


The Final Problem

by Blablia87



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Melancholy, Post-Season/Series 03, Sad, Season/Series 04, Sentimental Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 62,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blablia87/pseuds/Blablia87
Summary: "Si fermò per qualche secondo oltre l’ingresso, alzando il viso verso la luna che faceva capolino tra gruppi di nuvole agitate.Sherlock Holmes avrebbe lasciato l’Inghilterra entro poche ore.Era arrivato il momento."[Tre capitoli, uno per ogni puntata di una "ipotetica quarta stagione" - Possibili Spoiler]





	1. Fair Valley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adlerlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlerlock/gifts).



> L’idea di partenza era quella di scrivere una OS (composta da tre parti, una per puntata, da pubblicarsi in un’unica soluzione) che cercasse di collegare tra loro tutte le immagini giunte dal setlock andando a creare una “ipotetica quarta stagione” che avesse un po’ di “radici nella serie”.  
> Con questa idea ho iniziato a scrivere “Fair Valley” (ispirata a “The Valley of Fear”) tentando di creare un gioco di richiami con il canone (come spesso accade nella serie), dare un “senso” (del tutto personale) alle immagini che arrivavano dal set e cercando allacci con frasi ed avvenimenti delle passate stagioni (e dello special).
> 
> Terminato di scrivere Fair Valley, però, mi sono resa conto di aver superato le 40 pagine e che la OS completa avrebbe superato quindi, con molta probabilità, le 100.  
> Dividerla in parti è divenuta, a quel punto, una necessità.
> 
> La struttura resta la medesima, ovvero tre parti (ognuna con un proprio titolo e svolgimento), una per ogni puntata di questa “quarta stagione come piacerebbe a me”, ma verranno pubblicate separatamente, una per capitolo.

  **Fair Valley**

 «Sherlock, un attimo. Potresti spiegarti? Moriarty è vivo?»  
   
«Non ho mai detto che sia vivo. Ho detto che è _tornato_.»  
   
«Quindi è morto?»  
   
«Certo che è morto, si è fatto saltare il cervello! Nessuno sopravvivrebbe a questo! È sono appena dovuto passare attraverso un’overdose, per dimostrarlo.»  
   
   
   
«Moriarty è morto, non c’è dubbio. _Più importante è che io sappia quale sarà la sua prossima mossa_.»

   
   
   
   
 

  
**Prologo**  
   
 

   
Il verde dei tavoli da gioco appariva, sotto le luci polverose della sala, sporco ed opaco.  
   
L’odore di fumo si mescolava al suono di bicchieri appoggiati con forza lungo i bordi logori e scheggiati, mentre dal brusio indistinto delle voci si alzava, a tratti, qualche imprecazione.  
   
Il biondo cenere dei capelli dell’uomo seduto nell’angolo più lontano della stanza sembrò quasi grigio, mentre si spostava in avanti per lasciar cadere davanti a sé la sua mano.  
   
Guardò il full calato con boria solo pochi attimi prima dalla persona alla sua destra, e godé nel vedere il viso dell’altro sbiancare nel mettere a fuoco la sua scala, una serie meravigliosa di quadri rossi li uni accanto agli altri.  
   
Per un attimo nella bisca calò il silenzio, mentre l’uomo accanto al biondo, con un pugno secco contro il tavolo, rovesciava su le carte il suo rum, alzandosi in piedi.  
   
In quattro, dagli angoli opposti della stanza, si portarono veloci alle sue spalle, pronti a contenere la rissa che già agitava l’aria, improvvisamente elettrica.  
   
«HAI BARATO!» Tuonò l’uomo, mentre l’altro, di tutta risposta, si allungava verso le fiches.  
   
«TOCCALE E SEI MORTO.» Aggiunse quindi, appoggiandogli pesantemente una mano sulla spalla.  
   
«Provalo». Rispose il biondo, con tono di sfida, dando un leggero colpetto con il palmo contro il dorso dell’altro. «Mi stai rovinando il completo.» Aggiunse, arricciando il naso con aria infastidita.  
«E non amo che mi si tocchi.»  
   
«Non ho ancora cominciato a toccarti.» Gli soffiò sul viso l’uomo, chinandosi su di lui. «Quando avrò cominciato, te ne accorgerai.»  
   
Il biondo si osservò sorridere nelle iridi scure dell’altro, inclinando leggermente la testa da un lato.  
   
«Bene.» Gli concesse, prima di estrarre con calibrata lentezza qualcosa dalla tasca interna della giacca.  
   
Un battito di ciglia, un impercettibile spostamento d’aria, e l’uomo in piedi lasciò la presa su di lui, arretrando con un’aria sorpresa sul viso.  
   
Appoggiò una mano al tavolo, cercando di rimanere aggrappato al legno scuro del perimetro, ma le dita scivolarono tra legno e rum versato.  
   
L’altro lo guardò cadere, trascinando con sé due degli uomini che erano accorsi poco prima.  
   
Occhi voltati all’indietro, annaspò un paio di volte con le mani al petto, prima di fermarsi, immobile.  
   
«Credo che il vostro amico abbia avuto un infarto.» Commentò il biondo, volgendosi nuovamente verso il tavolo e cominciando a radunare i gettoni, impilandoli con gesti delicati li uni su gli altri.  
   
«Fossi in voi non perderei tempo a chiamare un medico. Meglio far sparire il corpo.» Aggiunse, alzandosi. «In fondo questa è pur sempre una bisca clandestina. Giusto?»  
   
Fece cadere la vincita in un piccolo borsello di pelle scura e chiuse con cura il cordone, iniziandosi a muovere tra i tavoli, incurante delle decine di occhi attoniti puntati su di sé.  
   
Salutò con un accenno di inchino la donna dietro il bancone, all’ingresso, e uscì nella fredda aria della notte londinese.  
   
Si fermò per qualche secondo oltre l’ingresso, alzando il viso verso la luna che faceva capolino tra gruppi di nuvole agitate.  
   
Sherlock Holmes avrebbe lasciato l’Inghilterra entro poche ore.  
   
Era arrivato il momento.  
   
 

**1.**

   
 

   
_«Se è tornato, sarà meglio che si copra bene. Il vento dell'est sta arrivando»._  


   
   
John Watson lasciò andare la presa attorno alla mano della moglie, alzando la testa verso l’aereo che stava facendo inversione sopra di loro.  
   
Pochi secondi dopo il veivolo toccò il suolo, sollevando nell’aria polvere ed un rumore assordante.  
Mary Morstan, qualche passo dietro al marito, si portò le mani a protezione delle orecchie, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
   
Dalla berlina scura alle loro spalle riemerse Mycroft Holmes, che superò i due sulla pista di atterraggio con passo veloce, diretto all’aereo ormai totalmente fermo.  
   
Seguì con gli occhi due uomini avvicinare la scaletta alla pancia di metallo bianco, concentrando poi la sua attenzione sul portellone che si stava schiudendo.  
Quando la struttura venne agganciata con sufficiente sicurezza a lato dell’aereo, l’uomo iniziò a salire con malcelata fretta, seguito a pochi passi da John, mani serrate e sul volto un miscuglio cangiante di emozioni contrastanti.  
   
La donna - rimasta sola su la pista d’atterraggio - si guardò attorno un paio di volte, stringendo con più forza il cappotto rosso a protezione della pancia e del figlio che sentiva muoversi pigro al suo interno.

Alla fine, dopo un’ulteriore occhiata alle sue spalle, seguì gli uomini all’interno del veivolo.  
 

   
***

   
«Che diamine stai facendo?» Sherlock Holmes osservò con aria sorpresa John fargli segno di scorrere più in là sul sedile dell’auto, pronto a seguirlo al suo interno.  
   
«Non mi sembra difficile da capire.» Il medico gli posò una mano su una spalla, esercitando una piccola pressione con intento di sprone a fargli spazio. «Vengo con te. Anzi, ad essere più precisi, sarai tu a venire con me. In un ospedale. Adesso.»  
   
«Dio, John!» Sbuffò l’altro muovendosi comunque verso la propria destra, lasciando libero il posto accanto a sé. «Non andremo in alcun ospedale.» Asserì con voce stanca, mentre John - adesso seduto al suo fianco - chiudeva con un gesto veloce lo sportello.  
«Oh, davvero?» Fu l’unica risposta, sarcastica, che ottenne.  
«Al Barts, grazie.» Aggiunge il medico portandosi in avanti, rivolto all’autista.  
   
«No. Andiamo a Baker Street.» Lo interruppe Sherlock, alzando la voce quel tanto da poter coprire le sue direttive.  
   
«Ascoltami bene.» John si voltò verso di lui, improvvisamente scuro in volto. «Adesso andiamo al Barts, e tu ti farai visitare. Sono stato chiaro?!»  
Il viso si stava arrossando, la voce indurendo. Sherlock assunse un’aria confusa, mentre guardava prendere forma sull’altro una chiara espressione d’ira.  
«SEI QUASI MORTO…» John deglutì a fatica, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso storto. «Sei quasi morto su quel fottuto aereo. E, che tu te ne renda conto o meno, sei ancora un maledetto omicida. Ora…» Il medico aprì le mani e le fermò su le proprie gambe, rigido. «Tu ti farai visitare. E te ne starai buono fin quando tuo fratello non ci dirà che è tutto ok. Ripeto: sono stato chiaro?!» Sibilò, ormai paonazzo.  
   
Sherlock annuì appena, socchiudendo le labbra.  
«Mary…?» Domandò allora, con voce bassa.  
   
«Mary verrà accompagnata a casa. Non devi preoccuparti.» Tagliò corto John, mentre Sherlock si voltava verso il proprio finestrino, nascondendo il lieve accenno di un sorriso stanco.  
   
«Quindi?» Chiese l’autista, osservandoli dallo specchietto retrovisore.  
   
«Barts.» Risposero entrambi, John con voce forte e chiara, Sherlock con tono flebile.  
L’auto si mise in moto e, lentamente, iniziò a muoversi lungo la pista.  
   
   
   
   
   
«La macchina ti sta aspettando, Mary.» Mycroft seguì con gli occhi la traiettoria dello sguardo della donna, ancora rivolto all’auto che si stava allontanando.  
   
«Non avrò modo di proteggerlo, questa volta.» Rispose lei, atona, rimanendo immobile.  
   
«Lo so.« L’uomo si appoggiò al proprio ombrello, facendo leva sul manico di legno scuro. «Non te chiederei, ad ogni modo.»  
   
«Non potrò proteggere nessuno di loro.» Sottolineò lei, con voce incerta, improvvisamente fragile.  
   
«Hai la mia parola che io, invece, farò quanto in mio potere.» Rispose con apparente noncuranza Mycroft, lasciando vagare lo sguardo attorno a sé.  
   
«Hai qualcosa da dirmi?» Domandò poi, voltandosi verso di lei.  
   
«Ti ho detto tutto, e lo sai.» Sibilò la donna, alzando gli occhi su quelli dell’altro. «Tutto.« Ripeté.  
   
«Bene.» Mycroft accennò alla macchina dietro di loro, con un gesto rapido della mano.  
«Il tuo passaggio.»  
   
Mary rimase immobile per qualche secondo, concentrata sul volto dell’uomo.  
«Hai fatto un errore.» Commentò poi.  
   
«Ne abbiamo fatti tutti.» Mycroft fece girare l’ombrello sul puntale, muovendo le dita sul manico. «Adesso va’ a casa.» Aggiunse, iniziando a dirigersi verso la propria berlina scura.  
   
Mary affondò il viso nella sciarpa di lana colorata che le cingeva il collo e, in silenzio, coprì la poca distanza che la separava dal suo passaggio.  
 

   
  
**2.**  


 

   
_«Quindi com’è? L’altro me, nell’altro posto.»_  
_«Più sveglio di quanto appaia.»_  
_«Dannatamente sveglio, quindi.»_  
   
_«Dannatamente sveglio.»_  


   
   
   
«Possiamo andare a casa, adesso?»  
Sherlock si lasciò scivolare a terra, allungando le gambe per aiutarsi a scendere dal lettino.  
Con viso stanco e tirato, incapace di nascondere una vaga vena di irritazione, iniziò a tirarsi giù le maniche della camicia, stando attento a non toccare con la stoffa i piccoli cerotti posti a protezione di dove l’ago aveva ferito l’epidermide per farsi largo verso i vasi sanguigni.  
   
«Quando avremo i risultati.»  
John - braccia conserte premute contro il busto - si mosse rigidamente sullo sgabello della sala visite, tentando di trovare una posizione sufficientemente comoda.  
   
«Per l’amor del cielo! È per evitare queste idiozie che stilo una lista!» Ringhiò l’altro, chiudendo con rabbia i bottoni dei polsini.  
   
«È per mandare in bestia tuo fratello, che stili una lista.» Lo corresse John, serrando con ancora più forza le braccia. «È, incredibilmente, pare che funzioni a meraviglia anche con me.» Aggiunse, teso.  
   
Sherlock appoggiò le mani sul lettino, stringendo tra le dita la carta bianca che lo copriva, proteggendolo.  
   
John, dietro di lui, scosse la testa.  
   
«Le analisi ti diranno che ho assunto esattamente le dosi che ho detto di aver preso. Rimanere qui è solo uno spreco di tempo.» Sibilò il detective, sentendo improvvisamente le gambe instabili.  
   
«Preferisci una comoda cella a Marshalsea?»  
   
«PREFERISCO ANDARE A CASA MIA!»  
Esplose Sherlock, con voce stanca e carica di frustrazione.  
   
John mosse gli occhi lungo le spalle curve dell’altro, annuendo impercettibilmente.  
Era la prima volta che sentiva il detective definire Baker Street “casa sua” e qualcosa, nella naturale disperazione con la quale si era espresso, gli fece capire che l’altro giudicasse davvero ormai l’appartamento di sua esclusiva proprietà.  
Non poteva dargli torto in alcun modo a riguardo, ma nonostante questo le parole di Sherlock avevano avuto il potere di aggrapparsi al suo petto in modo doloroso.  
   
«Aspetteremo i risultati delle analisi. Poi ti accompagnerò a casa.» John si alzò, lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. «Vado a prenderti da mangiare. Tremi. Hai bisogno di liquidi e zuccheri.» Aggiunse, dirigendosi alla porta.  
«Per il tuo bene, Sherlock, fa che io ti ritrovi in questa stanza, al mio ritorno.»  
Detto questo sparì oltre la porta a vetri. Poco dopo scomparve anche il rumore dei suoi passi disomogenei lungo il corridoio.  
   
Sherlock staccò le mani dal lettino e si trascinò fino allo sgabello dove l’altro era stato seduto fino a qualche attimo prima. Ci si lasciò cadere sopra, poggiando la testa contro il muro freddo alle sue spalle. Chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro.  
   
Dietro il buio delle sue palpebre abbassate comparve Moriarty, in ginocchio ai bordi di una cascata. Il _virus_ aveva infettato un’altra parte della sua mente.  
Aveva fatto un’illazione, una stupida provocazione nata dal ruolo che il detective aveva deciso di dargli all’interno della sua mente. Eppure lo aveva detto davvero, e questo non poteva che essere sintomo di un qualcosa che da qualche parte, in lui, aveva seriamente elaborato l’idea, accantonandola poi in un qualche luogo protetto e nascosto.  
   
Sherlock strinse con forza i pugni attorno alla stoffa dei pantaloni.  
   
Niente stava andando come previsto. Nulla, in realtà, era _stato previsto_.  
   
Quando, pochi minuti dopo, John fece scorrere nuovamente la porta della stanza, trovò Sherlock seduto in modo composto sul lettino, di lato.  
Sollevato, gli porse con un sorriso appena accennato la busta di carta dove si era fatto mettere un tramezzino ed un cornetto.  
   
«Ecco qui.» John fece qualche passo in avanti, lasciando cadere la confezione tra le mani del detective. Si affiancò a lui, dandosi una spinta per sederglisi accanto. «Avevano finito l’acqua. Ne compreremo una bottiglia una volta usciti di qui.»  
   
Sherlock aprì la busta ed estrasse il piccolo panino. In silenzio, con movimenti lenti, lo liberò dall’involucro e ne staccò un pezzo con le dita, portandoselo alla bocca.  
   
«Adesso che siamo soli…» John seguì con gli occhi un altro piccolo boccone di pane venir staccato ed alzato verso le labbra del detective. «Potresti spiegarmi per favore cosa intendevi, prima, con “non ho mai detto che sia vivo, ho detto che è _tornato_ ”?»  
   
Sherlock ingoiò con espressione disgustata, poi si voltò verso il medico mordendosi sovrappensiero il labbro inferiore. Avrebbe dovuto raccontargli ogni cosa?  
   
«Ritengo che qualcuno stia portando avanti il lavoro di Moriarty.» Rispose dopo qualche secondo, sperando che fosse abbastanza.  
   
«Qualcuno? Chi?» John si mosse sul lettino, a disagio. «Quale lavoro? Intendi _ucciderti_?»  
Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia, tentando di catalogare in modo corretto il tono con il quale l’altro aveva appena pronunciato l’ultima parola. Preoccupazione? Sì, sembrava velata apprensione.  
   
«Mi conferisci un’importanza che non ho, in questa storia. Intendo dire “i suoi affari”.»  
   
John esplose in uno sbuffo ironico, un suono a metà tra una risata amara e un segnale di disappunto. «Che sciocco che sono. In effetti non hai rischiato di morire per mano sua.» Esternò, teso.  
   
«In realtà avete rischiato più voi di me.»  
Sherlock si pentì di averlo detto subito dopo, non appena le labbra di John si assottigliarono in una smorfia tirata.  
   
«Certo, dimenticavo. Il _piano_.» Sibilò il medico, scendendo dal lettino con un movimento veloce.  
   
«John-» Un bussare leggero contro il vetro bloccò Sherlock nel movimento intrapreso per seguire l’altro, facendoli voltare entrambi verso la porta.  
   
Gregory Lestrade, mano alzata in segno di saluto ed espressione seria sul volto, chiese con gli occhi il permesso di entrare.  
John annuì, abbassando lo sguardo. Il discorso, che lo volessero o meno, era chiuso.  
   
«John.» Lo salutò l’ispettore, rimanendo sulla soglia.  
«Greg.» Rispose il medico, andando a sedersi nuovamente sullo sgabello di lato alla porta.  
«Come… come procede?» Lestrade osservò Sherlock abbandonare con un gesto stizzito quanto rimaneva del tramezzino accanto a sé.  
«Sono bloccato qui in attesa di risultati inutili di altrettanto inutili esami. Come pensi che vada?!» Il detective lanciò una rapida occhiata a John, trovandolo ostinatamente con lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento, intento a scuotere la testa.  
   
«Scotland Yard è invasa da giornalisti, i centralini sono al collasso. Questa storia è assurda.» Lestrade sospirò, facendo qualche passo all’interno della stanza e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
   
«Come pensate di muovervi?» Domandò John, continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso avanti a sé.  
   
«Non lo so davvero. È complicato convincere qualcuno che non ci sia nulla da temere, dop-»  
   
«Uno scherzo.» Sherlock si portò le mani al viso, passandosi le dita su gli occhi. «Di’ che è stato uno scherzo. Ho bisogno di più tempo.»  
   
«Certo, chi vuoi che metta in dubbio che un messaggio a reti unificate non sia altro che un gioco. È logico, in effetti…» John alzò le mani, nell’inconsapevole copia di gesto di derisione che molte volte aveva visto compiere all’altro.  
   
«Mycroft ti aiuterà a creare qualcosa di credibile. Un attacco informatico, o qualcosa del genere. Il video gioca a nostro favore, in questo.» Sherlock si chiuse l’attaccatura del naso tra i polpastrelli. Le sostanze in circolo si stavano dissolvendo, sostituite da un mal di testa pulsante.  
   
«Davvero?! E in che modo?» Chiese Lestrade, incredulo.  
   
«Per l’amor del cielo, lo avete visto?!» Sherlock spalancò gli occhi, voce roca e sguardo furioso. «LO AVETE VISTO QUEL MALEDETTO VIDEO?!» Domandò di nuovo, prima di chiudersi le tempie tra le mani.  
   
«Sì, l’abbiamo visto, Sherlock.» Fu la risposta di John, con voce bassa, ammorbidita.  
   
«E…?» Lo incalzò il detective, portando la sua attenzione sul viso dell’altro, adesso rivolto verso il proprio.  
   
«E sembrava proprio che Moriarty fosse tornato.» Terminò John, spostando gli occhi da quelli del detective alle sue mani serrate attorno alla sua testa.  
   
«Cristo, John! Piantala di giocare a quello che non vede e non capisce! Non sei così.» Sherlock chiuse le palpebre. La vista si stava annebbiando, pulsando al ritmo del dolore incessante che gli stava comprimendo il cervello.  
   
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio il medico si alzò, muovendo un passo verso il detective. «Vado a prenderti un antidolorifico.» Disse, abbassando ulteriormente il tono di voce.  
   
«No.» Sherlock scosse la testa, deciso. «Portami a casa.» Soffiò fuori, alzando uno sguardo carico di stanchezza su l’uomo di fronte a sé. «Per favore, John.» Aggiunse, tentando di mantenere un certo grado di fermezza nella voce.  
   
Il medico sospirò, voltandosi verso Lestrade, ancora immobile vicino alla porta.  
«E va bene, Sherlock. Come vuoi tu.» Disse, rassegnato. «Immagino che la macchina di Mycroft ci stia ancora aspettando, giusto?»  
   
Il detective annuì appena.  
   
«Bene. Andiamo. Chiederò a Molly di ritirare i risultati più tardi.» John allungò una mano in direzione di Sherlock, in un movimento istintivo di aiuto. L’altro guardò la mano tesa del medico per qualche secondo, e sembrò esitare prima di scendere dal lettino e superarlo con passo malfermo.  
   
«Ok…» Mormorò John, strofinando le dita della mani tra loro, improvvisamente a disagio. «Ok.» Ripeté, questa volta a mo’ di sprone, voltandosi per seguire Sherlock oltre la porta.  
«Vieni?» Domandò a Lestrade, passandogli accanto.  
   
L’ispettore fece cenno di sì con la testa. In silenzio, seguì gli altri due fuori dalla stanza.  
   
   
   
   
«La bocca.» Sussurrò John una decina di minuti dopo, mentre l’automobile svoltava in una delle traverse di Baker Street. «È di quella che stavi parlando?» Aggiunse, voltandosi verso Sherlock, seduto con gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata all’indietro accanto a lui.  
   
Il detective annuì appena, serrando gli occhi con più forza.  
   
«La bocca?» Domandò l’ispettore, voltandosi verso di loro dal sedile anteriore.  
   
«Nel video Moriarty non muove la bocca.» Spiegò John velocemente, osservando una vena sul collo del detective battere al ritmo del suo cuore accelerato.  
«Passerà.» Disse Sherlock, secco, quasi avesse captato i pensieri che si agitavano nella mente del dottore. «Devo solo fare una doccia e riposare.»  
   
John lanciò un’occhiata scura a Lestrade, prima di voltarsi verso il proprio finestrino, in silenzio.  
   
«Passerà.» Ripeté il detective.  
   
In risposta, John strinse con più forza i pugni.  
   
 

   
**3.**  


 

   
_«State giocando d'azzardo con la vostra stessa vita?!»_  
_«Perché no? È molto più eccitante di giocare d'azzardo con quella degli altri!»_  


   
   
   
«Tutto chiaro, fratello caro?»  
Mycroft si sporse in avanti, posando con attenzione la propria tazza di the ormai vuota sul tavolino di fronte a loro.  
   
Sherlock arricciò il naso, osservando con quanta meticolosità il fratello la sistemasse al centro esatto del piattino di porcellana dipinta.

«Sherlock?» Lo richiamò il maggiore, tornando a sedersi con postura rigida sulla poltrona.  
   
«Sono agli arresti domiciliari. Ho capito.» Il detective tamburellò con le dita sui braccioli, a disagio. Odiava l’immobilità. E, da quando John era tornato a vivere con Mary, aveva cercato di fuggirla con ogni mezzo. Adesso, però, riuscire a trovare un modo per avere delle “distrazioni” sarebbe diventato più complicato, con agenti dell’MI5 e della polizia fuori dalla porta di casa.  
   
«È per la tua sicurezza.» Ripeté Mycroft ancora una volta, sperando che il fratello minore riuscisse a capire.  
   
«È per la tua _reputazione_.» Lo rimbeccò Sherlock, alzandosi di scatto, diretto alla finestra alle sue spalle.  
   
«Hai ucciso un uomo a sangue freddo.» Constatò Mycroft, con voce calma. «Dovresti ringraziare di non trovarti in una cella.»  
   
Il detective scostò la tenda con il dorso di una mano, appoggiando la fronte contro il vetro freddo della finestra.  
Era ormai notte fonda, e Baker Street viveva solo delle pallide luci dei lampioni sull’asfalto.  
   
John era tornato a casa molte ore prima, dopo aver costretto Sherlock a fare una doccia calda e a mangiare qualche biscotto assieme ad un the frutto delle ultime foglie rimaste nella credenza, adesso completamente vuota.  
   
Quando Mary aveva telefonato per domandargli se avesse intenzione di tornare per cena, il detective era riuscito a distinguere perfettamente l’esitazione sul volto del medico.  
Era stato in quel momento, in quel perfetto limbo fatto di loro due - a casa, _insieme_ \- che Sherlock aveva deciso di chiudersi nella propria camera, intimando a John di andare da sua moglie.  
E quando aveva sentito la porta d’ingresso chiudersi dietro di lui, qualcosa del detective lo aveva seguito in strada, supplichevole. _Miserevole_ , ai suoi occhi.  
   
Ora, con gli occhi fissi sul marciapiede davanti casa, Sherlock si domandò se John l’avesse sentito. Se avesse percepito quanto bisogno avesse di vederlo più spesso seduto sulla sua poltrona, come quel pomeriggio.  
   
«Ho ucciso un essere spregevole.» Commentò atono, riemergendo dai propri pensieri con un battito veloce di ciglia.  
«I problemi di essere un sociopatico.»  
   
«Per quanto ancora credi di poterti fregiare di quel termine, esattamente?» Mycroft si lasciò andare contro lo schienale, le parole intrise di derisione. «I sociopatici non uccidono per proteggere chi amano, Sherlock.» Aggiunse, abbassando leggermente il tono di voce.  
«E neanche _lui_ lo era, per quanto tu possa amare l’idea. Se lo fosse stato, sarebbe ancora vivo.»  
   
«E tu morto, con molta probabilità.» Lo rimbeccò Sherlock, con astio.  
   
«So che lo avresti preferito. Ma, purtroppo, non sempre la vita ci da ciò che vogliamo.» Mycroft si alzò, soffocando le ultime parole in uno sbuffo per lo sforzo.  
«Ho convinto il Primo Ministro a farti comunque avere dei casi. Potrai uscire solo per seguire le indagini, null’altro. Quando avremo capito cosa sta succeden-»  
«È me che vuole, Mycroft. Ha lasciato direttive precise _su di me_. Ne sono certo. E anche tu lo sai. Chiudermi qui dentro non cambierà le cose.»  
   
«Ma le rallenterà per quanto mi sarà utile che vengano rallentate.» Rispose il maggiore, iniziando a muoversi verso l’ingresso.  
   
«Non dovresti proteggermi. Sai cosa accade agli Holmes, quando provano a proteggersi.»  
Sherlock si voltò verso il fratello, inclinando la testa da un lato, improvvisamente teso.  
   
«Io non sono lui.» Rispose Mycroft, girandosi a sua volta. «E tu, per nostra fortuna, non sei _me_.»  
   
Mycroft prese il soprabito dall’attacca panni, indossandolo con gesti misurati, lenti.  
   
«Sull’aereo, durante il mio “esperimento”…» Iniziò Sherlock, interrompendosi non appena il fratello si fermò per ascoltarlo con più attenzione.  
«Penso tu stia per morire.» Soffiò fuori dopo qualche secondo, veloce, sentendosi vulnerabile e sciocco non appena le parole presero forma in fondo allo sguardo dell’altro.  
   
«Concordo.» Fu il lapidario commento di Mycroft, che abbassò gli occhi per un istante prima di tornare a posarli sul viso dell’altro. «Ma ritengo altrettanto probabile che sia un pericolo corso da tutti noi, nessuno escluso.» Aggiunse, tirando le labbra in un sorriso accennato. «E con questo non intendo dire che sia il destino di ogni essere umano. Penso solo che chi si trova dietro a quel video non ci farà la gentilezza di compiere i nostri stessi errori.» Recuperò l’ombrello da dietro la porta e si lasciò muovere l’impugnatura tra le dita, docile.  
   
«Cos’hai visto, esattamente?» Domandò poi, immobile accanto all’ingresso.  
   
«Le mie verità.» Rispose il detective, prima di tornare a rivolgersi alla finestra, mani in tasca e spalle leggermente curve.  
   
«Capisco.» Mycroft osservò il legno scuro dell’ombrello comparire attraverso il bianco delle proprie dita. «Qualcosa di utile?» Chiese, senza distogliere gli occhi dalle proprie mani.  
   
«Difficile dirlo, dato che dovrò rimanere chiuso in casa senza poterlo appurare.» Sherlock guardò le ombre della notte sfumare a contatto col chiarore dei lampioni.  
   
«Ti terrò aggiornato.» Il maggiore serrò la mano attorno all’impugnatura e sollevò l’ombrello, dirigendosi verso la porta. «Nel frattempo, te ne prego… Cerca di non fare sciocchezze.»  
   
Il detective parve non sentirlo, fronte contro il vetro e gli occhi su la strada.  
   
Mycroft, in silenzio, scomparve oltre la soglia.  
   
   
 

   
**4.**  


 

   
_«In questa storia […] io ci ho guadagnato una moglie, […] e a lei che resta?»_  
_«A me resta ancora un flacone della cocaina.»_  


   
   
   
L’automobile sbandò, fermandosi di traverso tra le due corsie. Le luci del tunnel tremarono appena, lucciole aggrappate al cemento scuro.  
   
Sherlock si voltò verso i sedili posteriori, confuso. Non ricordava come fossero arrivati fin lì. Non ricordava dove stessero andando.  
   
Mary, mani sul grembo e viso contratto dal dolore, lo guardò con occhi sgranati.  
«Perché ti sei fermato?!» Gridò, la voce carica di rabbia e sofferenza.  
   
«Sherlock, maledizione! Non capisci che la bambina sta per nascere?» John, seduto accanto alla moglie, lo guardò con espressione sconvolta. «Ti ho chiesto di portarci in ospedale, maledizione!» Imprecò, le braccia ben salde attorno al corpo della donna.  
   
Sherlock inclinò la testa da un lato e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
 _Come…?_  
   
«Se non vuoi essere utile almeno non essere d’intralcio!» Il medico, improvvisamente, fuori dallo sportello di fianco a lui, aprì la portiera e lo afferrò per la giacca, trascinandolo di peso all’esterno dall’abitacolo.  
   
«Lo capisci che la bambina sta per nascere?!» Domandò ancora, ruotando su se stesso e attaccando Sherlock alla parete umida del tunnel.  
   
«La bambina sta per nascere!» Ripeté, la voce acuta, irriconoscibile.  
   
Sherlock rimase in silenzio, osservandolo senza riuscire a capire cosa stesse accadendo.  
   
«Sherlock.» La voce di Lestrade esplose nella sua testa ed il detective, ancora premuto contro il muro, si guardò attorno tentando di scoprire da dove provenisse, bocca socchiusa e occhi spalancati.  
   
«Sherlock!» Ancora una voce, apparentemente sopra di loro. Bassa, incerta in alcuni punti: la signora Hudson.  
   
Confuso, il detective tornò a guardare davanti a sé, improvvisamente libero di muoversi.  
John era scomparso, e con lui l’auto.  
   
«John…?» Tentò, muovendo qualche passo incerto lungo la carreggiata.  
   
«Ancora non hai capito? La bambina sta per nascere, Sherlock. Sei _solo_.»  
La voce di Moriarty riecheggiò tra le pareti scure del tunnel, trasformando l’ultima parola in una roca risata. «Non preoccuparti, ho pensato io a come non farti annoiare.»  
   
Mentre le ultime sillabe scomparivano nel buio, la copertura cominciò a sgretolarsi.  
Un battito di ciglia, e il tunnel si ripiegò su se stesso, inghiottendolo.  
   
   
   
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi, boccheggiando in cerca di ossigeno.  
Si portò istintivamente in avanti, le braccia attorno alla vita.  
   
«Cristo Santo, Sherlock! Pensavo stessi semplicemente dormendo!» Lestrade gli posò una mano su una spalla, aspettando che riprendesse fiato.  
Un piccolo singhiozzo trattenuto, poco più in là, fece intuire al detective la presenza nella stanza della signora Hudson, nonostante le uniche cose che riuscisse a mettere a fuoco in quel momento fossero i propri piedi, nudi e pallidi, a contrasto con il tappeto riccamente decorato sotto di loro.  
   
«Stavo _dormendo_.» Annaspò il detective, spostandosi di lato per sottrarsi alla mano dell’ispettore.  
   
«Certo. Persino io non sono tanto stupido da non notare i segni sulle braccia, Sherlock. E ho provato a svegliarti per più di cinque minuti.» Lestrade fece un passo indietro, scuotendo la testa. «Ancora?»  
   
«Dammi dei casi, per l’amor del cielo, e smetterò di dover ricorrere a QUESTO!» Sibilò il detective, abbassandosi le maniche della camicia con un gesto sprezzante.  
   
«È passata una settimana, maledizione. Devi darmi tempo! Non tutti i giorni a Londra un serial killer miete vittime!» Lestrade di lasciò andare su la poltrona di fronte a quella di Sherlock con un tonfo.  
   
«Va bene qualunque cosa, anche uno stupido scippo! Purché possa uscire da qui!» Il detective si alzò in piedi, attendendo che la stanza smettesse di girare attorno a lui.  
   
«Pensavo che Mycroft avesse fatto perquisire la casa…» Commentò Lestrade, guardando l’altro portarsi una mano al viso.  
   
«È una vita che Mycroft cerca di trovare ogni mio nascondiglio. Inutile dire che non sia mai stato molto bravo.» Il detective fece un paio di passi ondeggianti in avanti, voltandosi verso la donna in piedi di fronte al divano. «Perché siete qui?» Aggiunse, con tono infastidito.  
   
«John ha provato a telefonarti più volte…» Lestrade seguì con gli occhi lo sguardo di Sherlock verso il suo cellulare, abbandonato sul divano schermo in giù. «Hanno ricoverato Mary. È in travaglio.»  
   
«Buon per loro.» Commentò il detective, aggirando la poltrona di fronte a sé, diretto in cucina.  
   
«Non vuoi venire…?» Lestrade lanciò un’occhiata alla signora Hudson, mani strette e sguardo contrito.  
   
«Dovrei?» Sherlock aprì il rubinetto e chiuse gli occhi, lo scroscio dell’acqua contro il metallo del lavello come divisorio dal resto del mondo.  
   
«Perché mai. È solo il tuo migliore amico.» Lestrade si pentì del tono di voce non appena sentì le parole prendere forma fuori dalle proprie labbra. «Intento dire…» Iniziò, alzandosi per riuscire a vedere l’altro.  
   
«So esattamente cosa intendi dire.» Sherlock riempì il bicchiere d’acqua fino all’orlo, poi chiuse il rubinetto. «Sono ai domiciliari, ad ogni modo.» Aggiunse, senza inflessione nella voce.  
   
«Ed io ho un permesso firmato da Mycroft e dal giudice per farti venire con me.» Lestrade cercò nella tasca interna del cappotto, inutilmente. Provò ogni altra tasca, prima di allargare le mani con un sospiro. «Da qualche parte.»  
   
«Diventare padre cambia la vita di un uomo, caro…» Iniziò la signora Hudson, in tono materno. «Non vorresti esserci, quando accadrà?»  
   
Sherlock bevve un paio di sorsi e lasciò ricadere il bicchiere nel lavello.  
La vita di John era _già cambiata._ E con lei anche la _loro_.  
   
«Cambierebbe davvero qualcosa, se non venissi?» Il detective alzò uno sguardo stanco su Lestrade. «Toglierebbe o aggiungerebbe qualcosa alla loro felicità?»  
   
«Certo, sì.» L’ispettore annuì con forza. «Cambierebbe molto, a John, se tu fossi lì. Me lo ha detto. E se tu avessi risposto, lo avrebbe detto anche a te.»  
   
Sherlock abbassò gli occhi. Era naturale che John lo volesse al suo fianco. Lo aveva scelto come testimone di nozze per un motivo, e quel motivo era che aveva deciso fosse lui a vegliare su quell’unione, e su tutto ciò che ne sarebbe seguito.  
   
Il suo _migliore amico_.  
   
«Devo fare una doccia.» Sospirò il detective.  
   
«Ok. Ti aspettiamo di sotto, allora.» Lestrade mosse qualche passo verso di lui, dandogli una leggera pacca su di una spalla. «Sono felice tu abbia scelto di venire. È… la cosa giusta.»  
   
Sherlock annuì appena, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
«Dieci minuti.»  
   
Dieci minuti per prepararsi all’idea di stare per perdere definitivamente John Watson.  
   
 

***

   
   
Se quello era il viso di John al culmine della gioia, pensò Sherlock, non lo aveva mai visto davvero felice prima di allora.  
C’era qualcosa di quasi _innaturale_ nella quantità di luce che colpiva il suo viso, se commisurata a quanta ne stessero emanando il suo sorriso ed i suoi occhi.  
   
La figlia stretta tra le braccia, John superò con passo svelto le persone accalcate all’ingresso della stanza senza staccare lo sguardo da Sherlock, immobile – mani affondate nella tasca del cappotto e postura rigida – in fondo al corridoio.  
   
«Sherlock, vieni qui. Dai.» Lo chiamò, muovendo in un gesto di invito le dita della mano che stava sorreggendo il fagotto rosa che si muoveva impercettibilmente nella sua stretta.  
   
Il detective deglutì un paio di volte, cercando di far combaciare il suo ricordo di John con quanto si trovava in quel momento davanti ai suoi occhi.  
   
Se quello era il viso di John al culmine della gioia, pensò, era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.  
   
«Coraggio.» John fece un passo in avanti, inclinando la testa da un lato. «Non ti farà nulla, te lo prometto.» Sorrise, divertito.  
   
«Certo che no, è praticamente cieca e ancora incapace di coordinare i movimenti.» Commentò il detective, di istinto.  
   
John scosse la testa, divertito. «Davvero un nemico temibile.»  
   
Alla fine il medico coprì con pochi passi la distanza che ancora li divideva, e si bloccò a pochi centimetri da Sherlock.  
   
La signora Hudson, dietro di loro, gorgogliò emozionata, facendosi più vicina a Molly.  
   
«Dunque, eccola qui.» John girò con attenzione la neonata verso l’altro, in modo che ne riuscisse a scorgere il viso tra i risvolti della stoffa che l’avvolgeva.  
   
Sherlock mosse gli occhi con attenzione su di lei, analizzando ogni cosa gli fosse possibile vedere. La pelle era ancora arrossata, gli occhi gonfi. Una leggera peluria bionda le copriva la testa, schiarendosi fin quasi a scomparire all’altezza della guance. Aveva le labbra sottili, come quelle di John, e il naso simile a Mary.  
La bambina si mosse appena, e Sherlock si agitò a sua volta, staccando gli occhi da lei con un gesto rapido.  
Era lì, dunque. Un altro essere umano nato dall’unione di due persone. Strano come una cosa tanto piccola avesse appena compiuto un cambiamento tanto grande in così tante persone, senza neanche averne coscienza.  
   
«Vuoi… tenerla?» Provò John, accennando un sorriso di incoraggiamento.  
Sherlock fece cenno di no con la testa. «Non ho idea di come si tenga in braccio un neonato.» Sussurrò, sorprendendosi di quanto roca apparisse la propria voce.  
   
«Non è molto complicato. Devi solo…» John si sistemò la figlia su una mano, allungando l’altra verso Sherlock per aiutarlo a piegare le braccia in modo adeguato. Il detective si lasciò guidare docilmente, bloccandosi poi nella posizione che il medico gli aveva fatto assumere.  
   
«Ecco qua.» John accomodò con delicatezza il fagotto tra le sue mani. Sherlock, rigido, rimase a guardare l’altro muoverlo in modo che si potesse adattare alla nuova posizione. Alla fine, il medico fece un passo indietro, osservando compiaciuto l’immagine che aveva di fronte.  
   
Lestrade, pochi possi dietro di loro, scosse la testa aprendosi in un sorriso sincero.  
   
«Sherlock Holmes, ti presento Sherley Willow Watson. Sherley, lui è l’uomo dal quale hai preso il nome.» John deglutì un paio di volte, cercando di mantenere un tono fermo e allegro.  
Sherlock aggrottò la fronte e schiuse le labbra, guardandolo incredulo.  
   
«Le avete dato il mio nome?» Riuscì a dire, sentendo il cuore esplodere nel petto.  
   
«Certo. Non esattamente “Sherlock” come avevi chiesto, ma-» John sentì le parole morirgli sulle labbra. Per la prima volta da quando lo aveva conosciuto, Sherlock Holmes lo stava guardando con occhi lucidi, senza tuttavia allontanare gli occhi dai suoi. L’azzurro delle iridi era divenuto trasparente, nei punti in cui le lacrime si muovevano in bilico tra le ciglia.  
   
«Sherlock…» Il medico si mosse verso di lui, alzando una mano per toccargli un braccio.  
   
«No… No. Va tutto bene.» Sherlock sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre. Una sola lacrima, coraggiosa, si sporse oltre il bordo, cadendo sulla parte inferiore della copertina che avvolgeva la bambina. John la osservò cadere, come se il tempo si fosse improvvisamente fermato. Una singola goccia che aveva appena scavato una voragine in mezzo al suo petto.  
   
«Ecco, tienila tu. È meglio.» La voce di Sherlock gli giunse lontana, mentre il detective gli porgeva di nuovo la figlia, stando attento a non muoversi troppo.  
John la raccolse dalle braccia dell’altro con delicatezza, portandosela verso il petto in cerca di una protezione.  
   
«È meraviglioso che abbiate deciso di darle il mio nome. Davvero.» Il detective si schiarì la voce, tornando ad assumere l’usuale tono di voce basso e controllato.  
   
«Te l’ho detto su quella panchina, ricordi? Che sia tu che Mary avevate cambiato la mia vita.» John si strinse le labbra tra i denti, cercando di capire cosa gli stesse facendo tanto male.  
Perché doveva essere sempre tutto tanto complicato, quando si trovava accanto a lui?  
   
«Già. Credo...» Sherlock fece un passo indietro, infilando nuovamente le mani nella tasca del cappotto. «Credo di averlo sentito, mentre mi allontanavo.»  
   
John esplose in una risata, uno sbuffo carico di distensione. «Giusto. Te ne sei andato mentre lo dicevo. Tipico.» Commentò, aprendosi in un sorriso divertito.  
Era sempre così, con Sherlock. Un’altalena di emozioni che aveva dovuto lasciare andare, ma dalla quale non riusciva a staccarsi davvero.  
   
«Penso debba mangiare, adesso.» John cullò dolcemente la neonata, che aveva socchiuso gli occhi e sembrava guardarsi attorno con aria imbronciata, gli occhi scuri e lucidi.  
   
Sherlock annuì, muovendo un passo all’indietro, quasi a voler sottolineare la chiusura di quel momento.  
   
«Sono felice tu sia venuto. Grazie.» Sussurrò John, continuando a guardare la figlia.  
   
«Dovere.» Sherlock inspirò profondamente, abbozzando un sorriso fugace.  
   
Il medico socchiuse le labbra, ma non aggiunse altro. Dopo qualche secondo alzò velocemente gli occhi sul viso dell’altro, accennando un saluto con il capo.  
   
Sherlock mosse la testa a sua volta, lento.  
   
Un ultimo momento di incertezza, e John si voltò, allontanandosi con passo rapido verso la stanza di Mary.  
   
   
 

**5.**

 

   
_«Il crimine è una cosa comune. La logica è rara. Tuttavia è sulla logica che si dovrebbe insistere.»_  


   
   
   
   
Con movimenti lenti, misurati, l’uomo ripiegò il giornale in quattro parti, poggiandolo poi sulla scrivania di mogano scuro di fronte a sé.  
   
«Avanti.» Disse dopo qualche secondo, con tono allegro.  
   
Alla porta dello studio comparve un giovane, esile e dall’aria malata. Il volto incavato ed il colorito giallognolo suggerivano che facesse ricorso, da anni, a vari tipi di sostanze, prime tra tutte eroina e cocaina.  
   
«Lo abbiamo trovato, Colonnello.» Esalò, la voce rotta dall’emozione.  
   
«Bene.» L’uomo alla scrivania arricciò l’angolo delle labbra in un sorriso tagliente. «E cosa mi dici, invece, del messaggio?»  
   
«Verrà recapitato a Baker Street fra un mese esatto con la posta del mattino, come richiesto.» Si affrettò a rispondere il ragazzo, inciampando nelle sue stesse parole.  
   
«Perfetto.» L’uomo si sistemò un ciuffo di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio, con delicatezza.  
   
«Cosa facciamo, quindi?» Il giovane si umettò le labbra con aria famelica.  
   
«Nulla, per il momento. Lasciamo che Sherlock Holmes riceva e risolva in nostro piccolo puzzle. E intanto…» L’uomo si alzò, prendendo il soprabito dallo schienale della sedia dove era seduto. «Andiamo a dare il benvenuto ad una nuova vita.»  
Si sistemò il bavero della giacca con uno strattone, lisciandola poi con gentilezza nella parte bassa.  
   
«Adoro osservare le persone nella loro convinzione di essere al sicuro.» Disse, superando il ragazzo e uscendo dalla stanza.  
   
«Ancor più amo vederle guardarsi intorno nella certezza _di non esserlo._ »  
Terminò. Poi aprì la porta dall’abitazione e, con un sorriso divertito sul viso, scese in strada.  
 

***

   
«Vado io, non preoccuparti.»  
John appoggiò una mano sul braccio della moglie, sussurrando.  
   
Dal baby monitor provenne un nuovo singulto, seguito dopo qualche secondo da un pianto acuto che si sparse per la stanza. Mary annuì appena, affondando la testa nel cuscino.  
   
Avevano portato la bambina a casa da poco più di una settimana, e da allora non era trascorsa una sola notte nella quale avesse dormito per più di due ore consecutive.  
   
John aveva ormai da tempo smesso di avere incubi, sostituiti da un’insonnia costante e opprimente. Anche prima della nascita della figlia aveva preso l’abitudine di alzarsi nel cuore della notte, trascinandosi stancamente fino in salotto. Scriveva per ore, alla luce fredda del computer. Aveva iniziato a trasformare i post del suo vecchio blog, ormai abbandonato, in veri e propri scritti articolati. Un modo per rivivere ogni caso, e cercare di non perdere l’ultimo contatto rimasto con la vita “ _prima”_. Prima della morte di Sherlock. Degli anni passati nella disperazione. Prima di Mary, del _suo_ ritorno, del matrimonio.  
Come tutte le sere passate, quindi, accolse il pianto proveniente dal piano di sotto come scusa per scivolare fuori dal letto coniugale, finalmente libero dai sensi di colpa per quel desiderio che si era fatto via via sempre più pressante.  
   
Entrò nella stanza della neonata stando attento a non fare troppo rumore, guidato dalla piccola luce da notte vicino alla porta.  
Sollevò con dolcezza la figlia dalla culla, osservandone il viso arrossato e rigato dal pianto.  
«Andiamo, ti preparo qualcosa di buono da mangiare. Solo io e te, come due vecchi amici al bar.» Le sussurrò, abbassandosi per toccare con la punta del naso quello di Sherley.  
   
La bambina sembrò calmarsi. Aprì gli occhi e si guardò attorno, muovendosi appena tra le braccia del padre.  
   
«Bene. Siamo d’accordo.» John se l’appoggiò ad una spalla, sorreggendole la testa con una mano, e iniziò a scendere verso il piano terra, diretto in cucina.  
   
«Stasera potrei raccontarti di Irene Adler. “La Donna”, come Sherlock l’ha definita le poche volte che abbiamo avuto modo di parlare di lei dopo la sua morte.» John iniziò a versare il latte in polvere nel biberon con la mano libera, muovendosi con attenzione avanti e indietro lungo il bancone della cucina. «Per lui non è esistita che una donna degna della sua attenzione, e quella donna, nonostante la vita discutibile, è stata appunto Irene Adler.»  
   
John si fermò per qualche secondo, la mano immobile davanti a sé stretta attorno al cucchiaio graduato.  
   
Erano trascorsi dieci giorni dalla nascita della bambina, e da allora non aveva più visto Sherlock. Si erano sentiti via messaggio, circa un paio al giorno, ed era sempre stato John a scrivere per primo, ogni volta esordendo con una banale domanda sullo stato di salute dell’altro. Nonostante questo, i medico non si era più recato a Baker Street, né si era spinto fino ad una telefonata.  
   
Qualcosa, dopo quell’incontro in ospedale, lo aveva lasciato turbato, incapace di relazionarsi nei confronti del detective con la normale familiarità.  
   
Ed ora, in piedi davanti ad un biberon quasi pieno e con la figlia neonata appoggiata con la testa contro il proprio collo, aveva _capito_.  
Erano stati gli _occhi._  
Gli occhi di Sherlock, così carichi di umanità da essere riusciti a spengergli le parole tra le labbra.  
   
Aveva odiato la vena di dolore mal celata negli occhi di Sherlock, quando era tornato a casa dopo aver riconosciuto il cadavere di Irene Adler. Aveva odiato _lei,_ per essere riuscita a spengere per qualche ora la fierezza e la superiorità che solitamente li animava.  
   
Lui, realizzò con orrore, non era stato da meno.  
Aveva accusato il detective di essere una macchina, di non avere sentimenti, di non avere a cuore niente e nessuno.  
Aveva poi scoperto quanto tutto questo fosse lontano dalla verità, e quanta anima avesse quell’uomo difficile con il quale aveva avuto la fortuna di intrecciare la vita.  
Lo aveva odiato per essersene andato, e poi per essere tornato.  
Lo aveva perdonato.  
E lo aveva visto _cambiare_.  
   
Questo, forse, era stato il vero inizio del loro allontanamento.  
Magnussen, e i suoi “ _punti deboli”._  
Non era pronto ad essere definito il punto debole di qualcuno che aveva sempre immaginato come superiore, o meglio _lontano_ da ogni cosa.  
Non lo era a vederlo uccidere qualcuno per lui. A pagare in silenzio per averlo fatto.  
   
Così, semplicemente, aveva fatto un passo indietro, senza neanche rendersene pienamente conto.  
   
 _«Mio fratello ha il cervello di uno scienziato o un filosofo, eppure ha scelto di diventare un detective. Cosa possiamo dedurre, da questo, circa il suo cuore?»_  
Aveva chiesto Mycroft, un pomeriggio, davanti ad una tazza di the.  
   
John diluì la polvere con l’acqua, e mise il contenitore nel bollitore.  
Cullando la bambina con movimenti lenti, entrò in salotto e recuperò il cellulare dalla tasca del cappotto.  
   
 _“Come stai?”_ Cominciò a digitare. Poi, scuotendo la testa con aria di rimprovero, cancellò tutto, iniziando un nuovo messaggio.

   
_“Domani pomeriggio passerei per un the. Che ne dici? JW”_  


   
Guardò l’ora solo dopo averlo inviato, pentendosi di non aver aspettato.  
Cosa avrebbe potuto dedurre, Sherlock, da un messaggio simile alle tre e mezza di notte?  
   
Il segnale acustico del bollitore lo colse di sorpresa. Il telefono gli sfuggì di mano, cadendo a terra.  
«Maledizione…» Sussurrò, rimanendo immobile qualche secondo, indeciso su cosa fare. Alla fine lasciò il cellulare sul pavimento, tornando in cucina.  
   
Tornò in salotto un paio di minuti dopo. Adagiò la bambina sul divano e raccolse il telefono, poi si sedette accanto a lei e se la spostò sulle gambe, versandosi sul polso un po’ il latte prima di darle il biberon.  
La osservò iniziare a succhiare, gli occhi socchiusi e le mani strette a pugno.  
Con un sorriso stanco afferrò il telefono con la mano libera.  
   
L’anteprima di un messaggio di Sherlock lampeggiava su lo schermo scuro.  
John lo aprì con un leggero senso di oppressione al petto.

   
_“Non ho the. SH”_  


   
Il medico sorrise, digitando con difficoltà la risposta.

   
_“Passerò al Tesco prima di venire, allora. JW”_  


   
_“Verde, per me. SH”_  


   
Comparve poco dopo, sotto al suo ultimo messaggio.

   
_“Lo so. JW”_  


   
Rispose, prima di lasciare il cellulare accanto a sé e cambiare mano per dar da mangiare alla figlia.  
Lo schermo si illuminò di nuovo.

   
_“So che lo sai. SH”_  


   
John guardò il telefono, poi la piccola che si muoveva appena sulle sue gambe.  
E, per la prima volta da quando l’avevano portata a casa, si sentì diviso tra la gioia di vederla davanti a sé ed il senso di colpa per non riuscire ad essere del tutto felice tra quelle mura.  
   
Perché – riuscì ad ammettere, nonostante fosse ormai troppo tardi per qualsiasi altra scelta - non lo era.  
 

***

   
Sherlock si rigirò il biglietto tra le dita, lasciandosi cadere sulla propria poltrona.  
Numeri scritti a macchina, apparentemente senza senso, si susseguivano al centro del foglio, interrotti solo da un nome e da quello che sembrava essere un indirizzo.

   
534 c2 13 127 36 31 4 17 21 41  
DOUGLAS 109 293 5 37 FAIR VALLEY  
26 9 47 171  


   
«Douglas.» Sillabò il detective, facendo scorrere nuovamente gli occhi sulle lettere scure. «Fair Valley.»  
Con espressione accigliata si volse verso la libraria. Il tempo di socchiudere gli occhi, e il ricordo di un pomeriggio trascorso con John in cerca di un libro che potesse servire per decifrare un codice simile scoppiò davanti a lui. Si rivide chino su di una pila di scatoloni, mentre John, seduto al tavolo poco distante, apriva uno alla volta i libri posti alla sua destra per poi riposizionarli in ordine in una pila a sinistra.  
   
Ogni tanto Sherlock aveva alzato gli occhi dalle pagine logore e si era fermato ad osservarlo, incredulo che qualcuno avesse deciso di prendere parte ad una delle sue tante (all’apparenza) idee assurde.  
Eppure John era sempre lì, pazientemente indaffarato nelle sue operazioni di controllo svolte con una lentezza e perizia che il detective riteneva eccessive ma che, allo stesso tempo, frenavano il moto pericolosamente accelerato delle proprie.  
   
Complementari come sempre, così agli antipodi da riuscirsi a sfiorare.  
   
Sherlock scosse la testa, tentando di allontanare il ricordo dei giorni trascorsi da John a Baker Street.  
Per quanto il medico si ostinasse a dire il contrario ad ogni fugace visita, era _evidente_ che quel capitolo si fosse concluso.  
E, per quanto doloroso fosse ammetterlo con se stesso, il detective era cosciente che si fosse chiuso nel momento stesso nel quale aveva deciso di gettarsi nel vuoto, nascondendo a John le proprie intenzioni.  
Aveva scritto lui l’ultima parola del libro delle loro avventure assieme.  
John si era limitato a sistemarlo nella parte più alta della propria libreria dell’esistenza, fingendo che guardarne il titolo e la costa da lontano bastasse per sentire di averlo ancora tra le mani.  
   
Il cerchio si era chiuso.  
C’era di nuovo un codice.  
Ma John (John che passava per un the due volte la settimana, John che alle volte portava con sé la bambina, ma mai Mary), John non era più seduto nel loro salotto, pronto a seguirlo ovunque avesse scelto di condurlo, dovunque avessero deciso di andare.  
 

   
***

   
«Lestrade, ho bisogno di uno dei tuoi permessi di uscita. Devo andare in una libreria.»  
Sherlock schiacciò il telefono tra orecchio e spalla, iniziando a togliersi i pantaloni del pigiama.  
«Inventa qualcosa, tanto peggio del “furto” in gioielleria per truffare l’assicurazione di due giorni fa non potrà essere.»  
   
«Ora non ho proprio tempo, Sherlock. C’è stato un omicidio, sono appena arrivato sul posto.» La voce dell’ispettore, frettolosa e distante dal microfono, si interruppe subito dopo. Sherlock lo sentì impartire ordini in lontananza, tornando poi vicino all’apparecchio. «Non è il momento giusto.»  
   
«Omicidio? Quale omicidio? Perché non sono già lì?!» Il detective, ancora testa contro spalla, si avvicinò in fretta all’armadio, estraendone un completo scuro.  
   
«Perché devo prima capire cosa diamine sia successo, ecco perché.» Lestrade diede altre due indicazioni ai propri uomini. «Non tutti i casi hanno bisogno del tuo intervento.»  
   
«Hai sicuramente più bisogno dei mio aiuto per un omicidio che non per uno scippo in metropolitana, per l’amor del cielo!» Esplose il detective, togliendosi la vestaglia con un movimento brusco.  
   
«Fammi almeno parlare con la vedova, prima!» Rispose l’ispettore mentre qualcuno, in lontananza, richiamava la sua attenzione.  
   
«Quando avrai finito i tuoi stupidi convenevoli, sai dove trovarmi.» Sherlock riattaccò e rimase immobile per qualche secondo, il telefono stretto tra le dita.  
   
Quando era successo? _Come?_  
Perché aveva permesso che accadesse? Che la sua presenza, una volta indispensabile, diventasse superflua?  
Come era potuto arrivare al punto da dover _domandare_ , quasi pregare di venir portato sulla scena di un crimine?  
   
«Al diavolo…» Soffiò fuori, irato.  
Si portò le mani ai fianchi, iniziando a muoversi per la stanza.  
   
Magnussen aveva minacciato John.  
Lo aveva deriso.  
 _Umiliato_.  
Lo avrebbe ucciso di nuovo, e non si pentiva di averlo fatto.  
Ma, nel silenzio di Baker Street, iniziava a domandarsi se l’altro avesse _capito._  
   
Se avesse compreso quanto quel gesto avesse cambiato per sempre la vita di Sherlock. Se si fosse reso conto che era per lui, solo per lui, anche quando si parlava di Mary.  
   
Il detective non sapeva quale fosse la realtà più crudele da affrontare: quella nella quale John non aveva compreso nulla, o quella dove lo aveva fatto, _decidendo_ di ignorarla.  
   
Ogni visita era sempre più distante, più a disagio.  
Portare la bambina gli forniva una scusa facile per non rimanere più mai di un’ora.  
C’era qualcosa, nel modo in cui lo guardava, che era mutato via via, come se fingere che andasse tutto bene fosse diventato una maschera impossibile da indossare.  
   
Probabilmente, in parte, John continuava a fargli visita per una forma di “dovere”, nonostante fosse palese che desiderasse essere da un’altra parte per tutto il tempo.  
   
Si sedeva sulla sua vecchia poltrona, scherzava sullo stato dell’appartamento, chiedeva come andassero le cose.  
Ma questo non serviva.  
   
C’erano sempre le guardie, alla porta. E una telefonata di Mary (Mary che non passava mai, ma scriveva quasi tutti i giorni, Mary che era stata perdonata davvero, a differenza sua) o della babysitter alla quale rispondere.  
   
Il detective si vestì e si diresse in salotto, strascicando i piedi. Si lasciò cadere sul divano, mentre una piccola cascata di polvere si alzava dai cuscini.  
La signora Hudson era fuori città da un paio di giorni, e Sherlock aveva trascorso in quella posizione quasi ogni minuto delle sue giornate, il più del tempo in balia di una completa apatia.  
La cocaina era terminata, così come l’eroina. E senza Lestrade ed uno dei suoi stupidi casi, uscire di casa per farsele “casualmente” cadere nella tasca del cappotto da uno dei suoi senzatetto non era possibile.  
   
Il biglietto era arrivato con la posta del mattino, unica cosa che, fortunatamente, i suoi vigilanti non controllavano.  
   
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e provò a concentrarsi sul messaggio.  
Partendo dal presupposto che, come al tempo del Loto Nero, si trattasse di trovare la soluzione in un libro, di sicuro doveva cercarne uno grosso, voluminoso.  
Il primo numero, ne era certo, indicava il numero di pagina. Non poteva essere altro, che si trattava di una cifra davvero molto alta. Il “c2” successivo, poi, non poteva far riferimento ad un capitolo. Quale libro avrebbe avuto il secondo capitolo così avanti?  
   
«Colonna…» Sussurrò il detective, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.  
Un libro voluminoso, diviso in almeno due colonne, quindi. E di uso comune, dato che chi aveva spedito il messaggio era convinto che sarebbe potuto essere decifrato con facilità senza ulteriori indizi.  
   
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi e saltò in piedi con un movimento veloce, passando sopra il tavolo da caffè, diretto alla libreria.  
   
Iniziò a buttare a terra i volumi, in cerca dell’unica opera che rispondesse a tutti i criteri che stava cercando.  
   
Una volta trovata, si sedette a terra, la Bibbia ben salda tra le mani. Con gesti rapidi scorse le pagine fino alla 534, dedicando poi la sua attenzione alla seconda colonna, parola 13.  
   
Continuò il questo modo per qualche minuto, annotando sopra i numeri del biglietto le parole che riusciva a trovare. Alla fine, con un sorriso compiaciuto sul viso, si portò la soluzione davanti agli occhi.  
   
“Esiste - un – pericolo - può - accadere - molto - presto - che - DOUGLAS - venga - ucciso - presso - la - FAIR VALLEY – il – peccato – è - imminente”  
   
«Meraviglioso!» Sherlock si lasciò andare all’indietro, schiena al pavimento, continuando a tenere il biglietto davanti al viso.  
Non restava che scoprire chi fosse Douglas, e cosa fosse (o dove si trovasse) “Fair Valley”.  
   
Dalla camera da letto, il suono del cellulare giunse ovattato, lontano.  
Il detective valutò per qualche secondo se rispondere o meno.  
   
Rimanere a casa e cercare di venire a capo di quel messaggio era divenuto ai suoi occhi molto più interessante di un qualsiasi omicidio dalla facile risoluzione e, momentaneamente, non aveva più bisogno di uscire di casa.  
   
Il cellulare smise di suonare, ricominciando subito dopo.  
Con uno sbuffo, Sherlock si mise in piedi, passando per la cucina in direzione della propria stanza.  
Recuperò il cellulare e rispose, portandoselo all’orecchio.  
   
«Lestrade, non ho più bisogno di uscire, grazie.» Incominciò, con voce sbrigativa.  
   
«Ah.» Rispose l’altro, in un sincero motto di sorpresa. «Stavo per mandare una macchina a prenderti… Ad ogni modo avrei comunque bisogno che venissi.» Aggiunse, abbassando il tono di voce.  
   
«Siete riusciti a perdere il corpo?» Domandò Sherlock, acido, tornando a grandi passi verso la sala.  
   
«Divertente.» Lestrade sospirò, ed il detective riuscì a immaginarlo, telefono alla mano e occhi al cielo. «No. Il cadavere con tutti i suoi bei colpi di pistola al viso è ancora nel suo salotto, ma grazie per l’interessamento.»  
   
Sherlock si bloccò a metà dell’operazione di gettarsi sul divano. «Ed il problema è…?» Lo incalzò, capendo che qualcosa doveva aver attirato l’attenzione dell’ispettore, accendendo in lui un qualche campanello d’allarme.  
   
«Il cane.» Sussurrò l’altro.  
   
«Il cane.» Ripeté Sherlock, senza riuscire a capire di cosa stessero parlando.  
   
«Anche la moglie, se vuoi che sia completamente sincero.» Aggiunse l’Ispettore, la voce ormai ridotta ad un mormorio.  
   
«Il cane e la moglie del defunto.» Sherlock si sedette sul divano, accavallando le gambe.  
   
«Esattamente. Il cane non fa che abbaiare al corpo, e la signora sembra aver imparato a memoria un copione.»  
   
«Se vuoi il mio parere, e basandomi solo su le informazioni che mi hai fornito, azzarderei che fosse un pessimo padrone ed un altrettanto orribile marito.» Il detective si appoggiò allo schienale, reclinando la testa all’indietro e chiudendo gli occhi.  
   
«C’è qualcosa di più, me lo sento. Per favore, ci vorranno dieci minuti. Fair Valley non è lontana da Baker Street e...» Iniziò Lestrade, interrotto da un sibilo di Sherlock che gli intimava il silenzio.  
   
«Che c’è?» Domandò l’ispettore, confuso.  
   
«Dove hai detto che dovrei venire?!» Sherlock si piegò in avanti, spalancando gli occhi.  
   
«Fair Valley, quel comprensorio di villette private dopo Regent’s Park. Hai presente?»  
   
«No, ma non è importante, adesso.» Il detective scattò in piedi, in cerca del cappotto. «Il nome della vittima?» Chiese, riuscendo finalmente ad individuarlo.  
   
«Douglas. Roger Douglas.»  
   
«Allora, questa macchina?!» Il detective indossò il cappotto con un rapido gesto delle spalle, afferrando quindi la sciarpa.  
   
«Quindi hai deciso di venire?» Lestrade parve confuso.  
   
«Mi troveranno alla porta.» Fu la risposta che ottenne, prima che Sherlock riattaccasse il telefono.  
   
Con un sospiro sconsolato, l’ispettore agganciò a sua volta, tornando verso la porta d’ingresso della villa.  
   
 

   
**6.**  


   
_«Se mai dovessi prender moglie, Watson, spero di inspirarle un qualche sentimento che le impedisca di lasciarsi convincere da una governante ad allontanarsi dal mio corpo disteso senza vita a pochi passi da lei.»_  


   
   
   
«Sei sicuro di volerla portare con te?» Mary assunse un’aria incerta, affacciata alla porta della casa della sua migliore amica.  
   
John annuì con forza, allungando le mani verso la bambina, ancora in braccio alla madre.  
«Certo. Ho anche il marsupio! Che vuoi che succeda?»  
   
«Non capisco perché tu la debba portarla da lui ogni volta.» La donna passò la figlia - tutina rosa imbottita e guance arrossate dal freddo - al marito, con espressione tesa.  
   
«Non la porto _ogni volta._ E comunque a Sherlock fa piacere vederla.» John sollevò la bambina e se la sistemò nel marsupio, stando attento a non farle male. Le diede un bacio sulla fronte e le sussurrò tra i capelli «Andiamo dal grande Sherlock Holmes a farci raccontare di quello strano caso del bandito invisibile.»  
   
Poi, girandosi verso la moglie, le appoggiò un bacio veloce all’angolo della bocca.  
«Goditi il tuo pomeriggio tra donne. Noi ce la caveremo benissimo. Non è vero Sherley?»  
   
La bambina emise un gorgoglio divertito, aprendosi in un sorriso leggermente scoordinato.  
«Di’ “ciao mamma, ci vediamo stasera!“» John le mosse una mano in segno di saluto, e l’amica di Mary – ora affacciata a sua volta dalla porta – non riuscì a trattenere lo sbuffo di una risata.  
   
Mary diede una carezza sul viso alla piccola, lanciando un’occhiata verso il tetto dei palazzi di fronte.  
«Non fate tardi.» Sospirò, ritraendosi appena.  
   
«Un paio d’ore, non di più.» John si sistemò meglio il marsupio, distribuendo il peso della figlia in modo equilibrato.  
Dopo un leggero cenno del capo a mo’ di saluto, si avviò verso Baker Street con passo sicuro.  
 

   
***

   
Dopo qualche minuto, come sempre, John venne colto dai dubbi.  
Vedere Sherlock era quasi una _necessità_ , qualcosa alla quale non riusciva a rinunciare.  
Ma ogni volta usciva da Baker Street con la sensazione che un altro piccolo pezzo del loro rapporto si fosse sgretolato.  
Non riusciva a capire da cosa nascesse quell’idea. Ma era lì, tenacemente aggrappata al suo petto. Un dolore sordo che si trascinava fino a casa, e anche al suo interno.  
Forse era l’idea che il detective fosse costretto a passare nell’appartamento molto del suo tempo, sapendo perfettamente cosa questo significasse per lui.  
   
John sentiva che dipendesse dalle parole, o meglio _dai silenzi._  
Da ciò che non veniva detto ed era cambiato negli occhi e negli atteggiamenti di Sherlock.  
   
Era come se non riuscissero più a comunicare.  
Parlavano, certo, alle volte per ore, più spesso per qualche decina di minuti.  
   
Ma il medico aveva la sensazione di camminare su di una lastra di ghiaccio, intravedendo qualcosa al di sotto senza riuscire a distinguere di cosa si trattasse.  
   
Sherley si era addormentata, la fronte contro il petto di John, e lui si sentì improvvisamente solo.  
   
Aveva scelto di rimanere con Mary perché era la madre di sua figlia. L’aveva perdonata perché le doveva molto, moltissimo, e a sua volta non era mai stato del tutto sincero con lei.  
Aveva ucciso anche lui delle persone e, almeno in un caso, non lo aveva fatto con la giustificazione della divisa. Ma non era riuscito a togliersi dalla mente l’espressione di Magnussen, seduto nel suo “studio mentale”.  
Non era mai stato capace di andare davvero oltre alla parola “sicario”, con tutti i suoi significati.  
   
Di base viveva la vita che aveva scelto, pagando lo scotto di non aver avuto la forza di rinunciarvi quando avrebbe potuto.  
Non poteva dirsi infelice, perché non lo era.  
Ma poteva dirsi _incompleto_ , perché era esattamente così che si sentiva.  
   
John si fermò davanti al portone del 221 di Baker Street dopo una decina di minuti.  
La prima cosa che notò fu l’assenza degli uomini di guardia.  
   
Aggrottò la fronte, combattuto tra l’istinto di aprire con il proprio mazzo di chiavi e la consapevolezza che, come ogni volta, avrebbe dovuto suonare: quella non era più casa sua.  
   
Provò a premere il campanello un paio di volte, sentendolo rimbombare all’interno dell’ingresso. Alla fine, con una certa fatica, cercò il telefono nella tasca del cappotto.

   
_"Dove sei? Un caso? JW"_  


   
Digitò, chiedendosi da quanto non usasse la parola “caso”. Sembrava essere trascorsa un’eternità.  
   
John fece un passo indietro, alzando gli occhi sulle finestre del secondo piano.  
Gli mancava.  
Gli mancava terribilmente tornare a Baker Street, una volta finito di lavorare.  
Gli mancava scorgere la figura di Sherlock, violino alla mano e movimenti fluidi ad accompagnare la melodia, oltre quelle tende tirate.  
Era sempre lì, davanti a quei vetri opachi, quando John rincasava.  
Era il suo modo di dirgli che, in un qualche modo, era felice che fosse di nuovo a casa.  
   
Anche Mary si affacciava alla finestra, al suo rientro. Anche lei lo aspettava, con un libro tra le mani ed un sorriso caldo. Ma, dovette ammettere, non era mai stata la stessa cosa.  
Londra aveva avuto l’odore di casa in un solo appartamento, nonostante ne avesse girati più di uno. E quella rimaneva Baker Street, con i suoi gradini rumorosi e la sua polvere.  
Con Sherlock.  
   
La vibrazione del cellulare lo richiamò dai suoi pensieri.  
John si portò l’apparecchio vicino agli occhi con un gesto veloce.

   
_"Fair Valley, civico 11. Omicidio. SH"_  


   
Il medico immaginò Sherlock chino sul cadavere digitare il messaggio tra lo sgomento dei parenti e la rassegnazione di Lestrade, e gli venne da ridere.  
Una risata carica di malinconia, venata di rammarico.  
   
Primo che potesse rispondere, un nuovo messaggio comparve sullo schermo.

   
_"Vieni? SH"_  


   
John guardò Sherley, profondamente addormentata.  
Non voleva pensare a lei come ad un ostacolo.  
Era in assoluto la cosa più bella che avesse avuto in tutta la vita e l’amava profondamente, così tanto da non riuscire a concepire di dividersi da lei per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
Eppure, per un attimo, il tempo di un pensiero fugace, fu così che la vide, vergognandosene subito dopo. Una catena.  
   
Iniziò a digitare una risposta negativa, quando un pensiero gli bloccò la mano.  
L’avrebbe trattata davvero come un limite solo se si fosse precluso qualcosa a causa sua.  
Non raggiungere Sherlock, e non farlo per la sua presenza, avrebbe definitivamente sancito l’addio a quella parte della sua vita, trasformando Sherley in un’ancora.  
   
Avrebbe significato dire addio al passato.  
Al detective.  
   
Non era pronto a lasciarlo andare. Sherlock.  
Non era mai riuscito a farlo, neanche quando pensava si trovasse sotto una lapide.

   
_"Sono con Sherley. JW"_  


   
Gli sembrò un buon modo per sondare il terreno. Per capire se l’altro fosse disposto ad averlo lì anche se in compagnia della piccola.

   
_"Le piacerà. C’è un cane. SH"_  


   
John sentì qualcosa montare dentro, stringendo la gola, mozzando il respiro.  
Sorrise allo schermo, deglutendo un paio di volte, in cerca di aria.  
   
Sherlock era cambiato, e la verità era tutta lì, in quel breve messaggio dell’uomo che aveva passato una vita intera a definire inutili ed inetti gli altri. Lo stesso che aveva perdonato una donna per avergli sparato, perché era la moglie del suo migliore amico. Che aveva ucciso per lui. E che adesso, invece di commentare acidamente che la scena di un omicidio non è un parco giochi, trovava un modo gentile per dirgli che lo voleva con lui, nuovamente assieme su un caso.  
   
Cosa lo avesse mutato tanto, John continuava a non riuscire a capirlo. Qualcosa era tornato con lui, dopo gli anni di missione.  
Il medico riusciva a scorgerlo nei suoi occhi, alle volte.  
Nascosto tra le pieghe della voce.  
   
Ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere.  
Ed ogni volta che aveva visto quel qualcosa affiorare, era riuscito solo ad abbassare gli occhi, per non rischiare di comprenderlo.

   
_"Arriviamo. JW"_  


   
John si strinse la bambina con più forza al petto, in cerca di sollievo dalla sensazione che il suo cuore fosse sul punto di fermarsi.  
   
Un nuovo caso.  
   
Di nuovo insieme.  
 

   
***

   
Sherlock si chinò sul corpo, arricciando il naso in un’espressione vagamente infastidita.  
«Un ladro, hai detto?» Domandò rivolto all’ispettore, immobile vicino alla porta del salotto.  
   
«Così ci hanno raccontato la moglie ed uno dei soci d’affari del Signor Douglas.» Lestrade alzò le spalle, dondolando leggermente la testa. «Dimmi che anche per te è strano, ti prego.»  
   
«Cosa, esattamente? Che il cane abbia cercato di mordere il cadavere, che la moglie non stia versando neanche una lacrima o che un fantomatico ladro abbia scaricato l’intero contenuto del caricatore sul viso di quest’uomo?» Sherlock estrasse la piccola lente di ingrandimento, tornando a concentrarsi sui bordi delle ferite.  
«Da una distanza piuttosto ravvicinata, direi.»  
   
Lestrade si passò stancamente una mano sul viso.  
«Tutto.»  
   
«Sì, è strano.» Sherlock tornò veloce in posizione eretta, estraendo il cellulare per dare uno sguardo rapido ai messaggi.  
Abbozzò un sorriso di rimando all’ultimo ricevuto da John, poi si girò in direzione dell’ispettore.  
   
«Direi che è ora di parlare con la vedova.» Il detective si incamminò con aria allegra verso la porta, superando l’altro. «Vieni o no?» Aggiunse, voltandosi indietro.  
   
«Come? Certo, sì.» Lestrade parve scuotersi dai propri pensieri, e si affrettò al fianco di Sherlock.  
   
«Che c’è che non va?» Gli domandò il detective. «Cadavere sfigurato a parte.» Si affrettò a specificare.  
   
«Niente…» Lestrade iniziò a muoversi lungo l’enorme corridoio.  
   
«Dio, risparmiami di fingere che mi interessi costringendomi a chiedertelo ancora.»  
Sherlock gesticolò appena, giusto un movimento veloce delle dita.  
«Parla.»  
   
«È che sembra tutto _normale_. Invece non c’è niente che lo sia.» L’ispettore sospirò, chiudendosi l’attaccatura del naso tra due dita.  
   
«Il tempo di parlare con la donna e vedr-»  
   
«Non è del caso che stavo parlando. Parlo di _noi_. Di John. Del ritorno di Moriarty. Mi sembra di stare in bilico su di un vaso pronto a scoperchiarsi. C’è troppa tranquillità… troppa.» Lestrade svoltò a destra, diretto in cucina.  
   
«Ci osservano.» Sherlock si aggiustò i guanti con un gesto meccanico. «Aspettano il momento giusto. Non c’è niente di strano.»  
   
«Ah, bene. Ora sì che sono più tranquillo.» Rispose Lestrade, a metà tra il tagliente e l’ironico.  
   
«Pensi cambi qualcosa esserlo o meno?» Ribatté Sherlock, placidamente.  «Ad ogni modo, se mi deste la possibilità di indagare…»  
La cucina comparve davanti a loro, al termine del corridoio. Sherlock si fermò poco prima della porta, osservando con aria attenta la donna seduta vicino al tavolo di legno scuro al centro della stanza. Minuta, lunghi capelli biondi e camicia da notte ancora in dosso, parlava a bassa voce con un uomo in piedi vicino a lei, tenendogli una mano appoggiata al fianco destro.  
   
Ai loro piedi, un segugio pezzato dormiva sereno, le lunghe orecchie a toccare il pavimento.  
   
«Signora Douglas, lui è il detective del quale le avevo parlato…» Iniziò Lestrade, entrando nella stanza ed indicando Sherlock, immobile poco distante.  
   
La donna sobbalzò, interrompendo il contatto con l’uomo.  
«Sherlock Holmes, sì. La conosco da quel che dicono di lei i giornali.» Disse, rivolta al detective, un malcelato astio ben percepibile nella voce.  
   
«Immagino che pensi di me il peggio possibile, quindi.» Sherlock si portò vicino all’ispettore, sorridendo. «Ma non si lasci ingannare. Sono molto peggio di quel che si dice.»  
   
Lestrade si voltò ad osservarlo con la bocca socchiusa per lo stupore.  
«Ti prego, non cominciare…» Gli sibilò, sperando di non essere sentito dagli altri due.  
   
«Non dovevi far rimuovere il corpo, Lestrade?» Gli rispose l’altro, con voce invece ben ferma.  
«Vai pure, ci vorrà un attimo.» Terminò Sherlock, tornando a rivolgersi alle due persone di fronte a lui.  
   
L’ispettore rimase a fissarlo per qualche secondo. Poi, scuotendo la testa, tornò su i suoi passi e scomparve lungo il corridoio.  
   
«Quindi lei sarebbe la vedova.» Iniziò Sherlock, osservando il viso della donna impallidire per poi farsi rosso di rabbia.  
   
«Io _sono_ la vedova.» Soffiò lei. Il cane aprì un occhio, tornando a dormire subito dopo.  
   
«E lei, invece, sarebbe?» La ignorò Sherlock, concentrandosi sull’uomo.  
   
«Il signor Barker, socio del povero Douglas.» Rispose quello, rapido.  
   
«E si trova qui per lavoro?» Sherlock abbassò gli occhi sulle sue mani, registrando il segno di anello tolto di recente all’anulare sinistro.  
   
«Sono accorso non appena saputo della tragedia.» Disse lui, seguendo la traiettoria degli occhi del detective. Con un movimento veloce, si mise la mano in tasca.  
   
«Certo.» Sherlock fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, con espressione annoiata.  
   
   
«Certo.» Sherlock fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, con espressione annoiata.  
   
«Ha qualcosa da chiedere, o è venuto semplicemente a perdere tempo?» Chiese la donna, con chiara insofferenza.  
   
«In realtà sì, avrei una cosa da chiederle. Potrei prendere in prestito il cane per il pomeriggio?» Sherlock indicò l’animale.  
   
«Vuole… vuole il nostro cane?» Rispose la signora Douglas, improvvisamente persa.  
   
«Esattamente. Glielo riporterò in serata.»  
Confermò il detective, sottolineando le parole con un movimento della testa.  
   
«Questo potrebbe aiutarla a capire cosa sia successo?» Chiese Barker, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
   
«Oh, non può immaginare _quanto_.» Si limitò a dire Sherlock, sibillino, chinandosi ad accarezzare l’animale sotto lo sguardo perplesso degli altri due.  
 

   
***

   
«È chiaro cosa devi fare?» Domandò il detective, e Lestrade annuì appena.  
   
«Devo chiedere al signor Barker di recarsi con uno dei nostri uomini al mercato rionale per poter parlare con un potenziale testimone.» Ripeté, senza sembrarne troppo convinto.  
   
«Esatto. Io li seguirò a distanza di qualche minuto con il cane. Ah, John!» Sherlock si voltò verso il medico, comparso oltre le alte siepi di delimitazione della villa.  
«Arrivi giusto in tempo!»  
Il medico si fermò, una chiara espressione di stupore sul volto.  
Accanto alla macchina scusa di Lestrade, allegro e scodinzolante tra Sherlock e l’ispettore, un grosso cane da caccia annusava l’aria.  
   
«Cosa mi sono perso?» Domandò, divertito. Non era certo l’immagine più strana alla quale avesse assistito, ma la trovò comunque particolarmente bizzarra.  
   
«Un omicidio. E adesso il nostro amico, qui, ci svelerà il colpevole.»  
Rispose Sherlock, raggiante.  
   
«Davvero?» John diede un’occhiata al cane, poi a Lestrade, in cerca di conferme.  
   
L’ispettore alzò le spalle, scuotendo la testa. «Così dice.»  
   
«Bene, cominciamo. Io e John aspetteremo di vedere il signor Barker e il tuo uomo allontanarsi, e poi cominceremo a seguirli.» Sherlock fece cenno a Lestrade di andare, e a John di farsi più vicino a lui, dietro la macchina.  
«Si va in scena!» Sussurrò al medico, non appena gli fu vicino.  
   
Sherley, nel marsupio, socchiuse gli occhi, guardando il detective con espressione seria.  
«Ehi, ciao.» Le bisbigliò Sherlock, sbirciandola dall’altro. «Il tuo primo caso. Non sei felice?» Aggiunse, sentendo un fitta improvvisa all’altezza del petto. Si voltò verso John, per tentare di capire se si fosse accorto di qualcosa, ma lo trovò rivolto con lo sguardo a terra, un’espressione dura sul viso.  
   
«Scusa, forse non dovrei coinvolgere tua figlia in queste cose.» Provò, cercando di interpretare i segni cangianti sul volto dell’altro.  
   
«No, Sherlock. Va bene.» John abbozzò un sorriso, girandosi verso di lui. «In realtà vorrei che ci fossero più momenti così, nella mia vita.» Ammise, mordendosi un labbro subito dopo.  
Si sentiva in colpa a parlare in quel modo della propria quotidianità. Gli sembrava di denigrare tutto ciò che aveva _scelto_. Ma era vero. Quello che sentiva scorrergli nelle vene quando si trovava accanto a Sherlock era qualcosa di diverso da ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
«Allora, qual è il piano?» Disse, tentando di sviare il discorso, uscendo dall’opprimente silenzio che era seguita alla sua affermazione.  
   
«Il piano è tutto qui.» Annunciò il detective, a mezza voce, estraendo un paio di calzini dalla tasca del cappotto.  
John li osservò, perplesso.  
   
«Il tuo piano consiste in della biancheria?» Chiese, portandosi indietro i capelli con un gesto della mano.  
   
«In biancheria _sporca_.» Sottolineò il detective, aprendosi in un sorriso allegro.  
   
«Certo. Mi sembra chiaro.» John trattenne a stento lo sbuffo di una risata.  
Dio, quanto gli era mancato.  
   
«Ok, state pronti.» Sherlock lanciò uno sguardo oltre la macchina.  
   
Barker, affiancato da un poliziotto, fiancheggiò la siepe al di là dell’auto e scomparve lungo la strada.  
   
Il detective attese un paio di minuti, poi fece cenno a John di seguirlo, incamminandosi sulla stessa traiettoria compiuta dai due uomini poco prima.  
   
«Potrei sapere come un cane ed un paio di calzini sveleranno l’identità dell’assassino?»  
John portò le mani sotto il marsupio, aiutandosi a mantenere il ritmo della camminata veloce dell’altro.  
   
«È molto semplice.» Sherlock svoltò in una traversa. Dopo qualche secondo, la strada si aprì in uno slargo pieno di banchi carichi di frutta e verdura.  
   
«Un mercato?» John si guardò attorno, tentando di ricollegare i pezzi. Nella tasca della sua giacca, il telefono cominciò a vibrare.  
   
Sherlock gli lanciò un’occhiata, osservando la mano del medico rimanere sospesa per qualche attimo, indecisa.  
   
«Dovresti rispondere.» Il detective si portò le labbra tra i denti, abbassando gli occhi. «Sarà Mary.» Concluse, chinandosi sulle ginocchia, portandosi all’altezza del cane sotto di lui.  
   
John rimase ad osservarlo accarezzare l’animale, chiedendosi se rispondere sarebbe stata davvero la cosa giusta. Per lui. Per _loro_.  
   
Il telefono smise di vibrare, e John sospirò appena, sollevato.  
   
Sherley, nel marsupio, tirò indietro la testa, gli occhi socchiusi e gonfi di sonno.  
   
«Non importa, finiamo qui, prima.» Disse il medico, mentre Sherlock, di nuovo in piedi, componeva velocemente un messaggio sul suo cellulare.  
   
«Sherlock?» Lo chiamò, tentando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
   
«Sì. Eccomi.» Il detective lasciò cadere l’apparecchio nella tasca del cappotto, estraendo dall’altra la biancheria.  
Si portò in avanti, lasciando che il cane annusasse con calma la stoffa in ogni suo punto.  
   
«Vuoi che segua una scia?» Commentò John, sempre più confuso. «Di chi sono, esattamente, quei calzini?»  
   
«Della vittima.» Rispose Sherlock, come se avesse espresso un’ovvietà.  
   
John annuì con forza, prima di aggrottare le sopracciglia in un’espressione confusa.  
«La vittima.» Ripeté.  
   
«Esatto.»  
   
«La stessa vittima che ho visto potar via dal coroner?»  
   
«Probabile.» Sherlock mise via i calzini, osservando compiaciuto il segugio cominciare ad annusare l’aria.  
   
«E tu stai cercando di rintracciarla con un cane nel bel mezzo di un mercato saturo di piste olfattive?»  
   
«ESATTO!» Esplose Sherlock, allegro. «È proprio questo il punto. Non voglio sbagliare.»  
   
Il cane, scodinzolando, iniziò a tirare, puntando verso un punto preciso.  
   
«Ok, direi che, per quanto improbabile, il tuo amico ha appena agganciato una pista…» John osservò l’animale abbassarsi e spingere, cercando di dirigersi all’imbocco di un piccolo corridoio tra due file di banchi.  
«Andiamo?» Domandò, cercando di capire perché il detective non si stesse muovendo.  
   
«Le ho detto che l’avremmo aspettata.» Rispose Sherlock, abbassando la voce fin quasi ad un sussurro.  
   
«Che avremmo aspettato chi?» John sentì il cuore iniziare ad accelerare. Non poteva averlo fatto. Non lui, non dopo che lo aveva visto ignorare la chiamata.  
   
«Mary.» Sherlock diede una piccola pacca al segugio, cercando di farlo star buono.  
   
«P-Perché?» Gli chiese John, improvvisamente irritato. Perché aveva dovuto dirle dove fossero? Non potevano, per un solo pomeriggio, essere di nuovo loro due?  
   
«Perché è tua moglie.» Rispose il detective, pacato. «E se non le rispondi ora, dovrai farlo a casa. Tanto vale…» Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo, negli occhi un misto di colori ed emozioni che si agitavano nelle iridi. «Ha detto che sarebbe arrivata in pochi minuti. Non cambia niente se-»  
   
«Non cambia niente?!» John sentì bruciare i polmoni, e la testa stringersi in una morsa. «Come fa a non cambiare niente?!» Strinse i pugni, cercando di calmare il respiro. La piccola, stretta contro il suo petto, si agitò appena, prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
«Ti è passato per la mente che, magari, avrei preferito passare il pomeriggio solo con te?» Sibilò, tenendo sotto controllo il tono di voce.  
   
«Davvero?» Sherlock si aprì in un sorriso amaro. «È per questo che scappi da Baker Street non appena ti chiama? Perché ami passare il tuo tempo con me?»  
   
John schiuse le labbra, preso alla sprovvista.  
«È diverso.» Boccheggiò.  
   
«No, non lo è.» Sherlock distolse lo sguardo da lui, estraendo il cellulare per leggere l’ultimo messaggio ricevuto.  
«Mary.» Disse quindi, girandosi verso la donna che stava arrivando a passo svelto verso di loro.  
   
«Sherlock!» Lo salutò lei, alzandosi sulle punte per dargli un bacio su una guancia.  
«È bello rivederti.» Aggiunse, sporgendosi poi oltre la figura del detective per guardare suo marito. «Almeno qualcuno mi risponde ancora al telefono!»  
   
«Scusa.» Iniziò John, lasciando che Mary gli desse un rapido bacio sulle labbra. «Non ho fatto in tempo a…» Iniziò, fermandosi subito dopo. «Non dovevi essere con le tue amiche?» Chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
   
«Sì, ma…» Mary diede una carezza sulla testa della figlia, guardandola dormire. «Jill non si sentiva molto bene, abbiamo preferito rimandare.» Terminò, portando la sua attenzione al segugio. «Oddio, hai comprato un cane?»  
   
«No, il nostro amico stava per svelarci l’autore di un omicidio.» Le rispose Sherlock, volutamente teatrale.  
   
«Davvero? Notevole!» Scherzò la donna, chinandosi per dare una carezza all’animale.  
   
«Vogliamo andare?» Chiese il detective, lasciando la presa sul guinzaglio in modo che il cane potesse finalmente seguire la pista che aveva trovato.  
In silenzio iniziò a seguirlo tra i banchi mentre, poco distante, Mary e John camminavano affiancati, senza dire una parola.  
 

   
***

   
John osservò l’uomo venir portato via dalla polizia, i polsi stretti dalle manette.  
Il segugio, allegro, si trovava ai piedi di uno degli agenti sopraggiunti con Lestrade dopo la telefonata di Sherlock.  
   
Da lontano l’ispettore fece loro un cenno di saluto, prima di aiutare il sospettato ad entrare in auto abbassandogli la testa.  
   
«E lo hai capito da il segno di un anello?» John si girò verso Sherlock, il guinzaglio ancora ben stretto tra le dita.  
   
«Diciamo di sì.» Rispose il detective, distrattamente. «In realtà è stato un insieme di indizi. Anche se l’anello e l’innegabile sintonia tra la signora Douglas e il signor Barker mi hanno aiutato a dare un senso a tutti gli altri.»  
   
«Non potevano essere semplicemente amanti?» Chiese Mary, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
   
«Una relazione extra coniugale non avrebbe spiegato la reazione del cane – tanto docile con loro quanto aggressivo con la vittima – né la necessità di rendere il volto del cadavere irriconoscibile.»  
   
«Quindi Douglas ha ucciso un intruso e poi ha colto l’occasione per fingersi morto, assumendo un’altra identità.» Riassunse John, cullando appena la figlia.  
   
«Ma il cane ha saputo comunque riconoscere il suo odore.» Confermò Sherlock, sorridendo appena nella direzione del medico.  
   
«Ma perché mai avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa simile?» Domandò Mary.  
   
«Questo potrà dircelo solo lui.» Il detective rimase per qualche secondo con gli occhi ancorati a quelli di John. Per un attimo ebbe la sensazione che non fosse cambiato nulla. Che il medico avrebbe detto che era stato incredibile, si sarebbero sorrisi e avrebbero scelto dove andare a cena.  
   
Un movimento sotto il viso di John (la piccola che si agitava nel marsupio) gli ricordò subito dopo che no, non erano più soli. Che non ci sarebbe stata nessuna cena, e che a Baker Street avrebbe fatto ritorno da solo.  
   
Distolse lo sguardo, stringendo un angolo delle labbra tra i denti. Aveva fatto una promessa, la prima e l’unica della sua vita, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di venir meno a quanto detto.  
Ad ogni costo, anche se farlo significava fingere di non sentire quanto a fondo premesse il dolore tra le sue costole.  
   
«John, andiamo a casa, che ne dici? Sherley è stata in giro fin troppo.» Mary si avvicinò al marito, cercando la sua mano.  
   
John lasciò che le loro dita si intrecciassero, vergognandosi per la sensazione di fastidio che percepiva provenire da quel gesto.  
   
«Certo.» Acconsentì a mezza voce, annuendo. Guardò il poliziotto dietro di loro, in attesa di Sherlock per scortarlo nel suo appartamento.  
   
Improvvisamente, tutto divenne sbagliato, ai suoi occhi.  
Gli sembrò che non ci fosse una sola cosa al proprio posto, in quel momento.  
   
Sherlock non avrebbe dovuto avere degli uomini a controllare i suoi movimenti.  
Mary non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, come se quanto fatto a tutti loro fosse stato cancellato con un colpo di spugna.  
Lui non avrebbe dovuto permettere che accadesse. Avrebbe dovuto _combattere_ affinché non accadesse.  
   
Il pianto sommesso di Sherley lo fece riemergere dai propri pensieri, e John si accorse di aver trattenuto il respiro per tutto il tempo.  
   
Con gentilezza, ma in modo risoluto, fece scivolare la mano via da quella della moglie, allungandola verso il detective.  
   
«Cercherò di passare domani.» Disse, sapendo di non poter mantenere quanto detto.  
   
«Bene.» Rispose il detective, stringendogli la mano. Anche lui, John lo capì dal suo sguardo, sapeva che non si sarebbero visti per giorni.  
   
«Abbi cura di loro.» Disse poi il detective, rivolto a Mary.  
   
«Sempre.» Rispose lei, con un sorriso. «Lo faccio ogni giorno.»  
   
«Lo so.» Sherlock fece un ultimo cenno con capo, poi si voltò verso la guardia.  
«Sono pronto. Le dispiace se torniamo a piedi? Ho voglia di camminare.»  
   
John aspettò di vederli scomparire dietro l’angolo, prima di tornare a rivolgere la sua attenzione alla moglie che, in silenzio, era rimasta accanto a lui.  
   
«Andiamo?» Provò lei, con tono gentile.  
Il medico annuì, incamminandosi dietro di lei.  
 

   
***

   
_"Malcombe St. Il solito. Stessa modalità. SH"_  


   
   
Sherlock scrisse in fretta il messaggio - il cellulare nascosto per metà nella tasca del cappotto - stando attento a non farsi vedere dall’uomo alla sua sinistra.  
   
Lo inviò, sentendo finalmente il cuore trovare pace e rallentare il suo battito doloroso.  
   
Fra qualche minuto, uno dei suoi senzatetto lo avrebbe colpito, fingendo di non averlo visto. Con cura, avrebbe fatto scivolare qualcosa nella sua tasca.  
   
E, una volta a casa, lui avrebbe potuto finalmente smettere di pensare.  
   
 

   
**Epilogo**  


   
 

   
_«La_ _mediocrità non riconosce nulla che le sia superiore; ma il talento_ _riconosce istantaneamente il genio_ _.»_  


   
   
   
   
«Il piano è fallito, signore.»  
Il ragazzo tremò appena, temendo una reazione violenta da parte dell’uomo di fronte a sé.  
   
Inaspettatamente, l’altro si aprì in un sorriso storto.  
   
«Oh, ma questo non è vero.» Sussurrò, allegro. «Douglas è fuori dai giochi comunque.»  
   
«Ma… Sherlock Holmes è ancora libero…» Provò il giovane, torcendosi le mani per l’agitazione.  
   
«Colpa nostra: il biglietto è arrivato troppo tardi.» L’uomo afferrò la testa del ragazzo, stringendo con forza. «Non importa. A lui penseremo poi. Anzi… inizio a ritenere che dovremmo variare il nostro piano.» Disse, appoggiando la fronte a quella tremante dell’altro.  
«Alla fine Jim lo aveva capito…»  
   
«Co-cosa, signore?» Balbettò il ragazzo, il naso a pochi millimetri da quello dell’uomo.  
   
«Cosa occorre fare per farlo saltare.»  
 

 

 

**Angolo dell'autrice:**

Rubo ancora un minuto del vostro tempo per ringraziarvi nuovamente, soprattutto di essere arrivati fin qui (sempre che ci siate riusciti! XD)

Le parti in corsivo all'inizio di ogni "capitolo" non relative alla serie, sono mutuate dal canone. ^_^

 

Vi lascio con una piccola anticipazione del prossimo episodio...   
Un abbraccio forte. 

B.  
 

 

  
  
  
**Nella prossima puntata...**  
 

«Adoro il tuo fan club, qui sotto.» Bill Wiggins si stese sul divano, allungando le gambe sopra i braccioli. «Fanno quasi tenerezza. Mi hanno perquisito, riesci a crederci?»  
   
Sherlock, seduto sulla propria poltrona - gambe richiamate al petto e barba incolta - abbozzò un sorriso divertito.  
«Fanno del loro meglio.» Commentò, continuando a guardare fisso davanti a sé.  
   
«Cosa vuoi che ti procuri, questa volta?» Bill si portò le braccia dietro la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. «Anche se devo dirti la verità, penso tu ti stia lasciando andare un po’ troppo.»  
   
«È per un caso.» Soffiò il detective, lasciando che il calore del caminetto acceso attenuasse i brividi che sentiva risalirgli lungo la schiena.  
   
«Certo.» Gli concesse l’altro, prima di iniziare a fischiare un motivetto allegro. «Il tuo caso ha nome e cognome, e lo sai.»  
   
«Sì, è vero.» Sherlock lasciò cadere i piedi a terra, alzandosi di scatto.  
   
«Si chiama Victor Trevor. Ed ha bisogno del mio aiuto.»

 

 


	2. The Highing Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il racconto di riferimento per questo capitolo è “L’avventura del detective morente”, titolo originale “The Adventure of the Dying Detective”.
> 
> Buona lettura! ^_^

  
   
   
   
   


  **The Highing Detective**  


   
   
   
 

  
_«Nessuno inganna meglio di un tossicodipendente.»_  
   
_«Non sono un drogato, ne faccio uso. Per alleviare la noia e, occasionalmente, per aumentare i miei processi cognitivi.»_  
   
_«Per l'amor di Dio! Avrebbe potuto ucciderti ! Saresti potrebbe morire!»_  
   
_«L'uso controllato di solito non è fatale, e l'astinenza non dona l'immortalità.»_  
 

 

**Prologo**

   
   
   
«Adoro il tuo fan club, qui sotto.» Bill Wiggins si stese sul divano, allungando le gambe sopra i braccioli. «Fanno quasi tenerezza. Mi hanno perquisito, riesci a crederci?»  
   
Sherlock, seduto sulla propria poltrona - gambe richiamate al petto e barba incolta - abbozzò un sorriso divertito.  
«Fanno del loro meglio.» Commentò, continuando a guardare fisso davanti a sé.  
   
«Cosa vuoi che ti procuri, questa volta?» Bill si portò le braccia dietro la testa, chiudendo gli occhi. «Anche se devo dirti la verità, penso tu ti stia lasciando andare un po’ troppo.»  
   
«È per un caso.» Soffiò il detective, lasciando che il calore del caminetto acceso attenuasse i brividi che sentiva risalirgli lungo la schiena.  
   
«Certo.» Gli concesse l’altro, prima di iniziare a fischiare un motivetto allegro. «Il tuo caso ha nome e cognome, e lo sai.»  
   
«Sì, è vero.» Sherlock lasciò cadere i piedi a terra, alzandosi di scatto.  
   
«Si chiama Victor Trevor. Ed ha bisogno del mio aiuto.»  
   
   
   
 

**1.**

 

   
_«Tutti abbiamo un passato, Watson. Fantasmi. Sono le ombre che definiscono ogni nostra giornata di sole.»_  


   
   
   
«Credo di non capire.» John si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona, a disagio.  
   
«Non è molto difficile.» Sherlock si portò l’accendino al viso, aspettando che la sigaretta si accendesse. Nella luce tenue della fiamma, il viso del detective apparve ancora più scavato e gli occhi più infossati, circondati da profonde occhiaie scure.  
«Ho deciso di farmi ricoverare.»  
   
«Ho passato _mesi_ a dirti che avevi un problema di dipendenza. Hai sempre negato, o sminuito la situazione.» Iniziò il medico, cercando di trovare le parole adatte, senza cadere nella tentazione di mostrare quanto la notizia lo stesse turbando. Farlo avrebbe significato cercare di far leva su quella parte di Sherlock che si era sempre mostrata protettiva con lui, e non voleva.  
Obiettivamente, poi, il ricovero era la scelta migliore da molti punti di vista. Erano trascorsi cinque mesi dal messaggio a reti unificate di Moriarty, e Sherlock era peggiorato lentamente giorno dopo giorno.  
Dopo il caso Douglas era riuscito a parlare con lui altre tre volte. Poi, senza addurre motivazioni particolari, il detective gli aveva chiesto di smettere di recarsi a Baker Street, con o senza la bambina.  
   
John aveva accolto la richiesta come l’ultimo atto del loro percorso insieme, il tentativo di sopprimere in modo netto un’agonia che sarebbe stata lunga e straziante per entrambi.  
Aveva accettato.  
Lo aveva lasciato andare, come si permette alla corrente di un fiume di portar via le spoglie di un parente in alcune tribù, come Sherlock stesso gli aveva insegnato. Ed il dolore di quel taglio netto, certe sere, era stato altrettanto forte.  
   
«Poi ci ho riflettuto, ed ho capito che avevi ragione.» Sherlock fece un lungo tiro di sigaretta, lasciando che il fumo gli uscisse dal naso in piccoli sbuffi bianchi. «Ho un problema. Alla Clinica Smith potranno aiutarmi.» Il detective spostò lo sguardo dal viso dell’altro alla mensola sopra il caminetto. Da quando, si chiese, mentire era divenuto così difficile?  
   
«La Clinica Smith?» John scosse la testa, incredulo. Non solo il detective aveva scelto di cercare aiuto, ma lo stava cercando in uno dei posti con meno personale qualificato della città. «Esistono almeno cinque centri migliori di quel posto, Sherlock. Posso provare a trovarti un posto alla…»  
   
«No.» Sherlock alzò una mano, un gesto veloce, per intimare il silenzio. «Voglio andare lì. Conosco uno dei medici.»  
   
«Davvero…?» John socchiuse la bocca, sorpreso. «Chi…?»  
   
«Si chiama Victor. Ho condiviso con lui una stanza, all’università.» Sherlock si umettò le labbra, costringendosi a mantenere gli occhi lontano da quelli del medico.  
   
Per qualche secondo, nella stanza ci fu solo silenzio.  
Il rumore della strada si infrangeva contro i vetri chiusi delle finestre, mutandosi in un sommesso brusio.  
   
«Quindi mi hai fatto venire qui semplicemente per dirmi che hai deciso di ricoverarti presso una pessima struttura, ma che l’hai scelta perché un tuo vecchio amico ci lavora?» Cercò di ricapitolare John, chiudendo gli occhi per tenere a sotto controllo il fastidio che sentiva bruciare nella gola.  
   
«Esattamente.» Annuì l’altro.  
   
«Dopo tre mesi di silenzio.» Sibilò il medico. Non aveva idea del perché stesse reagendo tanto male alla notizia, ma non riusciva a tenere sufficientemente a bada il tremore che gli vibrava nelle dita, nel petto, nella voce.  
   
Sherlock fu tentato di dirgli che gli aveva chiesto di venire perché aveva bisogno di vederlo. Che gli mancava. Che c’era un nuovo caso, e avrebbe voluto che venisse con lui. Invece, non senza sforzo, proruppe nella più forzata interpretazione di noia della quale fosse capace.  
«Dio, John. Devi necessariamente constatare l’ovvio ogni volta? Sì, sono passati tre mesi.»  
   
La risata del medico, stanca, forzata, vuota di allegria, lo colpì come uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
   
«Incredibile. Sei incredibile.» Soffiò, irato. «Giusto per capire, quando mi hai detto di avere un solo amico al mondo mi stavi prendendo in giro per l’ennesima volta, giusto?» Si bloccò non appena realizzò di aver davvero fatto uscire quelle parole dalla propria bocca. Come gli era venuto in mente? Perché, con tutto quello che stava accadendo?  
   
«Io non ho detto che Victor fosse un _amico_.» Ribatté Sherlock, trovando la forza di voltarsi verso di lui.  
   
La consapevolezza che vide prendere forma negli occhi del medico fu quasi balsamica. Lo osservò sgranare gli occhi, e socchiudere le labbra in un sommesso “oh”.  
Non che credesse che l’avrebbe potuto ferire, con un’affermazione simile.  
Ma l’idea che finalmente realizzasse che anche lui era un essere umano come chiunque altro, lo riempiva di una euforia crudele che non riusciva a spiegarsi.  
   
«Capisco…» John abbassò gli occhi per qualche secondo, prima di tornare su di lui, il viso improvvisamente disteso. «Beh… Che dire, buon per te, Sherlock. Ogni cosa, intendo.» Il medico si frizionò le mani contro i pantaloni, sorridendogli. Un ossimoro visivo che il detective fece fatica a comprendere. «Chissà che non sia giunto il momento di riallacciare vecchi rapporti e chiudere definitivamente col passato, no?» Riuscì a dire, nonostante la gola secca.  
   
Sherlock annuì appena, confuso.  
   
«Bene… Allora, io andrei.» John diede un’occhiata all’orologio, talmente veloce da non riuscire a mettere a fuoco le lancette. «O hai bisogno di qualcosa…?» Aggiunse, alzandosi dalla poltrona con un movimento scoordinato.  
   
«Per la verità, ho bisogno che un medico esterno venga a controllare la mia situazione tre volte la settimana.»  
Aveva deciso che quello fosse il modo migliore di poter chiedere aiuto ed un intervento esterno, nel caso ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Nella clinica non erano ammessi telefoni od altre apparecchiature, e non garantirsi un contatto voleva dire rendersi vulnerabili già in partenza.  
   
«Chiederò a Molly.» Rispose John, di getto. Non voleva andare a trovarlo. Non voleva, si rese conto con orrore, vederlo migliorare grazie al lavoro di qualcun altro. Era un pensiero orribile, e se ne vergognò profondamente. Ma era _vero_. Aveva passato anni al suo fianco, senza riuscire ad intaccare quella parte della sua vita. Incapace di portarlo in salvo, si era limitato a cercare di tenerlo a galla, nuotando assieme a lui quando il mare si faceva più agitato, le onde più alte. Perché il pensiero che qualcuno riuscisse dove lui aveva sempre fallito lo sconvolgeva tanto?  
«Almeno che tu non voglia che sia io, a farlo…» Aggiunse subito dopo, cercando di apparire convincente.  
   
«Molly andrà benissimo.» Rispose il detective, distante, volgendosi di nuovo in direzione del caminetto.  
   
John annuì appena, iniziando a muoversi verso la porta. Si fermò sull’uscio, socchiudendo la bocca, come a voler aggiungere qualcosa. Sherlock, girato nella direzione opposta, sentì solo i passi dell’altro fermarsi, ed il silenzio divenire ancor più pesante.  
   
«Devi dire altro?» Gli chiese allora, incapace di sopportare più a lungo quella mancanza – satura di parole non dette - di comunicazione tra loro.  
   
«No.» John si spinse in avanti a fatica, arrivando al primo gradino. Poi, voce distante ma incerta, aggiunse: «Cerca solo di non fare sciocchezze.»  
   
Sherlock serrò la mandibola, e chiuse gli occhi.  
   
Il discorso, capì, era finito.  
 

   
**2.**  


 

   
_«La singolarità è quasi sempre un indizio. Più un crimine è anonimo e banale, più è difficile scoprire il colpevole.»_  


   
   
«Grazie per aver deciso di darmi ascolto… Non sembra volerlo fare nessuno.»  
Victor Trevor - camice immacolato e stetoscopio al collo – si portò una mano tra i capelli castani, in un gesto di stizza.  
   
Sherlock accavallò le gambe, lambendo con un ginocchio la scrivania di mogano scuro attorno alla quale erano seduti, ai due lati.  
«Penso che sarà una collaborazione utile ad entrambi.» Rispose, atono, facendo correre lo sguardo sulla libreria alle spalle dell’altro.  
   
«Lo vedo.» Victor lo osservò con attenzione, costatando in ogni parte del viso del detective segni ed indizi del suo stato di salute. «Cosa stai assumendo?» Domandò, cauto.  
   
«Eroina.» Esternò Sherlock, con noncuranza.  
   
«E…?» Lo incalzò Victor.  
   
«E cocaina.» Il detective spostò gli occhi su quelli dell’altro. «Polvere.»  
   
«Cristo, Sherlock! Lo sai che potresti morire, vero?» Il tono del medico si alzò di un tono, indurendosi.  
«Finirai col distruggerti il fegato. Sempre che prima non ti venga una sincope, una crisi epilettica, o direttamente un infarto.»  
   
«Conosco le controindicazioni, grazie.» Sbuffò Sherlock. «E conosco le dosi per rimandare il più possibile questo scenario.»  
   
«Rimandare non vuol dire _evitare._ »  
   
«Per l’amor del cielo, Vic. Mi hai chiesto di aiutarti. Per poterlo fare, quanto meno, devo somigliare ad un drogato, o sbaglio?»  
   
«Tu non assomigli ad un drogato, Sherlock. Tu _sei_ un drogato.» Victor allungò una mano sopra la scrivania, indicandolo. «Non era questo che ti avevo chiesto.»  
   
«Ed io non è per avere una paternale da te che ho deciso di venire. Parlami delle morti.» Tagliò corto in detective, con tono sbrigativo.  
   
«Testardo come sempre.» Si arrese il medico, alzandosi per prendere una cartellina su una delle mensole alle sue spalle.  
La fece scivolare sulla scrivania con forza sufficiente a farla arrivare da Sherlock che, con un movimento fluido, se l’appoggiò alle gambe e l’aprì.  
   
«Cinque decessi, tutti nell’arco di tre mesi. Non era mai successo prima, e non riesco a capire come sia possibile che nessuno abbia deciso di indagare più a fondo.»  
   
«Sono state fatte le autopsie?» Sherlock si fermò ad osservare ogni foto allegata ai fascicoli. Tre uomini, due donne, tutti di età diversa.  
   
«Sì.» Victor scosse la testa, un’espressione di insofferenza sul viso. «E, a quanto pare, hanno semplicemente avuto degli arresti cardiaci. Andiamo, è assurdo.» Il medico si lasciò cadere sulla sedia. «Persone giovani, in via di guarigione… Non sono morti durante tutti i loro anni di abuso di droga, durante le overdose… No. Non è possibile.»  
   
«Mhm.» Sherlock richiuse i fascicoli, appoggiando la cartellina sulla scrivania. «Chi ha svolto gli esami autoptici?»  
   
«Abbiamo un nostro patologo, che lavora su richiesta. Ci appoggiamo all’obitorio di Holloway, a Greater London per tutte le operazioni.» Victor si passò una mano sulla fronte, massaggiandola con movimenti circolari.  
   
«Per prima cosa, direi di parlare con lui.» Il detective fece per alzarsi, ma Victor gli fece segno di rimanere seduto.  
   
«Bene. Parleremo con lui. Ma intanto, parliamo di te.» Disse, iniziando a scrivere i dati di Sherlock su un taccuino.  
 

   
**3.**  


 

   
_«Potrebbe essere stato un gemello?»_  
   
_«No.»_  
   
_«Perché no?»_  
   
_«Perché non sono mai gemelli.»_  


   
 

La cassiera passò l’ultimo prodotto sul lettore ottico, e Mary si allungò verso il barattolo, afferrandolo con la punta delle dita.  
   
Sherley seguì con gli occhi la madre, socchiudendo la bocca in un sorriso che le fece prima tremare tra le labbra e poi scivolare a terra il ciuccio.  
   
La donna lo vide rotolare a terrà, sotto il carrello e sbuffò appena, le mani affondate nella borsa in cerca del portafoglio.  
   
Con la coda dell’occhio, vide un uomo chinarsi a raccoglierlo, e lo ringraziò passando una banconota alla cassiera, lo sguardo fisso su di lei.  
   
«È un piacere.» Rispose l’uomo, e Mary sentì il respiro mozzarsi in gola.  
Prese il resto senza attenzione, le mani tremanti. Con gesti lenti sistemò l’ultima busta nel carrello, alle spalle della piccola e, alla fine, alzò gli occhi sull’uomo, ancora in piedi accanto al carrello, il ciuccio in mano ed un sorriso divertito sul volto.  
   
«Assomiglia più a tuo marito che a te.» Continuò lui, dando una leggera carezza sul volto della bambina.  
Mary spostò il carrello, mettendosi tra lui e la figlia.  
«Non osare toccarla.» Gli soffiò a pochi centimetri dal viso.  
   
«E perché non dovrei.» Disse lui, lasciandole cadere il ciuccio tra le mani. «È pur sempre mia nipote, o sbaglio?»  
   
 

***

   
Mary si appoggiò Sherley sulle gambe, dondolandola con dolcezza.  
Ostinatamente mantenne lo sguarda sulla figlia, senza voltarsi verso l’uomo seduto accanto a lei sulla panchina. La spesa giaceva, abbandonata, ai loro piedi.  
   
«Strana scelta, il suo nome.» Iniziò lui, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
   
Mary deglutì, continuando a cullare la bambina.  
«Come sai come si chiama?» Chiese dopo qualche secondo, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce fermo.  
   
«L’ho letto sulla sua culla.» Rispose lui, pacatamente. «In ospedale.»  
   
La donna si irrigidì appena, prendendo un grosso respiro.  
   
«Non dirmi che sei sorpresa. Lo vedo come ti guardi attorno. Costantemente.» Dal cappotto l’uomo estrasse un piccolo portasigarette d’argento. Sotto il pallido sole londinese, le lettere “SM” si mostrarono con un gioco di ombre sulla superficie.  
   
«Sentire l’odore di marcio è facile, se sei nei paraggi.» Mary si appoggiò la bambina al petto, tenendole una mano dietro la testa.  
«Cosa vuoi, Sebastian?» Sussurrò, la voce carica di disprezzo.  
   
«Sai…» Iniziò lui, estraendo una sigaretta e portandosela alla bocca. «Ho sempre pensato che fossi una persona di parola. Con un proprio onore.» Un piccolo scatto, ed una fiammella ballò davanti ai suoi occhi azzurri.  
«In fondo sei sempre stata d’accordo con noi, fin dal Marocco, ricordi?» Aggiunse, con voce calma.  
   
«Jim era un folle.» Sibilò Mary, attenta a non spaventare la piccola che, con occhi sempre più stanchi, poggiava su di lei.  
   
«Non mi sembravi di questo avviso, in quella piscina.» L’uomo arricciò la bocca in un sorriso storto. «O su quel tetto.»  
   
«Sei un bastardo.» La donna si voltò verso di lui con aria furente.  
   
«E tu una sciocca. Hai passato una vita a tenere sotto tiro John Watson, e adesso stringi tra le braccia sua figlia.»  
   
Come reazione a quelle parole, lei strinse la bambina con ancora più forza.  
«Era sbagliato.»  
   
«Era un _patto!_ » Scattò lui. Sherley ebbe un sussulto, e Mary tornò a cullarla, muovendo una mano sulla sua schiena, in piccoli cerchi.  
   
«Il patto era Sherlock per John. Per tutti loro. E Sherlock era _morto,_ per quanto sapevamo.» Disse lei, chiudendo gli occhi.  
   
«E questo era un motivo valido per andare a letto con lui?» L’uomo gettò con disprezzo il mozzicone davanti a sé. «Per non uccidere Holmes, quando è ricomparso?»  
   
«Era una sfida tra loro, Sebastian. È finita su quel tetto, per quanto mi riguarda.»  
   
«Le idee non muoiono, Mary. Vengono portate avanti.» Ringhiò lui, voltandosi a guardarla. «Lui _sapeva_ che sarebbe potuto succedere. E il piano non è cambiato. Oh, no, non è cambiato affatto. Anzi, penso che sia addirittura migliorato, grazie a me. Anche se hai sposato _John_ e dato il nome di _Sherlock_ a tua figlia.» Con una scatto, afferrò la donna per il retro del collo, costringendola a reclinare la testa.  
   
Lei socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di non far scendere neanche una lacrima dagli occhi.  
   
«La scelta è sempre quella. John. O Sherlock.» Le sussurrò l’uomo, dopo essersi avvicinato al suo orecchio. «Scegli chi preferisci. In entrambi i casi, come aveva capito benissimo Jim, per il nostro detective sarà la fine.»  
La lasciò andare, dandole un colpo verso l’avanti. Lei tenne il collo rigido, rimanendo immobile, gli occhi ora ben piantati in quelli dell’altro.  
   
«Bene, si è fatto tardi. Ho degli affari da sbrigare.» Sogghignò, alzandosi dalla panchina.  
«È sempre un piacere vederti, sorellina.» Aggiunse, chinandosi per darle un bacio su una guancia.  
   
Con uno scatto lei si spostò di lato, guardandolo con odio.  
   
«Divertiti, con loro. In fondo, ho riportato Sherlock a Londra dopo solo cinque minuti di volo proprio per questo.» L’uomo le fece l’occhiolino. Infilò le mani in tasca e si avviò lungo il marciapiede, senza aggiungere altro.  
   
Sotto il sole, i suoi capelli biondi parvero cenere.  
   
   
   
Mary cercò il cellulare nella tasca del cappotto, tentando di controllare il tremore che le impediva di muovere come avrebbe voluto mani e dita.  
   
Sbloccò il telefono e cercò il nominativo che le occorreva, sbagliando a scrivere le iniziali un paio di volte. Alla fine, fatta partire la telefonata, si avvicinò l’apparecchio all’orecchio, attenta a non svegliare la figlia, ormai profondamente addormentata su di lei.  
   
Dopo un paio di squilli, una voce familiare le rispose dall’altro capo.  
   
«Manda una macchina a prendermi. Dobbiamo parlare.»  
   
Senza aggiungere altro interruppe la telefonata, lasciando cadere il telefono sulle gambe.  
Lo schermo si spense dopo pochi secondi, cancellando il nome di Mycroft Holmes, visibile fino a qualche secondo prima.  
   
 

**4.**

   
 

  
_«Sei geloso?»_  
_«Non siamo una coppia.»_  
_«Sì, lo siete.»_  
   
_«Per la cronaca, se mai a qualcuno là fuori interessasse, non sono gay.»_  
   
_«Beh, io sono. Eppure guardaci, tutti e due.»_  


   
   
   
   
John si portò lentamente la forchetta alla bocca, seguendo con la coda degli occhi Sherley – stesa supina su una piccola coperta colorata poco lontano dal tavolo da pranzo - allungare le braccia verso i sonagli sopra di lei, ancorati ad un arco di plastica bianca.  
   
Mary, vestito a fiori e capelli sciolti sulle spalle, lo osservò tagliare un altro pezzo di carne, spostandolo sul piatto un paio di volte, distratto.  
«John.» Provò, tentando di richiamare il marito dai propri pensieri.  
   
«John.» Tento nuovamente, con voce più alta, indurita.  
   
Il medico si bloccò, alzando lo sguardo verso di lei. La donna aggrottò le sopracciglia, scuotendo appena la testa.  
«Vuoi dirmi che sta succedendo, per favore? Stasera è come se fossi da un’altra parte.»  
   
John sospirò, allungandosi verso di lei, il dorso della mano a strusciare contro la tovaglia ruvida.  
«Hai ragione, scusami.» Aspettò che Mary appoggiasse la mano nella sua prima di stringerla, come a confortarla e chiederle scusa. «È solo che…» Si strinse nelle spalle, incapace di rendere a parole le sensazioni che sentiva agitarsi dentro di sé. _Terrorizzato_ da quanto vedeva trasparire tra le loro onde, barlumi di consapevolezza che non riusciva ad accettare come reali.  
   
«Sherlock ha deciso di ricoverarsi in una clinica.» Fu quanto riuscì a dire. Poche parole, la superficie liscia e chiara di un lago scuro e profondo, animato di paura, vergogna e sensi di colpa. Carico di domande e risposte pesanti, ancorate al suolo.  
   
Mary si irrigidì appena, le dita della mano premute contro il palmo di quella del marito.  
«Accadrà mai che un tuo brusco cambiamento di umore non sia collegato a lui?» Domandò, nella voce un misto di rassegnazione ed irritazione.  
   
«Questo è ingiusto.» Il medico ritrasse la mano e si lasciò andare all’indietro, contro lo schienale della sedia. «Sai che non è così.» Si voltò verso la bambina, adesso immobile, gli occhi fissi su di loro.  
«Sono solo preoccupato per lui.»  
   
«Ed io per te, John.» Mary si alzò, lasciando cadere il tovagliolo che aveva sulle gambe a terra.  
Si chinò sulla figlia, tirandola su e sistemandosela su un fianco.  
«Dormi a malapena. _Parli_ a malapena.» Si voltò verso John, il braccio libero protratto verso di lui. «Sono stanca di vederti così! Sto provando a far funzionare le cose, sto provando a tenerci uniti, e-»  
   
John sbottò in una risata stanca, e la donna socchiuse le labbra, incredula di fronte all’espressione che adesso vedeva animargli il viso.  
«Tu non mi hai perdonata. Non è vero? Non lo hai mai fatto.» Lo accusò, sentendo la voce spezzarsi in gola.  
   
«Lo sto facendo!» John poggiò le mani sulla tavola e fece un respiro profondo, tentando di non perdere il controllo. «Lo faccio ogni santo giorno, maledizione!» Sibilò, un ciuffo di capelli a ricadergli sugli occhi.  
«Ogni mattina guardo nostra figlia e mi ripeto che per noi c’è speranza.» Disse, le labbra arricciate in un sorriso storto. «Ogni giorno mi dico che non mi mentirai più, e di non voler sapere cosa ci fosse nel tuo passato da proteggere così strenuamente da sparare ad un amico, e-»  
   
«Ed eccoci di nuovo a Sherlock Holmes.» Lo interruppe lei, tagliente.  
   
«SÌ, ACCIDENTI!» John si alzò di scatto, rovesciando la sedia dietro di sé. «ECCO DI NUOVO SHERLOCK HOLMES. E LO SAI PERCHÉ?! LO VUOI SAPERE?!»  
   
«Smettila di urlare, stai spaventando Sherley.» Sussurrò Mary, spostandola sull’altro fianco.  
   
«Ok. Bene.» John si portò due dita all’attaccatura del naso, premendo con forza.  
«Mi dispiace.» Aggiunse, abbassando il tono di voce.  
«È solo che…» Sospirò, alzando sulla moglie uno sguardo stanco. «Gli devo davvero molto, e lo sai. Io sento il _dovere_ di...»  
   
«Forse» iniziò Mary, avviandosi verso la porta della stanza «dovresti iniziare a capire che devi molto anche ad altre persone.» Si voltò a guardarlo per qualche secondo, prima di sparire oltre la soglia.  
«Vado a preparare Sherley per la notte.» Le sentì dire, una voce lontana che riecheggiava in un corridoio in penombra.  
   
John si girò verso la tavola. Le candele al centro si stavano spengendo, in una lenta agonia di cera.  
   
Con lentezza, i movimenti appesantiti dall’oppressione che sentiva su petto e schiena, iniziò a sparecchiare.  
 

***

   
Si strinse con ancora più forza nel cappotto, portandosi una mano attorno al bavero in un tentativo di riparare il collo dal vento sempre più forte.  
   
Non riusciva a capire perché avesse deciso di arrivare fin lì.  
   
Aveva iniziato a camminare subito dopo aver concluso il proprio turno in ambulatorio - mani in tasca e testa china – e, semplicemente, si era ritrovato a quell’incrocio, gli occhi a correre lungo il cancello di metallo scuro che delimitava la clinica.  
   
Lestrade gli aveva confermato di aver personalmente accompagnato Sherlock nella struttura il giorno prima e, quindi, il detective doveva essere oltre quei muri di mattoni rosi dal tempo sui quali John non voleva spingere lo sguardo.  
   
C’era qualcosa, nell’idea di essergli tanto vicino senza che l’altro lo sapesse, che lo riempiva di tristezza. Era come essere invisibili.  
Non che gli fosse mai importato molto, di apparire tale agli occhi altrui. Per mesi interi, dopo il congedo, aveva vagato per le strade di Londra senza guardarsi attorno, sperando di poter sparire in una bolla di indifferenza.  
   
Ma, in quel momento, avrebbe voluto solo fargli sapere che era lì.  
Senza un motivo. Senza una scusa valida. Vicino, e basta.  
   
Vista da quella distanza, la Clinica Smith appariva quasi un vecchio maniero caduto in disgrazia. L’ultimo piano aveva le finestre oscurate, sbarrate da assi di legno rossastro, mentre il pesante portone d’ingresso doveva essere stato sostituito di recente.  
   
John spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, incerto su cosa fare.  
Se fosse entrato e avesse chiesto di Sherlock, gli avrebbero permesso di vederlo?  
Ed il detective? Lo avrebbe voluto incontrare, dopo quanto successo durante il loro ultimo incontro?  
   
Il medico serrò ed aprì le mani un paio di volte.  
Alla fine scese dal marciapiede, muovendo il primo passo in direzione della struttura, dall’altro lato della strada.  
   
Ormai era lì, tanto valeva assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
   
Fu una volta giunto a ridosso del cancello, che lo vide.  
Sherlock.  
   
Il detective stava uscendo dalla porta d’ingresso in compagnia di un uomo alto con indosso un trench chiaro.  
   
John sentì il cuore bloccarsi in uno spasmo.  
   
Solo in quel momento, osservandolo accanto ad una persona di altezza simile alla sua, si accorse di quanto magro fosse divenuto, gli zigomi ancor più pronunciati nonostante l’ombra della barba.  
   
D’istinto si tirò indietro, cercando di non farsi vedere.  
   
Il detective e l’uomo – senza guardarsi in giro - si affiancarono, le spalle a sfiorarsi, incamminandosi verso il retro dell’edificio.  
   
Quello, pensò John con fastidio, doveva essere Victor Trevor. L’uomo dal quale Sherlock aveva cercato ed accettato aiuto.  
   
Ne seguì i movimenti finché poté, provando ad analizzare ogni suo aspetto visibile.  
   
Era riuscito ad attrarre la curiosità e l’affetto di Sherlock, in passato, e questo lo rendeva – agli occhi stanchi ed arrossati del medico – degno di ogni attenzione possibile.  
   
Da quella distanza era riuscito solo a scorgere il biondo acceso dei capelli e l’andatura sicura.  
Ma, anche senza riuscire a mettere a fuoco i dettagli del viso, era certo fossero gradevoli.  
   
Li guardò sparire oltre l’angolo della struttura. Solo in quel momento si accorse di quanto forte si stesse mordendo il labbro inferiore.  
   
Fece istintivamente un passo indietro, trovandosi in bilico sul bordo del marciapiede.  
   
L’unico pensiero che gli attraversò la mente, come una lama arroventata, fu che Sherlock aveva trovato qualcun altro col quale camminare, fianco a fianco.  
   
Un pensiero puerile, partorito dal tarlo che sentiva rodergli stomaco e polmoni.  
Aggressivo, violento. Incontrollabile.  
   
Con passo malfermo si voltò, attraversando nuovamente le corsie.  
   
Il sorriso di scherno di Irene Adler gli comparve davanti agli occhi, assieme ad un’epifania che avrebbe voluto riuscire a strapparsi dal petto per poterla gettare via, il più lontano possibile.  
   
Sì.  
   
Era davvero _geloso._  
   
Dell’uomo che sentiva di aver perso. Come amico, come collega, come coinquilino.  
   
Dell’unica persona che fosse riuscita a dargli ogni cosa, senza mai chiedere altro che la sua compagnia.  
   
 Con il cuore stretto in una morsa rovente, sparì oltre l’angolo della via, trascinandosi a forza, in passi pesanti e respiri interrotti, una realtà dalla quale voleva solo fuggire.  
   
 

**5.**

 

   
_«Le cose più piccole sono di gran lunga le più importanti.»_  


   
   
Il dottor Cooper si portò una mano tra i capelli, facendo correre gli occhi da Sherlock a Victor, e poi di nuovo sul detective.  
«Non credo di aver capito bene il motivo della visita.» Tossì, la voce leggermente alterata.  
   
Sherlock lo osservò deglutire un paio di volte, socchiudendo le labbra in cerca di ossigeno.  
   
«Volevamo avere copia dei referti degli esami autoptici svolti sui pazienti della Clinica Smith.» Ripeté Victor, aprendosi in un sorriso cordiale.  
«Lavoro presso la struttura, e vorrei analizzare alcuni dettagli…» Iniziò, sentendosi toccare velocemente una mano dal detective, come a dirgli di tacere.  
   
« Non credo sia possibile…» Boccheggiò il medico, asciugandosi velocemente la fronte, imperlata di sudore. «Le uniche copie stilate le ha il Dottor Culverton, come da lui espressamente richiesto, e…»  
   
«Va bene.» Sherlock si strinse nel cappotto, le mani affondate nelle tasche per nascondere il tremore che iniziava a farsi sempre più presente, segno del bisogno di una nuova dose. «Ci scusi se l’abbiamo disturbata.» Si voltò verso Victor, facendogli segno di andare.  
   
L’altro aggrottò le sopracciglia, senza riuscire a capire.  
   
Sherlock gli poggiò una mano su un braccio, un gesto veloce, leggero, prima di farla nuovamente sparire nel soprabito. «Andiamo. Fidati.» Sussurrò, notando con la coda dell’occhio come la notizia del suo voler andar via avesse avuto un effetto balsamico su i nervi dell’anatomopatologo, ora impettito e ben saldo sulle gambe.  
                                                                                                                                                   
«Ok….» Acconsentì Victor, confuso. Si portò avanti, allungando una mano verso il medico.  
«Grazie per averci ricevuto.» Disse, un’espressione fintamente distesa sul viso.    
   
«Nessun problema.» Gesticolò lui, e Sherlock osservò compiaciuto il pesante orologio sul polso dell’uomo sparire oltre la manica larga e consunta della camicia.  
«Mi dispiace non avervi potuto aiutare…» Mentì, il labbro inferiore contratto da un veloce movimento involontario.  
   
«Ne sono certo.» Il detective sorrise in modo sbrigativo, iniziando a muoversi verso la porta alle sue spalle. «È stato comunque molto utile.» Aggiunse, senza voltarsi.  
   
Dietro di lui l’uomo assunse un’espressione preoccupata, portandosi una mano al viso.  
   
Victor seguì con gli occhi i movimenti di Sherlock, interdetto, guardandolo sparire nel corridoio. Pochi secondi dopo – il tempo di un ultimo accenno di saluto al medico – lo raggiunse con passo svelto, sussurrando un “potresti spiegare?” che, però, non ottenne risposta.  
   
Solo quando furono quasi arrivati alla clinica, il detective sembrò scuotersi dal muro dei propri pensieri.  
«Hai visto il suo orologio? Quel modello costa diverse migliaia di sterline.» Atono, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, socchiuse gli occhi in un’espressione concentrata. «Un accessorio simile accostato ad abiti consunti e rammendati più volte. Bizzarro, non credi?»  
   
Il medico cercò di ricordare più particolari possibili, senza tuttavia riuscire a mettere a fuoco nulla più che sfocati dettagli del viso.  
«A cosa stai pensando?» Domandò, quindi.  
   
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, Sherlock si aprì in un rapido sorriso.  
   
«Ai regali.»  
 

   
***

   
   
Mary allungò una mano verso l’altra metà del letto, trovandola vuota.  
Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di abituarsi alla penombra e di allontanare l’ultima traccia di sonno che le premeva ancora sugli occhi.  
   
Con uno sbuffo si portò di lato, trovando il cuscino di John di lato, quasi del tutto sporto oltre il bordo del materasso.  
   
«John…?» Provò, poco più di un sussurro che le rimase attorno, galleggiando attorno al silenzio che la circondava.  
   
«John!» Tentò nuovamente, mettendosi a sedere. La porta della stanza, appena socchiusa, lasciava entrare una lama di luce calda che, a terra, scalfiva il pavimento fin quasi al bordo del letto.  
   
Con un movimento fluido scivolò fuori dalle lenzuola, portandosi vicino all’uscio.  
   
«JOHN!» Chiamò nuovamente, questa volta con voce ferma e alta.  
   
Il silenzio che le fece eco le aprì una voragine nel petto, riempita dal battere accelerato del cuore.  
Corse verso la cassettiera, svuotando l’ultimo cassetto con gesti scomposti e mani tremanti. Tolto anche l’ultimo indumento, cercò a tentoni sul fondo ricoperto fin quando non sentì il metallo freddo premere contro i propri polpastrelli. Afferrò la pistola e tornò verso la porta, in ogni passo una muta preghiera.  
   
Aprì la porta lentamente, tentando di non farle fare rumore mentre ruotava sui cardini.  
Portò l’arma di fronte a sé, uscendo nel corridoio solo dopo aver avuto la certezza che non ci fosse nessuno.  
   
Quasi correndo raggiunse la camera della bambina, la testa stretta in una morsa incandescente di paura.  
   
Aprì la porta, trovando la stanza immersa nell’oscurità. La finestra, chiusa, era coperta dalle tende tirate, impedendo alla luce della strada di entrare.  
   
Mary si mosse mantenendosi sulla scia di luce proveniente dal corridoio, avvicinandosi alla culla con passo veloce e fiato mozzato. Si sporse sopra di essa, trovandola vuota, i lenzuolo ancora al suo posto, intatto.  
   
Con il cuore dolorosamente stretto contro lo sterno tornò su i suoi passi, iniziando a correre verso le scale.  
Scese i gradini sfiorandoli appena, ogni passo un pugno all’altezza dello stomaco.  
   
Arrivata sul pianerottolo si diresse verso il salotto, la pistola abbandonata lungo i fianchi, ogni precauzione scomparsa, inghiottita dalla paura.  
   
Solo quando li vide – profondamente addormentati sul divano, John supino e la piccola sul suo petto – si rese conto di avere ancora l’arma tra le mani. La sentì scivolare tra le dita, liquida come i suoi occhi.  
   
La pistola cadde a terra, facendo sobbalzare il medico.  
Con un movimento veloce si mise seduto, stando attento a non far scivolare la piccola.  
   
Con occhi sgranati, opachi dal sonno, guardò la moglie e poi l’arma, muovendo impercettibilmente la testa, confuso.  
   
«Cosa…?» Tentò, trovando difficile far passare le parole oltre il muro della propria bocca impastata.  
   
«Sei uno stronzo!» Mary si lasciò cadere a terra, le mani contro la testa, tentando di riprendere il controllo del proprio corpo.  
   
John aggrottò le sopracciglia, senza riuscire a capire. Si mise seduto correttamente, piedi a terra e schiena dritta, sistemò la piccola sul sedile di fianco e si alzò, avvicinandosi alla moglie.  
   
«Mary…» La chiamò, poggiandole una mano su una spalla. La donna si divincolò con forza, alzando su di lui uno sguardo carico d’ira.  
«TI HO CHIAMATO!» Urlò, dando un pugno contro il pavimento. «TI HO CHIAMATO ALMENO TRE VOLTE, RAZZA DI IDIOTA! SONO MORTA DI PAURA!» Singhiozzò, furente, la voce rotta.  
   
«Non ti ho sentita!» John si accovacciò davanti a lei, piegandosi sulle ginocchia. «Mi dispiace, va bene?» Aggiunse, provando di nuovo a sfiorarla.  
Lei gli colpì la mano, spostandola di lato.  
   
«No, non va bene. Non va affatto bene!» La donna si portò le mani al viso, facendole poi scorrerle sui capelli in un gesto teso. «Perché diavolo non eri a letto?! Perché Sherley non è nella sua culla?!” Ringhiò, sentendo la testa iniziare a farsi leggera e pulsante.  
   
«Non riuscivo a farla addormentare, e…» Iniziò lui, con voce dolce.  
   
«NON SEI MAI A LETTO!» Lo interruppe lei, mettendosi in piedi a fatica. «Ogni notte che passa è sempre peggio! Ormai quasi non ti sdrai più accanto a me, la sera!» Mary lo superò, raccogliendo la piccola con delicatezza.  
Sherley si mosse appena, il tempo di adattarsi alla nuova posizione, la testa contro il petto della madre.  
   
«Lo sai che ho problemi ad addormentarmi.» John si alzò a sua volta, girandosi verso di lei. «Preferisco stare alzato, piuttosto che rimanere a letto per ore rischiando, oltretutto, di svegliarti.»  
   
«Stronzate.» Soffiò la donna, allontanando il viso da quello della figlia, per non svegliarla.  
«A malapena mi parli, John.»  
   
«Questa è una cazzata.» Il viso indurito, il medico scosse la testa forza, le labbra contratte per il disappunto. «Non ho lasciato correre tutto quello che è successo per _questo,_ Mary. È chiaro? Non ho messo da parte le tue bugie per sentirmi accusare di non essere un buon marito.» Aggiunse, la fronte tirata e gli occhi scuri.  
   
La donna schiuse le labbra, realizzando con orrore solo in quel momento che suo fratello aveva _già vinto_.  
Non avrebbero mai potuto avere una vita normale. Non l’avrebbe mai lasciata andare, e con lei John.  
Si era fatto paura, trasformandosi in un pensiero fisso, strisciante, _inquinante_.  
   
Il passato era bruciato tra le fiamme della casa dei signori Holmes, ma le ceneri di quella vita avevano acceso piccoli focolai sommersi, pronti a divampare sotto il vento dell’odio e della vendetta che Sebastian covava.  
   
Mycroft lo aveva sempre detto - fin dal loro primo incontro, avvenuto dopo che l’uomo aveva verificato l’identità di quella strana donna che da mesi gravitava attorno a John Watson, scoprendo che la persona che fingeva di essere era morta anni prima - che l’amore non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza.  
«La vita non è uno dei quei racconti che tanto piacciono alle signore.» Aveva esordito dopo averla ascoltata raccontare della propria vita per ore.  
Dopo averle letto negli occhi quanto amasse quell’uomo che, inizialmente, gli era stato affidato come ostaggio.  
«L’amore non basta a redimere l’odio. Mai.»  
   
«Sei un ottimo padre e un uomo eccezionale, John. Ma non sei un marito felice. Io, non sono felice.» Mary spinse a forza le parole oltre le labbra, abbassando lo sguardo per non incrociare quello del medico.  
   
«Che stai dicendo…?» John parve esitare. Guardò la moglie, forzatamente girata con la testa verso il divano, poi la bambina che le dormiva tra le braccia.  
   
«Niente…» La donna si sistemò meglio Sherley addosso, gli occhi stanchi di nuovo sul marito.  
«Perdonami. Sono un po’ provata.» Sussurrò, cercando di accennare un sorriso. «Quel video deve avermi scossa più di quanto credessi.»  
Fece un passo in avanti, aspettando che l’uomo ne facesse uno a sua volta.  
   
John le strinse dolcemente un braccio, un tocco veloce per guidarla oltre la porta, verso le scale.  
   
Seguendola al piano di sopra, si fermò un attimo per guardare la pistola, rimasta a terra poco oltre l’ingresso del salotto.  
   
Con orrore si trovò a domandarsi se Mary non fosse entrata armata nella stanza con l’intenzione di far loro del male.  
   
Non poteva crederci, non _voleva_ crederci.  
   
Ma ormai era troppo tardi: il tarlo del dubbio aveva iniziato a nutrirsi di ogni scusa avesse portato nel tempo a copertura di quanto la donna gli aveva nascosto, di cosa aveva fatto a Sherlock, lasciando nervi e lividi scoperti.  
   
Sdraiatosi accanto a lei lasciò che si appoggiasse al suo petto, passandole una mano sulla schiena. Gli occhi ben aperti nel buio della loro camera da letto, John permise alla propria mente di presentargli in modo chiaro l’unica domanda che aveva cercato di ignorare per più di un anno. Da quando - inaspettato, arrogante, melodrammatico come sempre – Sherlock era tornato nella sua vita.  
   
Perché aveva deciso, ad ogni bivio, ad ogni dubbio non fugato, ad ogni verità emersa, di restare con lei?  
   
Per amore?  
Per gratitudine?  
   
Tra le ombre che si muovevano lente sul soffitto, una divenne più scura e densa delle altre.  
   
Un mosaico di piccoli particolari si compose in un quadro pesante, opprimente.  
   
Fu allora che la vide, netta e dolorosa come una ferita.  
   
La _verità_.

   
***

   
La forcina vibrò appena tra le sue dita pallide, ben salde attorno al metallo.  
Sherlock sentì distintamente la serratura cedere, docile, mentre la porta si schiudeva verso l’interno.  
   
Il detective si alzò velocemente, guardandosi attorno per l’ultima volta prima di scivolare nello studio, stando attendo a non fare rumore.  
   
La clinica era avvolta nel silenzio, interrotto solo dal vago ronzio delle lampadine che illuminavano con luce tenue i corridoi.  
   
Trattenne il fiato e si appoggiò alla porta, aspettando di sentirla chiudersi con uno scatto leggero.  
   
Solo quando fu certo che nessuno lo avesse sentito si diresse verso la scrivania, un parallelepipedo scuro immerso tra le altre ombre mosse appena dalla luce che proveniva dalla finestra socchiusa.  
La superò, diretto allo schedario dietro di lei.  
   
Fece scorrere le dita sulle lettere a rilievo dei cassetti, polpastrelli gelidi contro legno caldo.  
   
Uno ad uno aprì quelli con le iniziali che stava cercando, recuperando le ultime cartelle in fondo.  
Victor aveva detto che era prassi della Clinica conservare in quella posizione i documenti relativi ai pazienti deceduti, e non c’era alcun motivo per ritenere che il Dottor Smith seguisse un protocollo diverso.  
   
Con attenzione estrasse il primo foglio da ogni cartella, ripiegandoli con cura prima di farli sparire nelle ampie tasche della vestaglia.  
Rapido, riportò ogni fascicolo nella propria posizione, accompagnando la chiusura dei cassetti.  
   
Soddisfatto, si voltò e ripercorse i suoi passi, diretto alla porta.  
   
Un secondo, il tempo di un battito di ciglia, e la porta si aprì e la stanza esplose sotto la luce fredda dei neon.  
Sherlock socchiuse gli occhi e le labbra, portando istintivamente le mani avanti.  
   
«Chi diavolo è lei?! Cosa ci fa nel mio ufficio?!»  Culverton Smith - poco più alto di un metro e sessanta, corporatura robusta e capelli rossicci – si portò le mani ai fianchi, assumendo un’espressione aggressiva che mal si adattava al viso rubicondo e paffuto.  
   
Sherlock assunse la postura più rigida possibile, portandosi le braccia dietro la schiena ed alzando il mento con fare fiero.  
   
«Il Dottor Smith, immagino.» Commentò, accennando un sorriso sprezzante.  
«Mi chiamo Sherlock Holmes. Penso possa dirle qualcosa, il mio nome.»  
   
I lineamenti del medico passarono dall’ira alla sorpresa.  
«Il detective “col cappello”?» Disse quindi, soffocando una risata ironica.  
   
Sherlock tirò le labbra, sul viso un palese disappunto.  
   
«E mi dica, _signor Holmes_.» Smith calcò con forza le ultime parole, superando il detective diretto alla sua scrivania. «Cosa ci fa nella mia clinica e, cosa ancor più disdicevole, nella mia stanza?»  
Si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona, aprendo il primo cassetto della cattedra per chiuderlo poco dopo con aria soddisfatta.  
   
«Dalla vestaglia che indosso sembra facile intuire che sia un ospite della sua struttura, Dottore.» Rispose Sherlock, affondando le mani nelle tasche per assicurarsi che i fogli fossero tutti al loro posto. «Ho qualche problema di dipendenza.» Si fece uscire a forza dalle labbra, mentre l’espressione di disappunto di John prendeva forma davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Scosse la testa, tentando di allontanarla.  
   
«Oh.» Commentò l’altro, le mani ora appoggiate sul ventre. «E quindi vagare di notte fuori dalla sua camera farebbe parte della terapia?»  
   
«In tutta sincerità, ero in cerca di una dose.» Sherlock scrollò le spalle, la voce distante ed atona. «Ho pensato che qualunque cosa trovata in possesso dei pazienti potesse venir portata nel suo ufficio, e…»  
   
«Ho capito.» Lo interruppe Smith, accompagnando le parole con un gesto della mano. «Per sua sfortuna, quel che troviamo di inappropriato nelle camere viene gettato.» Si tirò indietro, facendo inclinare lo schienale. Con un movimento veloce, portò le gambe sulla scrivania, accavallandole.  
   
«Peccato.» Fu il lapidario commento di Sherlock, mentre osservava con interesse la suola delle scarpe dell’altro. «A questo punto, meglio che torni nella mia stanza.» Terminò, voltandosi in direzione della porta.  
   
Quando fu praticamente oltre la soglia, la voce acuta di Smith lo bloccò.  
«Signor Holmes, per curiosità: chi è il suo referente? Sa, dovrò fare rapporto.»  
   
«Il Dottor Trevor.» Rispose lui, senza girarsi.  
   
«Grazie.»  
   
Sherlock annuì appena, deglutendo un paio di volte prima di sparire oltre la porta.  
   
Il meccanismo aveva iniziato a girare. Poteva sentire chiaramente le rotelle degli eventi cigolare, mettendosi in moto.  
   
Non restava che scoprire dove questo domino meccanico avrebbe portato.  
   
   
   
 

**6.**

   
_«Il modo migliore per recitare una parte è quello di viverla.»_  


   
   
   
   
«Avanti.» Lo incoraggiò Victor. «Almeno un paio di bocconi.»  
   
Sherlock smosse la superfice della minestra con la punta del cucchiaio, un’espressione disgustata ben chiara sul viso.  
«Perché?» Domandò, in uno sbuffo.  
   
«Perché è quello che la biologia ci impone, Sherlock.» Il medico si portò un boccone alla bocca, sorridendo. «Tre pasti al giorno.»  
   
«Non facevo tre pasti al giorno neanche all’università.» Commentò il detective, abbandonando la posata al bordo del piatto.  
   
«Infatti sei sempre stato spaventosamente sottopeso.» Rispose l’altro. «Su. Prima sbrighiamo questa pratica, prima potrai andartene da questa sala troppo affollata.»  
   
«Dio, neanche John è tanto insistente!» Soffiò il detective, afferrando il cucchiaio con un gesto stizzito.  
   
Victor lo osservò compiaciuto mangiare la metà del contenuto del piatto velocemente, inghiottendo a forza bocconi dei quali, quasi sicuramente, non aveva neanche sentito il sapore.  
   
Alla fine Sherlock fece cadere il cucchiaio nella minestra, portandosi le braccia al petto.  
   
«Soddisfatto?!» Chiese, la voce contratta in un grumo di fastidio.  
   
«Molto.» Victor terminò il proprio pasto lento, i gesti volutamente dilatati nel tempo.  
   
Il detective ebbe l’istinto di alzarsi ed andarsene, ma qualcosa lo trattenne sul posto.  
Aveva a che fare con un pensiero, una riflessione che si affacciava alla sua coscienza con violenza, quasi un’imposizione.  
   
Aveva guardato Victor pranzare centinaia di volte, durante i loro anni all’università.  
Lo aveva visto compiere sempre gli stessi gesti, con lo stesso sorriso soddisfatto ad illuminargli il viso dopo averlo costretto a mangiare qualcosa a sua volta.  
Eppure, ogni volta, fare quello sforzo per lui lo aveva lasciato indifferente. Sapeva di dover mangiare, e l’insistenza di Victor gli forniva una scusa perfetta per poterlo fare senza dover necessariamente ammettere di sentire fame come chiunque altro.  
   
Non aveva mai mangiato _per_ lui, ma si era limitato a farlo _con_ lui.  
   
Invece, ogni volta che John gli aveva imposto con forza un pasto completo, portarlo a termine era divenuto qualcosa che Sherlock faceva _per_ il medico, nonché con lui.  
   
“Vedi? Questo riesci a farmelo fare solo tu.” Gli ripeteva ad ogni boccone, muto, e sapeva, _leggeva_ sul viso dell’altro che anche lui ne era consapevole.  
In quei momenti, gli occhi di John e la sua postura si allargavano, carichi di orgoglio.  
L’uomo che riusciva a far fare qualcosa a Sherlock Holmes, la persona più testarda del mondo.  
   
Aveva perso il privilegio di fingersi annoiato ai gesti di affetto di John da molto tempo, ma la mancanza - quella che tentava con ogni mezzo di segregare il più lontano possibile, più a _fondo_ nel proprio palazzo mentale - si era rivelata tenace quanto il medico stesso. Gli era rimasta addosso, gli artigli ben saldi nella carne.  
   
«Ehi.» Lo richiamò Victor, dandogli un leggero colpetto su un braccio. «Tutto ok?»  
   
Sherlock annuì appena. «Scusami.» Fece scorrere indietro la sedia, le gambe di legno a graffiare il parquet. «Sono un po’ stanco.»  
   
«Certo.» Victor lo guardò portarsi una mano tra i capelli, le dita a districare ed aprire i ricci scuri. «Riposati. Però vorrei parlare un po’ di te, nel pomeriggio. Mi interessa capire cosa stia succedendo qui dentro, è vero, ma ancor più mi preme tentare di aiutarti.»  
   
Il detective abbozzò un sorriso tirato. In silenzio, passò alle spalle dell’altro e si diresse verso l’uscita, scomparendo oltre le porte scorrevoli della sala da pranzo ingombra di tavoli.  
   
Il medico sospirò, scuotendo la testa.  
   
 

***

   
Lo squillo acuto dell’interfono fece sobbalzare John sulla sedia.  
Si piegò in avanti, premendo il pulsante per la ricezione con dita tremanti.  
   
«Dimmi, Sarah.» Rispose, dopo essersi schiarito la gola un paio di volte.  
   
«Mi chiedevo se fosse tutto ok…» La voce metallica della responsabile riecheggiò tra le pareti buie dello studio. «Il tuo turno è finito più di un’ora fa, e non ti ho visto uscire.»  
   
Spaesato, il medico lanciò uno sguardo all’orologio da parete. «Cazzo…»  
   
«Scusami?» Il tono di voce della donna mutò appena, sorpreso.  
   
«Niente. Perdonami, non avevo fatto caso all’ora. Esco tra un attimo.» John lasciò andare il tasto, alzandosi velocemente. Si sfilò il camice, appoggiandolo alla spalliera della sedia.  
   
Quasi correndo afferrò il soprabito appeso accanto alla porta, spalancandola.  
   
Con un gesto della mano salutò Sarah, passandole accanto diretto all’uscita.  
   
Nel suo studio un’unica luce, tenue, si scorgeva tra le ombre. Lo schermo del computer, fermo da ore su la stessa immagine: il primo post del suo blog, ormai così lontano nel tempo da sembrare appartenere ad un’altra vita.  
 

***

   
Sherlock guardò nuovamente i nomi e le fotografie impressi su le pagine sottratte dai fascicoli nello studio del Dottor Smith.  
   
Sdraiato sul letto della propria stanza, si passò un paio di volte una mano su gli occhi, cercando di aiutarsi a mettere a fuoco. La vista si stava appannando, ondeggiando al ritmo dei brividi freddi che sentiva risalire lungo la schiena.  
   
Piccole gocce di sudore iniziarono a imperlargli la fronte, scivolando verso il basso o scomparendo tra i capelli umidi.  
   
Tentò di concentrarsi, provando ad ignorare i sintomi di un’astinenza che riteneva fin troppo aggressiva, per la quantità di eroina e cocaina assunta nei giorni precedenti al suo ricovero.  
   
Sapeva che, prima o poi, crampi e dolore sarebbero arrivati, ma aveva calcolato le dosi in modo maniacale, ed era decisamente _troppo presto_. Forse, però, aveva commesso qualche errore. Non poteva escluderlo, dato che non di rado, negli ultimi tempi, non era riuscito a concentrarsi a sufficienza su gesti e pensieri.  
   
Una fitta gli trafisse lo stomaco, facendolo piegare in avanti, il fiato mozzato.  
   
I fari di una macchina di passaggio illuminarono il muro di fronte a lui, strisciando sulle pareti prima di scomparire.  
   
Faticosamente si portò su un fianco, infilando i foglio tra il materasso e la rete del letto.  
   
Victor era tornato a casa da più di due ore, e riuscire a contattarlo da uno dei telefoni negli studi dei medici era praticamente impossibile in quelle condizioni.  
   
Il detective boccheggiò, portandosi le ginocchia al petto.  
   
L’indomani mattina Molly Hooper sarebbe passata per la prima delle visite settimanali che avevano fissato.  
Doveva solo riuscire a rilassarsi per qualche ora, tentando di ridurre al minimo gli effetti collaterali.  
   
Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo una lacrima incandescente cadere sul cuscino.  
   
Doveva solo _scendere_.  
Entrare nel Mind Palace e scendere più possibile lungo le scale della coscienza, lasciando parte di quel dolore ad ogni piano. Seminandolo come briciole di pane su un sentiero che non era sicuro di voler ripercorrere.  
   
Un ultimo spasmo, e Sherlock si richiuse le porte della veglia alle spalle.  
   
   
   
   
Il palazzo era immerso nel buio.  
Sul tetto, pigramente, una telecamera di sicurezza ruotava su se stessa, un lieve ronzio ad accompagnare i movimenti.  
   
Sherlock socchiuse gli occhi, mettendo a fuoco la struttura di metallo e vetro che si stagliava davanti al suo sguardo.  
   
Si voltò in direzione della scala dalla quale era appena sceso, trovandola ancora lì, alle proprie spalle, algida e luminosa.  
   
Confuso, tornò a dedicarsi alla costruzione, domandandosi da quando in quel punto del Mind Palace le celle dove era solito isolare i pensieri più aggressivi e destabilizzanti erano state sostituite da quanto stava vedendo.  
   
Una luce soffusa di accese lungo una delle pareti esterne, facendo emergere un serie di targhe. L’ultima, isolata, mostrava la scritta “Riverside House”, con l’indicazione che si trovasse al secondo piano.  
   
«Cosa…» Si fece scivolare tra le labbra socchiuse.  
   
Conosceva il complesso indicato con quel nome, e non assomigliava affatto a quel piccolo caseggiato.  
   
Costruito a South Bank, era stato acquistato anni prima dal una delle agenzie immobiliari più importanti di Londra per più di cento milioni di sterline.  
   
Assomigliava ad una enorme vela di metallo, una nave arenata a ridosso del fiume, la pancia gonfia di travi argentee.  
   
Tremante ed incerta, una luce fredda si accese tra i vetri del secondo piano che, per qualche secondo, sembrò galleggiare sospeso tra le ombre.  
   
Sherlock alzò lo sguardo e inclinò la testa, osservando un gruppo di persone sfilare davanti alle finestre.  
   
Lentamente, trascinandosi, uomini e donne andarono a sedersi attorno a quello che, da quella distanza, riconobbe come un tavolo. Quando furono seduti, alle loro spalle comparvero altre figure, pelle pallida e volti indistinti, vestiti con abiti da infermieri.  
Muovendosi a scatti, sistemarono accanto ad ogni paziente una flebo dal contenuto lattiginoso prima di immobilizzarsi, schiena dritta e mano destra contro il fianco.  
   
Il tempo di un battito di ciglia, e la luce nella stanza divenne vermiglia, alzandosi dal pavimento.  
   
I pazienti erano spariti, mentre gli infermieri si trovavano rivolti verso i vetri, i volti lisci e vuoti.  
   
Sherlock sentì una fitta attraversargli lo stomaco, facendo cedere le ginocchia. Si piegò in avanti, provando a rimanere in piedi. Chiuse gli occhi, serrandoli con forza.  
   
Quando li riaprì, dietro le finestre era rimasta solo una donna - vestito a fiori e capelli biondi – che, attenta, lo osservava con aria triste.  
   
 _Mi conosci?_  
   
La voce esplose nella mente del detective, così forte da risultare dolorosa.  
   
 _Mi conosci?_  
   
Chiese ancora, e la donna oltre i vetri si appoggiò con forza ad un bastone appena comparso sotto le sue dita.  
   
«No.» Sussurrò Sherlock, la testa piegata in avanti.  
   
 _Sì, invece._  
   
Il detective sentì il terreno muoversi sotto ai piedi, una vibrazione costante che lo costrinse ad allargare le gambe per non cadere.  
   
Deglutì un paio di volte, cercando di _capire_.  
   
Un boato riecheggiò attorno a lui, e per un attimo ci fu solo buio.  
Quando le luci al secondo piano si riaccesero, la donna era scomparsa. Al suo posto, il viso deformato da una risata malevola, Culverton Smith lo salutò con un gesto della mano, prima di aprire le braccia e serrare i pugni, in segno di vittoria.  
   
Sherlock arricciò il naso e aggrottò la fronte.  
Una nuova fitta lo attraversò, costringendolo sulle ginocchia.  
   
 _È stato così per tutti._  
   
Sentì, prima che il dolore si richiudesse su di lui, inghiottendolo.  
   
 

***

   
   
Molly Hooper si appuntò con attenzione il cartellino bianco alla tasca del camice, tentando di mantenerlo dritto, in modo che la scritta “ospite” fosse correttamente visibile.  
   
Sguardo basso, si avviò torcendosi le dita verso la scalinata che conduceva al primo piano, posta alle spalle della reception dove era appena stata registrata.  
   
Non riusciva a capire perché John avesse chiesto a lei di far visita a Sherlock in qualità di medico esterno, rifiutandosi di svolgere quel ruolo. Era sempre stata brava a comprendere le persone, ma quello che aveva visto in fondo agli occhi del dottore mentre le chiedeva di prendersi carico delle necessità del detective non era riuscita a decifrarlo.  
   
Troppo complesso, forse. Troppo difficile da capire persino per John.  
   
Con un gesto veloce tirò indietro un ciuffo di capelli castani che si era liberato dalla coda stretta, cadendole su gli occhi.  
   
Si sistemò meglio la tracolla della borsa e rimase con le mani aggrappate alla stoffa, come a darsi coraggio.  
   
Arrivata in cima girò a destra, incamminandosi lungo un corridoio ingombro di porte di legno speculari.  
   
Sentiva cuore e gambe farsi più pesanti ad ogni passo. Per quanto avesse rinunciato a Sherlock da molto tempo, non riusciva in nessun modo a concepire l’idea di vederlo soffrire.  
Aveva saputo leggere – mano stretta accanto a quella della signora Hudson ed occhi lucidi - tra le righe del discorso fatto dal detective al matrimonio di John, e vi aveva visto un addio che viveva di rimpianti e di silenzi.  
   
Viveva nel tremore delle sue mani, nella voce. E, per qualche secondo, un’eco le era parso giungere dalle iridi del medico, un abbraccio attorno alla vita della sposa ma ogni cellula del corpo protratta verso l’altro.  
   
Un blando riflesso aveva adombrato gli occhi di John anche qualche giorno prima, quando era comparso alla porta del suo studio, nel seminterrato dell’ospedale.  
   
Qualche ruga in più sulla fronte, un blu spento a far da oceano alle pupille.  
«Devo chiederti un favore, Molly.» Aveva esordito, e lei si era chiesta perché la sua voce apparisse tanto stanca. «Sai, si tratta di Sherlock.»  
   
Se mai qualcuno potesse aver avuto dubbi sul bene di John nei confronti del detective, li avrebbe visti scomparire, di fronte al suo viso contratto.  
Lei aveva annuito, sorridendo appena, per rassicurarlo e invitarlo a continuare.  
«Dimmi, John.» Aveva detto, indicandogli una sedia per farlo accomodare.  
E lui, stancamente, ci si era lasciato cadere sopra con un sospiro.  
   
Ora, a pochi passi dalla camera di Sherlock, Molly _sentiva_ di non essere la persona giusta.  
Non era lei che Sherlock avrebbe voluto vedere e, per quanto illogico potesse apparire, non era davvero lei che John avrebbe voluto mandare a controllare la situazione del detective.  
   
Si fermò davanti alla porta numero 118, mantenendo la mano sospesa davanti a sé, indecisa.  
   
«Entra, Molly.» Dall’interno, la voce di Sherlock giunse lontana, leggermente malferma.  
   
La donna, accennando un sorriso, afferrò la maniglia e fece schiudere la porta, affacciandosi con discrezione nella camera.  
   
Il detective – sdraiato sul letto rifatto, completamente vestito – le fece cenno di entrare, chiudendo gli occhi subito dopo.  
   
«Ciao…» Molly si appoggiò alla porta, richiudendosela alle spalle. «Come sta andando…?» Domandò, voce bassa e preoccupata, osservando il volto scavato di Sherlock, coperto in parte da una lunga barba incolta.  
   
«Meravigliosamente.» Esalò lui, aggrottando la fronte per lo sforzo. «Giusto qualche spiacevole effetto collaterale legato alla mancanza della mia usuale dose di cocaina.»  
   
Molly prese un profondo respiro, abbassando gli occhi.  
«Non capirò mai perché tu voglia farti questo.» Sussurrò, scuotendo la testa, iniziando a muovere qualche passo verso di lui.  
   
«Non ne dubito.» Commentò l’altro, portandosi una mano all’altezza dello stomaco e soffocando un gemito. «Quasi nessuno ci riesce, se può consolarti.» Aggiunse, ascoltando Molly avvicinarsi ed infine sedersi in fondo al letto, ai suoi piedi, facendo avvallare leggermente il materasso.  
   
«John mi ha chiest-»  
   
«So cosa ti ha chiesto.» Sherlock socchiuse gli occhi, serrando le dita attorno alla stoffa della camicia. «E ti ringrazio di essere venuta, ma va tutto bene.»  
   
Molly aggrottò le sopracciglia, un ciuffo di capelli di nuovo davanti agli occhi.  
«Pensavo di dover controllare le terapie, i farmaci, la tua cartella…» Inclinò la testa da un lato, seguendo la curva delle dita dell’altro divenire via via più bianca mentre si faceva maggiormente salda su i suoi abiti.  
   
«Dio.» Soffiò Sherlock, combattendo l’istinto di arcuare la schiena in cerca di sollievo.  
Non aveva bisogno di un altro medico, ma di un controllo a cadenza regolare.  
Una protezione, una _rete_.  
   
Se solo John avesse accettato… Lui avrebbe capito.  
   
Gli sarebbe bastata una visita, una sola, per comprendere il suo ruolo.  
   
Lo aveva sempre fatto, fin dal primo momento, con una tale naturalezza che - durante le loro prime notti assieme a Baker Street - Sherlock aveva trascorso ore intere a tentare di capire come fosse possibile che un uomo simile fosse entrato a far parte della sua vita.  
Come potesse qualcuno come lui, un soldato, un _medico_ , aver scelto di muoversi negli spazi vuoti dei suoi passi, in silenzio, ma con risolutezza.  
   
«Ho solo bisogno che tu venga qui ad appurare che sia ancora vivo un paio di volte alla settimana.» Soffiò fuori, veloce, dolente, tra una fitta e l’altra. «Null’altro.»  
   
«John lo sa in che stato ti trovi?» Domandò lei, testardamente, combattendo l’istinto di appoggiare una mano sulla gamba di Sherlock nel blando tentativo di dargli ristoro.  
   
«No.» Il detective aprì gli occhi, muovendosi faticosamente per portarsi in posizione seduta.  
«E tu non glielo dirai.» Gemette, prendendo un respiro profondo.  
   
«Ma…»  
   
«Nessun “ma”, Molly.» Sherlock tentò di abbozzare un sorriso. Aveva imparato, con gli anni, che farlo aveva su di lei un effetto rafforzativo che spesso lo aiutava ad ottenere ciò che gli serviva.  
   
«Sherlock…» Provò ad insistere lei, venendo bloccata con un rapido gesto della mano.  
   
«John è solo un medico generico e, ad essere sinceri, piuttosto mediocre. Questo non è il suo campo.»  
Aveva sempre saputo mentire, e mai, prima di quel momento, farlo gli era costato uno sforzo tanto grande.  
Superava persino quello fatto sul tetto del Barts, anni prima, mentre una lacrima abbandonava i suoi occhi e John taceva attonito all’altro capo di un cellulare.  
   
Mentire su di sé, passare come un impostore, non gli aveva stretto la gola come lo aveva fatto definire ad alta voce John un inetto.  
   
«Non è neanche il mio…» Boccheggiò Molly, la bocca socchiusa per la sorpresa.  
   
«Ma tu sei già stata mia complice, in passato.» Sherlock si passò una mano sul viso, stancamente. «Ho bisogno di nuovo della tua fiducia. Ti prego.» Sospirò. «Vieni a trovarmi, controlla che stia bene, e poi fa’ finta di nulla fino alla visita successiva. Puoi farlo? Per me?»  
   
Molly si morse il labbro inferiore, alzando gli occhi su quelli stanchi e segnati del detective.  
Niente lo avrebbe convinto a cambiare idea, lo sapeva perfettamente.  
Poteva solamente scegliere se stargli vicino alle sue regole, o lasciarlo solo.  
   
«D’accordo…» Acconsentì, muovendo appena la testa in segno di assenso. «Ma tu devi promettermi che farai di tutto per star meglio.» Gli sfiorò l’orlo dei pantaloni, arrossendo.  
   
«Farò del mio meglio. Come sempre.» Commentò lui, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi e reclinando la testa su la spalliera del letto.  
   
«Posso far altro, per te?» Domandò Molly, la voce ridotta ad un flebile sussurro preoccupato.  
   
«No, io…» Sherlock trattenne il fiato, provando a contenere una nuova ondata di dolore misto a nausea. «Devo solo riposare.»  
   
«Posso tornare domani, se vuoi.» Provò lei, alzandosi delicatamente dal letto, stando attenta a non muoverlo troppo.  
   
Il detective fece cenno di no con la testa.  
«Fra due giorni.» Rispose, deglutendo un paio di volte per tentare di far passar meglio l’aria attraverso la gola secca.  
   
«Potrei passare solo qualche minuto, giusto il tempo di-»  
   
«Ho detto _no._ » Sherlock calcò con forza - quanta resa possibile dalle fitte continue che sentiva incendiargli stomaco e polmoni – l’ultima parola, sperando che bastasse a concludere il discorso.  
   
Molly rimase immobile qualche secondo, osservando preoccupata le piccole rughe che si stavano addensando attorno agli occhi del detective, stretti nel tentativo di non cedere al dolore.  
   
«Grazie di essere passata.» Disse lui, le parole mischiate a piccoli bocconi d’aria.  
   
«Di nulla…» Molly intrecciò le dita delle mani, affondando le unghie corte nei dorsi. «Qualunque cosa fammi chiamare, d’accordo?»  
   
Sherlock annuì appena, indicando con un leggero movimento della mano la porta.  
   
La donna lo guardò un’ultima volta, prima di voltarsi verso la porta, un senso di oppressione a comprimerle lo sterno.  
   
«Ciao Sherlock…» Lo salutò, aprendo la porta delicatamente.  
   
«Ciao Molly.» Sussurrò lui, in un soffio.  
Una volta nel corridoio si mosse incerta verso le scale, nella testa il pensiero costante che qualcosa non andasse.  
   
Aveva promesso di non raccontare nulla a John.  
   
Ma le era anche stato detto di controllare che Sherlock stesse bene e no, da quanto aveva potuto vedere non stava bene affatto.  
   
Con movimenti rapidi e goffi affondò le mani nella borsa di stoffa, cercando con le dita il proprio cellulare.  
   
Se fosse successo qualcosa a Sherlock non sarebbe mai riuscita a perdonarselo.

Conosceva una sola persona al mondo in grado di farlo ragionare.  
L’unica alla quale il detective aveva sempre finito col dare ascolto.  
   
Molly estrasse il telefono e lo sbloccò, scorrendo tra i contatti in cerca del numero di John.  
   
Distratta, la testa china sul piccolo schermo luminoso, non si accorse delle sagome di due persone oltre una delle poche porte a vetri che affacciava sul corridoio.  
   
Una delle due finì a terra, mentre l’altra le si richiuse sopra, veloce.  
   
La donna iniziò a scendere le scale, portandosi il cellulare all’orecchio.  
   
Dietro di lei, la porta si mosse appena, colpita dall’interno.  
Pochi attimi, e qualcuno tentò di afferrare la maniglia, venendo bloccato con forza.  
   
Ci fu un tonfo, un lamento soffocato, ed infine silenzio.  
   
Il vetro della porta smise di vibrare, e con lui le lettere scure ben visibili al suo centro:  
   
_“Dr. Victor Trevor, MD-PHD”_  
   
   
   
   
 

**7.**

   
 

   
_«Tutte le vite finiscono. Tutti i cuori vengono rotti. Preoccuparsene non è un vantaggio.»_  


   
   
   
Il suono dell’organo riecheggiò lungo le navate deserte della cattedrale di Gloucester.  
   
Sherlock seguì con gli occhi il prete muoversi attorno alla bara di legno chiaro - posta davanti all’altare - facendo ondeggiare l’incensario. Piccoli sbuffi bianchi si alzarono attorno a lui, per poi ricadere morbidamente a terra.  
   
Nelle prime file parenti e amici si sorreggevano a vicenda, braccia ferme su schiene frementi, sconquassate dai singhiozzi, e teste chine o rivolte verso l’imponente copertura gotica.  
   
In fondo, due uomini sedevano in silenzio, le spalle a sfiorarsi ma lo sguardo rivolto in due punti diversi della chiesa.  
Sherlock lo teneva ancorato all’officiante, osservandolo compiere il suo ballo rituale intorno all’involucro vuoto di quello che, fino a poche ore prima, era stato Victor Trevor.  
   
Occuparsi di quel corpo appariva ai suoi occhi appannati qualcosa di assurdo, quasi grottesco.  
Victor non era lì, e di quelle parole, gesti ed omaggi commossi presto sarebbe rimasto meno delle sue stesse spoglie.  
   
“Preoccuparsene non è un vantaggio”, gli aveva detto Mycroft per la prima volta molti anni prima, di fronte ad una morte che non riusciva ad accettare.  
   
Lo aveva ripetuto – passandogli una sigaretta con gentilezza - fuori da un obitorio, dove Sherlock era convinto di aver detto addio ad Irene Adler, l’unica donna che si fosse rivelata per lui un degno avversario.  
   
Adesso le parole del fratello riecheggiavano nella sua mente, pulsanti e dolenti come le fitte che sentiva attraversargli petto e stomaco ad ogni respiro.  
   
 _“Tutte le vite finiscono.”_  
   
Ma quella di Victor era terminata con due tagli profondi a risalirgli i polsi, e non riusciva a pensare di non doversene interessare.  
   
 _“Tutti i cuori vengono rotti.”_  
   
Ma il suo si era fermato ben prima del tempo che gli era stato concesso.  
   
Lestrade - seduto accanto al detective, le manette come incandescenti nella tasca del cappotto – teneva il proprio sguardo su Sherlock, voltandosi ogni tanto in direzione dell’ingresso alle loro spalle.  
   
Aveva dovuto ammanettarlo, per condurlo fuori dalla struttura fino alla cattedrale, e la cosa lo aveva saturato di fastidio e vergogna al punto da non riuscire a rivolgergli parola per tutto il tragitto in auto.  
   
Più di ogni altra cosa, a sconvolgerlo era stata l’estrema arrendevolezza con la quale Sherlock si era lasciato stringere i bracciali attorno ai polsi.  
Non una parola, non uno sguardo di fastidio.  
   
Aveva portato in avanti i pugni chiusi, facendogli cenno di sbrigarsi.  
   
Non gli interessava dover sottostare all’ennesima restrizione della propria libertà. Voleva solamente arrivare in tempo alla funzione.  
   
Osservandolo sotto le luci basse della chiesa, Lestrade faticò a riconoscere i lineamenti del detective. Gli occhi infossati e la barba incolta, sembrava serrare la mascella ad intervalli regolari, come a tenere sotto controllo qualcosa.  
   
L’unica parola che riusciva a trovare per descriverlo era “ _rotto_ ”, e la cosa lo terrorizzò.  
   
Lo aveva visto ad un passo dall’overdose, lo aveva visto impazzire dietro ad un caso al punto da dimenticare di mangiare per giorni. Ma mai, in nessun momento, aveva visto i suoi occhi così lontani, _opachi._  
   
Il pesante portone in mogano si aprì dietro di loro, mentre le note dell’organo tornarono a riempire la cattedrale.  
   
In cima alla navata le persone iniziarono ad alzarsi, dirette a ricevere l’eucarestia ed a donare una carezza alla bara.  
   
Sherlock si accorse dell’uomo accanto a sé solo quando gli poggiò una mano su una spalla, facendolo trasalire.  
   
Si voltò di scatto, trovandosi impreparato davanti a gli occhi morbidi di John.  
   
Sentì il cuore fermarsi per un attimo, e la gola chiudersi.  
   
Il primo istinto che ebbe fu quello di appoggiare la testa contro il suo corpo e chiudere gli occhi, sperando che tutto il resto tornasse al proprio posto. Invece, con grande sforzo, si limitò e guardarlo prendere posto accanto a loro, in silenzio.  
   
Staccò la mano da lui solo quando si fu accomodato del tutto sulla sedia, spostandola sulla gamba del detective, lo sguardo rivolto al fondo della navata.  
   
Sherlock sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, tentando di allontanare il velo di lacrime che sentiva premere contro le ciglia, mettendo a fuoco le dita di John stringere la stoffa dei pantaloni delicatamente.  
“Sono qui”, sembrava dire, e per un attimo ogni cosa nel corpo del detective smise di dolere.  
   
«Mi dispiace.» John mosse gli occhi sulla grande fotografia posta accanto alla bara, contornata di velluto nero. Victor Trevor era davvero, come aveva immaginato, un uomo dai tratti eleganti, di una bellezza particolare, delicata. Non riusciva a scorgere molti particolari da quella distanza, ma non era difficile immaginarlo accanto a Sherlock, lungo i viali dell’università, seguiti da sguardi ammirati.  
   
Il detective annuì appena, staccando lo sguardo dal medico per tornare sulle persone in piedi accanto all’altare.  
   
«Vorrei che venissi a stare da me per un po’.» John deglutì un paio di volte, sussurrando appena, la testa inclinata verso di lui. «Da noi.»  
   
«No.» Sherlock mosse la gamba, facendo scivolare via la mano dell’altro. «Non ho finito, qui.»  
   
«Vorrei che venissi a stare da me per un po’.» John deglutì un paio di volte, sussurrando appena, la testa inclinata verso di lui. «Da noi.»  
   
«No.» Sherlock mosse la gamba, facendo scivolare via la mano dell’altro. «Non ho finito, qui.»  
   
«Che vorrebbe dire?» Il medico si voltò con aria interrogativa verso di lui, muovendo poi gli occhi su Lestrade, in cerca di risposte.  
   
L’ispettore scosse la testa, facendo segno di non sapere nulla.  
   
«Ho delle cose da sbrigare alla clinica. Per Victor.» Sherlock trattenne il fiato, tentando di soffocare una nuova fitta all’altezza dello stomaco.  
   
«Sherlock…» Provò John, cercando di sfiorargli nuovamente la spalla.  
   
«Ho detto _no_ , John.» Soffiò lui, irato.  
   
Doveva tornare alla clinica. Era _necessario_.  
Perché era ormai convinto di aver capito con certezza il “ _chi”_ , ma non riusciva a capire “ _come”_ e, soprattutto, “ _perché”_.  
   
Ma se si era spinto fino al punto di uccidere in modo tanto cruento Victor - perché, neanche per un secondo, Sherlock aveva creduto alla tesi del suicidio - significava che il segreto da coprire era grande al punto da assumersi un rischio simile e che loro erano arrivati tanto vicino allo scoprirlo da risultare una minaccia.  
   
Anche il motivo per il quale avesse attaccato Victor per primo non gli era chiaro. Forse, tra loro due, lo riteneva quello maggiormente pericoloso, dato il suo potersi muovere liberamente dentro e fuori l’edificio.  
   
«Lascia almeno che venga con te.» La voce di John, carica di preoccupazione, ebbe l’effetto di acuire il fastidio che sentiva premere su le tempie, pulsante come i conati che gli risalivano la gola.  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per averlo con sé, per potersi aggrappare a lui, appoggiando sul suo viso parole e deduzioni,  guardandolo cambiare con il soffio dei suoi pensieri che prendevano forma nei suoi occhi.  
   
Ma non poteva. John apparteneva a Mary e a sua figlia, ora. Aveva un’altra casa alla quale fare ritorno, altre scale ed altre finestre dalle quali osservare la strada e la vita scorrere.  
   
Ancor più importante, John era _vivo_ , con il suo sguardo severo e le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
Respirava ancora, anche se lentamente, per allontanare il fastidio, e il suo corpo non era immobile sul fondo di una bara chiara, lucida come un rimpianto.  
   
Se gli fosse successo qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, solo per l’egoismo di averlo vicino, non sarebbe riuscito a rimanere seduto sul fondo di una chiesa piena di gente in lacrime.  
   
Ad ogni caso, ad ogni rischio corso, si era accorto di essere divenuto sempre più teso all’idea che qualcosa potesse andare storto. Più volte avevano rischiato di morire ma mai, prima di quel pomeriggio sul tetto del Barts, aveva pensato che qualcosa di brutto sarebbe potuto accedere solo a John.  
   
Era un pensiero strano, che da subito si era mosso tra i suoi nervi con furore. Non aveva paura di morire, non ne aveva mai avuta. Ma di sopravvivere a John… Niente lo aveva mai terrorizzato tanto.  
   
Ora, debole e debilitato, non sarebbe stato in grado di proteggerlo in nessun caso. Il solo modo che aveva di farlo era tenerlo lontano dalla clinica e, per quanto doloroso, da sé.  
   
«Non ho bisogno di te.» Sherlock si alzò lentamente, muovendo il peso da un piede all’altro in cerca del giusto equilibrio.  
   
In lontananza, il suono delle campane a lutto iniziò a spingersi nell’aria, saturandola.  
   
Allungò le mani verso Lestrade, guardando le persone iniziare a percorrere la navata verso di loro.  
   
«Sbrigati.» Sussurrò, mentre l’altro – viso scuro e labbra tirate – stringeva il metallo attorno ai polsi con un sospiro.  
   
In silenzio, il detective seguì l’ispettore fuori dalla cattedrale.  
   
John, rimasto solo, attese che anche l’ultima persona fosse andata via per avvicinarsi alla bara con passo lento.  
   
Percorse la passeggiata centrale con risolutezza, i movimenti cadenzati come in una processione militare. Aveva dovuto rendere omaggio e l’estremo saluto a molti, moltissimi commilitoni, e l’unico modo familiare di avvicinarsi ad un feretro, per lui, era con movenze rigide e decoro.  
   
Quando fu a pochi passi dalla foto e dalla bara, alzò una mano e se la portò alla fronte, avvicinando velocemente i talloni.  
   
Non aveva mai conosciuto Victor Trevor. Per un breve momento della propria vita, però, lo aveva odiato e poi, meschinamente, invidiato.  
   
Di sicuro era stato lui a dare il via alla lunga serie di riflessioni che ancora gli agitavano il petto e la mente e, altrettanto certamente, doveva essere stato un uomo davvero ammirevole, se era riuscito a guadagnarsi l’affetto profondo di Sherlock.  
   
Per tutte quelle ragioni, John mantenne il saluto per qualche secondo, un muto omaggio ad una persona con la quale aveva condiviso la fortuna – non riusciva a trovare parole diverse per definirla – di avere Sherlock nella propria vita.  
   
Quando, qualche minuto dopo, gli uomini delle pompe funebri entrarono nella chiesa, il medico era già lontano, diretto a testa bassa e schiena curva verso casa.  
   
   
 

**8.**

   
_«Complimenti, potresti essere il primo uomo nella storia ad essere sepolto nel suo Mind Palace.»_  


   
   
La luce della stanza tremò appena, e Sherlock si domandò se non fossero stati i suoi occhi ad averlo fatto.  
   
Si spinse i pugni chiusi contro lo stomaco, tentando di bloccare le ondate di calore che continuavano a risalirgli lungo petto e gola, divenendo gelate verso le gambe.  
   
I sintomi dell’astinenza sarebbero dovuti diminuire col passare del tempo e, invece, si erano fatti sempre più forti, fino ad impedirgli di camminare in modo corretto.  
   
Ogni passo richiedeva uno sforzo enorme, e farlo senza sbilanciarsi da una parte o dall’altra era divenuto impossibile.  
   
Aveva perso la visione periferica poche ore dopo il funerale, e da quel momento non si era più alzato dal letto.  
   
Doveva riuscire a capire cosa fosse successo in fretta o, con molta probabilità, sarebbe morto prima dell’arrivo di Molly in giorno successivo.  
   
Nessuna infermiera o medico era venuto a controllarlo, e la cosa non faceva che confermare i suoi sospetti.  
   
Da quando aveva trovato Victor nel suo ufficio – steso a terra, i polsi vicino agli occhi chiusi – la struttura sembrava essersi svuotata.  
   
Non aveva cenato né ricevuto controlli medici la mattina seguente, prima di venir prelevato da Lestrade per recarsi alla funzione.  
   
Il corridoio era divenuto improvvisamente il suo personale braccio della morte, e a lui non era stato concesso neanche il conforto dell’ultimo pasto.  
   
In un altro momento, lo avrebbe trovato ironico.  
   
Un conato gli fece alzare il petto e lo costrinse a raggomitolarsi di lato.  
   
“Pensa, maledizione, pensa!” Si rimproverò, stringendosi le ginocchia contro lo sterno. “Pensa!”  
   
Chiuse gli occhi, serrandoli con forza.  
   
Un lampo attraversò il buio brulicante dietro le sue pupille, e Sherlock aspettò che il chiarore si diffondesse attorno a sé.  
   
Lentamente, oltre la coltre lattiginosa comparve una casa in mattoni che, per un breve attimo, sembrò ondeggiare in un mare di nebbia.  
   
Pochi secondi, ed un puntino rosso ai lati dell’abitazione prese la forma di un’auto sportiva ferma ai bordi del marciapiede.  
   
Sherlock la osservò con la testa reclinata da un lato, una piccola ruga di concentrazione a tagliare l’attaccatura del naso. Perché era lì?  
   
Si portò le dita della mano destra alle labbra, cercando di aiutarsi a ricordare. Con stupore, si accorse di indossare la vestaglia. La manica larga dell’indumento scese con il movimento del braccio verso il basso, lasciando scoperta la camicia sotto di essa.  
   
Il detective abbassò lo sguardo, confuso.  
   
Perché avrebbe dovuto immaginarsi fuori da un’abitazione con la vestaglia al posto del cappotto?  
   
“ _Pensa, Sherlock.”_  
   
La sua stessa voce gli esplose nella testa, forte al punto da fargli alzare istintivamente le mani a protezione delle orecchie.  
   
“ _Non hai tempo.”_  
   
Intanto fuori dalla casa, sul vialetto, piccole volute di fumo nero avevano assunto forme familiari.  
   
La signora Hudson, ne suo vestito migliore, fece un rapido giro su se stessa, un paio di manette ben strette tra le mani portate unite al grembo.  
   
“ _Non hai tempo per questo, Sherlock._ ” Si rimproverò, mentre Lestrade appariva di fianco alla padrona di casa, osservando con aria colpevole davanti a sé.  
   
Mosse qualche passo incerto verso l’ingresso della casa.  
   
Poggiò una mano sul cofano della macchina, tentando di ricordare se lo avesse già fatto in precedenza.  
Poi, a fatica, si voltò verso l’ingresso, superando con sforzo la donna e l’ispettore, ora immobili ai due lati della piccola lingua di cemento e mattoni.  
   
Con un breve fragore, John apparve sotto l’arco della porta aperta, completo scuro e sguardo severo.  
   
Sherlock si bloccò, deglutendo a fatica un paio di volte.  
   
«Spostati, devo entrare.» Cercò di dire, le parole immobili tra la lingua ed il palato.  
   
Il medico scosse lentamente la testa, irrigidendosi.  
   
«Non ho tempo per questo, adesso. Non ho proprio tempo, lo capisci?» Tentò nuovamente il detective, muovendo un paio di passi verso di lui.  
   
«So perché sei qui. Perché siete _tutti_ qui. Ma non posso tornare a casa, se prima non finisco quello che ho cominciato.» Sherlock si costrinse a coprire l’ultima distanza che lo separava dal medico, combattendo il desiderio di lasciarsi cadere a terra.  
   
«Pensa.» Rispose John, calmo, serrando ed aprendo i pugni. «Pensa, Sherlock.» Ripeté, senza allontanare gli occhi da i suoi. «Non hai bisogno di entrare in casa. Devi solo…»  
   
«Pensare.» Alle spalle del medico, Mary era comparsa come un’ombra. Il detective riusciva a scorgerle solo il volto, stranamente deformato dalla penombra che regnava oltre l’ingresso. Sembrava quasi avere due volti, due espressioni diverse e complementari allo stesso tempo.  
   
«Sali nell’ambulanza, Sherlock. Devi tornare alla clinica.» Mary fece un passo indietro, scomparendo oltre la soglia.  
   
«Ambulanza…?» Confuso, il detective cercò con gli occhi il viso di John, ma l’uomo ora era voltato verso l’interno della casa, il viso lontano dal suo.  
   
«L’ambulanza dall’altra parte della strada.» Molly Hooper – camice bianco e targhetta identificativa – comparve accanto a Sherlock, indicando qualcosa alle loro spalle.  
«Sali sull’ambulanza, è quello che ti serve.»  
   
 _“Quello che mi serve è che John venga con me.”_ Le rispose con gli occhi, tornando a concentrarsi sull’uomo di fronte a sé.  
   
«Non può venire con te, adesso.» Molly gli posò una mano su una spalla, delicatamente. «Ma se non vai, rischi di non poterlo vedere mai più.» Sussurrò, dolce, dandogli una piccola spinta.  
   
Sherlock rimase immobile qualche secondo, aspettando che il medico si girasse nuovamente verso di lui. Alla fine, rabbioso, si voltò e si diresse velocemente dall’altro lato della strada, incurante del dolore e dei passi incerti.  
   
Alle sue spalle, John sembrò smuoversi. Il detective riuscì a sentire solo un suo fugace ed irritato «Non mi interessa!» prima di seguire i suoi passi sul vialetto.  
   
Non fece in tempo a chiamarlo che il portellone dell’autoambulanza si richiuse davanti a lui, facendolo sprofondare nel buio.  
   
   
   
   
 _“Mi piace il vestito.”_  
   
Una voce femminile si fece largo tra le ombre, facendogli spalancare gli occhi.  
   
Cercò di tirarsi su, boccheggiando in cerca d’aria, ma qualcosa gli impediva di mettersi seduto.  
   
 _“Fa’ piano. Se ti agiti, morirai prima. È stato così per tutti.”_  
   
Sherlock sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, tentando di mettere a fuoco dove si trovasse. Dopo un paio di tentativi, la tenda rossa di “Speedy” apparve chiaramente oltre la coltre delle lacrime, una per ogni fitta di dolore che sentiva risalirgli la schiena.  
   
«Sta per piovere.»  
La voce sembrava adesso provenire da un punto preciso.  
   
Il detective mosse la testa verso destra, lentamente. Seduta alla fermata dell’Easy Bus davanti al 214, una donna lo osservava con un sorriso allegro. Un lungo vestito rosso a fasciarle il corpo ed un pesante giaccone su le spalle, gli fece cenno di andarsi a sedere accanto a lei.  
   
«Io ti conosco…» Sussurrò lui, rotolando su un lato per aiutarsi a raggiungere la posizione eretta.  
   
«Certo.» Rispose lei, battendo nuovamente la mano sul sedile di plastica. «E da più tempo di quanto tu possa pensare.»  
   
Tenendosi lo stomaco, Sherlock la raggiunse, lasciandosi cadere al suo fianco.  
«Eri in uno di quei fascicoli…» Rantolò, mentre lei annuiva gentilmente.  
   
«E ora sono qui. Hai un idea sul perché?» Domandò, mentre un cartone di pizza da asporto le compariva tra le mani. «Oh!» Commentò sorpresa. «Devo dedurre che tu abbia fame?»  
   
«Non ho mai fame.» Sherlock osservò con attenzione la custodia di cartone, insolitamente nera.  
   
«Eppure abbiamo del cibo, qui.» Rispose la donna, aprendo le scatola e afferrando un piccolo pezzo di pizza. «È buona, sai? _Lo abbiamo detto tutti._ »  
   
«Non ho tempo per questo.» Sherlock si mise in piedi, iniziando a muovere qualche passo in direzione della metro. «Devo tornare alla clinica.»  
   
«Davvero? E perché?» La donna lo raggiunse in fretta, il rumore delle scarpe a far da eco ai tuoni sopra le loro teste.  
   
«Perché siete morti lì. _Tutto_ è cominciato lì, e tutto dovrà finire lì.»  
   
«Oh, non credo.» Commentò lei, fermandosi poco dopo, un’espressione sorpresa sul volto.  
   
Sherlock si girò ad osservarla, trovandola intenta a girarsi un bastone da passeggio tra le mani. «Perché ho un bastone, adesso?» Chiese, divertita, iniziando a camminare appoggiandosi pesantemente su di esso.  
   
«È solo la mia mente che cerca di portarmi costantemente verso di lui.» Sherlock scosse le spalle, infastidito.  
   
«Anche il vestito serve a ricordarti lui?» Rise, mentre una folata di vento le sferzava il volto.  
   
«No, quello fa parte di una delle mie tecniche mnemoniche. Tutto ciò che è importante è rosso.» Il detective si bloccò, socchiudendo la bocca, sorpreso.  
   
«Che c’è?» Domandò lei, fermandosi a guardarlo.  
   
«Il bastone è un rafforzativo…» Sussurrò lui, mentre una luce si accendeva su di loro, staccandoli in modo innaturale dal resto del contesto. «Sei tu… sei tu il punto. Perché?» Si diede un piccolo schiaffo, cercando di concentrarsi. «Perché sei tu il punto focale di tutto questo?»  
   
«Sono il punto centrale di tutto perché ho il bastone?» Lo canzonò lei, ma Sherlock sembrò non sentirla.  
   
«Sei tu, sei tu, perché sei tu…» Ripeté, voltandosi in cerca di qualche altro indizio.  
   
Un’altra luce si accese poco più in là, facendo riemergere da buio la fermata dell’autobus.  
Il tempo di un battito di ciglia, e di fronte a loro apparve la clinica. La banchina, alla stessa distanza di pochi attimi prima, era ora posta di fronte al cancello d’ingresso, mentre il cielo si era fatto limpido sopra le loro teste.  
   
Sherlock tornò su i suoi passi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal cartellone laterale che, a poco a poco, compariva sempre più distintamente davanti ai suoi occhi.  
   
Quando fu praticamente a pochi centimetri dalla fermata, il volto sfocato a lato dell’immagine prese le sembianze di Culverton Smith. Accanto alla sua fronte, la scritta “È tornato” campeggiava come se si trattasse di un poster pubblicitario di un qualche film in uscita.  
   
«”Business Killer”. Divertente.» Lesse la donna, osservando con aria severa il titolo bianco sotto la foto del medico.    
   
Sherlock sentì una fitta trafiggergli il petto, e si piegò in avanti, incapace di respirare correttamente.  
   
«Non hai molto tempo. Fa’ le domande giuste.»  
   
Il cielo tornò a scurirsi, e la terra iniziò a tremare sotto di loro.  
   
«Chi sei?» Chiese Sherlock, la voce ridotta ad un flebile sussurro spezzato.  
   
«Lo sai chi sono.»  
   
«No… non lo so.» Esalò lui, facendo leva con le mani su le ginocchia.  
   
«Sì che lo sai. Hai letto di me.» La donna lasciò cadere il bastone a terra, portandosi davanti a lui. «Concentrati, per l’amor del cielo. Non hai più tempo!»  
   
«Non capisco, maledizione! NON LO SO!» Sherlock si lasciò andare all’indietro, sentendo la testa sbattere pesantemente sull’asfalto.  
   
 _“Mi piace il mio vestito.”_ Le sentì ripetere, nuovamente solo una voce, mentre serrava gli occhi per il dolore. “ _Il rosso è un colore meraviglioso_.”  
   
L’immagine dell’auto rossa di fronte alla casa esplose oltre il muro delle sue palpebre chiuse.  
Una macchina di lusso, un’ Aston Martin nuova. La marca apparve chiaramente sopra la sua rappresentazione, lettere vermiglie che andarono scomparendo fin quando non rimasero che le sole iniziali.  
   
Lentamente, come fatta di fumo, una “&” apparve a collegare la “A” e la “M”.  
   
“A&M”, sillabò Sherlock, tentando di ricordare dove avesse già visto quella sigla.  
   
 _“Amavo Riverside House, ma lui me l’ha portato via.”_ Singhiozzò la voce. _“Sapeva che le mie quote di proprietà sarebbero state sue, non avevo altri parenti in vita.”_ Esplose subito dopo, rabbiosa.  
   
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi, trovandosi a Baker Street, le dita strette su i braccioli della propria poltrona.  
   
«Hai sentito? L’A&M Real Estate ha acquistato Riverside House per cento milioni di sterline!» John – vestaglia a righe lasciata aperta sul pigiama e viso assonnato - ripiegò il giornale, mostrando dal divano la prima pagina al detective. «Cento milioni di sterline… Assurdo.» Lanciò il quotidiano sul tavolino da caffè, prendendone un altro dal mucchietto accatastato ai suoi piedi.  
«Qui dicono che l’amministratrice delegata della A&M è la nipote del Dottor Smith, quello della clinica di disintossicazione.» Esordì, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. «Certo che con tutti quei soldi avrebbe almeno potuto trovare una struttura migliore al povero zio!» Rise, e Sherlock rimase immobile ad osservare il volto del medico aprirsi e rilassarsi dietro quella risata.  
   
Se solo fosse stato possibile, avrebbe fermato il tempo in quel preciso momento. Non aveva bisogno d’altro se non di loro due, nel loro salotto, una mattina come tante.  
   
Un colpo di tosse lo fece piegare in avanti, la mano chiusa a pugno di fronte alla bocca.  
Quando la scostò, piccole gocce di sangue si allargarono tra le pieghe delle dita.  
   
 _“Non c’è più tempo.”_  
   
La voce esplose nuovamente nella sua testa, e Sherlock si sentì tirare all’indietro con forza. Percepì la stoffa della poltrona cedere alle sue spalle. Ebbe la sensazione di stare cadendo e, d’istinto, portò le braccia in avanti per bilanciarsi.  
   
Dopo qualche secondo, occhi chiusi e mani ancora di fronte a sé, sentì i piedi toccare nuovamente qualcosa di solido.  
   
Cautamente - i dolori sempre più forti in ogni parte del corpo - schiuse le palpebre, scoprendosi in un vicolo.  
   
Si guardò attorno, tentando di capire il motivo per cui la sua mente lo aveva condotto fin lì.  
   
Le persone attorno a lui - poco più di comparse dai volti sfocati - iniziarono a rallentare i loro movimenti, fino a fermarsi del tutto.  
Sherlock rimase ad osservarli, manichini partoriti dalla sua mente. Senza nome, senza vita, comparse di un’allucinazione vivida.  
   
Continuando a gettare occhiate attorno a sé, i passi incerti e dolorosi, il detective iniziò a muoversi lungo lo stretto percorso.  
   
Respirare stava diventando sempre più difficile, come riuscire a mantenersi sveglio. Sentiva gli occhi pesanti, irritati, ed una nausea costante continuava a risalirgli la gola a fiotti.  
   
Dopo qualche secondo il vicolo scomparve, aprendosi su di una piazza scarna illuminata da un sole forte.  
   
Il detective socchiuse gli occhi, tentando di ripararsi dalla luce.  
   
Lentamente, al centro della piazza prese forma un tavolo di vetro dalla forma allungata, attorno al quale comparvero, una ad una, otto sedie bianche.  
   
A lato di ogni seduta, tranne una delle due a capo della tavola, sette flebo si formarono da piccoli sbuffi di fumo biancastro.  
   
Lentamente, dai lati della piazza, sei persone raggiunsero il tavolo, sedendosi ai lati.  
   
Sherlock riconobbe distintamente i loro volti, gli stessi visti nei fascicoli e nel precedente viaggio nel Mind Palace. La donna, ora vestita con un semplice abito floreale, si sedette nella parte a destra, al centro fra due uomini in giacca e cravatta.  
Ognuno di loro prese un ago e lo strinse, andando ad inserirlo nell’incavo del braccio.  
   
Sherlock fece un altro passo avanti, le mani affondate nella tasca del cappotto, prima di bloccarsi a qualche decina di metri da loro.  
   
«Signor Holmes, è un piacere vederla.» Completo bianco e camicia turchese, Culverton Smith apparve in una delle sedie a capotavola. Tutti insieme, un solo, unico movimento fluido, i sei si voltarono verso di lui, gli occhi vitrei e le labbra pallide.  
«Prego, si sieda con noi. D’altronde, quel posto le spetta di diritto.» Rise, indicando l’unica seduta vuota rimasta.  
   
«Grazie, ma preferisco rimanere in piedi.» Tossì il detective, tentando di prendere fiato.  
   
«Come preferisce.» Il medico fece ruotare la sedia lentamente, alzandosi. «Ad ogni modo, in piedi, seduto o sdraiato, non cambierà molto.» Continuò, dondolando il capo mentre si avvicinava a Sherlock.  
   
«Mi dispiace che la dose di cicuta nella sua minestra le stia creando tutti questi fastidi, con gli altri ha agito in meno tempo.» Sorrise.  
   
 _“È buona sai? Lo abbiamo detto tutti.”_  
   
La voce della donna cadde tra di loro, frammentandosi sul cemento come cristallo.  
   
«Perché… Perché tutti loro? Capisco lei, ma…» Gemette il detective, tentando di mantenere una postura eretta.  
   
«Le cose si nascondono meglio, se si smuove anche il terreno attorno alla buca dove le si sotterra.» Rispose l’altro, alzando le spalle. «Tossici. Quasi tutti senza famiglia. È bastato pagare per non far svolgere le autopsie. “Questioni di credo religioso”, credo di aver detto così. I soldi non bastano quasi mai a placare la sete di domande delle persone.»  
   
«Ma bastano per uccidere qualcuno.» Rispose il detective, affondando le mani nelle tasche del cappotto per nascondere il tremore crescente.  
   
«Anche l’amore è sufficiente, per uccidere. E sia lei che il suo amico lo sapete benissimo.» Lo derise Smith, indicando con gli occhi il bastone in legno scuro apparso poco lontano da loro. «Ad ogni modo, mi arrendo. Mi ha scoperto.» Il medico alzò le mani, fingendo la resa. «Peccato che non vivrà sufficientemente a lungo per poterlo raccontare a qualcuno.»  
   
Un lampo lacerò il cielo, ed un tuono fece tremare il cemento sotto di loro. Sherlock si lasciò cadere in avanti, il sapore metallico del sangue su lingua e denti.  
   
«Pensava davvero che l’avrei lasciata andare in giro per Londra a diffondere voci su di me e su la mia clinica?»  
   
Un’altra saetta balenò sopra le loro teste.  
   
«Pensava davvero che lei o il Dottor Trevor avreste potuto fermarmi?!» Un crepa iniziò ad aprirsi al centro della piazza, muovendosi tra le gambe del tavolo.  
   
«Savage si è sempre rifiutata di farmi entrare nella sua azienda, di farmi investire nella società. Le ho solo dato quanto meritava, piccola drogata senza gratitudine!»  
   
Sherlock si portò una mano alla gola, serrando gli occhi.  
   
L’uomo allungò una mano verso di lui, sogghignando.  
«Ci vediamo dall’altra parte, signor Holmes.» Disse, prima di far schioccare le dita con un colpo secco.  
   
Un ultimo tuono ed, infine, silenzio.  
   
 

***

   
«lo hai invitato a stare da noi senza prima dirmelo?!» Mary poggiò sul tappeto di fronte al divano Sherley, dandole una piccola carezza sulla testa prima di lasciarla muoversi libera in direzione dei suoi peluches.  
   
«Credevo che questa fosse anche casa mia.» Rispose John, asciutto, seguendo la figlia con gli occhi. «E pensavo che ritenessi Sherlock un amico quanto me.»  
   
«Sherlock _è_ mio amico.» Sottolineò lei, la voce spazientita. «Ma questo non significa che tu possa prendere decisioni che riguardano entrambi… Anzi, tutti e tre, senza prima parlarmene. Potrebbe essere pericoloso, potrebbe-»  
   
«Dio, è ridicolo!» Esplose il medico, alzandosi dal divano, le mani all’altezza del viso, rigide. «Non ha il minimo senso! Ha perso una persona cara ieri, e tu non lo hai visto al funerale, lui… Molly mi ha detto…» John strinse i pugni, in cerca di un termine che non facesse apparire Sherlock un uomo allo sbando ma servisse comunque a descrivere la sua situazione. «È…è… Ha bisogno di noi, Mary. Ha bisogno di-»  
   
«Te. Di te, John, non di “noi”.» La donna allungò una mano verso il bicchiere che aveva lasciato in bilico sul bracciolo della poltrona, portandoselo alla bocca.  
   
«Che stai cercando di insinuare?» John si portò le mani ai fianchi, inclinando la testa di lato.  
   
«Io non _insinuo. Osservo_. E non c’è bisogno di esser Sherlock Holmes per capire che è peggiorato ogni giorno di più, da quando hai lasciato Baker Street.» Mary sospirò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. «Tu sei una specie di boa, per lui, e non appena ti allontani inizia ad andare a fondo.» Scosse la testa, abbassando gli occhi. «Non gli fa bene che tu ci sia ed un minuto dopo non ci sia più, lui-»  
   
«Un motivo in più per convincerlo a venire qui.» La interruppe John, con foga.  
   
«Un motivo in più per andarcene da Londra.» Gli rispose lei, di getto, trattenendo il respiro subito dopo.  
   
«Co-Cosa?» Il medico spalancò gli occhi, incredulo. «Sta male, Moriarty o chi per lui è tornato, e noi _dovremmo andarcene?!_ » Ripeté, sentendo la rabbia risalirgli il petto ad ondate.  
   
«Qui siamo un peso per lui. Tu finirai col fare da ostaggio per qualcuno o peggio, finirà con farlo Sherley.» La donna sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, tentando di bloccare le lacrime.  
«Non servi a nessuno, né a noi né a lui, a metà, diviso tra due mondi che non sono più conciliabili. Lo capisci?» Provò, sperando che il marito riuscisse a _capire_.  
   
«Io non…» John si portò le labbra tra i denti, l’ira ad arrossargli viso e mani. «Io non sono un _peso_ per Sherlock. Io gli guardo le spalle. Io lo proteggo. È QUESTO CHE FACCIO, È CHIARO?!» Gridò, paonazzo.  
   
Ai suoi piedi, la bambina iniziò a piangere sommessamente.  
   
«No, no, scusa.» Le disse quindi, chinandosi per prenderla in braccio. «Papà non voleva urlare, non voleva.» Cantilenò, facendole fare su e giù, stretta tra le sue braccia. Mary lasciò il bicchiere a terra, alzandosi. Gli prese con delicatezza la figlia dalle mani, portandosela al petto.  
   
«Tu non stai proteggendo nessuno, in questo momento.» Sussurrò, negli occhi una furia che non trovava riscontro nelle parole.  
«Fuggi, non fai altro. Non _riesci_ a fare altro. E stai facendo del male a tutti noi.»  
   
Si strinse la piccola al petto, uscendo dalla stanza in silenzio.  
   
John la seguì con gli occhi salire lungo la strada, fino a quando gli fu possibile.  
   
Poi, lentamente, si lasciò cadere sul divano con un tonfo sordo.  
   
Si portò la testa tra le mani, stringendo con forza le dita tra i capelli.  
   
Era un uomo a metà, Mary aveva ragione.  
Si stava fingendo un buon marito, un buon padre, un buon amico, senza riuscire ad essere realmente nessuna di quelle cose.  
   
Non riusciva a parlare con lei, a giocare spensieratamente con Sherley, a stare vicino a Sherlock come avrebbe voluto. Tentava di tenere insieme i pezzi, sentendoli andare in frantumi e farsi più piccoli e taglienti ad ogni scossone della propria vita.  
   
«Cosa devo fare?» Soffiò fuori, in un fiato. «Cosa devo fare?»  
   
Al di là delle palpebre chiuse, il detective gli comparve di nuovo seduto in chiesa, lo sguardo perso volto su di lui, comparso all’improvviso alle sue spalle.  
C’era qualcosa, in fondo a quel blu, che non era mai riuscito a comprendere del tutto.  
   
Si spostava tra le onde delle sue iridi, nascondendosi ogni volta che provava ad afferrarla.  
   
Aveva a che fare con loro, con quel dolore strisciante che sentiva mangiarlo poco alla volta, ma era incastonata tra la paura ed il bisogno.  
   
 _«Per la verità, ho bisogno che un medico esterno venga a controllare la mia situazione tre volte la settimana.»_  
   
La voce di Sherlock gli riecheggiò nelle orecchie.  
   
Improvvisamente, quelle parole assunsero tutto un altro significato.  
   
 _«Non ho finito, qui. Ho delle cose da sbrigare alla clinica. Per Victor.»_  
   
Come aveva fatto a non capirlo prima? Era un _caso_. Un maledetto caso, e Sherlock gli aveva chiesto di aiutarlo, in qualche modo.  
   
«Razza di idiota.» Si maledì, rialzando la testa di scatto.  
   
Si diresse velocemente verso la cucina, recuperando il cellulare che aveva lasciato sopra il tavolo dopo aver terminato di sistemare gli avanzi della cena.  
   
Con un movimento veloce compose un messaggio, cercando poi il numero di Molly sulla rubrica.  
   
Qualche secondo dopo, lo schermo del telefono della donna si accese sul suo comodino.  
Con un gesto stanco, Molly si allungò verso l’apparecchio, sboccandolo.  
   
Lesse il messaggio un paio di volte, sbattendo le palpebre per riuscire a metterlo a fuoco oltre i fumi del sonno.  
   
Una volta compreso, un leggero sorriso le increspò i lati della bocca mentre lo sillabava un’ultima volta.

   
_“Vado io da Sherlock, domani. Notte. J.“_  


 

***

   
Sherlock si lasciò cadere a terra, portandosi una mano allo stomaco.  
Un gemito di dolore gli scivolò tra le labbra, mentre appoggiava la testa all’indietro contro uno dei fili metallici di Hungerford Bridge.  
   
Sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte, tentando di recuperare almeno un po’ di vista.  
Sfocata, china su di lui, Savage Smith – abito rosso e bastone alla mano – inclinò la testa da un lato, un’espressione neutra sul viso pallido.  
   
 _“Non saresti dovuto uscire.”_  
Gli disse, le parole come volute di fumo tra i pensieri.  
   
«Ne-neanche t-tu.» Soffiò lui, abbozzando un sorriso. «N-non sei r-reale.»  
   
 _“Dove stai andando? È notte fonda, morirai prima di raggiungere qualsiasi ospedale.”_  
   
«No-n…» Sherlock si voltò di lato, tossendo sangue e saliva sul palmo aperto della sua mano. «Vado da J-John.» Esalò, sfinito.  
   
 _“È troppo lontano.”_  
Constatò lei, guardandosi attorno.  
   
«No-n im-importa.»  
   
La donna iniziò a farsi morbida, cangiante, cedendo al vento parti di sé.  
   
 _“Sei fortunato.”_ Disse, prima di sparire del tutto, portata via dalla notte fredda.  
   
Su uno dei pilastri del ponte, una telecamera di sorveglianza ruotò lentamente, cigolando sulla sua base corrosa dalla ruggine.  
   
Sherlock la sentì appena, gli occhi chiusi e le braccia abbandonate accanto al corpo.  
   
«Sono fortunato.» Mormorò, prima di lasciare andare la presa sulla propria coscienza.  
   
 

   
**9.**  


   
_«Il mio Boswell sta imparando. Crescono così in fretta.»_  


 

   
L’autobus rallentò, fermandosi qualche metro dopo in uno stridio di freni e asfalto.  
   
John - cappotto scuro lungo e borsa di pelle – scese velocemente, rimanendo per qualche secondo immobile davanti al cancello della clinica, sguardo serio e volto tirato.  
   
Camminò avanti e indietro un paio di volte, tentando di riordinare le idee.  
   
Un campanile, in lontananza, batté pigramente le sei del pomeriggio, mentre nel cielo limpido iniziava ad addensarsi qualche nuvola.  
   
Aveva trascorso l’intero turno in clinica a pensare costantemente a cosa avrebbe fatto una volta arrivato da Sherlock.  
Ogni paziente era stato accolto con un’occhiata all’orologio posto sopra la porta, e le lancette gli erano sembrate pesanti e lente, quasi immobili.  
   
Adesso, però, non riusciva a trovare il coraggio di attraversare il piccolo giardino antistante la struttura.  
Come avrebbe potuto giustificare questo suo cambio di idee?  
   
Sherlock avrebbe potuto pensare che, in un qualche modo, fosse legato a Victor e alla sua morte. Avrebbe potuto compatirlo per essere tanto sciocco o, ancora peggio, odiarlo per un simile tempismo.  
   
Avrebbe parlato con lui? Avrebbe saputo e _voluto_ ascoltare?  
   
Le campane smisero di vibrare, e nell’aria si sentì solo il vociare di una comitiva di turisti di passaggio.  
   
John chiuse gli occhi, deglutendo un paio di volte.  
   
Era un medico, un militare, si ripeté. Ma nulla al mondo era mai stato tanto difficile da affrontare come il pensiero di scorgere del disappunto in fondo agli occhi dell’altro.  
   
Una folata di vento gli passò tra i capelli, liberando qualche ciuffo argenteo dal gel. Con un gesto della mano li riportò indietro, prendendo fiato un’ultima volta per darsi coraggio.  
   
Il suo compito era stato quello di seguirlo, proteggerlo e guardargli le spalle. Da sempre.  
   
Da quella prima sera, quando si era quasi fatto ammazzare durante un gioco di intelligenza con un tassista omicida.  
   
Tutto attorno a loro poteva mutare e rompersi, spostandoli ai bordi più distanti della scacchiera. Ma _nulla,_ mai, avrebbe mai potuto cambiare il suo ruolo e la sua devozione per Sherlock.  
   
John irrigidì le spalle, gonfiando appena il petto. Con passo marziale attraversò il cancello, incamminandosi lungo il vialetto lastricato.  
   
Il tempo di un sospiro, ed aprì la porta d’ingresso.  
   
Sopra di lui, una grossa nuvola scura si allungò sulla struttura, facendola piombare nell’ombra.  
 

***

   
«Deve esserci un errore.» John lasciò cadere la borsa a terra, appoggiando entrambe la mani al bancone della reception.  
   
«Nessun errore, Dottore.» La segretaria – capelli scuri raccolti in uno chignon morbido e trucco appena accennato – girò il registro in modo che potesse leggere a sua volta la nota di fianco al nome del detective.  
   
«Non può essere stato dimesso, lo saprei.» Insistette lui, mentre un dubbio iniziava a farsi largo tra i suoi pensieri.  
   
Lo avrebbe saputo davvero? Perché mai Sherlock avrebbe dovuto informarlo?  
   
«Mi dispiace, non mi occupo io della dimissione dei pazienti.» Si scusò lei, sollevandosi dalla sedia per potersi avvicinare meglio al ripiano del desk. «Se vuole posso sentire qualcuno del reparto…» Provò, con voce poco convinta.  
   
«Non si preoccupi, non importa.» John diede un colpetto contro il legno, portandosi le labbra tra i denti. «È in grado di dirmi almeno l’ora di uscita?»  
   
«Mhm, no.» La donna tornò a sedersi. «Però posso dirle che…» Iniziò, digitando velocemente su la tastiera del computer di fronte a lei. «All’apertura del programma di accettazione, questa mattina, la camera risultava già disponibile.» Si fermò un attimo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Questo è strano…»  
   
«La ringrazio, è stata gentilissima.» Rispose velocemente lui, recuperando in fretta la borsa e dirigendosi verso l’ingresso. «Signorina…» Si bloccò – una mano già poggiata su la maniglia - voltandosi indietro. «Saprebbe dirmi chi ha firmato per l’uscita?»  
   
«Il programma dice che lo ha dimesso il Direttore in persona, il Dottor Smith.» Rispose lei, scorrendo con gli occhi il monitor.  
   
John annuì appena, aprendo la porta.  
   
Pochi minuti dopo, seduto sul retro di un taxi diretto a Baker Street, compose con mano incerta il numero di Sherlock sul cellulare.  
   
«Maledizione!» Imprecò, mentre una voce metallica gli comunicava atona che il numero desiderato non era raggiungibile.  
   
Aveva avuto pochi presentimenti nella propria vita, e quasi mai aveva lasciato che la preoccupazione prendesse il sopravvento.  
   
Ma qualcosa, nella voce in fondo alla propria mente che continuava a dirgli che sicuramente lo avrebbe trovato sulla sua poltrona - violino in spalla e aria infastidita – non riusciva a convincerlo.  
   
«Più veloce, se può.» Disse al tassista, la voce ridotta ad una preghiera.  
   
«Sissignore.» Giocò l’altro, superando un autobus con un sorpasso brusco.  
   
John si voltò verso il finestrino, osservando i palazzi susseguirsi lungo strade che mille volte aveva percorso sul sedile posteriore di un taxi, ma mai solo.  
   
Improvvisamente, il sedile vuoto accanto a sé divenne pesante da sostenere nel riflesso del vetro.  
   
Quante volte aveva osservato Sherlock dietro di lui, gli occhi attenti alla strada o socchiusi, dopo un caso particolarmente pesante. Aveva visto il suo riflesso chiuso nel silenzio o pieno di parole veloci, incapaci di stare al passo dei pensieri. Lo aveva scoperto scrutarlo con aria dubbiosa, o sorridergli con gli occhi.  
   
L’intera Londra si era mischiata e sovrapposta ai capelli e al viso di Sherlock, e più volte il Tamigi oltre gli argini si era mosso nei suoi occhi.  
   
Ora, quel riflesso scuro di un sedile vuoto sembrava sbagliato. Niente poteva adattarsi a quello, nulla poteva prendere vita su di esso.  
   
Il taxi rallentò, fermandosi davanti al portone al 221 con gentilezza. John pagò in fretta, scendendo con un movimento rapido, i capelli ormai in disordine e la borsa abbandonata lungo i fianchi.  
   
Un pensiero, isolato, _assordante_ , esplose nella sua mente, mentre alzava lo sguardo verso le finestre al secondo piano: _casa_.  
   
L’adrenalina in circolo ed il portone di Baker Street di fronte erano l’unica cosa che riusciva davvero a chiamare così.  
   
Avrebbe potuto seguire Mary in ogni luogo della terra, senza che questo cambiasse un solo atomo di quella verità che gli scorreva sotto pelle.  
   
Istintivamente si portò la mano alla tasca del cappotto, in cerca delle chiavi. Solo dopo qualche secondo si rese conto di non averle. Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando.  
   
Un paio di passi veloci e raggiunse il portone, battendo con forza tre volte sul batacchio.  
   
Ogni appartamento aveva il suo citofono, ma avevano deciso anni prima che loro tre, in caso di necessità, avrebbero bussato.  
   
Per una qualche ragione, anche Mycroft era solito annunciarsi così. Sherlock sospettava che lo facesse per il puro gusto di infastidirlo, sottolineando il suo essere, in qualche modo, “di casa”.  
   
I tacchetti della signora Hudson risuonarono nell’ingresso, sempre più alti man mano che si avvicinava alla porta. Con un grande sorriso sul volto, la donna si affacciò sull’uscio, aprendo il portone verso l’interno.  
   
«John, caro!» Si spostò di lato, lasciandolo entrare. «Lo sapevo che eri tu! Sherlock non avrebbe mai bussato.» Cinguettò, abbracciandolo delicatamente.  
   
«Non è in casa?» Domandò John, facendo un passo indietro per liberarsi gentilmente dalla stretta.  
   
«Oh no, povero caro. È ancora ricoverato in quel centro di recupero, come si chiama…» La donna si portò un dito alle labbra, tentando di ricordare il nome esatto.  
   
«La Clinica Smith.» Suggerì il medico, mentre qualcosa iniziava a stringere gola e polmoni.  
   
«Sì, esatto!» Confermò lei, aprendosi in un sorriso soddisfatto. «Credo che debba rimanere almeno un’altra decina di giorni e… John!»  
   
«Mi dispiace, ma… ho fatto un errore, io…» Il medico scese in fretta i gradini d’ingresso, piombando in strada. «Devo andare!»  
   
«JOHN!» La signora Hudson si sporse oltre la porta, scavalcando la borsa del medico abbandonata nell’ingresso.  
   
L’uomo si bloccò, voltandosi verso di lei.  
   
«Tieni! Dovessero servire!» Urlò lei, lanciandogli un mazzo di chiavi. John rimase qualche secondo ad osservarle, rigirandosele tra le dita.  
   
«È il mio mazzo! Non si sa mai!» Spiegò lei, sorridendogli.  
   
Il medico schiuse la bocca ma la richiuse subito dopo, lasciando che fossero gli occhi a parlare per lui. Alzò una mano, muovendo appena le dita in segno di saluto, prima di iniziare a correre in direzione di Melcombe Street.  
   
La signora Hudson chiuse la porta scuotendo la testa.  
«Benedetti ragazzi…» Sussurrò, tornando verso il proprio appartamento.  
   
Abbandonato nella tasca interna della borsa di John, ancora a terra nell’ingresso ormai buio, il cellulare del medico si illuminò, iniziando a vibrare. Dopo qualche secondo si fermo, mentre il nome dell’ispettore Lestrade compariva di fianco al simbolo delle chiamate perse.  
 

***

   
Non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che aveva corso tanto.  
   
Sentiva i muscoli, il cuore, i polmoni, ogni fibra del proprio corpo bruciare e dolere, al punto da non riuscire a percepire altro che tante piccole fitte attraversargli tutto il corpo.  
   
Svoltato l’ultimo angolo, il ginocchio destro cedette sotto il peso dello sforzo, e John incespicò, riuscendo a non cadere solo con l’aiuto delle mani.  
   
Poggiò i palmi a terra, graffiandoli contro il cemento del marciapiede, e si diede una spinta per tornare in posizione eretta.  
   
Trafelato, i capelli bagnati attaccati alla fronte, si aggrappò alla ringhiera del cancello, tentando di riprendere fiato.  
   
Facendo leva con le mani su le gambe, attraversò il vialetto chino in avanti, ogni respiro un dolore all’altezza del petto.  
   
«Signore, cosa…» La segretaria aggirò il desk, preoccupata.  
   
«L’uff-ufficio d-del D-Direttore.» Boccheggiò lui, facendole cenno di rimanere a distanza.  
   
«Signore, il Dottor Smith riceve solo su appuntamento e solo di mattina, io-»  
   
«L’ufficio del Direttore.» La interruppe, sul volto e nella voce un ringhio sordo. «ORA.»  
   
La donna si guardò attorno, cercando con gli occhi aiuto nella hall deserta.  
   
«Non voglio farle male, ma ho BISOGNO di quella informazione.» Soffiò John, tornando lentamente in piedi. «Adesso.» Sottolineò, assumendo un’aria feroce.  
   
«Se-secondo piano…» Sussurrò la donna, portandosi le braccia al petto e spostandosi di lato, mentre John le passava di fianco con passo veloce.  
   
Non appena lo vide scomparire oltre la prima rampa di scale, tornò di corsa dietro la scrivania, componendo con mani tremanti l’interno del Direttore.  
   
«Signore, un uomo sta salendo da lei. Io… Io non sono riuscita a fermarlo!» Singhiozzò, la voce ridotta ad un cumulo di nodi.  
   
La voce di John si sovrappose a quella di Smith, prima che la linea cadesse.  
   
La donna abbassò la cornetta, rialzandola subito dopo.  
   
Lentamente, sbagliando più volte a digitare, compose il 999, aspettando che l’operatrice la mettesse in comunicazione con la polizia.  
   
 

***

   
«Lo ripeterò ancora una volta.» John rafforzò la presa attorno al collo della camicia di Smith, premendolo con più forza contro la libreria. «So che Sherlock Holmes non è stato dimesso. Dimmi dov’è.» Ringhiò, le pupille affogate nel blu delle iridi.  
   
«Come già detto…» Tossì l’altro, un sorriso divertito a increspargli le labbra. «Il suo amico se n’è andato. Scappato.»  
   
«Cazzate!» John lo staccò dalla libreria, lasciandolo cadere sulla scrivania.  
Fogli e penne caddero a terra, mentre il medico emetteva un gemito.  
   
«C’è il tuo nome sul foglio di dimissioni, fatte a quanto pare nel bel mezzo della notte.» Si passò una mano sulle labbra, cercando di riprendere fiato. «Dimmi dov’è, o giuro su Dio…»  
   
«D’accordo, va bene.» Il medico si lasciò scivolare di lato, scendendo faticosamente dalla scrivania. «Vuoi sapere dove si trova?» Si osservò con disappunto la giacca sgualcita, cercando di lisciarla con le mani. «Con molta probabilità in questo momento sarà già morto. Un altro drogato ritrovato in overdose per strada… che peccato.» Sogghignò.  
   
John socchiuse le labbra, sentendo le parole dell’altro arrivare allo stomaco e tramutarsi in conati roventi.  
   
«Ma non devi preoccuparti, sai?» Continuò Smith, passando una mano anche su i pantaloni.  
«Dato il tuo evidente attaccamento al signor Holmes, penso che troverai gradito che ti spedisca a fargli compagnia!» Sibilò, afferrando con un gesto repentino della mano un fermacarte dalla scrivania ed avventandosi sul medico.  
   
Con un tonfo caddero entrambi a terra, John schiena al pavimento e braccia tese sulle spalle dell’altro per tenerlo a distanza, Smith su di lui, tutto il peso concentrato sul busto per aiutarsi a contrastare la spinta dell’altro.  
   
«Il dottor Trevor è… stato… molto… meno… problematico!» Sbuffò, cercando di chiudere le braccia per poter usare il tagliacarte. «Ma… non… ho… fretta.» Rise, sentendo le braccia di John iniziare a tremare sotto il suo peso.  
   
«Penso che… il… veleno… sia… più… elegante.» Si diede una piccola spinta, ricadendo con forza su i polsi tesi di John. «Ma… questa… dovrà pur passare… per… legittima difesa, no…?»  
   
Un attimo, il tempo di un respiro profondo, e John sentì i gomiti cedere. Si portò le braccia al petto, spostandosi di lato in cerca di protezione dal corpo dell’altro.  
   
Smith si accomodò su di lui, le ginocchia premute sulle sue gambe, e alzò il tagliacarte sopra la testa.  
   
John trattenne il fiato, aspettando di sentire la lama entrare nello sterno.  
   
Invece, in un frastuono di vetro e legno, fu la porta della stanza a cedere verso l’interno.  
   
«BUTTALO! A TERRA, ORA!» Una voce familiare si sparse per la camera, seguita dal suono di passi veloci lungo il corridoio. John vide il tagliacarte finire a terra, a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. «ALLONTANATI DA LUI, IMMEDIATAMENTE!»  
   
Il peso sulle ginocchia scomparve, mentre un poliziotto sollevava di peso Smith da sopra il suo corpo. Frastornato, incapace di riprendere fiato correttamente, John vide il viso di Lestrade comparire nel suo campo visivo, un’espressione tesa contratta tra occhi e labbra.  
   
«Cristo John!» L’ispettore lo afferrò per un braccio, aiutandolo a mettersi seduto.  
   
«Sherlock…» Boccheggiò l’altro, guardando Smith – ginocchia a terra e testa china – venire ammanettato poco più in là. «Ha fatto qualcosa a Sherlock…» Tentò di nuovo, un filo di voce tra le labbra secche.  
   
«Sherlock sta bene, ha ripreso conoscenza un’ora fa. Mycroft lo ha trovato su Hungerford Bridge questa notte, privo di sensi. Ci ha raccontato tutto, appena ha potuto.» Lestrade fece cenno ai suoi uomini di portar via Smith e di uscire.  
   
«Cosa… Dove.» John chiuse gli occhi, tentando di normalizzare il respiro. «Dov’è?»  
   
«Al Queen Elizabeth. È il migliore per i casi di avvelenamento.» Lestrade si diede una spinta sulle gambe, portando con sé l’altro.  
   
«Veleno? Quale veleno? In che quantità?» John non riusciva a respirare, il petto sconquassato dai tremori.  
   
«Sta bene adesso, ok? Calmati, o-»  
   
«COME DIAVOLO DOVREI FARE A CALMARMI?!» Esplose il medico, portandosi le mani alle tempie. «Poteva… Sarebbe potuto…» Annaspò. «L’ho lasciato solo, lo capisci? Cosa avrei fatto, cosa…» John sentì le ginocchia cedere, e si appoggiò con più forza alla stretta dell’ispettore.  
   
«Andiamo.» Lestrade si chinò in avanti, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita, aiutandolo a rimanere in piedi. «Ti porto da lui, d’accordo?»  
   
Aspettò che l’altro annuisse, prima di muovere il primo passo.  
   
Lentamente, bilanciandosi a vicenda, si avvicinarono alla porta.  
   
«Io non riuscirò mai a capirvi.» Sospirò l’ispettore, aiutando John a scendere il primo gradino.  
   
Il medico si voltò verso di lui, un’espressione confusa sul viso.  
   
«A malapena vi parlate, ultimamente, eppure l’unica cosa che riuscite a dire non appena scampati alla morte è il vostro nome.» Lestrade fece un passo avanti, aspettando che l’altro lo seguisse, facendo forza sulla sua spalla. «Voglio dire, è ridicolo.»  
   
John rimase in silenzio, lasciandosi guidare con pazienza ed attenzione fino alla hall.  
   
«Davvero ha chiesto di me?» Domandò solo molti minuti dopo, la testa bassa a fissare la mani strette attorno alla stoffa dei pantaloni, seduto nel sedile posteriore della volante.  
   
Lestrade gli lanciò una rapida occhiata dallo specchietto retrovisore, prima di tornare a guardare la strada.  
   
«Avrà ripetuto il tuo nome almeno tre volte, mentre gli infermieri diminuivano la profondità della sedazione.» Non era certo che il detective avrebbe apprezzato un’intromissione simile nella propria sfera personale, ma mentire non gli sembrava la scelta migliore.  
«Dovreste cercare di chiarirvi, qualunque sia… il problema.»  
   
John sospirò, lasciando vagare gli occhi nell’abitacolo.  
«È complicato.» Si sentì rispondere, senza rendersi conto di averlo fatto finché non udì la propria voce avvolgerlo.  
   
«Non ne dubito.» Lestrade svoltò in una strada secondaria, iniziando a rallentare in cerca di un posto dove lasciare l’auto. «Niente è facile, se riguarda Sherlock.»  
   
John abbozzò un sorriso, dondolando appena la testa mentre la macchina si fermava.  
   
«Dico solo che…» L’ispettore spense il motore e si voltò verso di lui. «Insomma, non era tanto male, quando su una scena del crimine c’eri anche tu. Lo “plachi”, per una qualche ragione che temo mi resterà sempre sconosciuta.» Ammiccò, aprendosi in un sorriso sincero.  
   
«Andiamo?» Chiese poi, aprendo lo sportello.  
 

***

   
«Sei un idiota. Avresti dovuto dirmelo.» John trascinò una sedia vicino al letto di Sherlock, tentando di nascondere il dolore sempre più forte al ginocchio destro.  
   
Il detective lo osservò sedersi con cautela, i segni di una colluttazione chiaramente visibili su ogni parte del corpo del medico.  
   
«Avresti dovuto capirlo.» Sussurrò, la gola secca dai postumi del lavaggio gastrico.  
   
«Certo. Colpa mia.» John seguì con lo sguardo il tubo della flebo scendere e costeggiare il cuscino dell’altro, fino a sparire sotto un piccolo cerotto su una mano. «Hai davvero così tanta fretta di lasciarmi da solo?»  Mormorò, mordendosi un labbro mentre scuoteva la testa.  
   
Sherlock socchiuse la bocca, allargando gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
«Non credo di capire.» Rispose dopo qualche secondo, nella voce piccoli nodi stretti.  
   
«Continui… Tu continui costantemente a cercare di…» Il medico serrò i pugni, cercando le parole. «Mi hai lasciato da solo davanti al Barts e… Mi hai lasciato solo per anni, a piangerti. E… Lo hai fatto su quell’aereo, e poi ora… Tu…» Sentì la rabbia iniziare a riempirgli la gola, risalendo dal petto. «Tu la devi smettere, Sherlock. La devi smettere di cercare di morire lasciandomi indietro.» Ringhiò, la voce roca, alzando su di lui uno sguardo carico di furia.  
   
Il detective osservò le pupille dell’altro sparire nel blu scuro dei suoi occhi, la mascella irrigidirsi.  
   
«Sono stanco di svegliarmi la notte, andare a prendere mia figlia per darle da mangiare e nel frattempo chiedermi se stai bene. Io…»  
   
«Non è di me che dovresti preoccuparti.» Sherlock deglutì, tentando di dare forza alle proprie parole. «Hai una famiglia, adesso. E tornare a casa con i vestiti logori non è quello che vi serve.» Le parole uscirono a piccoli pezzi, singhiozzi di stanchezza e paura.  
   
«Piantala.» John si portò istintivamente una mano al ginocchio. «Non sei tu a dover scegliere per me. Lo hai già fatto troppe volte.»  
   
«Non ho scelto io di restare con lei.» Il detective sentì le parole scivolargli tra le labbra. Serrò la bocca, ma ormai erano giunte fino a John. Lo capì da come si era irrigidito, alzando la testa. Era chiaro nei suoi occhi agitati, e nei movimenti delle dita.  
   
«No.» Gli concesse il medico, dopo qualche secondo. «No. Non lo hai scelto tu.»  
Ripeté, lo sguardo perso davanti a sé.  
   
«Penso che dovresti…» Sherlock osservò la lancetta delle ore dell’orologio a muro indicare le nove.  
   
«Penso che dovrei restare qui per vedere come passerai la notte. Chiederò a Greg di avvertire Mary.» Lo interruppe l’altro, con voce calma. «E penso anche che non mi interessi il tuo parere in merito.» Si alzò lentamente, con uno sbuffo. «Vado a cercare un paio di antidolorifici e qualcosa da mangiare. Torno subito.»  
   
Sherlock lo seguì con lo sguardo, aspettando di vedere la porta richiudersi alle sue spalle prima di lasciarsi andare ad un sorriso.  
   
Non gli importava che fosse solo per una notte. Che la mattina dopo avrebbe dovuto vederlo andare via, diretto ad una casa che non era la loro.  
   
L’unica cosa che riuscì a pensare, mentre la stanchezza iniziava a rendere le palpebre pesanti e gli occhi lucidi, fu che – per qualche ora – avrebbe potuto averlo ancora vicino, trovandolo lì ad ogni risveglio notturno.  
   
 

**Epilogo**

   
   
   
   
«Ho paura di fallire, questa volta.»  
   
Mycroft storse il naso in un’espressione infastidita.  
   
«Temo di non riuscire a proteggerlo.»  
   
Fece ruotare il manico dell’ombrello tra le dita, affondando la punta di metallo nel terreno reso molle dalla pioggia.  
   
«Mi hai preparato a molto, ma non a tutto, fratello caro.» Sussurrò, seguendo con gli occhi le volute dorate stagliarsi contro lo sfondo scuro.  
   
«Ma forse Moran e la sua rete arriveranno a lui quando ormai sarà già troppo tardi.»  
   
Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo plumbeo, seguendo il planare di un corvo dalle piume lucide su una delle lapidi vicine.  
   
«Ho provato ad insegnargli che ogni vita ha una fine, e che affezionarsi a qualcuno non è che uno svantaggio. Un _errore_. Ma, d’altro canto, come potrei mai essere del tutto convincente. Io, che vengo qui ogni settimana, e che resto sveglio di notte per controllare da un monitor che sia ancora vivo.»  
   
Sorrise, ironico.  
   
Una piccola goccia di pioggia cadde sul marmo scuro, allargandosi.  
   
«Ho sempre trovato ridicola questa “staffetta” dell’affetto fraterno.»  
   
Con un gesto lento e misurato, Mycroft aprì l’ombrello, trovando riparo sotto la sua tela.  
   
«Ma devo ammettere che mai come adesso riesco a capire quella tua ansia costante nei miei riguardi.»  
   
L’acqua iniziò a scorrere tra le lettere e i numeri, piccoli fiumi diretti alla terra dove la lapide affondava, immobile.  
   
Mycroft poggiò una mano sul bordo tagliente, un gesto rapido, quasi impercettibile.  
Lo sfiorò con i polpastrelli, scorrendolo per pochi attimi, prima di ritrarsi ed incamminarsi, in silenzio, verso la berlina con i vetri oscurati che lo attendeva alla fine del vialetto.  
   
Alle sue spalle, una lastra di marmo nero divenne sempre più piccola, mentre i ricchi decori ambrati dell’iscrizione si confusero fino a sparire:  
 

   
_Sherrinford Holmes_  
_Figlio amato e fratello amorevole_  
_1961 - 1992_  


   
   
   
 

***

   
   
Mary si appoggiò la figlia al petto, sdraiandosi lentamente sul divano stando attenta a non svegliarla.  
   
Voltò la testa verso il tavolino da caffè, allungando una mano per controllare di riuscire a raggiungere l’arma che vi aveva poggiato sopra senza difficoltà.  
   
Sullo schermo del telefono accanto alla pistola, un messaggio di John inviato con il numero di Lestrade continuava a lampeggiare, ignorato.  
   
Lo osservò apparire e scomparire, carico di scuse che il medico sentiva di doverle ma non _sentiva sue_.  
   
Mary chiuse gli occhi, ispirando profondamente.  
   
Si chiese, oltre il muro delle palpebre chiuse, se non fosse stata sciocca a non chiudere la loro storia quella sera, in quel locale elegante, davanti allo sguardo di John che incontrava nuovamente, dopo anni, quello di un uomo che aveva creduto perso per sempre.  
   
Sherley si mosse appena, ed il pensiero esplose come una bolla di sapone. Come poteva pensare una cosa simile, se non averlo fatto le aveva donato la creatura che le dormiva addosso?  
   
La vibrazione del telefono la fece sobbalzare.  
   
Girò la testa in direzione del cellulare, sbloccandolo per visualizzare l’anteprima.  
   
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, tentando di mettere a fuoco chi le avesse scritto, e cosa.  
   
Dopo un paio di tentativi, afferrò l’apparecchio e se lo portò vicino al viso.  
   
Un attimo, il tempo di leggere e capire, ed il telefono le cadde dalle mani, finendo sul tappeto.  
   
Si alzò in fretta, stringendo con più forza la figlia mentre correva al piano superiore.  
   
Su lo schermo, un numero sconosciuto seguito da un breve messaggio campeggiò per qualche secondo prima di sparire, inghiottito dal buio del vetro.  
 

  
_“Tempo scaduto.”_  
 

 

 

 

 

   
  **Angolo dell’autrice:**

Non ho molto da aggiungere, se non i consueti ringraziamenti a chiunque abbia avuto la forza ed il coraggio di arrivare fin qui. XD  
   
   
Penso che  “L’avventura del detective morente” sia uno dei racconti più conosciuti di Doyle, quindi non mi dilungherò nello sviscerare parallelismi e citazioni.  
   
L’unica cosa che mi piacerebbe sottolineare, ma solo perché mi sono divertita moltissimo a giocarci, è che nel racconto Smith tenta di uccidere Sherlock Holmes per coprire l’omicidio del nipote, Victor Savage. Non potevo proprio farmi scappare l’occasione di “sezionare” il personaggio in due, giocando sull’omonimia con Victor Trevor e usando Savage come nome di battesimo della nipote! XD  
   
Vi lascio come la scorsa volta con una piccola anteprima del prossimo capitolo o, per meglio dire, della prossima puntata!  
   
A presto,  
B.  
   
   
   
 

**Nella prossima puntata...**

 

«John.»  
   
La voce gli giunse lontana, ovattata.  
   
Lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, opaco, soffermandosi sulle tapparelle chiuse.  
 Il rumore della pioggia oltre i vetri gli ricordava qualcosa. Un dolore simile, in una stanza simile.  
   
Quando era successo?  
   
«John.» Tentò ancora la voce, prendendo corpo e posizione di fronte a lui.  
«Devi parlarmi, o tutto questo non servirà a niente.»  
   
Lentamente, il medico si voltò in direzione del richiamo.  
   
«Devi dirmi cosa è successo. È importante.» Ella Thompson – tailleur cipria e capelli raccolti – accennò un sorriso di incoraggiamento.  
«Avanti. Dal principio.» 


	3. The Adventure of Two Napoleons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci arrivati all’ultima parte di questo viaggio.
> 
> Il racconto di riferimento per quest’ultimo episodio è “L'avventura dei sei napoleoni” o, per meglio dire, uno dei suoi adattamenti su pellicola: “Il mistero del carillon” (Dressed to Kill), prodotto dalla Universal Pictures, con Basil Rathbone nei panni di Sherlock Holmes.
> 
> Chiaramente non tutto è ripreso dal lungometraggio. Ci sono riferimenti al canone e, come anche negli scorsi capitoli, al setlock.
> 
> Spero che questa conclusione possa essere di vostro gradimento. :)

  
  
  
  
 

**The Adventure of Two Napoleons**

  
_«Quell'uomo è il Napoleone del crimine, Watson, è l'organizzatore di metà del male e di quasi tutto il resto che rimane impunito in questa grande città., Lui è un genio, un filosofo, un pensatore astratto. Ha un cervello di prim’ordine . Si siede immobile, come un ragno al centro della sua tela, ma la sua ragnatela ha mille fili di cui lui conosce ogni minimo tremolio. Non agisce di persona. Si limita a pianificare.»_  
   
_«Primo errore. James Moriarty non è affatto un uomo. È un ragno. Un ragno al centro di una rete, una rete criminale con mille fili. E lui sa esattamente come balli ognuno di loro.»_  


   
 

   
**Prologo**  


   
 

«John.»  
   
La voce gli giunse lontana, ovattata dal frastuono del suo cuore all’interno delle orecchie.  
   
Lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, soffermandosi sulle tapparelle chiuse, piccoli fili d’argento a interrompere la fitta trama nera dell’avvolgibile.  
   
Il rumore della pioggia oltre i vetri gli ricordava qualcosa…  
Un dolore simile. Una stanza, simile.  
   
Quando era successo? Si domandò, socchiudendo appena le palpebre nello sforzo del ricordo.  
   
«John.» Tentò ancora la voce, prendendo improvvisamente corpo poco distante, quasi di fronte a lui.  
   
«Devi parlarmi, o tutto questo non servirà a niente.»  
   
Lentamente, il medico si voltò in direzione del richiamo. La testa gli parve incredibilmente pesante, mentre la faceva ruotare lontano della finestra.  
   
Un lampo attraversò le fessure della serranda, illuminando il tappeto ai suoi piedi di un grigio acceso.  
   
«Devi dirmi cosa è successo. È importante.» Ella Thompson – tailleur cipria e capelli raccolti – accennò un sorriso di incoraggiamento non appena il medico posò gli occhi arrossati e cerchiati sul suo viso.  
   
«Avanti John. Dal principio.»  
   
«Il principio…» Ripeté lui, increspando un angolo delle labbra in un sorriso teso. «Credo che comincerò dalla fine, invece.» Affondò le unghie nella fodera della poltrona, trovando lenitivo il leggero dolore che tanta forza esercitata gli stava trasmettendo.  
   
«Come preferisci.» La psicologa si sistemò meglio su la sedia, facendo cenno a John di continuare.  
   
Il medico chiuse gli occhi, serrandoli per qualche secondo. Si passò la lingua tra le labbra secche, sentendole bruciare.  
   
«La fine…» Iniziò, prendendo un profondo respiro.  
   
«La fine è che ho perso tutto.»  
   
 

   
**1.**  


 

   
_«In un mondo di porte chiuse, l'uomo che possiede le chiavi è il re. E, tesoro, devi proprio vedere come mi dona la corona.»_  


   
   
   
La sabbia, umida, volteggiò attorno alle pale dell’elicottero, sollevandosi.  
   
Piccoli pezzi di vetro opaco emersero dalla superficie smossa, mentre i granelli più piccoli e leggeri venivano spinti verso l’alto.  
   
Il velivolo si abbassò di qualche metro, creando un cerchio infossato di arena.  
   
Il tempo di toccare il suolo, ed il frastuono del motore e delle eliche scomparve, lasciando il posto alla risacca del mare che si infrangeva lungo la riva.  
   
Il portellone cigolò appena, spostandosi in avanti e poi di lato.  
   
Qualche secondo, ed un uomo in completo scuro e camicia bianca scese dall’elicottero, piombando a terra con un piccolo saltello.  
Si sistemò la cravatta con un rapido gesto della mano ed abbozzò un sorriso voltandosi in direzione del collega che si stava lasciando cadere al suo fianco, flettendo le ginocchia per attutire il colpo.  
   
Si scambiarono uno sguardo fugace, spostandosi in modo rigido ai due lati del portellone, piedi contro la sabbia e schiena dritta.  
   
Per un attimo sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato, cristallizzandoli in quella postura innaturale. Solo in vento, muovendosi tra i loro capelli, riusciva a dare una parvenza di vita ai loro volti impassibili.  
   
Dopo più di un minuto, un terzo uomo comparve oltre il portellone, un grosso paio di cuffie a coprire le orecchie.  
   
Si diede una piccola spinta con i reni, finendo esattamente tra i due. Con un gesto teatrale si portò le cuffie attorno al collo, allargando le braccia in un movimento carico di enfasi.  
   
Ridendo, fece una rapida piroetta su se stesso, portando il viso verso l’elicottero.  
«Il re è qui, signori!» Esultò, alzando una mano verso il cielo, la schiena leggermente curvata all’indietro.  
   
Un secondo, il tempo di ruotare nuovamente in direzione opposta, e l’uomo si incamminò lungo la spiaggia, estraendo dal taschino dell’abito sartoriale che aveva addosso un paio di occhiali scuri che si portò in un gesto fluido al viso.  
   
Gli altri due iniziarono a muoversi al suo fianco, cadenzando i loro passi al ritmo dei suoi.  
   
Piccoli rivoli d’acqua salmastra affioravano tra la sabbia chiara, specchi scuri saturi del grigio plumbeo del cielo.  
   
I tre continuarono a camminare per qualche metro, dietro di loro piccole orme poco profonde.  
   
L’uomo al centro si sistemò la cravatta scura con un rapido gesto delle mani, lasciando che ricadesse – perfetta e dritta – sulla camicia. Con un sorriso compiaciuto si passò le mani sul completo, accennando un piccolo passo di marcia.  
   
Di fronte a loro, poco distante, due figure comparvero tra i riverberi chiari della battigia, ombre tra la luce tenue.  
   
«È un piacere vedervi, Signori!» Li salutò l’uomo, nella voce un misto di gioia e trepidazione. «Scusate per la location non proprio _convenzionale_ ma, sapete… la prudenza non è mai troppa.»  Aggiunse, fermandosi dopo qualche passo.  
Dietro di lui, gli altri due si arrestarono a loro volta.  
   
«Jim.» Lo accolse con tono calmo il più basso dei due in attesa, mani in tasca e cappello di lana a coprire il biondo spento dei capelli.  
   
«Sebastian.» Ricambiò l’altro, un fugace brillio degli occhi ben nascosto dagli occhiali scuri.  
«È un piacere vederti, dopo tutto questo tempo.»  
   
«Lieto di essere di nuovo in attività.» L’uomo abbassò per un secondo gli occhi, uno sguardo fugace alle punte delle scarpe prima di tornare a concentrarsi sul viso del suo interlocutore. «Il mio soggiorno a Rabat si è rivelato più lungo del previsto.»  
   
«Immagino che parte del merito per la tua ritrovata libertà sia da attribuirsi all’intervento di Marion.» Gongolò Jim, stirando le labbra in una smorfia di malcelato scherno.  
   
«Mia sorella è indubbiamente una donna dalle mille qualità.» Rispose l’altro, facendosi scuro in volto. «Ma non credo che sia questo il momento per elencarle.» Aggiunse, rapido, affondando le mani con ancora più forza nelle tasche del pesante cappotto.  
   
«Concordo. Mi era parso di capire che fossimo qui per affari.» Intervenne l’uomo alla sua sinistra, abito elegante ed espressione distinta. «Ho forse sbagliato ad interpretare il vostro invito?»  
   
«Oh, no.» Rispose Jim, sfilandosi gli occhiali da sole e riponendoli con un gesto misurato nella tasca della giacca. «Siamo tutti qui per _Regnum Defende._ Non è forse vero?» Ammiccò, aprendosi in un sorriso allegro non appena vide un’espressione di disappunto nascere sul viso dell’altro.  
   
«Divertente, Signor Moriarty.» Fu il commento in tono tagliente che fece eco dopo qualche secondo alle sue parole. «Adesso, se non le dispiace, veniamo al punto. Dove si trova?»  
   
«Oh, ma quanta impazienza!» Si portò un dito alle labbra, fingendo un’aria imbronciata. «Ed io che pensavo che avremmo fatto un po’ di conversazione!»  
   
«Devo essere a Londra tra meno di tre ore. Non ho tempo né voglia, di fare conversazione.» Rispose l’altro, voltandosi verso l’uomo alla sua destra. «Colonnello, non era di questo che avevamo discusso.» Sibilò, una patina d’ira a coprire le parole.  
   
«Pazienza, Signor B. Pazienza.» Cantilenò Jim, anticipando la risposta di Sebastian, che aveva appena schiuso le labbra per controbattere. «Dov’è, mi chiede?» Ripeté, allargando le braccia e lasciando cadere la testa all’indietro, un respiro profondo e gutturale a mischiarsi al suono delle onde. «Ci siete _sopra._ » Ghignò, facendo una rapida piroetta.  
   
«E adesso, se volete seguirmi sull’elicottero, è ora di discutere del _dopo._ »  
 

   
***

   
   
La molla cigolò appena, stretta tra il legno logoro e la piccola chiave di metallo per la carica.  
   
Un paio di giri, e l’uomo lasciò che il coperchio si aprisse con uno scatto rapido. Una ballerina di cartone e stoffa iniziò a volteggiare, le braccia alzate e un’espressione sorpresa sul viso dipinto.  
   
«È quello di Douglas?» Domandò con voce incerta il ragazzo, seguendo con gli occhi le piroette meccaniche della danzatrice.  
   
«Mi è sempre piaciuta, questa melodia.» Commentò distrattamente Moran, sordo alle sue parole, staccando la chiavetta dal suo alloggiamento. «È un peccato che sia incompleta.»  
   
«Presto non lo sarà più.» Tentò nuovamente il giovane, accennando un sorriso soddisfatto.  
   
«A patto di non commettere di nuovo degli errori.» Rispose l’altro, nella voce un lontano accenno di fastidio. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo su le piccole lettere dorate al bordo della scatola, ritagli precisi e lucidi che andavano a formare il nome “Garrideb”.  
«Non voglio più dover fare un secondo sopralluogo su una scena del crimine. È un inutile spreco di tempo, ed è pericoloso.»  
   
«Mi dispiace, Signore…» Balbettò il ragazzo, stringendosi nelle spalle in un gesto automatico di protezione. «Se solo Sherlock Holmes fosse arrivato prima…»  
   
«Sherlock Holmes non è il punto.» Moran alzò una mano, facendogli cenno di tacere. «Ad ogni modo, adesso il carillon è qui, e tanto basta. L’agente è stato ricompensato adeguatamente?»  
   
«Sissignore. Come aveva chiesto.» Annuì l’altro con foga.  
   
«Bene. Niente custodisce un segreto meglio dei soldi.» Moran si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della poltrona, mentre la ballerina compiva l’ultimo giro su se stessa tra uno stridio di note e legno.  
«Pensiamo al collezionista, adesso.» Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
   
«Certo.» Il ragazzo indietreggiò velocemente verso l’uscita, continuando a rimanere rivolto alla scrivania.  
   
Moran atteso di sentire la porta chiudersi, prima di aprire nuovamente gli occhi. Guardò nel vuoto per qualche secondo, perso nel dedalo dei propri pensieri. Poi, con lentezza, raggiunse il cellulare posto alla sinistra del carillon.  
   
Compose un messaggio veloce, controllando l’ora sul bordo superiore dello schermo.  
   
Alla fine lo inviò, controllando fosse stato recapitato correttamente prima di riporre l’apparecchio nel primo cassetto della scrivania.  
   
Nel buio, lo schermo rimase acceso per qualche secondo, illuminando con la propria luce il metallo scuro di una pistola.  
   
Piccoli pixel neri sul bianco del vetro, due semplici parole brillarono prima di venire inghiottite dall’oscurità:  
   
 _“Tempo scaduto.”_  
   
 

   
**2.**  


   
 

   
_«Immagino che John Watson pensi che l'amore sia un mistero per me, ma la chimica è incredibilmente semplice, e molto distruttiva […] Ho sempre pensato che l'amore fosse un pericoloso svantaggio.»_  


   
   
   
Al di là delle anonime tende ospedaliere, piccole gocce di pioggia iniziarono ad accarezzare i vetri della stanza.  
   
Un lampo accese il cielo, seguito a poca distanza da un tuono basso e scuro che fece tremare le finestre.  
   
Sherlock – capelli madidi di sudore e viso tirato - spalancò gli occhi, annaspando qualche secondo nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco dove si trovasse.  
   
Giochi di luce si inseguivano sul soffitto, prodotto mutevole dei fari delle auto provenienti dalla strada.  
   
Il detective socchiuse gli occhi, ruotando la testa verso destra con fatica. La gola, arida, sembrava chiudersi sempre più ad ogni tentativo di deglutire.  
Socchiuse le labbra - screpolate e secche - passandoci sopra la lingua, sentendole aprirsi in alcuni punti.  
Un vago sapore metallico gli riempì la bocca, sangue e medicine a mescolarsi sulle papille.  
   
Provò a deglutire ancora una volta, lasciando correre lo sguardo lungo la parete della stanza.  
Il tempo di un sospiro sorpreso, e riuscì a mettere a fuoco John, giacca indosso e capelli in disordine, chino in una postura innaturale sul piccolo tavolo azzurro vicino alla porta.  
   
Le braccia incrociate sotto il viso come un cuscino, dormiva con le labbra appena socchiuse, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava al ritmo dei suoi respiri profondi.  
   
Sherlock rimase immobile per qualche secondo, registrando quanti più particolari possibile della scena che si stava trovando di fronte.  
   
Poi, la _realtà_ di quel momento gli risalì il petto, quasi un peso reale premuto contro lo sterno. Guardarlo dormire era una cosa privata, _intima_ , ed il detective si percepì distintamente arrossire nella penombra.  
   
 _Mary_ lo vedeva dormire. Ogni notte. Lei aveva il _diritto_ di farlo, un motivo ed una giustificazione, non lui.  
   
«Il sonno rende inermi, ed essere inermi equivale ad essere nudi davanti a qualcuno.» Aveva detto un suo vecchio professore, all’università. Sherlock aveva riflettuto a lungo su quel concetto, trovandolo perfettamente logico.  
   
Per questo aveva raramente concesso a qualcuno di dormire in sua presenza e, ancora più di rado, aveva permesso che qualcuno lo vedesse riposare.  
   
Ma John, ancora una volta, si era rivelato l’unica eccezione alle rigide regole che Sherlock aveva scelto come confini invalicabili della propria esistenza.  
   
Il medico non aveva mai fatto niente di particolare, per divenire il cardine della vita del detective, eppure Sherlock si era accorto di non riuscire più ad avere un’orbita propria, lontano da lui.  
   
John lo aveva preso e decentrato, trasformandolo da pianeta solitario in un satellite.  
   
“Nient’altro che mera chimica, sinapsi ed elettricità”, si era ripetuto mille volte, quando il senso di mancanza diveniva troppo forte e la poltrona vuota nel salotto di Baker Street più grande, un memento di stoffa e legno al più madornale fallimento della sua vita.  
Allora, l’unico rifugio ai pensieri risiedeva in altra chimica, legàmi tra molecole a tentare di sciogliere quelli tra uomini.  
   
John si mosse appena, chiudendo e riaprendo le labbra un paio di volte.  
   
Nella penombra, Sherlock percorse il suo profilo con gli occhi, lento. Una piccola macchia scura stava comparendo sotto l’occhio sinistro, probabile risultato della colluttazione avuta dal medico poche ore prima.  
La gamba destra, distesa sotto al tavolino, era visibilmente gonfia.  
   
Il detective sentì il respiro incastrarsi tra gola e polmoni, mentre un pensiero esplodeva nella sua mente soffocando ogni altra cosa: “ _sarebbe potuto morire_ ”.  
   
Il rumore della pioggia contro i vetri si fece più forte, mentre le gocce lasciavano il posto a piccoli chicchi di grandine.  
   
 _“Sarebbe potuto morire a causa tua.”_  
   
Sherlock si costrinse a voltarsi dall’altra parte. Le mani strette attorno al lenzuolo, tentò di allontanare l’immagine del corpo esanime del medico che aveva iniziato a prendere forma davanti ai suoi occhi.  
   
Un lampo illuminò la porta, facendosi largo in uno spiraglio delle tende. Il tempo di guardarlo sparire, ed un tuono si riversò in strada, facendo partire un allarme in lontananza.  
   
John aprì gli occhi, confuso. Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, tentando di mettere a fuoco qualcosa oltre la patina opaca dei propri occhi arrossati. Con un gemito soffocato, alzò testa e spalle, sentendo la schiena dolere in più punti.  
   
«Dio…» Esalò, portandosi le mani verso i fianchi.  
   
Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare all’indietro, tentando di allungare quanto più possibile muscoli e vertebre.  
   
«Ti farà male per almeno un paio d’ore.» Sherlock, ancora rivolto dal lato opposto, tentò di riprendere il controllo di voce e respiro.  
   
«Ehi!» Rispose l’altro, sorpreso. «Non pensavo fossi sveglio…» Facendo leva sulla gamba sinistra, il medico si mise in piedi con uno sbuffo.  
   
Lento, il ginocchio destro rigido e andatura incerta, si avvicinò al letto. «Come stai?»  
   
Sherlock rimase con gli occhi ostinatamente rivolti alle tende chiuse.  
   
«Meglio di te.» Commentò, domandandosi se il tremore che aveva sentito incrinargli le parole fosse reale.  
   
John scosse la testa, soffocando una risata. «Certo.» Gli concesse, dandogli un leggero colpetto attraverso le lenzuola sul polpaccio destro, invitandolo a spostarla.  
   
Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia, voltandosi verso di lui con aria interrogativa.  
   
Il medico, di tutta risposta, gli diede un'altra piccola botta, costringendolo a spostare le gambe di lato. Con un mezzo sbuffo, si sedette sul materasso, facendo gemere le molle.  
   
«Forse dovrei davvero mettermi a dieta.» Rise.  
   
Sherlock osservò i lati degli occhi dell’altro riempirsi di rughe lievi, mentre la pelle si muoveva per assecondare il sorriso che stava prendendo forma sul suo volto.  
   
«Dovresti andare a casa.» Il detective spinse a forza le parole oltre le labbra. «Non serve che tu stia qui.» Aggiunse, atono.  
   
«Dovresti raccontarmi di questo caso.» Rispose l’altro, mantenendo un tono allegro. «Così potrei scrivere un altro memorabile post del mio tanto amato blog.»  
   
«Non aggiorni il tuo blog da mesi.» Disse Sherlock, con vaga insofferenza.  
   
«E tu come lo sai?» John inclinò la testa di lato, tornando serio.  
   
«Non risolviamo più crimini insieme. Se ne deduce che tu non abbia nulla da raccontare.» Il detective sospirò, spazientito. «Va’ a casa, John.»  
   
«Leggi il mio blog?» Continuò il medico, ignorandolo.  
   
«Non leggo il tuo stupido blog.» Sherlock tornò a guardare verso la finestra. «Ogni tanto controllo i commenti.» Gli concesse, muovendo nervosamente le dita delle mani.  
   
John socchiuse gli occhi. Nella penombra, il viso pallido del detective si confondeva col candore del cuscino sul quale era adagiato. Dalla distanza dove si trovava, riusciva solo a distinguere la massa scura dei capelli, un mare in tempesta di ricci scuri.  
   
«Va bene, non leggi il mio “stupido blog”. Però adesso racconta.» La voce addolcita, John si sistemò meglio sul materasso, tentando di non gravare con il peso sul ginocchio dolorante. «Sempre che tu non voglia dormire.»  
   
«Dormire è un inutile spreco di tempo.» Sherlock girò gli occhi verso il medico, trovandolo ostinatamente rivolto nella sua direzione.  
   
«Motivo il più per impiegarlo in modo costruttivo.» Lo incalzò John.  
   
«Raccontarti di come sono finito in ospedale sarebbe costruttivo?» Ribatté l’altro, ostinato.  
   
«Ricordarmi ad ogni frase quanto sia stato stupido a non capire subito le tue intenzioni, lo sarebbe. Se non costruttivo, quanto meno _appagante_.» Sorrise il medico. «Ti conosco, non vedi l’ora.»  
   
Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, tentando di soffocare il sorriso che sentiva premere ai bordi delle labbra.  
   
«A proposito di questo…» Improvvisamente serio, John tossì un paio di volte, cercando di schiarirsi la voce. «Mi dispiace di… di non aver capito prima.»  
   
«Hai altro a cui pensare, adesso.» Sherlock allargò i polmoni in un respiro profondo. «Non è importante.»  
   
«Sì, invece.» Il medico scosse la testa, la voce alterata da qualcosa che il detective non riuscì ad identificare. «Saresti potuto morire e…»  
   
«Anche tu.» Lo interruppe l’altro, serrando con ancora più forza le dita attorno al cotone delle lenzuola. «Anche tu saresti potuto morire. Io…» Sherlock aprì e chiuse la bocca, in cerca delle parole adatte. «Non devi farlo. Hai una figlia, ora. È a lei che devi qualcosa, non a me.»  
   
John si chiuse le labbra tra i denti, la fronte contratta in un’espressione improvvisa di rabbia trattenuta.  
   
«PIANTALA! Maledizione, io ti devo la _vita,_ Sherlock!» Sibilò. «Smettila di pensare che non mi interessi quello che ti succede!» Il medico strinse i pugni, tentando di calmarsi.  
   
«Immagino che sia perché ti interessa, che hai praticamente smesso di venire a Baker Street.» Il detective attese di vedere gli occhi dell’altro farsi più grandi, indice che le sue parole erano andate a segno.  
Doveva riuscire a convincerlo che il suo posto era a casa, con Mary e la bambina. Doveva riuscire a _convincersi_ che quella notte non era che un’eccezione, un riflesso e sbiadito del passato.  
   
«Sei davvero uno stronzo.» John deglutì un paio di volte, un groppo tenacemente attaccato alla gola.  
   
«Sempre stato. Almeno uno dei due non è cambiato.»  
   
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, un tentativo di negazione verso ciò che sapeva star per succedere del quale si vergognò quasi subito.  
   
Pochi secondi, ed il peso di John sul materasso scomparve, accompagnato da un acuto cigolio di molle.  
Lo sentì attraversare la stanza, un punto e virgola di passi incerti e dolore strascicato.  
   
La porta si aprì appena, quanto bastava a far uscire il medico dalla stanza.  
   
Il detective aspettò un paio di minuti, immobile, prima di voltarsi schiena alla porta, il viso premuto con forza contro il cuscino.  
   
Il corpo teso e rigido, serrò con ancor più forza le palpebre, soffocando un singhiozzo carico di frustrazione.  
   
   
   
Oltre il muro, in una sala d’attesa deserta immersa nel chiarore dei neon, John si sistemò meglio su uno dei divanetti.  
   
Con un sospiro, lanciò un ultimo sguardo verso la stanza di Sherlock prima di appoggiare la testa alla spalliera, e chiudere gli occhi.  
   
 

   
**3.**  


   
 

   
_«John, ascolta . Calmati e rispondimi. Cos’è lei?»_  
   
_«La mia bugiarda moglie?»_  
   
_«No. Che cos’è, lei?»_  
   
_«La donna che porta in grembo mio figlio e che mi ha mentito dal primo giorno in cui l'ho incontrata?»_  
   
_«No, non in questo appartamento. Non in questa stanza. Proprio qui, in questo preciso momento, che cosa è?»_  


   
   
   
John, due grosse tazze di cartone ben strette tra le mani, si avvicinò alla porta della stanza del detective con passo malfermo.  
   
Il versamento attorno al ginocchio si era scurito ed indurito durante la notte, rendendo impossibile piegare la gamba in modo adeguato.  
   
Stando attento a non versare il caffè, diede un paio di colpi leggeri alla porta con le nocche.  
   
«Sherlock? Posso entrare?» Domandò, gentile, inclinando la testa da un lato.  
Rimase immobile qualche secondo, avvicinandosi alla porta in cerca di segnali dall’interno.  
   
«Senti… mi dispiace.» Tentò, a voce più alta.  
«Sherlock?»  
   
Non ricevendo risposta - con un sospiro spazientito e trattenendo un gemito di dolore - si chinò, lasciando a terra le tazze.  
   
«Bene. Come vuoi. Sto per entrare.» Appoggiò una mano sulla maniglia, facendo schiudere la porta verso l’interno. «Sappi che trovo davvero infantile il tuo modo di…»  
John sentì la voce spengersi, le parole ancora in gola.  
   
Nel chiarore del mattino che filtrava attraverso le tende, il bianco delle lenzuola abbandonate sul letto vuoto sembrò rilucere, rendendo l’assenza del detective ancor più evidente.  
   
«Dovevo immaginarlo…» Il medico lasciò la presa sulla maniglia, portandosi la mano all’attaccatura del naso.  
   
«D’accordo.» Sospirò, scuotendo la testa. «Va bene. Ho capito.»  
   
Raccolse le tazze da terra, osservando per qualche secondo le piccole volute di fumo che si alzavano dalle aperture sui coperchi. Alla fine, sconfitto, gettò uno dei caffè nel cestino posto vicino ad un gruppo di divanetti della sala d’attesa e, lentamente, si avviò verso l’uscita.  
 

   
***

   
   
Il taxi svoltò in Baker Street, sobbalzando al passaggio sopra una buca profonda.  
   
Sherlock - la testa appoggiata al finestrino e gli occhi chiusi - batté la fronte contro il vetro, svegliandosi.  
   
Si guardò attorno, spaesato, mettendo a fuoco dopo qualche tentativo il profilo familiare dei palazzi che vedeva susseguirsi nel chiarore del mattino londinese.  
   
Con un piccolo sbuffo si mise seduto in modo corretto, gli occhi ancora fissi alla strada.  
   
Dopo qualche metro il veicolo iniziò a rallentare e, infine, si arrestò del tutto. Una frenata dolce, ma che non impedì ad un fiotto di nausea di risalire la gola secca del detective.  
   
«Siamo arrivati, Signore.» Tossì il tassista, la voce roca – dedusse velocemente Sherlock - dal troppo fumo.  
   
«Bene.» Rispose a fatica, affondando le mani nelle tasche del cappotto in cerca di contanti, trovandole vuote. «Mi aspetti qui, salgo a prendere i soldi che le devo.» Sospirò, ogni parola un vetro tagliente che si faceva largo fino alla bocca.  
   
Aprì lo sportello, scendendo in una sequenza di movimenti frammentati.  
Il vento, pungente, lo accolse, insinuandosi tra i suoi capelli e tra i bottoni chiusi del soprabito.  
   
Senza accorgersene, fece istintivamente un passo indietro, addossandosi alla macchina.  
   
Il portone del 221b sembrò vibrare, _irreale._ Il detective rimase qualche secondo senza fiato, le mani appoggiate alla portiera e le gambe sul punto di cedere.  
   
«Signore?» La voce del tassista, da dentro la cabina di guida, gli giunse ovattata. «Si sente bene? Vuole che la riporti in ospedale?»  
   
«No…» Sherlock si diede una piccola spinta, staccandosi dall’auto e muovendo qualche passo incerto verso il portone. «S-Sto bene.»  
   
Le braccia leggermente allargate per aiutarsi a mantenere l’equilibrio, si portò fino alla soglia, lasciandosi cadere sul legno scuro.  
   
A tentoni, gli occhi socchiusi, afferrò il batacchio d’ottone, sbattendolo con quanta più forza possibile contro la base.  
   
Piccole gocce iniziarono a bagnare l’asfalto, e Sherlock ne sentì una appoggiarsi sul dorso della mano. La osservò scendere verso il polso, senza sentirne il peso. Per un attimo, gli sembrò tutto un sogno. La clinica, la morte di Victor, John che non lo attendeva nel loro salotto.  
   
Forse, si disse, era ancora nello studio di Magnussen. E Mary lo aveva davvero ucciso.  
   
Il portone si aprì verso l’interno con un leggero cigolio, ed il detective riuscì a fatica a rimanere in posizione eretta mentre perdeva il proprio appoggio.  
   
La signora Hudson, vestaglia a fiori e sguardo stanco, posò gli occhi sul viso del detective, impallidendo.  
   
«Sherlock! O buon cielo, che cosa è successo?» Chiese, spostandosi di lato per permettergli di entrare.  
   
«Sia gentile, paghi il tassista.» Bisbigliò lui, facendo due passi verso l’interno.  
   
La donna, confusa, si affacciò oltre la soglia.  
   
«Certo. Un attimo, vado a prendere il portafogli» disse poi, facendo un cenno all’uomo nell’auto.  
   
Con passi veloci, scomparve oltre la porta del proprio appartamento, mentre Sherlock – lentamente ed a fatica – raggiungeva le scale, lasciandosi cadere sul secondo gradino con un tonfo sordo.  
   
La signora Hudson riapparve poco dopo, il cappotto sopra la vestaglia ed un paio di scarpe scure ai piedi.  
Scese in fretta gli scalini d’ingresso e si diresse verso il taxi, scambiando con l’autista qualche breve parola.  
   
Alla fine, stringendo con forza il soprabito al petto, tornò su i suoi passi, accompagnata dal rumore della macchina che veniva nuovamente messa in moto.  
   
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, e l’ingresso divenne improvvisamente buio, silenzioso.  
Il suono della pioggia scomparve, così come il vento.  
   
«Caro, cosa…» Iniziò la donna, avvicinandosi alle scale, i capelli in disordine e lo sguardo carico di apprensione.  
   
Sherlock alzò una mano, facendole cenno di tacere.  
   
«John è stato qui, ieri. Era così preoccupato, è andato via lasciando la sua borsa…» Continuò lei, muovendo un altro passo verso di lui. «È successo qualcosa? Dov’è?»  
   
Il detective si portò la mano alla tempia, iniziando a massaggiarla con movimenti circolari.  
   
«A casa, immagino.» Soffiò fuori, un singhiozzo rauco a separare ogni parola.  
   
«Ma…» La signora Hudson aggrottò le sopracciglia. «E la clinica, invece? Non ha funzionato?»  
Domandò, addolcendo la voce.  
   
«Ho bisogno di un bagno.» La ignorò lui, aggrappandosi con le dita alla ringhiera e facendo leva per riuscire a sollevarsi. «E di radermi.» Si voltò di spalle, gli occhi verso la cima delle scale. «Non faccia salire nessuno, per favore.»  
   
Lentamente, con passi pesanti, iniziò a salire verso il proprio appartamento.  
   
La donna si strinse con ancora più forza il cappotto addosso.  
   
«Neanche John?» Chiese, angustiata.  
   
   
«John non verrà.» Rispose lui, secco, prima di sparire nella penombra della rampa.  
 

   
***

   
   
John – mani in tasca e testa china - rimase immobile, lasciando che la pioggia attraversasse i capelli fino alla cute.  
   
Il vialetto davanti casa, deserto, si stava scurendo velocemente sotto l’acqua, mentre l’erba del prato, ai lati dell’abitazione, ondeggiava sotto la spinta del vento, piccoli steli verdi piegati dalle raffiche.  
   
Si rigirò le chiavi di casa tra le dita, sentendole incastrarsi nella stoffa interna dei pantaloni, perfetto contrappeso del mazzo della signora Hudson che gravava dall’altro lato.  
   
Alla fine, dopo un sospiro profondo, si mosse verso la porta, preparandosi mentalmente ad essere investito dall’irritazione e dalle domande di Mary.  
   
Estrasse le chiavi, cercando con lentezza quella della porta d’ingresso.  
   
Il viso completamente bagnato, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, tentando di scorgere la toppa oltre il proprio sguardo appannato.  
   
Dopo un paio di tentativi, riuscì ad inserirla, sentendo la serratura cedere dopo mezzo giro.  
   
John aggrottò la fronte, osservando la porta aprirsi docilmente verso l’interno.  
   
Solitamente, che fossero in casa o meno, la porta principale restava chiusa con almeno un mandata completa. Era una delle abitudini di Mary, e John l’aveva adottata dopo poco tempo, senza fare domande. Probabilmente, si era detto, era una di quelle cose che aveva radici nel passato della moglie. Una delle tante risposte alle domande che aveva scelto di non formulare mai ad alta voce.  
   
«Mary?» John lasciò cadere le chiavi nel piccolo contenitore sopra il mobile dell’ingresso, gesto che solitamente faceva scoppiare Sherley in una risata fragorosa.  
   
La voce del medico si sparse per l’ingresso, svanendo lungo i muri.  
   
«MARY!» Provò di nuovo, sentendo qualcosa risalirgli la schiena. Una scossa elettrica di tensione e _presentimento_.  
   
Si tolse in fretta il cappotto, lasciandolo cadere sul pavimento. Il rumore della stoffa contro il parquet fu come quello di un passo in un campo umido.  
   
Stringendo il labbro inferiore tra i denti, le dita della mano destra serrate contro il ginocchio,  iniziò a muoversi verso il salotto, silenzioso ed in ordine, diretto in cucina.  
   
«MARY!» Chiamò ancora, appoggiandosi alla porta di separazione tra i due ambienti per tentare di limitare il dolore crescente alla gamba.  
   
Nel tinello, le stoviglie emergevano dallo specchio d’acqua e sapone, ancora sporche.  
John rimase immobile qualche secondo, registrando l’informazione mentre il freddo cominciava a farsi largo tra i vestiti.  
   
Con un grugnito sordo, tornò su i suoi passi, arrivando alla scala attraversato da brividi di dolore e angoscia.  
   
Lasciò andare la presa sulla gamba, appoggiando la mano al muro mentre con l’altra si sorreggeva al corrimano.  
   
«Mary!» La voce, rotta dall’affanno, si spense appena oltre le sue labbra. Il medico si lasciò andare ad un ringhio di frustrazione, arrivando in cima alla scalinata con il respiro spezzato ed i muscoli tremanti.  
   
Il respiro ridotto a corti rantoli gutturali, si trascinò fino alla camera della figlia, lasciandosi cadere sulla porta.  
   
La luce del mattino inondava la stanza di un chiarore grigiastro, mentre la pioggia batteva ritmicamente contro i vetri.  
   
Il carillon sopra la culla, lento, girava attorno al proprio perno, lasciando piccole api di stoffa colorata libere di gettare ombre scure sul legno bianco delle sponde.  
   
John si aggrappò al bordo, sporgendosi oltre i piccoli cuscini imbottiti.  
   
Sotto il suo sguardo atterrito, il candore del letto rifatto gli parve un pugno in pieno petto.  
   
«No, no, no, no…» Iniziò a ripetere, staccandosi dalla culla con un conato. Incurante del dolore, uscì dalla stanza quasi correndo, spalancando la porta della camera da letto matrimoniale.  
   
Rimase sulla soglia qualche secondo, il tempo di comprendere cosa fosse la macchia rossa che vedeva splendere al centro del proprio cuscino.  
   
Si avvicinò al letto lentamente, sentendo i propri polmoni incendiarsi per la necessità di ossigeno.  Le labbra socchiuse e l’eco del cuore nelle orecchie, assordante, raggiunse il suo lato e si chinò sulla federa, chiudendo le dita attorno al piccolo pezzo di carta rossa che vi era adagiato sopra.  
   
Se lo portò davanti agli occhi, tremante, cercando di capire cosa significasse. Solo quando John riuscì a vedere il dietro del cartoncino - scivolatogli tra le dita e caduto a terra – capì che si trattava di una busta.  
   
Si lasciò andare contro il bordo del materasso, finendogli accanto. Lo raccolse, cercando di aprirlo. Alla fine, dopo un paio di tentativi falliti, si portò un lato tra i denti, aiutandosi a strapparne un lato.  
   
La carta cedette, con un suono pieno e acuto. John lasciò che il piccolo frammento stracciato gli cadesse sulle gambe, e finì di aprire il bordo con le mani.  
   
Un piccolo foglio bianco uscì dalla busta, ingombro di lettere nere tracciate con grafia veloce ma attenta.  
   
Il medico se lo rigirò tra le mani, tentando di trovare il verso corretto, il respiro ridotto ad una serie di corti singhiozzi.  
   
Alla fine, quando riuscì a trovare il senso delle parole, ed afferrarlo, sentì il pavimento sotto di sé flettere e distorcersi.  
   
Lasciò cadere il biglietto a terra, portandosi una mano al viso, continuando a respirare attraverso la bocca socchiusa, sforzandosi di riuscire a normalizzare il battito cardiaco e attenuare i brividi che sentiva risalire braccia e gambe.  
   
Serrò i pugni assieme agli occhi, sentendo la disperazione trasformarsi in furia.  
Senza averlo pensato in modo compiuto, diede un pugno lateralmente, contro il comodino.  
   
Sentì il bordo della mano aprirsi, mentre il compensato del cassetto cedeva verso l’interno.  
   
Il caldo del sangue sembrò bloccare per qualche secondo il freddo che sentiva avvolgere ossa e pelle.  
Una goccia, solitaria, rimase in bilico qualche secondo tra le sue dita prima di cadere sul foglio.  
   
John la guardò allargarsi vicino all’ultima frase, arrivando a lambire l’inchiostro.  
   
Ripercorse il messaggio dal basso verso l’alto, in un disperato tentativo di trovare un _motivo._  
   
Dopo qualche secondo, gli occhi iniziarono a bruciare, e la vista si appannò.  
   
John abbassò le palpebre, reclinando la testa all’indietro, sul bordo del materasso.  
   
Una lacrima gli bruciò tra le ciglia, staccandosi per ricadere lungo il viso, carica di terrore e vuota di ogni pensiero razionale.  
   
Oltre la coltre scura dei propri occhi serrati, le parole del messaggio continuavano a comparire, emergendo dallo sfondo come graffi scarlatti sulla pelle:

 

   


   
Immobile, incapace di sentire, di _sentirsi_ , gli parve che l’intero universo fosse scomparso, inghiottito dall’oscurità più profonda, dalla disperazione più orrida.  
   
La pioggia tenacemente aggrappata ai vestiti ed il respiro pesante, affondò le unghie nel legno del pavimento.  
   
Poi – dopo qualche minuto, a fatica - sentendo i conati di rabbia e paura premere lungo la gola, si lasciò scivolare da un lato, aiutandosi con le braccia ed il letto a rimettersi in piedi.  
   
Raccolse il biglietto, ripiegandolo con cura prima di lasciarlo scivolare nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. Mosse qualche passo incerto, piegando la gamba destra con forza, servendosi del dolore per mantenersi lucido ad ogni passo mentre raggiungeva la porta.  
   
A spingere avanti i suoi passi un solo pensiero, umido come le gocce di sangue che lasciava dietro di sé: aveva bisogno di un telefono.  
 

   
***

   
Nel bianco lucido del lavandino, una piccola goccia di sangue diluito scomparve sotto il getto d’acqua del rubinetto.  
   
Sherlock la osservò volteggiare intorno allo scarico, sparendo subito dopo.  
   
Alzò gli occhi, fissando il suo riflesso nello specchio del bagno. Socchiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi come prima cosa sulla piccola ferita che si era procurato radendosi: poco più di un solco vermiglio immerso nel candore della pelle diafana.  
   
Con delicatezza, si portò due dita all’altezza degli zigomi, sfiorandoli con i polpastrelli.  
   
Senza barba a coprirli, mostravano in modo evidente il peso perso dal detective, così l’alone scuro attorno agli occhi rendeva l’azzurro delle iridi ancora più chiaro.  
   
 “Smettila di fare quella… _cosa_ , con gli zigomi ed il bavero del cappotto alzato per sembrare misterioso!” La voce di John gli giunse lontana, un’eco che perdeva forza mentre tentava di affiorare alla coscienza.  
   
Il detective scosse la testa, i capelli ancora umidi a dare ristoro alla fronte calda.  
   
Staccò le mani dal lavandino, uscendo dal bagno con passo strascicato, diretto in salotto.  
Raggiunto il divano, si strinse la vestaglia attorno al petto prima di lasciarcisi cadere sopra con un tonfo sordo.  
   
Dal pianerottolo, la voce ovattata della signora Hudson lo avvertì che stava uscendo per fare delle commissioni. Sherlock la ignorò, rimanendo in silenzio in attesa di sentire il portone chiudersi.  
   
Gli occhi fissi al soffitto, cercò di allontanare i ricordi della sera prima con forza.  
   
Una frase, in particolare, continuava a ripresentarsi alla sua attenzione, tenacemente aggrappata al suo petto.  
   
“Devi smettere di cercare di morire _lasciandomi indietro_ ” aveva detto John, e qualcosa nella sua voce aveva aperto una falla nelle certezze di Sherlock.  
   
Ma la realtà era un’altra, ed il detective non riusciva a riflettere su niente che li riguardasse senza che questa coprisse ogni cosa, un mare di petrolio denso e soffocante.  
   
Non era stato _lui_ a lasciare indietro John.  
   
Era stato John ad allontanarsi, ad allargare il suo cerchio personale, svuotando quello del detective.  
   
E lo odiava, lo detestava per avergli mostrato quanto fallibile, _umano_ , fosse in realtà.  
Quanto bisogno di qualcun altro potesse avere.  
   
John se n’era andato portandosi via il manto di distacco ed ombra che Sherlock si era scelto come protezione da una vita intera.  
   
Gli era rimasto addosso, incastrato tra gli occhi e le labbra. E non se n’era neanche accorto.  
   
Sherlock girò il viso verso il tavolino, dove la signora Hudson aveva adagiato la borsa di John. Osservò la pelle chiara divenire scura lungo i manici, dove le dita del medico si stringevano. Il metallo delle chiusure. Le piccole iniziali incise nella parte alta.  
Era sicuro che, se l’avesse aperta, avrebbe trovato il suo interno in perfetto ordine.  
   
Ciò nonostante, quella borsa tanto curata era stata abbandonata in fretta, sacrificata al caos dell’ennesimo potenziale pericolo.  
   
John era anche questo, lo era sempre stato: il silenzio che trovava spazio nel frastuono dei suoi pensieri, fermandoli. La tregua.  
   
E non poteva, non _riusciva_ , a biasimarlo, per aver scelto di andarsene.  
   
I silenzi vengono rotti costantemente dal rumore.  
Le tregue non fermano le guerre.  
   
Sherlock si voltò verso lo schienale, soffocando un gemito carico di frustrazione.  
   
Doveva solo tentare di riposare, e convincere Lestrade a dargli qualche nuovo caso.  
Tenere la mente occupata.  
   
E ricordare cosa riuscisse a placarlo, prima di John.  
   
 _Chi_ fosse, prima di lui.  
 

   
***

 

«John, io…» Lestrade si passo una mano su viso, scuotendo la testa. «Non so cosa dire, davvero.» Appoggiò le dita sul biglietto, facendolo scivolare verso l’altro sul legno chiaro del tavolo. «Sherlock cosa ne pensa?»  
   
«Non gliel’ho detto.» John spostò gli occhi lontano dal viso dell’altro, lasciandoli correre lungo le pareti della cucina.  
   
«Cosa? E perché?» L’ispettore aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. «Se c’è qualcuno che può aiutarti-»  
   
«È la polizia.» Lo interruppe lui. «È un caso di allontanamento volontario e di rapimento. Non ho bisogno di Sherlock. Ho bisogno di _te.»_ La mano destra stretta in un panno bianco, tamburellò in modo concitato con le dita di fianco al pezzo di carta.  
   
«Senti.» Lestrade si mosse nervosamente sulla sedia, irrigidendo le spalle. «Non so cosa stia succedendo tra voi, ma non parlargli di _questo_ è assurdo. È migliore di tutti gli agenti che potrei mettere sul caso, e lo sai.» Sussurrò, accentuando le parole con uno sguardo eloquente.  
«Va’ da lui. Io torno in ufficio e mi metto subito a lavoro, va bene?»  
   
Il medico rimase immobile, lo sguardo rivolto ai piatti ancora immersi nel lavello.  
   
«John.» Lo chiamò l’altro, alzando leggermente il tono di voce. «John!» Provò di nuovo, dopo qualche secondo.  
   
«NON POSSO ANDARE DA LUI, LO CAPISCI?!» Esplose il medico, improvvisamente, alzandosi di scatto. La sedia dietro di lui cadde a terra, rovesciandosi.  
   
«No.» Lestrade scosse la testa, indurendo l’espressione del viso. «No, John. Sinceramente non capisco.» Ammise, serio.  
   
L’altro si bloccò, socchiudendo le labbra per ribattere. Tentò un paio di volte, senza riuscire a trovare le parole adatte a tradurre tutto ciò che sentiva muoversi nel petto. Paura, rabbia, senso di colpa, vergogna.  
   
«Io non gli faccio bene.» Fu l’unico sunto che riuscì a fare, rendendosi conto solo dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole di quanto assurde potessero apparire, in un contesto simile.  
   
Greg alzò le sopracciglia, un’espressione di viva sorpresa sul volto.  
«Ok. Come vuoi.» Commentò quindi, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. «Farò partire la segnalazione di scomparsa immediatamente.» Aggiunse, alzandosi. «Vuoi che ti accompagni in ospedale? Per quella, dico.» Si mosse appena, indicando con la testa la mano dell’altro.  
   
John sembrò ricordare la ferita solo in quel momento, dopo aver seguito la traiettoria dello sguardo dell’ispettore.  
«No, non ce n’è bisogno.» Rispose, stringendo le dita sulla fasciatura. «Ho solo bisogno di trovare mia figlia.» Aggiunse, la voce bassa e gli occhi opachi.  
   
«Vieni con me in centrale. Non voglio che resti da solo.» Lestrade aggirò il tavolo, posandogli una mano su una spalla, sentendolo tremare sotto la sua stretta leggera.  
   
«Devo cambiarmi.» Rispose l’altro, in modo automatico, i pensieri offuscati.  
   
«Ti aspetto qui.» Con gentilezza, l’ispettore gli diede una piccola spinta, sorridendo in modo rassicurante e comprensivo allo sguardo perso del medico. «Fa’ una doccia e metti dei vestiti puliti. Io intanto telefono a Donovan e faccio partire le ricerche. Ok?»  
   
John sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, tentando di riemergere dalla bolla d’aria nella quale si sentiva immerso. Alla fine, in silenzio, si diresse verso la porta, annuendo appena.  
   
Lestrade lo seguì nel salotto, osservandolo muoversi in modo pesante ed insicuro in direzione delle scale, ogni passo un piccolo tremore a muovergli braccia e spalle.  
   
Quando il medico non fu più nel suo campo visivo, cercò con una mano il telefono nella tasca del cappotto. Compose il numero dell’interno del sergente Donovan con un lungo sospiro, portandosi il cellulare all’orecchio mentre si passava l’altra mano sul viso, stanco.  
   
«Capo.» La voce della donna, acuta, rispose dopo un paio di squilli.  
   
«Sally, voglio che mobiliti l’intera squadra. Abbiamo un problema.» Dal piano di sopra, il rumore dell’acqua che veniva aperta giunse attutito, smorzato. Lestrade alzò gli occhi verso il soffitto chiaro del salotto, inspirando a fondo.  
«Un grosso problema.»  
   
   
   
   
Seduto di fianco a Lestrade, John osservava distrattamente colore e forme delle abitazioni cambiare, in un susseguirsi di strade e vicoli.  
   
Il viso di Sherley continuava a sovrapporsi al proprio riflesso nel finestrino, la mente satura di pensieri. Alla fine una sola parola, solitaria, si staccò da tutte le altre, crescendo fino ad occupare ogni angolo della sua mente.  
   
_Bugia._  
   
Era stata tutta un’enorme, mastodontica bugia. Fin dal primo istante, dal primo sguardo.  
   
Mary aveva mentito sul suo nome, sul suo passato, sulla sua _natura_.  
   
E adesso aveva portato via sua figlia. E lui aveva permesso che accadesse. Aveva accettato. Tutto. Sempre.  
Persino un proiettile nel petto del suo migliore amico, ed il suono assordante del monitoraggio cardiaco che segnava l’assenza di battito.  
   
_«Non ho scelto io di restare con lei.»_  
   
John affondò le unghie nel cotone dei pantaloni, più a fondo gli fosse possibile.  
   
Come aveva potuto essere così stupido?  
   
Lo aveva lasciato solo. E non riusciva ad ammetterlo neanche di fronte al bisogno disperato che lo aiutasse a ritrovare sua figlia.  
   
Stava continuando a _scappare_. Ma farlo anche in quel momento, significava rischiare di perdere per sempre Sherley.  
   
«Greg.» Lo chiamò, girandosi ad occhi bassi e voce roca verso di lui.  
   
«Dimmi.» L’ispettore gli lanciò uno sguardo con la coda dell’occhio, continuando a guidare.  
   
   
   
«Portami da Sherlock. Ho… Ho bisogno di lui.»  
   
 

   
**4.**  


 

   
_«[…] Grazie per avermi fornito la prova finale.»_  


   
   
Julian 'Stinky' Emery si sistemò gli spessi occhiali da vista con un rapido gesto della mano.  
   
Si portò la piccola scatola vicino al viso, muovendo le dita nodose con delicatezza lungo i segni scavati nel legno. La girò più volte, attento, osservandone ogni parte.  
   
Le lettere in rilievo del marchio di fabbrica erano macchiate da punti di ossidazione verdognoli, così come la chiave del meccanismo.  
   
L’anziano uomo appoggiò il carillon appena acquistato sul tavolino da caffè di fronte a lui, sedendosi in modo più comodo sul divano.  
   
Con un panno morbido iniziò a strofinare il metallo della carica con movimenti circolari, facendo attenzione a non forzare la chiave nell’alloggiamento.  
   
Quando si ritenne sufficientemente soddisfatto, passò alle lettere che andavano a comporre il nome “Garrideb” su uno dei lati.  
   
Una volta terminato allontanò il carillon dagli occhi, inclinando la testa da un lato per osservare compiaciuto il risultato.  
   
Diede un paio di giri alla chiavetta, appoggiando con delicatezza la scatola accanto a sé. La guardò aprirsi con un piccolo scatto metallico, mostrando un soldatino sull’attenti.  
   
La musica si sparse per la stanza, mentre il piccolo militare iniziava a muoversi, rigido e distinto sulla sua pedana scura.  
   
«Delizioso.» Commentò l’uomo, sorridendo. Con uno sbuffo, aiutandosi con le mani e le braccia, si portò al bordo del divano, alzandosi a fatica.  
   
I passi strascicati e l’andatura leggermente dondolante, si avvicinò alla libreria ingombra di scatole musicali e carillon, cercando un posto dove riporre l’ultimo acquisto dell’asta alla quale aveva partecipato il giorno prima.  
   
Con cura spostò di qualche centimetro un’antica riproduzione meccanica di una giostra in miniatura, ricavando sullo scaffale più basso lo spazio necessario.  
   
Si voltò, sorridendo, pronto a tornare su i suoi passi. Dopo pochi attimi, però, un dolore improvviso al torace lo costrinse ad indietreggiare, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio.  
   
Finì con la schiena contro la libreria, facendo rovesciare alcuni carillon. Con un singhiozzo soffocato si portò una mano tremante al cuore, mentre un sapore metallico gli riempiva la bocca, impedendogli di respirare. Tossì un paio di volte, saliva e sangue denso a macchiargli il mento. Infine, stremato, si lasciò cadere a terra, gli occhi vitrei fissi sulla figura scura che si stava dirigendo verso la porta a passo svelto, la piccola scatola musicale della “Garrideb” stretta tra le mani guantate.  
   
«Non…» Gemette, le parole impastate al sangue. Ebbe un ultimo fremito, e sentì la parte inferiore del corpo rilassarsi. Incapace di respirare, reclinò la testa da un lato e si fermò, un piccolo soldatino di carne e stoffa al quale avevano tolto la carica.  
   
Nel salotto calò il silenzio, il rumore di un’auto che veniva messa in moto, in lontananza, poco più alto di un vago ronzio.  
   
Accanto al corpo, uno dei carillon scattò, mostrando uno scoiattolo di legno intento ad inseguire una ghianda. La musica durò qualche secondo, il tempo di un paio di note strascicate. Infine, non restò che il vuoto.  
   
 

   
***  
 

   
«Lestrade.» L’ispettore si liberò dalla cintura di sicurezza, portandosi il cellulare all’orecchio.  
   
John gli lanciò un’occhiata tesa prima di sganciare la sua, rimanendo seduto, in attesa.  
   
Avevano accostato a pochi metri dal portone di Baker Street, sorpresi dallo squillo dell’apparecchio.  
   
«Dove?» Chiese Lestrade, facendo cenno di no col capo in direzione del medico. «Ho capito. Manda Hopkins sulla scena, intanto. Io arrivo appena possibile.»  
   
John sospirò, aprendo lo sportello con violenza.  
   
«Mi dispiace.» Gli urlò dietro l’altro, mentre scendeva dall’abitacolo con movimenti rigidi.  
   
«Non è colpa tua.» John strinse i pugni e incassò la testa tra le spalle, avviandosi verso il 221. «Grazie di avermi accompagnato.»  
   
«John, aspetta.» Lestrade scese a sua volta, guardando il medico oltre il tetto della volante. «Vuoi che venga anche io?» Chiese, titubante.  
   
«Non ce n’è bisogno.» Rispose lui, voltandosi con un sorriso tirato. «È solo Sherlock. Me la caverò.»  
   
«Se c’è qualcuno che riesce sempre a cavarsela, con lui, sei tu.» Confermò l’ispettore, gentile.  
   
«Già.» John annuì appena, mordendosi le labbra. «Grazie per il passaggio.» Ripeté, tornando a guardare il portone.  
   
«Tieni il cellulare vicino, ti contatterò non appena avrò notizie.» Lestrade aspettò di ricevere un cenno di assenso da parte del medico, prima di piegarsi di lato ed entrare nuovamente in auto.  
   
John attese che la volante lo superasse, alzando una mano in un rapido saluto. Poi, la schiena china e gli occhi bassi, affondò le mani nella tasca del cappotto, zoppicando fino ai gradini della sua vecchia abitazione.  
   
Estrasse le chiavi, sentendo una fitta attraversargli il petto allo scatto della serratura.

Con cautela, lentamente, si portò oltre la soglia, trattenendo il respiro nella penombra dell’ingresso. Il rumore dei passi della signora Hudson si fece sentire qualche secondo dopo, familiare come l’odore di legno e carta da parati che lo avvolgeva.  
   
«John, caro!» Proruppe la donna non appena lo vide, una mano ancora sulla maniglia del portoncino e lo sguardo perso. «Sono felice di vederti! Sherlock è rientrato da un paio d’ore, ma non mi sembra che stia b…» Le parole le morirono tra le labbra, mentre metteva a fuoco, poco alla volta, il viso e la postura del medico. «Oh buon cielo! Che cosa sta succedendo?» Domandò, allarmata, avvicinandosi a lui e posandogli delicatamente una mano sul petto, all’altezza della clavicola. «John…?» Lo chiamò, cercando di farsi guardare negli occhi.  
   
Il medico deglutì un paio di volte, tentando di trattenere le lacrime di rabbia e tensione che sentiva premere ai lati degli occhi. «Devo vedere Sherlock.» Boccheggiò, spostandosi di lato e superando la donna, interrompendo il contatto.  
   
«Certo…» Rispose lei, a voce bassa, seguendo con gli occhi i suoi passi lungo le scale. Si portò le mani al ventre, intrecciando le dita, preoccupata. «Certo.» Ripeté, abbassando la testa, mentre il medico spariva oltre il muro del vano.  
   
Con aria accigliata tornò verso il proprio appartamento, fermandosi qualche secondo per sentire se dal piano di sopra provenissero rumori. Alla fine, avvolta nel silenzio, si chiuse la porta alle spalle con un sospiro.  
   
   
   
   
John si affacciò nel salotto con un misto di ansia e paura stretto attorno al collo, un nodo aggrappato alla trachea che impediva all’aria di raggiungere i polmoni.  
   
D’istinto si voltò verso le poltrone, trovandole vuote, affacciate l’un l’altra in un dialogo silente di stoffa e legno. Poi mise a fuoco - con fatica - la propria borsa, adagiata con cura sul tavolino. Infine si girò verso il divano, trovando Sherlock abbandonato con la testa sul bracciolo ed il corpo stretto in posizione fetale, sguardo allo schienale.  
Dal movimento ritmico e lento che vedeva fare alle sue spalle, era chiaro che stesse dormendo profondamente.  
   
Cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, aggirò il tavolino da caffè e si avvicinò al detective, chinandosi su di lui quel tanto che gli consentisse di osservarne il viso. In quella posizione, completamente inerme e con il viso rilassato dal sonno, sembrava sul punto di andare in pezzi, una porcellana pregiata solcata da piccole venature rosate.  
   
Sentendosi tremare appena, gli posò una mano sulla spalla, sorprendendosi di quanto magro fosse sotto la sua stretta.  
   
«Sherlock?» Lo chiamò, facendosi ancora più vicino, in modo da essere udibile. «Sherlock.» Ripeté, scuotendolo appena.  
   
Il detective socchiuse gli occhi con un mugugno profondo, prima di spalancarli per la sorpresa di sentirsi toccato e voltarsi di scatto verso di lui, rotolando rapidamente sulla schiena.  
   
Gli occhi gonfi e lividi, mise a fuoco la figura del medico dopo qualche attimo, socchiudendo le labbra per lo sconcerto.  
   
«John…?» La voce arrochita dal sonno, pronunciò il suo nome portandosi in posizione seduta con qualche difficoltà. Lanciò uno sguardo al salotto, tentando di capire se fosse realmente sveglio o meno, ed infine riportò gli occhi sul viso dell’altro. «Cosa…» Cominciò, schiarendosi la gola un paio di volte.  
   
Il medico aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma non riuscì a far altro che annaspare in cerca delle parole adatte. Alla fine, dopo aver abbassato gli occhi, la richiuse, sconfitto.  
   
Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia, muovendo lo sguardo tra le rughe del volto di John. La rabbia era evidente tra le lunghe e profonde righe orizzontali che gli solcavano la fronte, e nel pallore delle labbra tirate. La schiena curva e la testa china indicavano, invece, un dolore troppo pesante da essere affrontato a testa alta.  
   
«È successo qualcosa.» Un’affermazione che trovò ulteriore riscontro nel piccolo tremore che risalì lungo le breccia dell’altro. Fu allora – ripercorrendo il percorso della reazione muscolare del medico - che vide la mano fasciata, stretta in un pugno che la stava facendo sanguinare a piccole gocce sul pavimento.  
   
Si trovò in piedi ancor prima di essersi reso conto di aver metabolizzato coscientemente l’informazione che John fosse ferito.  
   
Il medico trasalì, alzando su di lui uno sguardo confuso. Poi, seguendo la traiettoria dello sguardo del detective mise a fuoco la medicazione, intrisa e sporca.  
   
«Ah.» Disse semplicemente, aprendo il palmo verso l’alto. «Non è niente, solo un graffio.» Aggiunse, aprendo e chiudendo la mano per mostrare di riuscire a muoverla correttamente.  
   
«Che è successo?» Sherlock aggirò il tavolino da caffè, portandosi a pochi centimetri da lui. Da quella distanza, il rosso che macchiava le sclere degli occhi di John era evidente. Il detective si bloccò, sorpreso, sentendo qualcosa serrarsi attorno al petto. «Hai…» Iniziò, fermandosi subito dopo davanti alla mano tesa verso di lui del medico.  
   
Stretto tra le dita, un foglio di carta sgualcito che aveva estratto dalla tasca dei pantaloni.  
   
Senza parlare, con cura, il detective sfilò la carta dalla presa appena tremante dell’altro, aprendo il biglietto.  
   
Lo lesse un paio di volte, mentre la stretta al petto si trasformava in un conato.  
   
«John…» Iniziò, senza riuscire ad aggiungere altro di fronte allo sguardo che il medico aveva alzato su di lui. Era un misto di determinazione ed orrore, e Sherlock lo sentì entrare sotto pelle, aggrapparsi ai nervi.  
   
«Ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti a ritrovare Sherley.» Sussurrò John, quasi un sibilo.  
   
«Certo.» Annuì l’altro, avviandosi con lunghe falcate verso la propria poltrona. «Ma ho bisogno che tu mi racconti tutto.»  
   
«Tutto cosa?» Sbottò il medico, raggiungendolo davanti al caminetto e lasciandosi cadere sulla seduta di fronte a quella del detective.  
   
«Qui dice…»  
   
«Lo _so_ , cosa dice.» John si portò la mano fasciata all’attaccatura del naso, mentre piccole gocce color rubino cadevano su i pantaloni, sparendo tra la stoffa scura. «Ma non c’è alcun motivo, _nemmeno uno_.» Ringhiò.  
   
«Ok.» Sherlock accavallò le gambe, poggiando il foglio su quella più in alto. «Non vedo segni di scrittura sotto costrizione, è positivo.» Iniziò.  
   
«Positivo? Come può essere _positivo_? Ha rapito mia figlia.» Rispose l’altro, alzando gli occhi oltre il muro della mano. «Illuminami.»  
   
«Non devi dimenticare che è in corso una guerra, nonostante non si riesca ancora a percepirla nelle strade.» Il detective socchiuse gli occhi, analizzando l’ordine delle parole. «La possibilità che chi ci è accanto venga coinvolto non è qualcosa da scartare a priori.»  
   
«Stai dicendo che è stata costretta a scrivere… quella roba? Che le hanno rapite?» John sentì una vampata risalirgli lungo la schiena. «Potrebbe-»  
   
«No. Ho detto che non ha scritto sotto minaccia.» Sherlock aspettò di vedere il medico percepire correttamente l’informazione, rilassando la muscolatura delle spalle. «Ciò nonostante ha fatto un uso singolare dello spazio a disposizione…»  
   
«Non capisco.» Ammise l’altro, la voce appena tremante.  
   
«Neanche io. Per adesso, quindi, prendiamo il biglietto per quello che è. Per cominciare dovremmo…»  
   
«Per cominciare dovrei chiederti scusa.» Lo interruppe John, alzando il tono quel tanto da poter essere udibile distintamente.  
   
Sherlock si bloccò, socchiudendo la bocca, sorpreso. «Non è il…» Cominciò, ma il medico gli fece cenno di tacere alzando una mano.  
   
«No. Non c’è momento migliore, invece.» John abbassò la mano e si schiarì la gola, facendo vagare lo sguardo per il salotto. «È ingiusto che ti chieda aiuto dopo averti abbandonato.» Sussurrò, a brevi singhiozzi, la gola bloccata da un insieme di emozioni che non è in grado di controllare. «Tu… Tu mi hai chiesto aiuto per l’ultimo caso ed io neanche… nemmeno l’ho capito…» Balbettò, fissando la carta da parati scura alle spalle del divano.  
   
«Non è importante.» Il tono basso e la voce incerta, Sherlock scosse la testa. «Non ora.»  
   
«Sì, invece.» John riportò gli occhi su l’altro, sentendosi sul punto di andare in mille pezzi. «È importante. _Tu_ lo sei, per me. Ed io non ho fatto altro che…»  
   
«Adesso basta.» Proruppe il detective, alzandosi di scatto per sottrarsi al dolore che sentiva allargarsi sotto la pelle. Era tutto sbagliato. Il momento, le parole, le _emozioni_ che smuovevano e dalle quali nascevano. «Pensiamo a trovare Sherley. Poi…» Per un attimo parve perso, gli occhi rivolti alla porta d’ingresso. «Poi penseremo a _questo_.»  
   
John richiuse la bocca, abbassando la testa. Con gli occhi seguì i movimenti dell’altro lungo la stanza, frenetici come quelli di una belva ridotta in cattività.  
   
«Ho bisogno di Lestrade.» Il detective si bloccò di colpo, cercando con lo sguardo il proprio cellulare.  
   
«L’ho già avvertito. È stato lui ad accompagn-»  
   
«No. Mi serve il suo permesso per uscire di qui. Le accuse a mio carico sono ancora in piedi.» Sherlock si passò le mani tra i capelli, veloce. «Deve trovare una scusa per…»  
   
«Non ci sono uomini, al portone.» Lo interruppe l’altro, voltandosi verso di lui.  
   
Il detective aggrottò le sopracciglia, raggiungendo in fretta una delle finestre. «Oh.» Esalò, sorpreso, una nuvola di respiro condensato a scurire il vetro nel punto dove aveva quasi poggiato le labbra. «Immagino che mio fratello non abbia avuto tempo di riassegnare i turni.» Commentò poi, lasciando andare la tenda che aveva scostato con una mano. «Ottimo.»  
   
«Sherlock, non sono venuto qui per farti fare qualcosa che potrebbe aggravare la tua posizione…» John si appoggiò con le mani ai braccioli della poltrona, facendo leva per aiutarsi a raggiungere la posizione eretta. «Ho bisogno che tu sia la mia mente. Uscirò io a cercarle.»  
   
Il detective si voltò, premendo le spalle contro la finestra, e inclinò la testa da un lato. «Non credo sia possibile.» Commentò, atono, tentando di controllare l’inclinazione della voce.  
   
«Perché no?» Il medico allargò le braccia, perplesso.  
   
“Perché sei in ogni parte del mio Mind Palace, John. Tecnicamente sei _tu_ , adesso, la _mia_ mente”. Sherlock sentì le parole prendere forma oltre il velo tirato della propria coscienza, e strinse le labbra per essere sicuro di non farne uscire nessuna. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, si staccò dalla finestra girandosi verso il divano, in modo che l’altro non potesse scorgere il suo viso. «Sei troppo coinvolto, finiresti col fare qualche idiozia.» Rispose, chinandosi sul tavolo da caffè in cerca del telefono.  
   
John, alle sue spalle, aprì la bocca per ribattere, senza riuscire a trovare voce e parole. Sul viso, chiaramente distinguibile, un sincero sgomento. «Qualche idiozia…» Ripeté, quando riuscì ad incamerare sufficiente aria da poterla tramutare in suoni udibili. « _Tu_ hai paura che _io_ possa fare qualche sciocchezza.»  
   
«Non mi sembra un’idea così assurda.» Rispose l’atro, lasciando cadere un cumulo di giornali a terra. «Le persone fanno sempre cose stupide, quando sentono minacciati i propri affetti. È insito nella nostra natura proteggere chi amiamo.» Aggiunse, raddrizzando la schiena e aggirando il tavolo, diretto al divano.  
   
John alzò gli occhi al cielo, tirando le labbra in un sorriso forzato, vuoto. «Davvero? Proprio tu ti preoccupi che possa far qualcosa di avventato? Hai sparato in testa ad un uomo disarm-»  Il medico sentì qualcosa esplodere all’altezza del petto, strappandogli le parole dalla gola. La bocca socchiusa per la sorpresa, spostò gli occhi sbarrati su Sherlock, ancora intento a cercare tra i cuscini. Nonostante la distanza, vide chiaramente la mano dell’altro, sospesa sopra la seduta, tremare.  
   
Rimasero immobili per qualche istante, come se il tempo si stesse espandendo e contraendo nello stesso momento, una staticità carica di tensione a saturare la stanza.  
   
Fu Sherlock, qualche secondo dopo, a interrompere quel momento di stasi pesante.  
«Io sono un sociopatico.» Disse, semplice, le mani di nuovo in movimento.  
   
«Stronzate.»  
   
La voce di John, affilata, lo raggiunse come un’accusa.  
   
«Cristo, John.» Con un gesto stizzito, il detective smise di cercare il telefono, voltandosi verso l’altro. «Tua moglie è sparita con tua figlia. Davvero vuoi parlare di _questo_?»  
   
Il medico sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre - le mani ora sui fianchi e la postura rigida – prima di abbassare gli occhi.  
   
Sherlock ispirò profondamente, annuendo. «Bene.» Sospirò, guardando John tornare a sedersi sulla poltrona, il tessuto della gamba destra dei pantaloni stretto attorno al ginocchio gonfio.  
   
Improvvisamente, curvo sotto il peso delle spalle e la testa bassa, gli parve un fantasma. Un pallido ricordo sbiadito del medico che ogni giorno – postura fiera e sorriso sul volto – prendeva posto sulla stessa poltrona con il giornale del mattino.  
Si era lasciato consumare, divorare, da una vita che gli aveva lasciato addosso segni che solo adesso il detective riusciva a distinguere chiaramente.  
   
«John…» Lo chiamò, senza sapere realmente cosa dire.  
   
L’altro girò la testa verso di lui, quanto necessario per poterlo mettere a fuoco al di là della patina degli occhi arrossati.  
   
«Mi dispiace.» Buttò fuori Sherlock, in un unico grumo di respiro corto e coraggio traballante.  
   
John arricciò appena il lato delle labbra, un sorriso pallido e stanco a segnargli i lineamenti.  
«Anche a me.» Rispose, prima di tornare a fissare il pavimento.  
   
«Oh, al diavolo!» Si arrese il detective dopo qualche minuto di ulteriore, infruttuosa, ricerca.  
   
Si voltò di scatto, i pensieri come schegge di un’esplosione. Doveva trovare il modo di uscire senza che nessuno interferisse con i suoi movimenti. Doveva…  
   
«Devo andare da mio fratello.» Proruppe, rivolto a John.  
   
L’altro, il viso affondato tra le mani, sollevò la testa lentamente, un punto di domanda ben visibile in fondo agli occhi gonfi.  
   
Il detective ebbe l’istinto di avvicinarsi e sfiorarlo, una rassicurazione a fior di pelle. Terrorizzato dal pensiero appena formulato, si ritrasse, andando a colpire con le gambe il tavolino da caffè.  
Il medico apparve ancor più confuso, e fece per alzarsi.  
   
«Dovresti riposare.» Lo anticipò Sherlock, diretto al corridoio, parole e cuore veloci, strette al petto.  
   
«Cosa?!» Domandò l’altro, quasi scandalizzato, mentre il detective spariva oltre la porta della propria camera da letto.  
   
«Ho detto che dovresti riposare.» Ripeté Sherlock, la voce alta  filtrata dal percorso lungo le pareti fino al salotto. «Va’ di sopra e sdraiati, la tua camera è ancora libera.»  
   
John registrò l’informazione sotto lo strato denso di tensione e preoccupazione ma, per un attimo, si sentì sollevato. Era come scoprire di essere ancora, in qualche modo, _parte_ di Baker Street e, indirettamente, della quotidianità del detective. Giusto o meno che fosse, data la situazione tra loro, non riuscì ad impedire che le labbra si piegassero in una curva addolcita.  
   
«Non ho bisogno di dormire. Se stai uscendo voglio venire con te.» Rispose, alzandosi ed attraversando la cucina. Si affacciò nel corridoio con passo insicuro, scorgendo l’ombra del detective oltre la porta socchiusa della camera.  
   
«Ma io – Sherlock comparve sulla soglia, camicia bianca e pantaloni scuri – ho bisogno di vedere mio fratello da solo.» Lanciò uno sguardo veloce al medico mentre gli passava davanti, sistemandosi il colletto con movimenti precisi. «È più incline a mostrarsi… _collaborativo_ , in assenza di altre persone.» Spiegò, diretto verso l’appendiabiti di fianco al divano. «E tu non dormi come si deve da due giorni. Sei praticamente inutile, nelle tue condizioni.» Si annodò la sciarpa attorno al collo, voltandosi verso John mentre con una mano afferrava il cappotto.  
   
«Inutile.» Ripeté l’altro, tornando a sua volta nel salotto, improvvisamente scuro in volto.  
   
Il detective si fermò, abbassando le braccia. Strinse la mandibola, cercando le parole adatte.  
   
«Sei stanco, John.» Iniziò, la voce appena instabile. «Mi hai vegliato per metà della scorsa notte ed hai dormito in una scomoda sala d’attesa per il resto del tempo. Sei ferito, e spaventato. Per una volta… - sospirò alla fine, scegliendo di privarsi di ogni sovrastruttura e sentendosi, improvvisamente, vulnerabile – Per una volta lascia che sia io a prendermi cura… a fare qualcosa per te, d’accordo? Riporterò qui Sherley. Lo prometto.» Terminò, infilando le braccia nel cappotto ed alzandolo in un movimento fluido.  
   
John schiuse le labbra, pronto a ribattere quanto assurdo fosse affermare che quella era la prima volta in cui l’altro stesse facendo qualcosa per lui, per _loro_ , ma non riuscì ad emettere nessun suono, bloccato dall’avanzare del detective nella sua direzione, gli occhi chiari saldamente àncorati ai suoi.  
   
«Ho bisogno che tu sia in forze, per _questo_. Va bene?» Chiese Sherlock, fermandosi a qualche passo da lui. «Tornerò il prima possibile.» Dopo qualche secondo staccò lo sguardo dal suo viso, voltandosi verso la porta.  
   
Inaspettato, il tocco di John attorno ad un braccio lo inchiodò al suolo, fermandolo poco oltre la soglia del pianerottolo. Il detective si irrigidì, le pupille dilatate a fissare il buio delle scale.  
   
La pressione della fronte del medico si face largo tra le sue scapole, un ferro arroventato che gli mozzò il fiato, incendiandogli le guance.  
   
Rimasero così, immobili nella penombra e nel silenzio, per un tempo che il detective non avrebbe saputo - né voluto – quantificare, respirando all’unisono piccole boccate d’aria insufficienti a calmare quello che sentivano scorrere sotto la pelle.  
   
Il detective chiuse gli occhi, imponendosi di rimanere viso alle scale, il cuore sul punto di esplodere ed il terrore che l’altro, nonostante i vestiti pesanti, riuscisse a percepirlo.  
   
Alla fine John si staccò appena, liberandolo anche dalla leggera stretta attorno al braccio.  
Sherlock deglutì un paio di volte, costringendo le gambe a muoversi verso i gradini.  
   
«Mi dispiace.» Sussurrò John, un chiaro imbarazzo nella voce.  
   
«Cercherò di fare in fretta.» Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a rispondere l’altro, già a metà della discesa.  
   
Qualche passo, e scomparve.  
   
Dietro di lui, a metà tra la stanza illuminata ed il pianerottolo scuro, John si morse il labbro inferiore, negli occhi stanchi la paura di aver fatto l’ennesimo, fatale, errore.  
   
 

   
**5.**  
   


   
_«Le strade che percorriamo nascondono dei demoni… E il tuo ha atteso per moltissimo tempo.»_  


   
   
Il fondo candido della tazza scomparve sotto il rivolo scuro e fumante del the appena versato, mentre i bordi si appannarono – piccole gocce di condensa sulle pareti lisce - prima di venir sommersi a loro volta.  
   
Dietro la scrivania in mogano scuro, quadrati di luce fredda sezionavano la parete in settori, cambiando texture nel passaggio tra la carta da parati scura e l’enorme quadro appeso al centro del muro.  
   
Completo azzurro e cravatta dello stesso colore, Mycroft Holmes osservò il latte mischiarsi all’infuso, rivoli tenui di diverse consistenze a mescolarsi, lenti, prima di portarsi con gesto misurato la tazza alle labbra.  
   
Il suono di passi veloci (certamente della segretaria) oltre la porta chiusa dello studio attirò la sua attenzione, costringendolo ad abbandonare, a malincuore, il ristoro che si stava concedendo.  
   
Allontanò il piattino con un gesto della mano, posandoci sopra la ceramica dipinta nella quale tanto gelosamente amava prendere il suo the mattutino, e assunse una postura eretta e distinta, attendendo di sentire la donna bussare.  
   
Tre colpi leggeri lo raggiunsero poco dopo, segno inequivocabile della paura che la donna provava nel disturbarlo in uno dei suoi riti.  
   
«Avanti.» Rispose, accingendosi a compiere uno dei suoi veloci sorrisi di circostanza. «Anna?» La chiamò, non vedendola entrare.  
   
«Non esattamente.» Rispose Sherlock, affacciandosi nell’ufficio. «Mi sono permesso di mandarla in pausa. Spero non ti dispiaccia.» Aggiunse, finendo di aprire la porta.  
   
«Meraviglioso.» Fu la lapidaria risposta dell’altro. Con una mano riavvicinò la tazza, facendo cenno con l’altra al fratello di sedersi.  
«Noto con piacere che la nottata in ospedale ha dato buoni risultati. Perché non sono affatto sorpreso che tu sia già fuori?» Esternò, bevendo un sorso ed osservando oltre il fumo della bevanda calda il viso tirato di Sherlock.  
   
Il detective si limitò ad allargarsi la sciarpa con due dita, prendendo posto davanti a lui.  
   
«A cosa devo il piacere?» Continuò il maggiore, socchiudendo poco dopo le labbra in un chiaro gesto di disappunto. «Oh. Non ho ripristinato i turni di guardia al tuo portone...»  
   
«Mary è sparita. Ha preso la bambina.» Sherlock si lasciò andare contro lo schienale, appoggiando le mani alla scrivania.  
   
Mycroft abbassò di qualche centimetro la tazzina, alzando un sopracciglio in un cenno sorpreso, lo sguardo improvvisamente fermo e attento.  
«Quando?» Domandò, secco.  
   
«John ha trovato il biglietto questa mattina, una volta tornato a casa.» Il detective osservò con attenzione il volto del fratello, fintamente distaccato.  
   
«Non ha passato la notte lì?» Qualcosa, nel tono alto usato nella parte finale delle parole, denotava una ricerca di conferme ad uno scenario già ben delineato.  
   
«No.» Si limitò a rispondere l’altro, infastidito.  
   
«Immagino quindi che abbia trascorso la notte al Queen Elizabeth.» Continuò il maggiore, bevendo un'altra sorsata.  
   
«Mary, Mycroft. Sono qui per parlare di lei, non di noi.»  
   
« _Noi._ » Ripeté lui, calcando sull’iniziale con vaga derisione.  
   
« _Mary.»_ Gli fece il verso Sherlock, il viso indurito nei lineamenti.  
   
Mycroft rimase ad osservarlo per qualche secondo, analizzando la profondità delle rughe che negli ultimi anni si erano fatte largo sulla sua fronte. No, suo fratello non era più un ragazzino sperduto in un vicolo. Era diventato un uomo. E, ciò nonostante, non riusciva a immaginare altro compito per se stesso che proteggerlo da qualunque cosa creasse su di lui segni simili.  
   
«Cosa vuoi sapere?» Domandò, distratto, capendo di aver fatto un errore solo quando gli occhi dell’altro si assottigliarono, facendogli assumere un’espressione concentrata.  
   
«Volevo chiedere il tuo aiuto per rintracciarla in qualche registrazione, ma… Forse c’è qualcosa che _potrei voler sapere_ …?» Domandò, inclinando la testa da un lato.  
   
Mycroft appoggiò la tazza sulla scrivania, lasciandosi andare all’indietro con un sospiro.  
Mentire, lo sapeva bene, non sarebbe servito ad altro che ad acuire i dubbi del fratello. Dopo qualche secondo, optò per una versione sintetica e parzialmente incompleta delle informazioni in suo possesso.  
   
«Non molto, in realtà… possiedo ben poche informazioni su di lei che tu non abbia già avuto tramite la penna USB che vi ha consegnato. Ma posso dirti per certo che non tutta la rete di Moriarty è stata smantellata, durante la tua missione.» Aspettò che i segnali di una completa attenzione da parte dell’altro comparissero sul suo viso, prima di continuare. «Nello specifico, so che il numero due dell’organizzazione è ancora vivo. E conosco il suo nome.»  
   
Sherlock acuì l’espressione interrogativa, cercando di trovare il nesso tra quanto chiesto e quanto il fratello stesse dicendo. «Mi stai suggerendo che Mary sia il comandante in capo di ciò che resta della rete di Moriarty?» Domandò, nel tono di voce un leggero tremore.  
   
«Oh, no, sarebbe ridicolo.» Scosse la testa l’altro. «Pensi che l’avrei lasciata avvicinarsi così tanto al Dottor Watson, se così fosse?»  
   
Sherlock deglutì, improvvisamente in preda all’agitazione. Come aveva fatto a non pensarci? Che John potesse essere in _pericolo_ , con lei? Aveva davvero corso un rischio simile, solo affidandosi alle sue deduzioni su di lei?  
   
«Ma posso dirti che l’uomo che ha raccolto l’eredità di James Moriarty ha un nome che ti risulterà familiare. Sebastian. _Moran._ »  
   
Il detective tremò appena, mentre una porta del suo Mind Palace si schiudeva sul contenuto della pen drive.  
   
«Vedo che non ti è sfuggito il riferimento.» Commentò Mycroft, un misto di soddisfazione e divertimento.  
   
«Fratelli?» Si limitò a domandare il detective, mentre il vero nome di Mary compariva a lettere scarlatte davanti ai suoi occhi.  
   
«Fratelli.» Confermò l’altro.  
   
«Pensi che stia lavorando per lui?» Per un attimo, Sherlock apparve perso, immerso in scenari che, presumibilmente, lo spaventavano.  
   
«No. Non credo.» Esternò rapidamente il maggiore, pentendosi subito dopo. Troppo veloce. Troppo _sicuro_.  
   
Il detective sembrò tornare in sé. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, attento.  
Rimasero immobili qualche secondo, studiando l’uno l’espressione dell’altro.  
   
Alla fine Sherlock si alzò, aggirando la sedia con passo svelto.  
   
«Tutto qui?» Chiese il maggiore, gli occhi puntati alla schiena del fratello.  
   
«Tienimi informato.» Rispose l’altro, lapidario, alzando il bavero del cappotto.  
   
«Su cosa, esattamente?» La voce di Mycroft tremò appena, ma ebbe la certezza che il detective l’avesse percepito distintamente.  
   
«Non ne ho la minima idea.» Mentì lui, uscendo dall’ufficio.  
L’unica cosa della quale fosse certo in quel momento era che il maggiore _sapesse_ che Mary non stava collaborando col fratello. Quindi, la donna aveva un solo motivo per sparire: la _paura_.  
   
E se un cecchino aveva scelto la fuga come unica alternativa, la conclusione possibile era una ed una soltanto: la guerra era alle porte.  
   
E nessuno di loro era più al sicuro.  
 

   
***

   
   
John aprì gli occhi nello stesso momento in cui Sherlock mise piede nel salotto. Sorpreso di trovarlo rannicchiato sul divano, il detective si bloccò qualche passo oltre la soglia, la mano ancora attorno alla sciarpa che stava allentando.  
   
«Novità…?» Biascicò il medico, stropicciandosi gli occhi mentre si tirava su.  
   
Sherlock lo osservò mettersi seduto, analizzandolo per la prima volta da quando le loro strade si erano incontrate _realmente_ come una potenziale vittima. Sotto quel filtro di analisi, gli apparve fragile come un cristallo. Anche in quel momento, la testa china in avanti e gli occhi socchiusi, un proiettile sparato da un cecchino appostato sul tetto del palazzo di fronte avrebbe potuto colpirlo ed ucciderlo.  
   
D’istinto di portò tra la finestra ed il divano, grandi falcate e piccoli respiri, in un innato tentativo di protezione.  
   
Il medico sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, con espressione interrogativa. «Allora?» Tentò di nuovo, passandosi la mano fasciata davanti al viso per allontanare le ultime tracce di sonno.  
   
«No, nessuna.» Rispose l’altro, irrigidendosi. All’improvviso ogni decisione aveva assunto la forma di una potenziale condanna a morte, per entrambi.  
   
«Mycroft che ha…» Cominciò il medico, interrompendosi subito dopo davanti all’avanzare dell’altro nella sua direzione.  
   
«Penso che dovresti andartene.» Proruppe il detective, buttando fuori in un colpo solo parole e paura.  
John sembrò tremare appena, come se qualcosa lo avesse colpito.  
   
«Scusa?» Domandò, confuso, alzandosi con qualche incertezza per portarsi all’altezza di Sherlock.  
   
«Ho detto…» Ripeté lui, scandendo le parole con aria infastidita. «Che penso che te ne dovresti andare.»  
   
Il medico corrugò la fronte, schiudendo le labbra per ribattere.  
«E non parlo di Baker Street. Parlo di Londra.» Sottolineò Sherlock, tentando di mantenere un’espressione impassibile.  
   
«Cosa… Perché mai?» Gesticolò l’altro, iniziando a sentire la confusione tramutarsi in irritazione. «Che sta succedendo?»  
   
«Vuoi che ritrovi tua moglie e tua figlia? Bene, vattene.» Insistette il detective, indurendo la voce.  
   
«Quello che dici non ha alcun senso, Sherlock, per l’amor del cielo!» Esplose l’altro, facendo un ulteriore passo verso di lui.  
   
«Che tu resti qui, non ha senso. Non servi all’indagine, coinvolto come sei. E non servi a me.» Insistette il detective, tentando di ignorare l’espressione ferita che balenò per qualche secondo in fondo agli occhi del medico.  
   
«È _mia_ figlia, Sherlock. Ho il _dovere_ -»  
   
«Forse avresti dovuto pensare ai tuoi doveri di padre prima di permettere che tua moglie la portasse via.» Sputò fuori, tagliente.  
   
Non vide arrivare il pugno né lo sentì, fin quando il punto d’impatto delle nocche di John con il suo zigomo non iniziò a pulsare violentemente. Si trovò sbilanciato all’indietro, ma ancora in piedi. Il medico, dritto davanti a lui, si tolse con rabbia la fasciatura dalla mano -  ormai del tutto intrisa di sangue - e gli lanciò uno sguardo furioso.  
Poi, dopo qualche secondo, si avviò verso la porta con passo svelto e rigido, senza voltarsi.  
   
Sherlock lo guardò sparire nel buio delle scale, portandosi due dita al viso e premendo con attenzione sulla parte gonfia. John non lo aveva colpito con l’intento di fargli male, si rese conto in quel momento. Quando, in passato, aveva voluto fargli male, era sempre riuscito ad atterrarlo con facilità.  
   
Non c’era rabbia, in quel pugno, ma solo dolore unito al bisogno impellente che l’altro smettesse di dire cose tanto orribili, ingiuste.  
   
Rimasto solo, i polpastrelli premuti contro la pelle bollente, il detective realizzò – con terrore – che, se fosse stato necessario, non avrebbe esitato un solo attimo a farsi uccidere, pur di tenerlo al sicuro.  
   
Fu allora, nella luce grigia di una giornata di pioggia, che le parole che aveva sentito pronunciare – passando distrattamente davanti al suo studio - da suo fratello Sherrinford in un pomeriggio estivo di moltissimi anni prima, assunsero un senso reale, tangibile.  
   
«Quando fai un lavoro come il nostro – aveva sussurrato, la voce bassa, gentile - impari a dare un peso diverso alla morte. L’unica, la vera, _sostanziale_ differenza non risiede più in chi sei disposto ad uccidere, o in cosa decidi sacrificare per il bene tuo o della Nazione… Quello che conta, che ti ricorda chi sei, è _per chi sei disposto a morire, nella speranza che viva._ “  
 

   
***

   
 _“Qualcosa sta arrivando…”_  
   
Una voce impolverata, persa nel tempo, aleggiò sopra la sua testa, costringendolo a socchiudere gli occhi nella speranza di vedere qualcosa oltre l’oscurità nella quale era immerso.  
   
 _“Forse è Moriarty…”_  
   
Al suo fianco, piccoli punti luce si alzarono dal suolo, sospendendosi poco sopra la sua testa.  
   
 _“Forse non lo è.”_  
   
La luce aumentò di intensità, fino a mostrarsi sotto forma di piccoli lampioni, soldatini eretti e fieri ai lati di una strada buia.  
   
 _“Qualcosa sta arrivando.”_ Ripeté la voce che, a fatica, Sherlock riuscì a riconoscere come propria.  
   
Nell’atmosfera rarefatta ed immobile di una buia strada isolata, un’auto scura passò veloce davanti a lui, facendolo indietreggiare, sorpreso.  
   
Nonostante la visibilità ridotta, il detective riuscì a scorgere un piccolo adesivo logoro attaccato al lunotto posteriore: una caricatura di Albert Einstein che, all’età di otto anni, aveva insistito moltissimo che il fratello portasse con sé.  
   
«Barbarossa…?» Sussurrò, mentre i fanali rossi sparivano, inghiottiti nella notte.  
   
Dopo qualche secondo, una seconda auto comparve dal nulla, superandolo. Sherlock riuscì a mettere a fuoco un profilo familiare al volante, prima che anche quella vettura scomparisse, seguita a poca distanza da una terza.  
   
«JOHN!» Urlò, provando a muoversi nel tentativo di raggiungerlo. L’ultima macchina – vetri oscurati ed aria minacciosa - stava procedendo ad una velocità troppo sostenuta.  
   
Quando finalmente, dopo qualche tentativo, riuscì a muovere i primi passi in direzione di dove i veicoli erano scomparsi, venne bloccato da un boato sordo, gutturale, che fece tremare l’aria attorno a lui.  
   
Si sentì sbalzare all’indietro, mentre una colonna di fumo e fiamme prendeva fuoco all’orizzonte.  
   
«JOHN!» Urlò nuovamente, alzandosi a fatica, i palmi pieni di ghiaia e sangue.  
   
Iniziò a correre, l’odore agre del fuoco spinto lungo la gola stretta.  
   
Quando fu sufficientemente vicino, il profilo di un’auto comparve in modo chiaro sotto le lingue incandescenti. Il detective sentì cedere le ginocchia, mentre il profilo di un’abitazione compariva in lontananza, illuminata dalle fiamme.  
   
Gli occhi socchiusi, arrossati per il fumo e pieni di lacrime, si portò fino all’abitacolo, sentendo il viso deformarsi per il calore.  
   
«John!» Sfiorò la maniglia della portiera, piccoli lapilli incandescenti a scavare profonde ferite nelle mani. «JOHN!»    
   
Riparandosi appena con un braccio, usò l’altro per rompere il finestrino. Piccoli pezzi di vetro ricaddero sul guidatore, il rosso dei capelli reso ancor più acceso dalle fiamme.  
   
«Sher…»  
   
“ _Sherrinford è morto”_  
   
Un Mycroft più giovane, ma da i lineamenti sofferenti, si avvicinò all’auto, . “Non ricordi?”  
   
«Certo che lo ricordo.» Rispose Sherlock, sorprendendosi per quanto acuta apparisse la sua voce.  
   
“Hai solo dodici anni, fratellino. Non puoi ricordare tutto. Ma so che una cosa la ricordi ancora.”  
   
«Tutte le vite finiscono. I cuori vengono spezzati. Soffrire non è un vantaggio.» Recitò il detective, le mani da bambino premute contro il viso, nelle orecchie il crepitio del fuoco.  
   
“Eccellente.”  
   
   
   
 _“Apri gli occhi, Sherlock.”_  
   
Una luce abbacinante si fece largo oltre la barriera delle sue dita serrate.  
   
 _“John è morto.”_ La voce di Molly, lontana, lo costrinse ad abbassare le mani.  
   
Sherlock si guardò attorno, le pupille dilatate dai neon dell’obitorio e dalla paura.  
Terrorizzato, spostò gli occhi sul corpo coperto da un lenzuolo bianco al fianco della donna.  
   
«C- cosa?» Balbettò. «Non è possibile. Io… gli ho detto di andarsene. Non è più a Londra, lui… Non può essere lui, Molly.»  
   
“Per l’amor del cielo, Sherlock, questo non è gioco!”  
Urlò lei, afferrando uno dei lembi del lenzuolo e facendolo cadere a terra.  
   
Mentre il suono della risata di Smith esplodeva da dentro le piccole celle frigorifere alle sue spalle, colpendolo come proiettili, il detective mise a fuoco il corpo del medico, abbandonato sul fretto metallo del tavolo autoptico.  
   
Si portò le mani – nuovamente adulte, e piene di piaghe – al viso, sentendo la barba premere e grattare al contatto con i palmi.  
   
Non c’era un solo, piccolo lembo di pelle di John che non fosse arrossato, coperto di ferite profonde. Il detective ebbe l’istinto di avvicinarsi e prenderlo tra le braccia, ma un conato lo costrinse a piegarsi in avanti, lacrime a bruciare lungo le guance.  
   
 _“Le strade che percorriamo nascondono dei demoni.”_ La voce di Mycroft, sospesa sopra la sua testa, mutò, diventando più dolce, bassa.  
   
 _“Hai lasciato che il tuo aspettasse per troppo tempo.”_  
   
Sherlock si portò le mani alle ginocchia, voltandosi in direzione dell’uomo che, adesso, si trovava al suo fianco, completo elegante e postura eretta.  
   
«Barbarossa.» Gemette il detective, improvvisamente di fronte alla casa il cui profilo era stato disegnato dalle fiamme in una strada deserta.  
   
“Hai sempre amato quando giocavamo ai pirati durante le estati al mare, vero?” Rise lui, voltandosi nella sua direzione. Ricordava Mycroft nella corporatura, ma i lineamenti del viso richiamavano quelli di Sherlock. Gli occhi allegri, di un verde scuro macchiato di giallo, porse una mano verso il detective, aiutandolo ad alzarsi.  
Inclinò la testa da un lato, e per un attimo parve perplesso. “Ricordavo questa casa diversa.”  
   
«Non la ricordo benissimo, nei dettagli.» Rispose l’altro, a scusarsi.  
   
“Erano anni che non mi rendevi parte di un tuo pensiero.” Continuò il maggiore, sorridendo appena. “Perché adesso?”  
   
«Non… non lo so.» Ammise Sherlock, fermandosi ad osservare il volto dell’atro, sfumato come i suoi ricordi. «Forse perché mi è venuta in mente una tua frase, e…»  
   
“Ti ricordi quando ti leggevo i miei libri universitari di psicologia?” Lo interruppe Sherrinford. “D’estate, quando mamma e papà erano via.”  
   
«Certo.» Sherlock sorrise appena, addolcendo il viso.  
   
“Abbiamo passato _notti intere_ su quel concetto di Freud… com’era…”  
   
«Se il ritorno del rimosso si manifesta come “spettro” e come espressione di una “contro volontà”, si può comprendere il passaggio successivo dell’interpretazione psicoanalitica del demoniaco, se si pensa al Demonio come all’avversario, come diavolo, come colui che divide, come portatore di contrasti.» Recitò Sherlock, senza prendere fiato, fiero come quando lo aveva imparato, all’età di otto anni.  
   
Il maggiore scoppiò a ridere, e per il detective fu come se l’intero Mind Palace si fosse aperto. Per un attimo, si sentì totalmente perso.  
   
“E, alla fine… hai capito quali sono i tuoi demoni? Da cosa fuggi?” Domandò l’altro, tornando serio.  
   
«Mycroft pensa che mi sia diagnosticato la sociopatia per aiutarmi a superare il lutto della tua morte.» Sherlock abbassò gli occhi, spostando con le scarpe un piccolo cumulo di terra e ghiaia. «Che abbia immaginato che ne soffrissi anche tu per continuare ad alimentare un filo tra noi.»  
   
“E ti spaventa la possibilità che sia vero? Che quel “ _io_ mi sono creato”, lo sia?” Chiese il fratello, con voce incoraggiante.  
   
«Se rinuncerò alla protezione della solitudine morirò, Barbarossa. Se darò a qualcuno la capacità di…»  
   
“Hai già rinunciato alla solitudine, capitan Teach. E non è la tua morte che temi. Il tuo demone è di carne, nervi ed ossa. E lo ami già più di te stesso.”  
   
Sherlock sgranò gli occhi, voltandosi con bocca socchiusa verso il fratello.  
   
“La vera domanda però, al momento, è un’altra.” Sherrinford si aprì in un sorriso, assumendo un’aria complice. “Perché io, tu e questa casa dal profilo estremamente inesatto siamo qui?”  
   
Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. «Ci dev’essere un motivo preciso?»  
   
“Pensavo di avervelo insegnato: le coincidenze non esistono, l’universo non è mai così pigro.”  
   
«Mycroft, lo dice.» Rispose di getto il detective, sovrappensiero.  
   
L’altro alzò un sopracciglio, divertito. “E chi credi l’abbia insegnato a lui? Ora, ti prego: rifletti.”  
   
«Non credo di esserne cap-» Un suono acuto, acuminato, gli trafisse le orecchie prima che riuscisse a terminare la frase. Istintivamente si portò le mani attorno al viso, per proteggersi, e si chinò in avanti, serrando gli occhi.  
   
“Il caso non esiste, Sherlock. Lo _spazio_ è vuoto, lo si può riempire come meglio si vuole.” La voce del fratello si fece fine, debole, lontana. “Niente è un caso, nello _spazio.”_  
   
«Io non-» Di nuovo, il suono coprì la sua voce, rendendolo afono.  
   
Chiuse gli occhi con ancor più forza, spalancandoli poco dopo sul bianco soffitto del salotto di Baker Street.  
   
Annaspando, confuso, cercò di mettersi seduto, sentendo un dolore pulsante diramarsi dal braccio destro.  
   
Alzò il gomito, osservando con occhi vuoti il punto dove l’ago era penetrato sotto la cute, un alone violaceo e dolente.  
   
Spostò gli occhi sul tavolino affianco al divano, trovando quel che rimaneva della preparazione che si era iniettato, presumibilmente diverse ore prima.  
Un pallido sole mattutino si muoveva tra le pieghe delle tende tirate, ballando tra le fughe del pavimento.  
   
Il detective si portò una mano alla fronte, scoprendosi gelato. Doveva aver dormito sul divano, scoperto, per tutta la notte e buona parte del mattino.  
   
L’ultima cosa che riusciva a ricordare distintamente erano gli occhi di John, carichi di rabbia e dolore. Poi, solo la necessità di far tacere i pensieri che si rincorrevano freneticamente nella sua mente.  
   
Dopo qualche secondo, il trillo che lo aveva svegliato si diffuse nuovamente nella stanza, risalendo lungo le scale.  
   
Il detective sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, riuscendo infine a ricollegarlo al suono del campanello.  
   
«Signora Hudson!» Chiamò, la voce impastata, mentre cercava di mettersi in piedi faticosamente.  
   
Non ricevendo risposta, si trascinò fino alla porta, aggrappandosi allo stipite prima di affacciarsi sul pianerottolo e provare di nuovo.  
   
Dopo qualche secondo, il citofono suonò nuovamente, colpendolo come un pugno dietro la testa. Ringhiando sommessamente, la spalla destra a strusciare contro il muro del vano scale, iniziò a scendere verso l’ingresso.  
   
Piombò nell’atrio, i passi incerti e pesanti e la schiena curva, mentre il suono del campanello riempiva di nuovo l’aria.  
   
«Arrivo!» Ringhiò, sentendo la testa pulsare. Il sottile fascio di luce sotto il portone tremò appena, l’ombra di due gambe a oscurarne una parte.  
   
«Chi è?» Domandò, appoggiandosi con le braccia al legno freddo della porta e chiudendo gli occhi, tentando di riprendere il controllo dei pensieri.  
L’immagine di John sdraiato, esanime, sul lettino dell’obitorio gli esplose sotto le palpebre, fiaccando le ginocchia e costringendolo a combattere l’istinto di lasciarsi andare a terra.  
   
«Signor Holmes?» Una voce debole, incerta, lo raggiunse dall’altro capo della porta. «Il mio nome è Evelyn Clifford.» Continuò la donna, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche secondo, in attesa di una risposta. «Mi dispiace davvero molto disturbarla, ma ho urgente bisogno di parlare con lei.» Balbettò, e Sherlock riuscì distintamente a immaginarla torcersi le dita per la tensione.  
   
«Non è il momento.» Il detective si staccò dalla porta, sentendo il pavimento ondeggiare sotto i suoi piedi.  
   
«Se non vuole parlare con me, lasci almeno che le consegni quanto sono venuta a portarle…» Insistette lei, un sussurro basso e carico di paura. «Non voglio riportare questo carillon nel mio negozio… I-io… Temo che morirei, se lo facessi.»  
   
Il detective socchiuse gli occhi, confuso, piccole rughe di espressione ad accavallarsi all’attaccatura del naso. «Un carillon.» Ripeté, meccanicamente, sentendo di non essere riuscito ad afferrare compiutamente il nocciolo del discorso della donna al di là della porta.  
   
«Sissignore… Il carillon. Credo sia… _maledetto._ » Insistette lei. «L’ho acquistato ad un’asta, l’ultimo pezzo di un trittico. Ho… ho letto questa mattina che… Signor Holmes, sono l’ultima dei proprietari di quel set di carillon ad essere ancora viva. Io… temo per la mia vita, capisce?» Singhiozzò sommessamente.  
   
Sherlock fece scattare la serratura interna, aprendo la porta con un gesto rapido.  
   
Davanti a lui comparve una giovane donna, capelli scuri e il viso segnato dalle lacrime. La luce del mattino ne incorniciava la figura esile, risaltandone il pallore.  
   
«Mi dispiace disturbarla, davvero, ma…» Incominciò, stringendo le dita attorno alla piccola scatola di legno scuro che teneva all’altezza del petto.  
   
«Ho bisogno di un the.» Rispose lui, sbrigativo, voltandosi verso le scale e tirandosi giù con un gesto deciso la manica della vestaglia.  
   
La donna rimase immobile, osservando l’altro attraversare l’atrio ed iniziare a salire con espressione persa.  
   
«Allora, entra o vuole rimanere lì impalata?» Domandò il detective, lanciandole un’occhiata veloce prima di riprendere a camminare.  
   
La ragazza sembrò esitare per qualche istante. Poi, titubante, mise piede nell’ingresso, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con gentilezza. In silenzio, continuando a guardarsi attorno, mise piede sul primo gradino, seguendo Sherlock al piano di sopra.  
   
   
   
   
«Chiedo scusa per il the. Sicuramente sarà pessimo.» Il detective spostò con il dorso della mano gli oggetti che ingombravano il tavolo del salotto, prendendo poi la borsa di John con delicatezza e appoggiandola sulla sua poltrona.  
   
La signorina Clifford – seduta ad uno dei lati del tavolo - rimase in silenzio, osservandolo sparire in cucina e ricomparire, poco dopo, con un vassoio scuro.  
   
Il detective lo appoggiò davanti a lei con un gesto deciso, facendo sbattere le tazze tra loro, in una vibrazione di ceramica e fuoriuscita di liquido bollente.  
   
«Solitamente non sono io ad occuparmi di _questo_.» Si giustificò velocemente, sedendosi dall’altro capo del tavolino.  
   
La donna annuì appena, aspettando che l’altro prendesse la sua tazzina prima di allungarsi sulla propria con la mano libera. L’altra, con delicatezza, teneva il carillon in bilico sulle sue gambe serrate, impedendo che cadesse.  
   
«Allora.» Sherlock diede una sorsata ed arricciò il naso, assumendo un’espressione nauseata. «Mi ha detto che ritiene di essere l’ultima proprietaria del gruppo di carillon ancora in vita. Posso chiedere come ne è così sicura?» Domandò, appoggiando la tazza sul vassoio.  
   
«Come le ho detto, ho comprato la scatola ad un’asta.» Iniziò, la voce debole, carica di paura. «La casa d’aste che frequento è piccola, si trova vicino al mio negozio di oggettistica di seconda mano, a Chelsea. Di vista ci conosciamo tutti.»  
   
Si bagnò le labbra con il the, tossendo subito dopo la prima sorsata.  Con gentilezza, posò a sua volta la tazza sul piattino, tornando con gli occhi sul detective. «Con Stinky Emery c’è… C’era quasi un rapporto di amicizia.» La voce si incrinò, mentre gli occhi si facevano liquidi. «Stamattina apro il giornale ed eccolo lì, nella cronaca locale…» Singhiozzò.  
   
Posò il carillon sul tavolo e si voltò verso la borsa, in cerca di un fazzoletto. «Io… Io non credo in queste cose, signor Holmes, ma… Ma dopo Douglas, cosa dovrei pensare?» Si fermò, soffiando con forza contro la stoffa. «Sono l’ultim-»  
   
«Douglas?» La interruppe lui, portandosi verso di lei.  
   
La donna annuì con forza. «Roger.» Ripose il fazzoletto, piegandolo con cura. «È stato aggredito in casa sua qualche mese fa. La notizia era su tutti i giornali.»  
   
Sherlock spostò gli occhi da lei alla piccola scatola di legno, sentendo qualcosa affiorare tra i suoi ricordi riguardo al sopralluogo in casa dei coniugi Douglas.  
«Sa dove tenesse il suo carillon?» Chiese, mentre l’immagine del salotto prendeva forma davanti a lui.  
   
«In uno dei ripiani della libreria, che io sappia.» Rispose lei, sommessamente.  
   
Il detective riuscì ad isolarlo, nel suo ricordo. Un piccolo carillon su uno degli scaffali più bassi, vicino alla finestra. «Ma il signor Douglas non è morto.» Sottolineò, riemergendo da quell’immagine.  
   
«Però è stato aggredito! E… e ora…» Balbettò la donna, tornando a voltarsi in direzione della borsa.  
   
«Ora è in carcere.» Terminò per lei il detective, sbrigativo.  
   
«Ed un uomo è comunque _morto_.» Sottolineò l’altra, la paura ben impressa in ogni parola.  
   
«Quindi, esattamente, è qui per quale motivo?» Sherlock si alzò, le gambe di legno della sedia a strusciare contro il pavimento.  
   
«Lei collabora con la polizia… Ho letto il suo nome tra gli articoli riguardanti Roger…»  
   
Il detective mosse qualche passo in direzione del caminetto, lasciandosi cadere sulla propria poltrona. Con la coda dell’occhio, osservò la borsa di John poggiata sull’altra, sentendosi improvvisamente solo, _perso_.  
   
«Vuole lasciarmi il carillon.» Terminò per lei, l’attenzione ancora tutta sulla seduta di fronte a sé.  
   
«Ho pensato che magari potrebbe esserle utile per scoprire chi ha ucciso Stinky… Pover’uomo, i carillon erano tutto, per lui…» Sospirò la donna, abbassando gli occhi.  
   
«Pensavo che volesse liberarsene per salvarsi dalla maledizione.» Sogghignò Sherlock, riuscendo a staccare lo sguardo dalla borsa e riportandolo su di lei.  
   
«È vero, ma…» Avvampò la sua ospite. «Ho letto che hanno rubato un solo oggetto della sua collezione, dopo averlo ammazzato, ed era il gemello di questo carillon. Voglio dire, è assurdo, possedeva pezzi del valore anche di svariate migliaia di sterline!»  
   
Il detective corrugò la fronte, improvvisamente attento.  
Qualcuno si era introdotto in casa di Roger Douglas da una delle finestre del salotto, casualmente la più vicina al suo carillon. A distanza di mesi, un uomo era stato assassinato per poter rubare lo stesso oggetto.  
   
«Benissimo. La ringrazio.» Saltò su, alzandosi velocemente e tornando verso il tavolino.  
   
Prese la scatola di legno con due mani, delicatamente, portandosela all’altezza del viso.  
   
«È stata molte gentile a venire fin qui. La terrò aggiornata su eventuali sviluppi.» Gesticolò, dandole le spalle. «Conosce la strada, vero?» Terminò, continuando a camminare, il carillon ben stretto davanti agli occhi.  
   
«Cos…» Balbettò lei, ottenendo in cambio uno sbrigativo cenno di saluto.  
   
Sbigottita, tolse la borsa dalla spalliera della sedia, alzandosi. Con passi incerti raggiunse la porta, osservando il detective fare avanti e indietro tra il camino ed il divano, lo sguardo attento ancora fisso alla scatola di legno.  
«A-arrivederci…» Balbettò, portandosi sul pianerottolo.  
   
Sherlock mugugnò qualcosa, distratto.  
   
La donna si voltò un paio di volte mentre scendeva al piano di sotto, sperando di ricevere un qualche saluto. Alla fine, con un sospiro rassegnato ed un singhiozzo sollevato, aprì il portone e tornò in strada, allontanandosi a passo svelto.  
   
Dietro di lei, a pochi passi dal 221b, un ragazzo strinse i denti, irritato, alzandosi il cappuccio a protezione del viso.  
   
Dopo qualche secondo si mise in marcia, diretto alla fermata della metropolitana, preparandosi a subire l’ira del proprio superiore.  
 

   
***  
 

   
La puntina tremò appena, scivolando nel solco iniziale.  
   
Le casse, trascinate ai lati del pianoforte, si riempirono di un sordo rumore di fondo, mentre il disco ruotava fino al raggiungimento dell’inizio del brano.  
   
In un angolo, il ragazzo si sistemò meglio sulla logora poltrona della tappezzeria floreale, toccandosi il braccio nel punto dove l’altro lo aveva stretto fino a farlo lacrimare dal dolore.  
   
«Come ho detto, avere tutti e tre i carillon non è poi così strettamente necessario.» Iniziò Moran, sfiorando il profilo dello strumento, prima di sedersi sullo sgabello, la dita frementi sui tasti. «Certo, il fatto che il terzo sia tra le mani di Sherlock Holmes è, come dire… piuttosto _fastidioso._ »  
   
Una musica lenta, fluida, iniziò a riempire la stanza.  
   
Seguendo l’evolversi della melodia, in silenzio, il sergente cominciò ad appuntare le note sul pentagramma immacolato aperto di fronte a lui, adagiato sul leggio del pianoforte.  
   
«Da capo.» Ordinò, quando la sinfonia terminò.  
   
Il ragazzo raggiunse il giradischi velocemente, spostando nuovamente la testina di metallo all’inizio.  
   
Ripeterono i gesti più volte.  
Al termine del quarto ascolto, Moran alzò la testa, negli occhi uno sguardo compiaciuto.  
   
«Adesso vediamo quali note sbagliate contengono i nostri amici.» Sorrise, osservando le due piccole scatole di legno adagiate sul coperchio superiore dello strumento. «Poi non resterà che contare e tradurre.» Sussurrò, allungandosi verso i carillon per dar loro la carica.  
   
«Basteranno le coordinate contenute in questi due…?» Domandò l’altro, preoccupato.  
   
«Di un messaggio, quello che conta davvero è l’inizio e la fine. Ciò che si trova nel mezzo, può essere ricostruito.» Rispose lui, allontanando la mano dalle chiavette. «E non dimenticare che noi abbiamo un enorme vantaggio.»  
   
«L’aiuto del governo?» Tentò il ragazzo, mentre i due coperchi si alzavano ed una melodia metallica li circondava.  
   
«Oh, non solo.» Moran prese di nuovo la matita in mano, pronto a cerchiare sul pentagramma le variazioni.  
   
«Noi abbiamo l’appoggio più grande di tutti: _James Moriarty_.»  
   
   
 

   
**6.**  


   
   
 

   
_«Prove? Non ho bisogno di prove. Io sono “la stampa”, idiota. Non devo dimostrarlo, mi basta stamparlo.»_  


   
   
   
   
John appoggiò la fronte contro le mattonelle della doccia, aiutandosi a rimanere in piedi sotto il getto gelato.  
   
Nella camera adiacente, vicino alle schegge del cassetto, un alone di liquore scuro si stava allargando, gocce e cristallo di un bicchiere rotto a mescolarsi, macchiando il pavimento.  
   
Il medico sentì la testa pulsare a contatto con l’acqua, un tremore diffuso per tutto il corpo.  
   
Non riusciva a ricordare l’ultima volta che avesse bevuto tanto. Forse risaliva alla notte del suo addio al celibato, quando Sherlock lo aveva costretto ad un tour dei locali nei pressi dei loro casi risolti.  
   
Sicuramente svegliarsi in una cella era stato meno traumatico che aprire gli occhi su una culla vuota, come gli era accaduto solo pochi minuti prima.  
   
I ricordi delle ultime ore erano sfocati, in alcuni tratti assenti per grosse porzioni di tempo.  
   
Ricordava il detective, sì, e di averlo colpito.  
   
Non era del tutto sicuro, invece, di come fosse tornato a casa.  
Quasi certamente lo aveva fatto camminando, come il dolore che sentiva alle gambe e lo stato del suo ginocchio sembravano confermare, sopraffatto dai pensieri.  
   
Poi, semplicemente, aveva afferrato la prima bottiglia che aveva trovato nel mobile bar, lasciandosi cadere sul divano. Da quel momento, le immagini che affioravano alla sua mente erano solo brevi flash, istantanee di un preciso momento: in cucina, le mani contro la testa, chino sul lavello; la propria camera da letto, mentre rovesciava i vestiti di Mary fuori dall’armadio, in cerca di un indizio valido su dove potesse essere andata; seduto sul pavimento del bagno, la testa reclinata all’indietro e gli occhi al soffitto; infine in camera di Sherley, in ginocchio al fianco del suo letto dove, presumibilmente, aveva finito con l’addormentarsi.  
   
Non c’era una sola parte del proprio corpo che non sentisse bruciare, o dolere, mentre l’acqua continuava a scorrergli lungo la schiena.  
   
Per un attimo gli sembrò di essere di nuovo in guerra, immobile tra le dune, la sabbia in bocca e nella gola, con la consapevolezza che, prima o poi, un nemico lo avrebbe trovato.  
   
Era ancora lì, fermo, in attesa del suo proiettile, fremendo di vergogna al desiderio di cercare riparo a Baker Street, oltre la porta chiusa di quel salotto che, una volta, era stato anche suo.  
   
 _Sapeva_ che un padre _normale_ non sarebbe riuscito a pensare ad altro che alla sua bambina, impazzendo di dolore ad ogni minuto trascorso senza di lei. Ma, nonostante percepisse la sua sanità mentale oscillare, alle volte pericolosamente, quel terrore trovava sempre ristoro tra le pieghe della sua vecchia poltrona, spalle alla cucina, che sapeva attenderlo al 221b.  
   
E poi, c’era Sherlock.  
   
John buttò indietro la testa, permettendo all’acqua di arrivare al viso.  
   
Sherlock, addosso al quale di era spinto in un contatto che non aveva mai osato, in tutti gli anni della loro convivenza. Sherlock che lo accusava di essere cambiato con gli occhi stanchi, che… Sherlock che avrebbe voluto, semplicemente, portare via da tutto quel _rumore_ , per poter finalmente riuscire a sentirlo, riuscire a _sentirsi_.  
   
Ancora una volta, il senso di colpa gli fermò il fiato, traducendosi in un senso di nausea opprimente.  
   
Si lasciò andare contro la parete della doccia, finendo a sedere sulla fredda ceramica del piatto. Le mani attorno alla testa, si piegò sotto il getto, annaspando nel tentativo di riuscire ad allargare i polmoni a sufficienza, mentre il respiro si rompeva in singhiozzi scomposti.  
   
   
   
   
   
Qualche chilometro più ad ovest, Sherlock si sedette al centro della vasca da bagno, la vestaglia ancora poggiata alle spalle esili. Aprì l’acqua fredda e si puntò il getto addosso, trattenendo i brividi mentre la stoffa si impregnava, appiccicandosi alla pelle.  
   
Doveva cercare di ricostruire perché il suono di quel carillon gli fosse tanto _familiare_. Osservò la figura di un piccolo gioco a molla girare su se stessa, sospesa sopra il legno della scatola musicale, poggiata sul lavandino.  
   
Assomigliava alla maschera teatrale ed infantile di un diavolo, due piccole corna appena abbozzate agli angoli della testa e un sorriso crudele. Al detective ricordava una storia che Mycroft gli leggeva la sera, quando era bambino, nella quale il demone a molla era il principale antagonista.  
   
Alla fine, il gioco costringeva il protagonista a gettarsi nel fuoco, e…  
   
Sherlock schiuse le labbra, riuscendo a ricollegare il filo dei pensieri.  
   
 _Jim._  
   
Jim era il comune denominatore.  
   
Lui l’aveva costretto a gettarsi nel fuoco di anni interi lontano da Londra.  
Da John.  
   
E sempre lui aveva fischiettato quella melodia, una sera, nella penombra di una piscina.  
   
Il detective chiuse gli occhi, tentando di ricostruire quel momento. Vide la piscina, riflessi cangianti di acqua e luce sui muri scuri. Poi John, immobile, seduto in un angolo, poco più di un’ombra. Infine Moriarty, statico nel suo sorriso compiaciuto dall’altro capo della vasca.  
   
“Ciao!” Cinguettò, il viso immobile e le labbra serrate.  
   
«Non mi servono tutti questi dettagli.» Soffiò il detective, cercando di concentrarsi solo sulla voce dell’altro. La piscina parve svuotarsi, così come i muri ed il soffitto. Alla fine, alle pareti, non rimasero che scarni profili di alberi secchi, siluette bianche a contrasto di un blu profondo.  
   
Un fischiettio allegro riecheggiò attorno a lui, mentre gli ultimi particolari del viso di Moriarty sparivano in una maschera di cera bianca.  
   
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
   
«Fallo di nuovo.» Ordinò, alzando una mano per aiutarsi ad ascoltare.  
   
La figura antropomorfa davanti a lui riprese a fischiare, modulando il suono con attenzione.  
   
«Ora il carillon.» Sussurrò il detective, facendo cenno all’altro di tacere.  
   
Lontana ed ovattata, la melodia della scatola si sparse per la piscina, meccanica.  
   
«Adesso insieme.» Stabilì, serrando con ancor più forza gli occhi. «Uno…» Sillabò, silenziosamente, mentre i due suoni si sovrapponevano. «Due…»  
   
«Tre.» Terminò, riaprendo di scatto le iridi nel proprio bagno. Si alzò in fretta, scivolando sul fondo della vasca. Le mani aggrappate ai bordi si aiutò ad uscire, l’acqua a ricadere sul pavimento in grosse pozze.  
   
«Tre note sbagliate.» Ripeté, afferrando il carillon ed uscendo dalla stanza, diretto in salotto. «Tre note, tre note, tre note.» Rovesciò il contenuto del portapenne adagiato su uno dei ripiani della libreria a terra, afferrando la prima matita a disposizione. Si guardò attorno, in cerca di un pezzo di carta, senza riuscire a trovarlo. Con un ringhio sommesso si chinò quindi sul tavolo, incidendo con gesti veloci, frenetici, le note sul tavolo.  
   
Quando ebbe finito si alzò, osservando da lontano lo schema che aveva tracciato.  
   
«La quinta, la tredicesima e la ventesima…» Inclinò la testa da un lato, portandosi le mani ai fianchi. «Una _E,_ una _M_ ed una _T_.»  
   
Lasciò cadere a terra la vestaglia, pensante ed umida, ed iniziò a muoversi lungo il salotto. «Un messaggio. _Parte_ di un messaggio.» Sentì le proprie sinapsi mettersi in moto, mentre un fiotto di adrenalina gli risaliva i polsi.  
   
Fu in quel momento - nel massimo punto di entusiasmo per un qualcosa che era divenuto, inaspettatamente, un collegamento diretto con Moriarty ed il suo caso - che l’immagine di John si impose violentemente alla sua attenzione, bloccando i suoi passi.  
   
Sherlock lo rivide di fronte a sé, lo sguardo ferito e la postura curva, sul viso i segni di un dolore che non era in grado di affrontare.  
Si voltò verso l’ingresso stringendo la mascella, teso, il calore della fronte dell’altro contro la propria schiena ancora vivo nella mente.  
   
“ _Per l’amor del cielo, Sherlock, questo non è gioco!”_  
La voce di Molly si sparse per la stanza, ed il detective trasalì.  
   
Da quanto non aveva notizie di John? Si domandò, un brivido freddo affondato nella carne come una lama.  
   
Ancor prima di rendersene totalmente conto si trovò a metà della scala, diretto all’appartamento della signora Hudson.  
   
Aveva bisogno di un telefono.  
   
Aveva bisogno di sapere che l’altro fosse al sicuro.  
 

   
***

   
«The?» Mycroft abbassò la cornetta del telefono con un gesto misurato, scusandosi con gli occhi con l’uomo seduto all’altro capo della scrivania.  
   
«Sherlock?» Azzardò lui, alzando un sopracciglio, un’espressione comprensiva sul viso.  
   
«Mio fratello è un lavoro a tempo pieno, lo sai.» Sospirò Mycroft, iniziando a versare il liquido bollente nelle tazzine di fronte a sé.  
   
«Sherrinford diceva più o meno lo stesso di te.» Sorrise l’uomo, allungandosi verso il proprio piattino.  
   
Mycroft arricciò il naso, un’espressione che virava dal fastidio alla dolcezza in bilico tra occhi e labbra. «Era diverso.» Si limitò a commentare.  
   
«Certo.» Confermò l’altro, alzando la tazza verso il viso e soffiando sul fumo denso che ne fuoriusciva. I capelli radi ordinatamente pettinati ai lati della testa e l’espressione rilassata, si lasciò andare delicatamente contro la spalliera della sedia sulla quale era seduto. «Penso spesso a lui.» Aggiunse, seguendo con occhi attenti Mycroft bere il primo sorso di the.  
   
«Non mi piace parlare di questo.» Rispose Holmes, tagliente, dando un’altra sorsata.  
   
«Immagino. Alla fine, stava venendo da te, quando l’auto è andata in fiamme.» Commentò l’uomo, serafico.  
   
Mycroft aggrottò la fronte, inclinando la testa da un lato.  
«Ti pregherei di cambiare argomento. Subito.» Sillabò lento, nella voce una chiara indignazione.  
   
«Scusami, hai ragione.» L’altro poggiò il piattino sulla scrivania, sistemandosi con gesti lenti la cravatta scura. «Sono stato indelicato.»  
   
«Decisamente.» Mycroft terminò il proprio the, lasciando la tazzina, vuota, da un lato. «Vogliamo parlare di lavoro, adesso?»  
   
«Certo.» L’uomo si alzò, sotto lo sguardo confuso dell’altro. «Abbiamo _già_ iniziato, per la verità.»  
   
«Non credo di capire.» Iniziò Mycroft, sentendo la gola pizzicare. «Quando… avremmo…» Tossì, tentando si riprendere fiato.  
   
«Sai cosa rende un semplice piano un piano _perfetto?_ » L’uomo si guardò il completo blu con occhi soddisfatti, lisciando la giacca vicino ai fianchi. «Il _tempo_.»  
   
Mycroft tentò di alzarsi, ricadendo pesantemente sulla propria sedia, i muscoli delle gambe rigidi ed immobili.  
   
«Non bisogna aver paura del tempo. Di pianificare avvenimenti anche a distanza di molti, moltissimi anni.»  
   
«Che cosa… Stai…» Gracchiò l’altro, rovesciando parte degli oggetti posti sulla scrivania. La teiera cadde a terra, rompendosi. Il the impregnò il tappeto, una lenta macchia silenziosa.  
   
«Non avevo chiari in mente i dettagli, all’epoca. Sapevo solo che avrei dovuto liberarmi di _lui_ , ed allearmi con _te._ » L’uomo osservò compiaciuto Mycroft tentare di raggiungere il telefono. Con un gesto lento, lo allontanò da lui.  
   
«Sherrinford era decisamente più _sveglio_. Lo aveva capito subito che non ero la persona giusta da scegliere come Consigliere.» Rise. «Ma tu, oh… tu apparivi così perso, senza tuo fratello ad indicarti la giusta via.»  
   
Mycroft sentì la gola chiudersi, e gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime calde.  
   
«Qualcosa mi ripeteva costantemente: _aspetta._ Aspetta e la tua occasione arriverà.» L’uomo fece qualche passo all’indietro, gli occhi al corpo riverso sulla scrivania e le spalle alla porta. «Alla fine la mia attesa, il mio _atto di fede_ , è stato ripagato quando abbiamo iniziato ad indagare su James Moriarty. All’improvviso è stato come riuscire a vedere di nuovo, dopo anni di buio, incatenato a questa ridicola pantomima del perfetto aiutante.»  
   
Mycroft vibrò appena, il viso contro la cartella di pelle scuro a protezione della scrivania ed il braccio proteso verso il telefono.  
   
«È da quell’incontro a Cardiff Bay che attendo questo momento. Ho immaginato mille volte come sarebbe stato, vederti morire, ed ho pensato che almeno alla tua dipartita avrei voluto essere presente. Manomettere i freni di un’auto è così _fuori moda_ , non pensi? Mi ricorda il ’92.»  
   
Appoggiò la mano alla maniglia, dando un piccolo colpo alla porta, schiudendola verso l’esterno.  
   
Lanciò un ultimo sguardo all’ufficio - al corpo immobile di Mycroft - prima di uscire nel corridoio, affrettando il passo verso l’uscita.  
   
Salutò con un cenno della mano la segretaria, cercando con l’altra il cellulare nella tasca della giacca.  
   
«Il signor Holmes ha chiesto di non venir disturbato per almeno un paio d’ore.» Disse alla donna, distrattamente, componendo un numero sulla tastiera e portandosi l’apparecchio all’orecchio.  
   
Le vide annuire con la coda dell’occhio, già rivolto all’ingresso.  
   
Dopo un paio di squilli, una voce giovane ed incerta rispose dall’altro capo del telefono. «S-Sì?»  
   
«Tim, sono Edwin. Dì a Sebastian che _la nave è pronta a salpare._ »  
   
«Stessa ora, stesso posto?» Domandò il ragazzo, dopo un attimo di silenzio.  
   
«Wellington’s House.» Confermò lui. «Ci vediamo lì.»  
   
Senza aggiungere altro, l’uomo chiuse la telefonata, lasciando cadere il cellulare in uno dei cassonetti ai lati del marciapiede.  
   
Un sorriso soddisfatto a distendergli i lineamenti, si avviò a passo svelto in direzione di Lamberth Bridge.  
 

   
***

   
Lestrade incrociò le braccia al petto, accavallando le gambe e spostandole di lato alla propria scrivania.  
   
«Nessuna novità?» Domandò, scuro in volto, gli occhi fissi sul sergente Donovan, in piedi vicino alla porta.  
   
«No, signore. Ancora nessuna traccia della signora Watson.» Rispose lei, scuotendo la testa.  
   
«Hopkins, ti prego, dimmi che almeno tu hai degli aggiornamenti sul caso del collezionista.» L’ispettore si voltò verso la collega, una giovane dai tratti orientali, lunghi capelli neri ad incorniciare un viso pallido.  
La donna fece cenno di no con il capo, muovendosi in modo scomposto sulla sedia sulla quale si trovava.  
   
«No, Greg. Niente. Quell’omicidio non ha semplicemente _senso_. Nessuno, capisci? Neanche come caso di rapina finita male.» Alzò le spalle. «I miei ragazzi non sanno da che parte cominciare, per cercare una pista.» Sospirò.  
   
«Meraviglioso.» Lestrade si portò una mano al viso, inspirando profondamente. «Due squadre di dieci uomini ciascuna impegnate ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro, e nemmeno una traccia.»  
   
«Se posso…» Iniziò il sergente, mentre la porta dell’ufficio si apriva violentemente verso l’interno, colpendola e facendola addossare al muro. «Ehi!» Riuscì a gemere, portandosi una mano alla spalla. Il tempo di alzare gli occhi, ed il profilo di un uomo avvolto in un lungo cappotto le si parò davanti, impedendole la visuale sul resto della stanza.  
   
«Sherlock!» Lestrade alzò su di lui uno sguardo sorpreso. «Che diavolo… Non dovresti essere agli arresti domicil-»  
   
«Dov’è John?» Lo interruppe lui, girandosi verso Hopkins con aria interrogativa, come a chiedersi chi fosse e perché si trovasse lì.  
   
«Perché credi che debba saperlo, esattamente?» Rispose l’ispettore, mentre la donna alla sua destra si metteva lentamente in piedi sotto l’occhio indagatore del detective.  
   
«S-Sherlock Holmes…?» Balbettò lei, stupita. «Lei è Sherlock Holmes?»  
   
Lui la ignorò, tornando a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Lestrade. «Perdonami, per un attimo ho creduto facessi parte della polizia londinese e che proteggere i cittadini fosse il tuo compito.» Lo apostrofò, sprezzante, guardandolo divenire paonazzo. «Ma forse, come sempre, ho sopravval-»  
   
«Ho lasciato John a Baker Street ieri, Sherlock.» Lo bloccò l’altro, irritato. «Perché non mi sorprende che non sia già più lì? Se non siete più in grad-»  
   
Il suono del telefono soffocò l’ultima parola, e per un attimo fu l’unico suono udibile nella stanza. L’ispettore lanciò un’occhiata ammonitrice in direzione del detective, intimandogli il silenzio prima di sollevare la cornetta e portarsela all’orecchio.  
   
«Lestrade.» Rispose, atono.  
   
Dall’altra parte della scrivania, Sherlock vide il viso dell’altro impallidire e le labbra socchiudersi con un fremito. L’ispettore sembrò perso per qualche attimo. Poi, tremante, alzò gli occhi sul detective.  
   
«Arriviamo.» Formulò, con voce incerta, prima di riagganciare ed aggirare in fretta lo scrittoio.  
   
«Hopkins, Donovan, tornate dalle vostre squadre e continuate a lavorare.» Ordinò, superando Sherlock con passo svelto. «Tu, vieni con me. Dobbiamo andare al Queen Elizabeth. _Ora_.» Terminò, facendo segno al detective di seguirlo.  
   
Lui rimase immobile, improvvisamente incapace di respirare.  
   
«John…?» Boccheggiò, una stretta incandescente attorno al cuore.  
   
Lestrade scosse la testa, gli occhi preoccupati fissi sull’altro.  
   
«Mycroft.»  
 

   
***

   
   
“Pensavo che il mare non ti piacesse”. Sherrinford osservò divertito le proprie impronte nella sabbia umida sparire lentamente.  
   
«Mi piaceva, quando potevamo giocare ai pirati.» Sherlock, l’acqua a lambire le gambe ed i pantaloncini, si portò una mano davanti agli occhi, scoprendola piccola e dalle dita tornite. «Sono di nuovo un bambino.» Commentò, muovendo le falangi tozze con interesse.  
   
“Vero.» Il maggiore si lasciò andare a sedere accanto a lui, la risacca fredda a risalire la stoffa grigia del completo da lavoro.  
   
«Perché?» Gli domandò il detective, voltandosi verso di lui.  
   
“Magari è per causa sua.” Rispose l’altro, facendo un cenno col il capo alla figura china su un piccolo castello di sabbia pericolante, poco lontano da loro.  
   
In controluce, le uniche cose che Sherlock riusciva a distinguere chiaramente erano le orecchie, piccoli lobi leggermente sporgenti.  
   
«Mycroft?» Si sorprese, mentre il bambino si metteva in piedi, bagnato e sporco di sabbia, guardando verso di loro con la testa inclinata da un lato.  
   
“Tu non puoi ricordarti di lui a quell’età” Rise Sherrinford, la voce bassa e gentile. “Ma era esattamente così, l’estate in cui la mamma ci annunciò di aspettare te. A casa dovrebbe ancora esserci una foto di quel castello tutto storto.”  
   
«Cucina, terza mensola.» Confermò il detective, continuando ad osservare il profilo del fratello maggiore.  
   
“Non è sempre stato l’uomo distaccato che tanto ti piace far preoccupare.” Sherrinford posò una mano sulla spalla di Sherlock, delicatamente. “Lo sai, vero?”  
   
Il bambino si limitò ad annuire. «Sta per morire.» Disse, dopo qualche secondo, la voce appena mossa dall’emozione.  
   
“Morire è la tappa finale del viaggio di ognuno di noi.” Rispose l’altro, pacato. “Non c’è da temere la morte più di qualunque altro grande sconvolgimento della vita.”  
   
Sherlock annuì, abbassando la testa.  
   
«Non voglio che muoia.» Riuscì a dire, affondando le dita nella sabbia umida. «Non così. Non adesso.»  
   
“Lo capisco.” Il maggiore gli passò una mano tra i capelli, lisciando i ricci con piccoli movimenti circolari. “E capisco anche perché siamo qui, adesso.”  
   
Il detective si girò verso di lui, corrugando la fronte in un’espressione confusa.  
   
“Il mare, lo spazio sconfinato…” Lo incoraggiò l’altro, alzando la testa verso il cielo limpido. “È da quando lo hai letto, che non riesci a pensare ad altro che al mare.”  
   
«Letto?» Sherlock scosse la testa, senza capire. «Letto cosa?»  
   
“Secondo te, se volessimo scrivere un messaggio a Mycroft con le nuvole… Dovremmo rispettare per forza l’ordine che ci impone la grammatica?” Continuò Sherrinford, ignorando la domanda.  
   
«Io non… non credo.» Balbettò il detective. «Potremmo scrivere quello che vogliamo come vogliamo, penso…»  
   
“Anche un messaggio in una bottiglia?” Insistette il maggiore, continuando a fissare in alto, la testa rovesciata all’indietro.  
   
«Beh, penso che potremmo scrivere ogni cosa… Come quando ci lasciavamo i messaggi in codice sul muro di cinta della casa al mare.»  
   
“Mi sembra un’ottima idea!” Esplose l’altro, aprendosi in un sorriso sincero. “Un messaggio in codice che non debba rispettare gli spazi.”  
   
«Io non credo di…» Sherlock si bloccò, la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi sgranati.  
   
“Non è forse meravigliosa, la mente, che vede ciò che noi ignoriamo?” Il maggiore gli diede un colpetto su un braccio, complice.  
   
«È sempre stato lì… _sempre._ » Sussurrò il detective, lo sguardo perso davanti a sé.  
   
“Già. Nascosto in piena luce. Un po’ come Joh-“  
   
   
   
   
«John.» Sherlock batté le palpebre un paio di volte, riemergendo alla propria coscienza in una sala d’attesa satura di luce fredda.  
   
«Sono qui.» Il medico gli posò una mano su una gamba, cercando di veicolare lo sguardo dell’altro su di sé.  
   
Pallido, profonde occhiaie a segnargli il volto, sorrise appena davanti all’espressione persa del detective.  
   
«Cosa…» Balbettò lui, allungando una mano verso il viso dell’altro, toccandolo delicatamente con due dita, per essere sicuro che fosse davvero lì vicino.  
   
«Greg è venuto a casa per assicurarmi che stessi bene, quando lo hai cacciato da qui.» John inclinò la testa da un lato, aumentando la pressione delle dita di Sherlock sulla pelle. «Mi… Mi dispiace per Mycroft.» Sussurrò, abbassando gli occhi.  
   
Sherlock parve perso, per qualche secondo. «Lui… lui è…» Provò, sentendo la voce aggrapparsi alla gola.  
   
«No, Sherlock. No.» Si affrettò a tranquillizzarlo. «È al quarto ciclo di gastrolusi, al termine di questo effettueranno un controllo su la presenza di sostanze estranee nel liquido.» John strinse con più forza le dita attorno alla gamba dell’altro. «Forse dovranno continuare per qualche altra ora, soprattutto visto che non riescono ad individuare il reagente. Ma… è stato fortunato. Se la segretaria non avesse insistito per voler portar via il vassoio del the…»  
   
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, ed il medico smise di parlare. Osservò la consapevolezza farsi strada sul viso dell’altro, rasserenandone l’aspetto.  
   
Dopo qualche secondo, Sherlock schiuse su di lui gli occhi, e a John parvero quasi più chiari del solito, carichi di un mare agitato che sentiva riecheggiare tra cuore e bocca.  
   
«John…» Cominciò il detective, mordendosi appena il labbro inferiore. Non era sicuro di essere mai stato tanto vicino al viso dell’altro come il quel momento, e per un attimo si sentì inghiottire in fondo al suo sguardo attento. «Io credo…» Inspirò, trovando difficile formulare un solo pensiero che non riguardasse il suo bisogno di posare il viso tra le braccia dell’altro. «Penso di sapere dove si trovi Mary.» Buttò fuori, tutto d’un fiato, osservando gli occhi del medico allontanarsi dai suoi, farsi bui.  
   
«Dove.» Rispose John, duro.  
   
«Dobbiamo tornare a casa. Devo mostrarti una cosa.» Sherlock si alzò di scatto, afferrando la mano del medico per aiutarlo a tirarsi su. Le dita strette attorno a quelle dell’altro mosse i primi passi verso l’uscita, prima di rendersi conto di quanto stesse accadendo e lasciarlo andare.  
   
John si bloccò, osservando il dorso qualche secondo, percependo ancora i punti esatti di quel contatto sull’epidermide.  
   
Il detective, non percependo più la presenza dell’altro dietro di sé, si fermò, voltandosi verso di lui.  
Lo trovò così, il volto leggermente arrossato e lo sguardo confuso a fissare la propria mano. Per un attimo ebbe l’istinto di girarsi e fingere di non averlo notato. Invece, contro ogni logica, rimase immobile, attendendo che John alzasse gli occhi su di lui.  
   
Il medico strinse il pugno e scosse la testa, muovendo un passo in direzione dell’altro ancora prima di averlo nuovamente messo a fuoco. Quando lo vece, l’espressione che vide sul viso del detective fu di puro terrore.  
   
Gli occhi spalancati e la bocca socchiusa, sembrava attendere di venir colpito a morte da un momento all’altro. Respirava appena, a piccoli sorsi, e John sentì il proprio cuore stringersi.  
   
«Va tutto bene.» Gli disse, affrettandosi a raggiungerlo. «Davvero, Sherlock.» Ripeté, iniziando a muoversi verso l’uscita. «Adesso andiamo.»  
   
Il detective lo seguì dopo poco, in silenzio, la testa china e i pensieri bloccati.  
   
«Dovremmo chiedere a Greg di mettere un paio di uomini a protezione della camera di Mycroft.» Suggerì John poco dopo, mentre Sherlock alzava una mano verso un taxi di passaggio. Il detective annuì, aspettando che la macchina si fermasse per aprire lo sportello e far salire John prima di seguirlo all’interno.  
   
«221B Baker Street, per favore.» Diede indicazioni il medico, prima di lasciarsi andare contro il sedile con un sospiro. «Credi che c’entri il ritorno di Moriarty, con questo?» Domandò dopo qualche minuto, voltandosi verso il detective, ostinatamente rivolto al finestrino.  
   
«La casualità non esiste.» Rispose lui, atono, negli occhi i profili dei palazzi che si susseguivano senza sosta.  
   
«Già.» John si girò a sua volta verso il vetro, lasciando che una mano sfiorasse quella – abbandonata accanto alle sue gambe - dell’altro.  
   
Lo sentì vibrare appena a quel contatto, e lo immaginò indeciso se spostarsi o meno. Alla fine le dita del Sherlock si rilassarono, lasciando che quelle di John lo lambissero delicatamente, un accenno di carezza che era poco più di un timido abbozzo.  
   
«Penso anch’io che il caso non esista.» Sussurrò, sentendosi stranamente _libero_ da un peso, prima di lasciare che a parlare non rimanessero che i sensi.  
 

   
***  
 

   
«Ecco, guarda.» Sherlock poggiò il messaggio sul tavolo, allargando la carta con le mani. «È proprio qui. È _sempre_ stato qui.»  
   
John, al suo fianco, si sporse sul bigliettino, un’espressione concentrata a indurirgli i lineamenti. «Non credo di capire.» Ammise, dopo qualche secondo, ripercorrendo la lettera con occhi stanchi.  
   
«Ti ricordi cosa ti avevo detto, la prima volta? Che Mary aveva fatto “un uso singolare dello spazio a disposizione”.» Spiegò l’altro la voce veloce. «Ma non è stata una cosa casuale, anzi! Sherrinford aveva ragione.»  
   
«Sherrinford…?» Domandò il medico, perplesso, girando il viso verso quello dell’altro che – per un brevissimo attimo – parve confuso.  
   
«Non… non è importante, adesso.» Sherlock puntò un dito sul biglietto, facendo cenno a John di prestare attenzione. «Vedi? Se leggi le lettere in questo punto e in questo per verticale…»  
   
«Cristo…» Esalò il medico. «La Baia di Cardiff? Ma…» Mosse gli occhi sul messaggio più e più volte, incredulo. «Perché dirci dove si trova? Non ha alcun senso!»  
   
«Ne ha se non è da te che sta fuggendo.» Il detective si staccò dal tavolo, raggiungendo la finestra alle spalle della propria poltrona con passo lento. «Questo non ha a che fare con te, John, ma con il suo passato.» Scostò una tenda, appoggiandosi al vetro freddo della finestra.  
«Sono sicuro che una volta risolto il problema, potrete tornare ad essere una famiglia felice.» Sussurrò, gli occhi fissi al marciapiede scuro davanti al portone.  
   
«Il problema.» Gli fece eco l’altro, assumendo una postura rigida.  
   
«Il problema finale. Ciò che l’ha costretta alla fuga.» Confermò Sherlock, la voce ridotta ad un fremito.  
   
Aveva fatto una promessa, sotto la luce cupa di una sala addobbata a festa, e aveva intenzione di mantenerla. La serenità di John era l’unica cosa alla quale tenesse realmente, così come la sua protezione, ma nonostante questo non riusciva a non sentire una parte di sé combattere strenuamente per riuscire a tenerlo vicino. Le sue ossa, la sua carne, la sua stessa anima stava bruciando, all’idea lasciare nuovamente che se ne andasse.  
   
«Perché diavolo non me ne ha parlato.» Il medico si portò una mano al fianco, alzando l’altra verso il viso. «Avremmo potuto…»  
   
 _“A malapena mi parli, John.”_   La voce di Mary gli esplose nella mente, acuminata, tagliente.  
“ _Ed eccoci di nuovo a Sherlock Holmes_ ”.  
   
John alzò gli occhi sull’altro, trovandolo chino sulla finestra. Da quella distanza, gli parve piccolo, indifeso, la testa piena di ricci scuri affondata nelle spalle strette.  
   
«Dobbiamo andare a Cardiff.» Il detective si staccò dal vetro, lasciando andare la tenda. «Sono sicuro che potrete sistemar-» Cominciò, girandosi verso la poltrona e trovando John a pochi passi da lui. «Sistemare tutto.» La voce roca e le pupille dilatate per la sorpresa, deglutì un paio di volte prima di riuscire ad assumere un’espressione distaccata.  
   
«Mary ed io parleremo, certo.» Annuì l’altro, muovendosi in direzione del detective. «Ma prima ho bisogno di farlo con te.» Combattendo l’istinto di abbassare gli occhi ed allontanarsi, li ancorò tenacemente a quelli di Sherlock.  
   
«Fare cosa, esattamente?» Disse lui, allungando il collo ed alzandolo, un tentativo di ostentare sicurezza che sentì non funzionare a dovere.  
   
«Parlare, Sherlock. Dobbiamo parlare.»  
   
«Non mi sembra il momento adatto.» Ribatté il detective, tentando di muoversi di lato, verso il tavolo. Le mani di John gli bloccarono le braccia, una stretta leggera, tremante, ma che lo inchiodò al suolo.  
   
«Non ce ne sarà mai uno, se continui a scappare.» Il medico sorrise appena, debolmente, cercando di farsi coraggio.  
   
«Ho pensato a lungo alla nostra situazione.» Iniziò, sentendo il detective irrigidirsi.  
   
«Smettila, adesso.» Sherlock cercò di divincolarsi. «Non voglio ascoltarti. Non è il momento, non è il luogo, non credo nemmeno che lo sarà ma-»  
   
«Vuoi stare fermo?!» John allentò la presa, lasciando che l’altro si liberasse con uno strattone.  
   
«È ridicolo. Semplicemente ridicolo.» Gesticolò il detective, diretto al divano, il cuore sul punto di scoppiare.  
   
«Ridicolo è che io cerchi di ammettere… Di… Dirti che ti amo, e tu mi costringa a farlo guardando la tua fottuta schiena!» Soffiò l’altro, la voce rotta.  
   
Sherlock si sentì investire dalle parole del medico, le ginocchia sul punto di piegarsi. Rimase immobile, percorso dai fremiti, senza riuscire a formulare un solo pensiero.  
   
«Tu non sei gay.» Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire, dopo qualche secondo, terrorizzato dalle sue stesse parole.  
   
«No, non lo sono.» John scosse la testa, alzando le braccia. «Ma non credo che esista un’altra spiegazione a quello che _sento,_ va bene? Io…» Disse, gli occhi al soffitto e la gola stretta, in debito d’ossigeno. «Io non sono gay, e tu non sei un uomo qualsiasi.» Si strinse nelle spalle, abbozzando un sorriso. «Non credo che ci sia altro.»  
   
«Oh, ti prego!» Sherlock si voltò, il viso contratto nel tentativo di assumere un’espressione scettica. «È la cosa più ridicola…» Cominciò, bloccandosi subito dopo davanti al viso dell’altro.  
   
Il medico, guance paonazze e bocca socchiusa, lo osservava con la testa piegata da un lato e gli occhi gonfi di paura.  
«Posso capirlo, se tu non…» Cominciò, strozzandosi con le parole. «Non importa.» Si arrese, dopo qualche tentativo. «Fa’ finta che non l’abbia detto.» Abbassò la testa, mordendosi un labbro con foga. «Adesso andiamo a Cardiff, poi…»  
   
Sherlock coprì la distanza tra loro in pochi passi, scoordinati e frettolosi. Si chinò su di lui con tale foga, che John fu costretto ad allargare le gambe ed indietreggiare, per non cadere.  
La prima cosa che riuscì a sentire furono i denti, tanta era stata la forza con la quale il detective aveva premuto le labbra contro le sue. Poi, dopo un attimo di frastornamento, riuscì a percepire tutte le altre cose: il calore della sua bocca, la consistenza, il suo odore così vicino al viso.  
   
Gli occhi spalancati sul volto dell’altro, vide Sherlock serrare le palpebre con violenza, quasi avesse il terrore di vedere qualsiasi cosa. Da quella distanza, rimase incantato da quanto lunghe apparissero le ciglia nere dell’altro, piccole gocce di inchiostro sul foglio bianco della sua pelle.  
   
Gli posò una mano su una guancia, beandosi del calore che sentiva sotto le dita. Con un respiro profondo schiuse le labbra, aspettando che l’altro cogliesse l’invito e lo facesse a sua volta.  
   
Rimasero così per qualche minuto, labbra, mani, occhi e lacrime a mescolarsi. Quando alla fine, con dolore, si staccarono, rimasero a fissarsi, in silenzio, il suono dei loro respiri affannati come unico contrasto ai rumori della strada, lontani, _dimenticati_.  
   
«Adesso andiamo a Cardiff…» Gemette Sherlock, il suo respiro caldo sul viso dell’altro.  
   
John annuì, deglutendo un paio di volte. Gli posò un ultimo bacio a fior di labbra, prima di staccarsi del tutto, sentendo improvvisamente freddo. «Poi ne parleremo.» Sussurrò, lasciando scivolare la mano fino al collo e stringendo appena le dita. «D’accordo?»  
   
Il detective annuì, gli occhi ancora lucidi. Si riportò in posizione eretta, cercando di riprendere il controllo del proprio corpo.  
   
«Guarda quando parte il prossimo treno da Paddington Station.» Sherlock mosse qualche passo in direzione del corridoio. «Io torno subito.»  
   
«Non dovremmo dirlo a Greg?» Chiese John, mentre l’altro spariva oltre la cucina.  
   
«Vuoi davvero che sia presente una squadra di poliziotti, mentre cerchi di riabbracciare tua figlia e parlare con Mary?» Gli urlò lui, in risposta.  
   
Il medico sospirò. «No… certo che no.» Sussurrò, scuotendo la testa, iniziando a cercare il computer per la stanza.  
 

   
***

   
   
«Sai cosa ci disse Jim, quel giorno, poco prima di risalire sull’elicottero?»  
   
Moran caricò l’arma, controllando che avesse proiettili all’interno e riponendola con cura nella piccola borsa di pelle che stava preparando.  
   
Il ragazzo, in piedi a lato della porta dello studio, fece cenno di no col capo.  
   
«Disse: _ogni pirata ha il proprio tesoro, e quale forziere contiene più oro di quello che ospita la Conoscenza_?» Recitò lui, un sorriso allegro sul viso. «Ci sono voluti anni, per ritrovare le coordinate. Ma ormai ci siamo: _Appledore_ è praticamente nelle mie mani.»  
   
«Pensavo che fosse un archivio mentale di Charles Magnussen…» Si stupì l’altro, sgranando gli occhi.  
   
«Chi credi abbia dato a Magnussen le sue conoscenze? Il suo _potere_?» Rise Moran, divertito davanti alla sorpresa del giovane. «Lui ha potuto _vederlo_ , io potrò _possederlo_.»  
   
Si avvicinò al pianoforte, sfiorando con le dita i due carillon chiusi. «Ingegnoso, non trovi?» Commentò, inclinando la testa da un lato. «Coordinate nascoste in note sbagliate. Inizio, fine, profondità… Dio, James era un genio. Il Napoleone del crimine. Sherlock Holmes aveva ragione.» Rise di nuovo, sentendo il ragazzo unirsi a lui.  
   
«Quindi la baia di Cardiff, signore? È lì che siamo diretti?»  
   
«Oh, no.» Moran si portò una mano sotto la giacca del completo, estraendo una seconda pistola. «Tu non vieni.» Esternò, voltandosi verso il ragazzo e facendo fuoco.  
   
Il giovane gemette appena, tossendo sangue per qualche secondo. Si accasciò a terra, le mani al petto e sul viso un’espressione di puro terrore.  
   
«Peccato, tutto sommato hai sempre fatto un buon lavoro.» Gli concesse Moran, avvicinandosi con passo lento, gli occhi sulla macchia di sangue che si stava allargando sotto il suo corpo.  
   
«Ma, ammettiamolo. Sir Edwin mi aprirà le porte del Governo… Tu, a cosa potresti ancora servirmi?»  
   
Un ultimo passo, e l’uomo puntò la volata dell’arma in direzione della testa del giovane.  
   
Ci fu uno sparo, ed il suono di un bossolo che cadeva a terra.  
   
Poi, silenzio.  
   
 

   
**7.**  


   
 

   
_«È ferito, Watson? Per l'amor di Dio, mi dica che non è ferito!»_  


   
   
   
   
Un boato attraversò l’aria, facendo tremare le alte finestre della sala da pranzo circolare.  
   
Pochi attimi, e un gruppo di cinque uomini vestiti di nero si lasciò cadere dal soffitto, pesanti corde attorno alla vita ed armi spianate di fronte a sé.  
   
Si piegarono sulle ginocchia toccando il suolo, e slacciarono con un gesti precisi e veloci i moschettoni di sicurezza fissati alle funi.  
   
Il più alto tra loro, viso coperto da un pesante passamontagna, fece cenno agli altri di guardare in giro. Imbracciò il fucile d’assalto e cominciò ad esaminare a sua volta la stanza, camminando tra le possenti colonne che decoravano la sala.  
   
«Libero, signore!» Gridò uno degli altri, la voce lontana, probabilmente proveniente da uno dei corridoi che si dipanavano dalla sala.  
   
«Libero anche qui!» Gli fece eco un altro, poco dopo, tornando su i propri passi fino al punto dell’irruzione.  
   
«Bene.» L’uomo abbassò l’arma, cercando con una mano il trasmettitore attaccato all’altezza della spalla destra. Lo tirò, portandoselo vicino alla bocca, e premette il pulsante per attivare la comunicazione. «La base è in sicurezza, Colonnello. Esattamente come l’avevamo lasciata.» Sillabò, con voce alta. «Ci dirigiamo al punto di incontro con il resto della squadra. Passo.»  
   
Lasciò andare la presa sul microfono, mentre gli altri uomini comparivano sulla soglia della sala da pranzo. «Muoviamoci.» Ordinò loro, superandoli.  
   
Fuori dall’edificio - un villetta su di un piano, isolata, posta in cima ad una piccola sporgenza rocciosa affacciata sulla baia – altre sei figure attendevano il via libera per la discesa verso la spiaggia sottostante.  
   
«Andiamo, l’elicottero atterrerà fra meno di un’ora!» Urlò il capo del gruppo, uscendo di corsa dalla porta principale e togliendosi il passamontagna con un gesto veloce, seguito dagli altri quattro.  
   
«Forza, sul ponte.» Ordinò. «Dobbiamo essere pronti a scavare, prelevare e stipare non appena saranno qui. MUOVETEVI!»  
   
Dietro di lui gli altri uomini – addosso cappotto scuro e zuccotto grigio - si misero in fina indiana, procedendo ordinatamente a passo di marcia diretti alla sabbia candida di Flat Holm Island.  
   
 

   
***

   
   
Il diretto delle 16:45 per Cardiff - vagoni azzurri e motrice di un giallo acceso - rallentò, ed infine si fermò, in uno stridio di freni e ferro.  
   
John appoggiò la fronte al finestrino, lanciando uno sguardo confuso verso la testa del convoglio.  
   
«Attende il via libera da parte della stazione.» Lo rassicurò Sherlock, seduto di fronte a lui. «Cardiff è una piccola città: pochi binari e ancor meno scambi funzionanti.»  
   
«Sì…» Il medico tornò a sedere, prendendo un respiro profondo. «Scusami. Sono solo…»  
   
«È comprensibile.» Lo rassicurò l’altro, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. «Sono sicuro che andrà bene. Le diremo che con noi sarà al sicuro, e farò personalmente in modo che sia così.» Terminò, sul viso un’espressione seria.  
   
John accennò un sorriso, increspando appena un lato delle labbra. «Penso che non smetterò mai di chiederti scusa per…»  
   
«No.» Il detective scosse la testa con decisione. «Smettila, invece. _Subito._ »  
   
Lentamente le ruote ripresero a girare, tutta la potenza del motore impegnata a sconfiggere la forza d’inerzia iniziale.  
   
Sopra le loro teste, un rumore sordo si mischiò a quello del treno, un concerto di suoni bassi e gutturali che attirò l’attenzione dei due, costringendoli a voltarsi in direzione del finestrino.  
   
Un elicottero nero li sorvolò poco dopo, piegando a sinistra in direzione del mare, un volo abbastanza basso da fare muovere le fronde degli alberi che costeggiavano i binari.  
   
Sul fianco visibile, uno stemma che Sherlock non faticò a riconoscere come quello dell’MI5.  
   
«Che ci fa un elicottero dei Servizi Segreti _qui_?» Domandò John, gli occhi attenti sul grifone bianco sormontato da una corona che vedeva campeggiare al centro del portellone dei velivolo.  
   
Sherlock socchiuse le palpebre, tentando di trovare una spiegazione logica. Dopo qualche secondo socchiuse le labbra, sul viso l’espressione di chi aveva avuto un’idea.  
   
«Lo hai detto tu, a casa…» Cominciò, unendo le dita delle mani e portandosele alla bocca, concentrato.  
   
«Io?» Ripeté John, senza riuscire a capire.  
   
«Sì, tu.» Confermò l’altro. «Hai detto che non aveva alcun senso che Mary sparisse scrivendo sul biglietto dove si stesse recando.»  
   
«Ok…» Lo incoraggiò a proseguire il medico.  
   
«Forse non ci stava dicendo dove trovare lei. Forse ci stava indicando dove trovare _lui_.» Continuò il detective.  
   
«Lui chi? Moriarty?» John si irrigidì sul sedile, a disagio.  
   
«No, NO! Moriarty è morto!» Esplose l’altro. «Ma la sua idea no, quella è ancora viva. Come nel piano di Ricoletti…»  
   
«Ok, adesso non ti sto più seguendo, Sherlock.» Ammise il medico, mentre il treno iniziava nuovamente a frenare.  
   
«Moriarty è morto, ma non la sua conoscenza. Deve averla… trasmessa, lasciata in eredità. Il suo _potere_. Moran. Deve avergli detto come trovare il suo lascito, e quand…» Si bloccò, negli occhi la deflagrazione di un’epifania. «Certo che lo ha fatto. Un messaggio in tre pezzi, nascosto in oggetti di poco valore… Dio, _geniale_.» Sussurrò.  
   
«Possiamo evitare di esaltare quel pazzo?» Lo rimbeccò John, assumendo un’espressione irritata.  
   
«Oh, ma una mente eccelsa va esaltata, John. Napoleone deve avere la sua corona. Ma…»  
   
«Ma siete due, giusto? Due Napoleoni.» Il medico si lasciò andare su lo schienale. «Quindi Mary… Mia _figlia_ , non è qui?» Cercò di riassumere.  
   
«No, non credo. Ma c’è Moriarty. La sua eredità. E chi ha provato ad uccidere mio fratello.»  
Sherlock attese che il convoglio si arrestasse del tutto, prima di alzarsi in fretta e correre verso le porte.  
   
Attraversò di corsa tutta la stazione, senza fermarsi neanche una volta raggiunta l’uscita.  
   
Circa due minuti dopo si fermò di colpo su uno degli affacci sulla baia, raggiunto a breve distanza dal medico.  
   
«Sei impazzito?!» Ansimò John, incapace di respirare. «Vuoi dirmi che ti è preso? Che dovremmo fare, ora?!»  
   
«Ora – rispose l’altro, il volto arrossato ed il fiato corto – cerchiamo un passaggio.»  
   
Con un cenno della mano indicò a John l’elicottero - ormai quasi un puntino nero contro il cielo azzurro - che si abbassava verso la terra ferma, in lontananza.  
   
«Meraviglioso.» Boccheggiò l’altro, annuendo, le mani sulle ginocchia ed i polmoni in fiamme. «Davvero meraviglioso.»  
   
 

   
***  
 

   
Il Tunnara II - scafo blu scuro e timoniera rosso acceso – si avvicinò al molo di Flat Holm Island con attenzione, il fumo del motore a coprire la prua. I parabordo scuri impattarono con il tufo poco dopo, uno scossone che fece aggrappare John con più forza al piccolo albero maestro posto sopra la cabina.  
   
Sherlock, ritto al suo fianco, si slacciò il primo bottone della camicia, iniziando a prepararsi per la discesa.  
   
«Non mi hai ancora detto come hai fatto a convincerli.» Gli sussurrò John mentre un secondo impatto, meno forte del primo, fermava del tutto la nave da pesca.  
   
«I soldi comprano tutto, John.» Rispose sbrigativo il detective. «Per inciso, anche _questa_.»  
Estrasse dalla tasca esterna del cappotto una pistola, passandola nelle mani del medico, che la osservò con aria sorpresa.  
   
«Hai portato una pistola?» Esordì, afferrando comunque l’arma. «In un viaggio per ritrovare _mia figlia_?»  
   
«Tua moglie è un sicario, nel caso non lo ricordassi.» Si giustificò l’altro, in fretta. «Adesso smettila di perdere tempo e coprimi le spalle.» Terminò, lasciandosi cadere sul molo dopo un breve salto.  
   
John, pistola puntata, prese un profondo respiro prima di seguirlo, gettandosi a sua volta.  
   
Atterrò sul ginocchio destro, sentendolo cedere in una fitta di dolore. Istintivamente si piegò in avanti, stringendo le dita attorno alla rotula.  
   
«Tutto bene?» Sherlock si chinò su di lui, posandogli una mano su una spalla. Il medico fece cenno di sì con la testa, mordendosi le labbra per impedirsi di emettere qualsiasi tipo di suono.  
   
Il detective alzò una mano verso il peschereccio, indicando agli uomini di andare. Più tempo l’imbarcazione rimaneva nel molo, più correvano il rischio di essere visti.  
   
Avvolto dalle ultime nubi del motore ingolfato, sempre più rade, John si mise in piedi, un solo gemito a racchiudere il dolore che sentiva irradiarsi lungo la gamba.  
   
«Pronto?» Gli chiese Sherlock, provando a sorreggerlo.  
   
«Sto bene.» Gli sorrise lui, il volto tirato. «Va’ avanti. Non voglio rallentarti, in caso di problemi.» Il medico prese la pistola per il carrello, porgendo all’altro l’impugnatura.  
   
«Non dire idiozie. Non ti lascio qui, tanto meno disarmato.» Il detective gli passò una mano sotto il braccio, aiutandolo a mantenersi in posizione eretta in modo stabile. «Ci sei?» Sussurrò poco dopo.  
   
«Ci sono.» Annuì l’altro, cercando di pesare il meno possibile sul corpo di Sherlock e muovendo i primi passi lungo la banchina. «Solo qualche metro. Poi posso continuare da solo, davver-» Bisbigliò, prima di venir zittito da un gesto rapido della mano del detective.  
   
Con la testa gli fece segno di guardare alla loro destra, oltre il muro di massi appuntiti che delimitavano il molo. Uno stretto e lungo ponte di legno chiaro li fiancheggiava, unendo l’approdo con una piccola spiaggia di sabbia candida.  
L’elicottero era lì, le pale immobili, circondato da un nutrito gruppo di uomini dalle divise scure intenti a scavare il terreno con pale e badili.  
   
Vicino al velivolo, due figure stavano in piedi, immobili, tutta l’attenzione rivolta al lavoro svolto davanti ai loro occhi.  
   
«Che diavolo stanno facendo?» John socchiuse le labbra, confuso. «Scavano una buca?»  
   
«Cercano un tesoro.» Rispose Sherlock, ammaliato dall’immagine che aveva di fronte.  
   
«C-che _genere_ di tesoro?» Il medico scosse la testa, ancora incapace di capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
   
«Uno di quelli per i quali gli uomini sono disposti ad uccidere.» Commentò il detective, muovendo qualche passo verso il ponte.  
   
«FERMI!» Una voce alle loro spalle li sorprese, facendoli voltare di scatto.  
   
Un uomo, completo nero e viso dilaniato dalle cicatrici di un incendio, alzò un mitragliatore all’altezza del petto di Sherlock, caricando il colpo.  
   
«NON. MUOVETEVI.» Urlò, alzando un braccio per rendersi visibile ai compagni sulla spiaggia.  
   
Istintivamente John si staccò dal detective, avanzando quanto necessario per mettersi tra lui e l’arma.  
   
«Che accidenti stai facendo?!» La voce di Sherlock gli si ruppe in gola, mentre lo afferrava per impedirgli di muoversi ulteriormente.  
   
«HO DETTO _NON MUOVETEVI_ BUTTA LA PISTOLA! _._ » Sillabò l’uomo, alzando il mitragliatore, la canna ora puntata alla testa del medico.  
   
«Sta’ fermo, per l’amor del cielo.» Sussurrò il detective, facendosi con il corpo contro quello di John. «E fa’ quel che dice.»  
   
John rimase immobile qualche secondo, indeciso sul da farsi. Alla fine, un respiro profondo come incoraggiamento, mise l’arma a terra, facendola scivolare verso l’uomo.  
   
« _Sherlock Holmes!_ Ma quale onore!» Una figura si mosse alle loro spalle, aggirandoli fino a trovarseli di fronte. «Oh, c’è anche il perfetto marito della mia sorellina! Perché non sono affatto sorpreso?» Cinguettò Moran, abbassando con una mano la canna l’arma. «Grazie così, J. Torna pure dagli altri.»  
   
L’uomo si mise sull’attenti, veloce, poi si incamminò verso il ponte con passo lesto.  
   
John socchiuse gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
   
«Immagino che Marion… Anzi, forse le è più familiare _Mary_ , non le abbia detto della mia esistenza.» Rispose il colonnello alla muta domanda dipinta sul viso del medico. «Beh, poco male. Non sono di certo il cognato ideale.» Rise. «Anche se, a ben guardare… lei ha sposato una donna che non esiste. Ergo, il suo stesso matrimonio, _non esiste._ »  
   
John allargò le spalle, aumentando la superficie di contatto tra sé ed il detective, tentando di rimanere in piedi. Chiuse i pugni, affondando le unghie nei palmi.  
«C’entri tu con la sua scomparsa?» Ringhiò, terrorizzato all’idea di cosa potesse essere successo a Sherley. «Hai fatto qualcosa a mia figlia?!»  
   
«Oh, no…» Moran si allargò in un sorriso divertito. «Io le ho solo detto: “uccidi, o muori”. Non mi sorprende che, invece, abbia scelto una terza opzione. Lo fa sempre. È ciò che sa fare meglio, fuggire.»  
   
Sherlock strinse un polso del medico tra le dita, delicatamente, intimandogli di non reagire. John tremò appena, un brivido prima di lasciare che la tensione si abbassasse.  
   
«Mi dispiace per tuo fratello, Sherlock.» Continuò il colonnello. «Mi è stato detto che non è stata una morte indolore.» Aggiunse, fingendo contrizione.  
   
«Già.» Mentì lui, atono. «Immagino che l’artefice della precoce dipartita di Mycroft sia anche il proprietario dell’elicottero che vi ha condotti fino a qui.» Disse, il viso quasi a sfiorare quello di John. «Mi stavo giusto chiudendo chi avrebbe potuto beneficiare di un tale evento…»  
   
«E si è dato una risposta?» Domandò l’altro, divertito.  
   
«Oh, sì. L’unico che avrebbe ottenuto un immediato avanzamento di carriera, Sir Edw-»  
   
«In persona.» Lo interruppe lui, comparendo alle loro spalle. «Finalmente ci conosciamo, Sherlock. Tuo fratello non faceva che parlare di te.» Con passi misurati, composti, andò ad affiancarsi a Moran. «Eri costante fonte di preoccupazione, per lui. Lo sai?»  
   
John sentì Sherlock tremare leggermente, il respiro più corto e frequente.  
   
«Ma, d’altronde, immagino fosse un tratto di famiglia. Sherrinford si preoccupava altrettanto di lui, ai tempi dell’accademia.»  
   
John aggrottò le sopracciglia, voltando la testa in direzione del viso del detective.  
   
«Non sa del maggiore dei fratelli Holmes, Dottore?» Si intromise Moran, beandosi dello sguardo perso del medico. «Certo che dev’essere terribile vivere una vita circondato dalle menzogne e dai segreti altrui…»  
   
Dalla spiaggia, uno degli uomini alzò un braccio nella loro direzione. Moran e Edwin si scambiarono un cenno d’intesa.  
   
«Prego, da questa parte.» Disse il colonnello, recuperando la pistola di John e facendo loro segno di muoversi. «State per assistere al più grande rinvenimento di tutti i tempi.»  
   
Edwin li superò, lasciando che Moran rimanesse alle loro spalle, l’arma puntata.  
   
«Il tesoro di James Moriarty, immagino.» Rispose Sherlock, tornando a sorreggere John e muovendo i primi passi verso la spiaggia.  
   
« _Appledore_.» Lo corresse Edwin voltandosi, entusiasta. «La _vera_ Appledore. L’intero archivio cartaceo.»  
   
John si voltò verso il detective, negli occhi una chiaro segno di sorpresa.  
   
«Quindi è tutto qui.» Commentò lui, rivolto all’uomo dietro di sé. «Anni nell’ombra per della carta.»  
   
«Anni nell’ombra per il potere su nazioni intere. A proposito…» Lo corresse lui con voce allegra, fermandosi, ormai a pochi passi dall’enorme buca nella sabbia. «Hai per caso scoperto qualcosa, riguardo ad un carillon arrivato a Baker Street per mano di una giovane donna? Non che serva più, ormai…»  
   
«E, M, T.» Sillabò lui, con tono sbrigativo.  
   
«A che profondità siete arrivati, per trovare la copertura della cupola?» Domandò Moran, voltandosi verso i propri uomini.  
   
«Cinque metri, signore.» Rispose uno di loro, fiero.  
   
«Oh, Sherlock Holmes, lei mi delude! Non era una “E”, era l’indicazione di quanto a fondo scavare!»  
   
«La quinta lettera dell’alfabeto. Certo.» Sherlock scosse la testa, sorridendo amaramente. «Se avessi saputo che si trattava di coordinate, ci sarei arrivato sicuramente. Perché questo c’era, negli altri carillon, vero? Le coordinate esatte di dove scavare.»  
   
«Molto bene. Davvero.» Proruppe Moran, allegro. «Ma adesso, purtroppo, è venuto il momento di porre fine a questo incontro, seppur piacevolissimo. Come potrete immaginare, abbiamo davvero molto da fare, qui.»  
   
Alzò una mano, schioccando le dita, un suono secco seguito da quello metallico di armi che venivano caricate ed alzate nello stesso momento.  
   
«Posso concedervi un ultima scelta, però. Pensatelo come un regalo.» Sorrise, inclinando la testa da un lato. «Decidete: chi, tra i due, vuol essere colpito per primo? Anche se, adesso che ci penso… Rimanere vivi giusto il tempo necessario ad assistere alla morte dell’altro non è poi un gran vantaggio.»  
   
Attorno a loro si alzò un brusio sommesso, coperto in parte dal forte vento che aveva iniziato a soffiare.  
   
John, gli occhi puntati in quelli del detective e la salsedine a riempirgli i polmoni, socchiuse le labbra. «Posso provare a correre.» Sussurrò. «Li distrarrà il tempo sufficiente a permetterti di provare a scappare.»  
   
«Ti uccideranno.» Sherlock scosse la testa, afferrando un polso del medico per assicurarsi che non si muovesse.  
   
«Ma tu avrai un’opportunità.» John alzò un sopracciglio, tentando di convincerlo. «È la cosa più _sensata_ , Sherlock.»  
   
«Sensato è che tu non cerchi di lasciarmi indietro.» Soffiò l’altro, aumentando la forza della presa. «Devi smettere di cercare di lasciarmi indietro.»  
   
Rimasero immobili qualche secondo, guardandosi negli occhi. Alla fine si fecero più vicini, voltandosi entrambi verso Moran.  
   
«Nessuno dei due.» Gli urlò Sherlock, la voce alta a superare le raffiche di vento.  
   
«Romantico.» Commentò il colonello, alzando nuovamente una mano, pronto a dare il segnale.  
   
Fu in quel preciso momento, che il vento aumentò d’intensità, le raffiche cariche di un suono sordo.  
   
Da dietro l’angolo formato dal promontorio, tre elicotteri si stagliarono contro il cielo, miriadi di mirini rossi a macchiare la sabbia chiara.  
   
«ABBASSATE LE ARMI!» Ordinò una voce metallica. «A TERRA!»  
   
Moran si voltò verso Edwin, una maschera d’ira sul viso. «Che diavolo sta succedendo?!» Ringhiò, paonazzo.  
   
«Non ne ho idea…» Rispose l’altro, gli occhi fissi su i velivoli. «Io non… Non…»  
   
Attorno a loro gli uomini lasciarono cadere pistole e fucili, alzando le mani in segno di resa.  
   
John si voltò verso Sherlock, trovandolo con il viso rivolto allo stemma dei Servizi Segreti che campeggiava sul fianco degli elicotteri. I capelli scompigliati dal vento e l’aria concentrata nel tentativo di capire cosa stesse succedendo, al medico apparve di una bellezza totalizzante, la mano ancora attorno al suo polso.  
   
I mezzi scesero di quota, sabbia, vento e rumore a mischiarsi.  
   
Quando furono sul punto di toccare il suolo, Moran gettò un ultimo sguardo torvo in direzione dell’uomo in abito elegante poco lontano da lui – le mani già alzate sopra la testa, chino e con l’aria rassegnata – prima di girarsi verso Sherlock e John.  
   
La frazione di un secondo, ed il suono di uno sparo tagliò l’aria, perdendosi tra le onde.  
   
John fece un passo indietro, andando a sbattere contro il detective che, terrorizzato, lasciò la presa, muovendosi di corsa attorno a lui per poterlo vedere in viso.  
   
«John!» Gridò, portandogli le mani sulle spalle. «Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego…» Iniziò, percorrendo ogni centimetro del corpo dell’altro con occhi spalancati dalla paura.  
   
«Sto bene…» Gli rispose lui, con un filo di voce. «Non… Non è a me che ha sparato.» Riuscì a terminare, bloccando Sherlock nella sua ricerca disperata e facendolo voltare.  
   
A terra, poco lontano da loro, una macchia di sangue e grumi si stava allargando sotto quel che rimaneva della testa di Moran, sparendo inghiottita dalla sabbia umida.  
   
«Io…» Balbettò il detective, confuso. «Io ho pensato che ti avesse colpito…» Gemette, provando subito dopo un’enorme sensazione di _gioia_. Era felice che quell’uomo fosse morto. Che avesse fatto da solo quanto lui stesso non avrebbe esitato un attimo a fare, in caso John fosse stato raggiunto anche solo da un colpo di striscio.  
   
«Perché hai indietreggiato?» Domandò poi, tornando con gli occhi sul viso del medico. «Non pensavo che-»  
   
«Mary.» Lo interruppe l’altro, guardando un punto alle sue spalle.  
   
Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
   
«Ho visto Mary all’interno dell’elicottero.» Spiegò meglio John, facendo cenno al detective di voltarsi.  
   
Le pale degli elicotteri rallentarono, fino a fermarsi del tutto. I portelloni si aprirono, riversando sulla spiaggia militari armati.  
   
Sherlock si girò verso quello più vicino, il profilo scuro del ferro a fare da sfondo alla donna dai capelli chiari che ne era appena scesa.  
   
«Mary…» Sherlock socchiuse le labbra, osservandola guardare con occhi vuoti il profilo del fratello prima di alzarli su di loro.  
   
John lo superò, il ginocchio destro rigido ed i passi sconnessi. Mary fece qualche metro verso il marito, mordendosi le labbra, un’espressione tesa sul viso.  
   
Quando furono a poca distanza l’uno dell’altra si fermarono entrambi, il respiro corto e la paura nelle iridi.  
   
«Mi dispiace, John, io…» Cominciò lei.  
   
«Sherley.» La interruppe il medico, alzando una mano. «Dov’è Sherley?»  
   
«Al sicuro.» Mary si voltò qualche secondo verso sinistra, dove due militari stavano posizionando su una barella il corpo del colonello.  
   
«Perché non me lo hai detto? Avremmo potuto…»  
   
«Niente lo avrebbe fermato, John. Tu non lo conosci… Conoscevi.» Balbettò, cercando di impedire alle lacrime di rigarle il volto. «Neanche Mycroft era riuscito a…»  
   
«Mycroft _sapeva?_ » Ringhiò John, improvvisamente carico di rabbia. Fece per girarsi verso Sherlock, ma Mary lo bloccò.  
   
«Lui non c’entra. Non lo ha mai saputo.» Disse, rivolta al detective. «Solo Mycroft. E non ho mai detto tutto neanche a lui.»  
   
«Dio.» Il medico scosse la testa, un sorriso amaro ad increspargli le labbra. «C’è mai stato qualcuno con il quale tu sia stata completamente _sincera_?!» Soffiò, tagliente.  
   
Lei sembrò ricevere uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
«Sì.» Sussurrò, dopo qualche secondo. «Mio fratello.» Una lacrima le scivolò tra le ciglia, solitaria. «E loro.» Si guardò attorno, indicando con un cenno della mano i militari intenti ad arrestare e far salire a bordo degli elicotteri gli uomini di Moran. «Ho dovuto farlo. O non sarebbero venuti fin qui.»  
   
John socchiuse le labbra, sorpreso. «Ti sei _costituita_?» Buttò fuori, veloce.  
   
La donna annuì, abbassando gli occhi. «Commuteranno la mia incriminazione in esilio in un luogo sicuro – cominciò, sentendo nuovamente il pianto farsi strada nel suo petto – a patto che racconti loro tutto quel che so sulla rete di Moriarty e su i miei anni in Marocco.»  
Per un attimo si rivide lì, capelli scuri e capo coperto, la pistola stretta tra le mani.  
   
John parve perso per qualche secondo. Si voltò verso Sherlock trovandolo immobile, occhi appena opachi e viso serio.  
   
«Quale… quale luogo sicuro?» Il medico tornò con l’attenzione su Mary. «Sherley…?»  
   
Mary chiuse gli occhi, lasciando le lacrime ed il petto finalmente liberi di scorrere e dolere.  
«Di lei dovremmo parlare, John…» Cominciò.  
   
«Vuoi portarmela via?! È questo che stai dicendo?!» Ringhiò lui.  
   
«No, no, non lo farei mai.» Singhiozzò la donna. «Ma non sarà mai al sicuro, con noi. Con nessuno dei due… Lo capisci…?»  
   
   
   
   
   
   
«Per questo avete pensato all’adozione?» Riprese Ella dopo qualche secondo, aspettando che John riuscisse a calmare il respiro a sufficienza per rispondere.  
   
«Sì.» Gracchiò lui, aghi acuminati a trafiggere gola e cuore.  
   
«È stata la scelta migliore per la piccola, John. Lo sai?» La terapista si aprì in un sorriso incoraggiante. «Sei stato un ottimo padre, a scegliere sicurezza e amore, per lei.»  
   
«Io avrei... Io…» Il medico si morse le labbra, affondando le unghie nella stoffa della poltrona.  
«Non avrei potuto proteggerla ventiquattr’ore al giorno.» Soffiò fuori, sentendosi andare in frantumi. «Prima o poi sarei dovuto tornare a lavoro… per… mantenerci. E la vita che avevo condotto fino alla sua nascita, le persone che avevo frequentato… Non ci avrebbero mai permesso di vivere in totale tranquillità…» Reclinò la testa all’indietro, inghiottendo un paio di volte lacrime e saliva.  
   
«Ti riferisci a Sherlock?» Chiese lei, vedendolo sussultare sotto la spinta emotiva di quel nome.  
   
«Non solo a lui.» Disse John, chiudendo gli occhi con forza.  
   
«Perché non me ne parli? Hai iniziato la seduta dicendo di aver perso tutto… Ma Sherlock? Hai perso anche lui?» Lo incalzò con gentilezza la donna.  
   
Il medico annuì con veemenza. «Sì. Ho perso anche lui.» Rispose, sentendo la gola chiudersi e il petto farsi pesante.  
   
«Perché?»  
   
«Perché…» Si mosse appena, a disagio. «Perché non sono stato capace di chiedergli aiuto.» John aprì gli occhi, tornando con la testa in posizione eretta. «Alla fine gli ho riversato addosso il dolore che provavo come se la colpa di ogni cosa fosse sua.» Sorrise, amareggiato. «Un giorno, semplicemente, non ha fatto ritorno a Baker Street.»  
   
«Quanto tempo fa?» Ella segnò un paio di parole su un taccuino.  
   
«Più di un mese.»  
   
Il rumore della pioggia si fece più intenso. John si voltò verso la finestra, piccoli spiragli chiari ad interrompere l’oscurità della serranda abbassata.  
   
«Non hai idea di dove possa trovarsi?»  
   
Il medico socchiuse gli occhi, serrando la mascella. «Credo che Mycroft abbia provato a dirmelo, quel giorno…» Rispose, sovrappensiero.  
   
«Quel giorno?» Ripeté la donna, attenta. «Quale giorno?»  
   
   
«Quello in cui la signora Hudson lo cacciò di casa.»  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Il suono del batacchio sul metallo del portone colse di sorpresa la signora Hudson che -grembiule ben stretto in vita e radio accesa -  si apprestava a cominciare la preparazione della cena.  
   
Con passo svelto uscì dal proprio appartamento, il suono dei tacchi bassi delle sue scarpe a riecheggiare lungo l’ingresso buio.  
   
«Signor Holmes!» Si sorprese la donna, trovando Mycroft – abito elegante e viso smagrito – immobile oltre la soglia.  
   
«Signora Hudson.» La salutò lui, sbrigativo, un rapido cenno della testa.  
   
«Se è qui per Sherlock, sono quasi due settimane che non fa rientro a casa…» Cominciò lei, un vago tono di apprensione nella voce.  
   
« _So esattamente_ dove si trovi mio fratello. Sono qui per il Dottor Watson.» Rispose l’uomo, aspettando che l’altra si facesse da parte, permettendogli di entrare.  
   
«Sono felice di vederla in piedi.» L’anziana fece un passo indietro, lasciando libero il passaggio. «Sherlock era davvero preoccupato per lei, sa? Chiamava tutti giorni l’ospedale.»  
   
Mycroft alzò un sopracciglio, lanciandole uno sguardo sorpreso. «Oh.» Esternò, lapidario, tentando di riassumere in fretta il proprio usuale aspetto distaccato.  
   
«Venga…» Disse la donna, dopo qualche secondo. «L’accompagno al piano di sopra. John non ama che qualcuno lo veda, nelle sue condizioni ma… in tutta sincerità - continuò, avviandosi in direzione delle scale – qualunque cosa riesca a _scuoterlo_ , adesso, è benedetta.» Terminò, la voce ridotta un sussurro, iniziando a salire, seguita a breve distanza dall’uomo.  
   
«Toc toc.» Arrivati in cima al pianerottolo, la signora Hudson bussò delicatamente alla porta, sottolineando il gesto con la voce. «Non risponde mai.» Sussurrò voltandosi verso Mycroft, immobile dietro di lei. «Stiamo per entrare, caro!» Disse poi, voce chiara ed udibile, diretta a John.  
   
Abbassò la maniglia e socchiuse la porta, aprendola verso l’interno. La prima cosa che colpì l’uomo fu l’intenso odore di chiuso, unito ad una punta di umidità pungente.  
   
Il salotto, immerso nella penombra, gli apparve sporco, ingombro di carte ed altri oggetti lasciati semplicemente marcire negli angoli.  
   
«Per l’amor del cielo, John…!» Esalò, muovendo i primi passi sul pavimento sporco.  
   
«Non mi lascia fare le pulizie…» Si giustificò la donna, dalla porta.  
   
«Quante volte devo dirle che non mi interessa affatto che questo posto venga pulito?» Una voce gracile, arrochita da un silenzio prolungato per giorni, fece voltare Mycroft in direzione del caminetto.  
Rannicchiato sulla poltrona di Sherlock, una figura esile stava immobile nel buio, illuminata appena dalla poca luce proveniente dalla soglia.  
   
«John.» Il tono dell’uomo parve farsi insicuro, per un attimo. «Come hai _potuto_ ridurti così?»  
   
«Come…Come ho potuto?» Rise l’altro, la voce simile ad uno stridio. « _Io?_ »  
   
«Sì, tu, maledizione.» Mycroft si guardò attorno, alzando le mani. «Che stai cercando di fare?»  
   
«Niente, Mycroft. Non sto cercando di fare _niente_.» Rispose lui, il tono di voce già più chiaro.  
   
«Sherlock non…» Cominciò l’altro, sentendo John cambiare posizione rapidamente con un ringhio trattenuto.  
   
«Sherlock non è qui.» Sibilò il medico, ora seduto in posizione corretta sulla poltrona, il viso segnato puntato su quello di Mycroft.  
   
«Certo che no. È _evidente_.» Rispose lui, nella voce una punta di irritazione. «E lo sai perché non è qui? Perché se n’è andato a più di cento chilometri da qui?»  
   
«Perché non sopportava l’idea che suo fratello sapesse tutto fin dall’inizio e avesse atteso che accadesse l’irreparabile prima di intervenire?» Lo canzonò John, tagliente. «Ah, no, perdonami. _Non sei mai intervenuto_. È stata Mary a farlo.» Sputò fuori, sentendo la padrona di casa gemere. «Ah, non lo sa signora Hudson? Che il grande, il potente Mycroft Holmes è rimasto seduto dietro la sua scrivania, lasciando che un pazzo minacciasse mia figlia e ROVINASSE LA MIA INTERA VITA?!» Urlò, fuori di sé.  
   
«Non è per questo che Sherlock se n’è andato. Lo sai bene.» Rispose Mycroft, atono, senza scomporsi.  
   
«Ma è per questo che adesso lei uscirà dalla mia casa, signor Holmes.» L’anziana mosse qualche passo incerto verso di lui.  
   
«Continuare a giustificarlo non sistemerà le cose, come fa a non capirl-»  
   
«Fuori dalla mia casa.» Soffiò lei, il viso a pochi centimetri da quello dell’altro, immobile sulla traiettoria tra lui e John. « _Rettile_.»  
   
Mycroft alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso. La osservò, attento, per qualche secondo, prima di rivolgere gli occhi verso il medico, ancora immobile.  
   
«Sherlock si sente colpevole, sì. Ma non di ciò che ho fatto io.» Cominciò, sistemandosi la cravatta con un gesto automatico. «Si sente in colpa per quello che _tu_ stai facendo a _sé stesso._ E, lascia che te lo dica: ora che ti ho visto, sono _felice_ che sia lontano da questo posto. Da te.» Concluse, già oltre la soglia dell’ingresso. «Non si preoccupi, Signora. Conosco la strada.»  
   
Mentre i suoi passi echeggiavano lungo le pareti delle scale, John tornò a sdraiarsi, lentamente.  
L’anziana donna gli si avvicinò, piano, posandogli delicatamente una mano nodosa sulle gambe.  
   
«Mi mancano.» Gemette lui, il petto sul punto di esplodere. «Mi manca mia figlia. Mi manca Sherlock.» Una lacrima cadde lungo la guancia, intercettata da una carezza della donna.  
   
«Lo so caro. Lo so.» Sussurrò. «Forse è ora di cercare aiuto.» Provò, sapendo che era un tentativo destinato a fallire.  
   
«Non ci riesco…» Balbettò lui, la gola chiusa. «Non posso.»  
   
«Sì che puoi. Ha fatto cose ben più difficili di questa.» La donna gli passò le dita tra i capelli, dolce.  
   
«Mi odierà. Non gli ho rivolto parola che per riversargli addosso tutta la rabbia ed il dolore che… dopo… Non ho mai permesso anche solo che mi toccasse, dopo essere tornati a casa, signora Hudson. Io…»  
   
«Sherlock non sarebbe mai capace di odiarti, John. Mai.» Sorrise lei, continuando a passargli la mano sul viso. «Non credo di averlo mai visto tanto umano come quando si relaziona a te. E lo conosco da così tanto!»  
   
John si portò le gambe al petto, con forza.  
   
«Se c’è qualcuno che vorrà sempre nella sua vita, che ha voluto sempre accanto a sé, quello sei tu.» Terminò, tornando in posizione eretta, il rumore del portone che veniva chiuso in lontananza. «Vado a preparare la cena, va bene? Torno subito.»  
   
Attese che il medico facesse cenno di sì con la testa, prima di allontanarsi, diretta alla porta.  
   
«Cercherò aiuto.» Le sussurrò lui, la voce poco più di un sospiro.  
   
«Lo so.» Sorrise la donna. «Ne sono sicura.»  
   
   
   
   
   
   
«Quindi quello che sai è che si trova a circa cento chilometri da Londra.» Ella controllò i suoi appunti, aria attenta e testa inclinata da un lato.  
   
Il medico annuì, prendendo un respiro profondo.  
   
«E questo ti dice qualcosa?» Domandò la donna.  
   
«Non molto, no. Non saprei, in realtà.» Gli occhi ancora alla finestra, John scrollò le spalle.  
   
«Pensi di volerlo cercare?» Chiese lei, la voce morbida.  
   
«Penso di voler chiedergli perdono, per quello che ho fatto.» Sussurrò lui. «Penso di volere che torni a casa. E di volere che sappia quanto sento di…»  
   
«Di…?» Lo incalzò lei, delicatamente.  
   
«Di amarlo.» Esalò il medico, chiudendo gli occhi. «Non credo di aver mai amato tanto qualcuno, ad esclusione di Sherley. Ma… È diverso.»  
   
«Sì, John, lo è. E non devi sentirti in colpa se ami anche qualcun altro, oltre lei. Non le stai togliendo nulla, anzi, tu le hai donato tutto. Lasciare che qualcuno riempia i silenzi e curi le ferite non è qualcosa di sbagliato. È naturale. È _giusto_.»  
   
John si voltò verso di lei, gli occhi larghi per la sorpresa.  
   
«Mi parli di Sherlock da anni, ormai.» Sorrise lei. «Hai sempre mostrato un affetto profondo nei suoi riguardi, e sono felice di averti sentito ammettere di amarlo in modo chiaro, dopo tutto questo tempo. Però, ora, è venuto il momento che tu lo dica anche a lui.»  
   
John abbozzò un sorriso storto, scuotendo la testa. «Io…» Iniziò, iniziando a sentire il peso che gli premeva sul petto alleggerirsi. «Io non so dove trovarlo.»  
   
«Oh, sì che lo sai.» Ribatté lei. «Ma dovrai essere disposto a chiedere scusa anche a chi non senti realmente degno del tuo perdono, in questo momento. Credi di poterlo fare?»  
   
«Per Sherlock?» Chiese lui.  
   
Ella annuì. «Per Sherlock.»  
   
   
«Sì.» John abbassò gli occhi, sorridendo davvero per la prima volta dopo quasi due mesi.  
   
   
«Tutto, per lui.»  
   
 

   
**Epilogo**  


   
 

_«L'amore è una cosa davvero straordinaria e sottile: […] in quel momento di pericolo, le nostre mani si erano istintivamente cercate. Non ho mai smesso di stupirmene ma, in quel momento, sembrò la cosa più naturale del mondo[…]. Rimanemmo così, tenendoci per mano come due bambini, e malgrado l'oscurità materiale e morale che ci circondava, c'era la pace nei nostri cuori.»_

   
   
   
   
Nel verde acceso della campagna inglese, la piccola villa in pietra della famiglia Holmes appariva poco più di un punto scuro nella vastità di un mare smeraldo.  
   
Il vento piegava l’erba, abbassando gli steli in tanti inchini frementi, il suono delle raffiche come una lontana risacca.  
   
John aveva percorso più di tre ore in treno - tragitti brevi e cambi frequenti intervallati da qualche decina di minuti in completa solitudine in piccole stazioni di provincia – arrivando alle porta della tenuta mentre il sole iniziava la sua discesa all’orizzonte, macchiando il cielo di un arancione acceso.  
   
Rimase immobile qualche secondo, la sicurezza di aver fatto la scelta giusta improvvisamente sparita, sospinta alla porta della casa della brezza fredda.  
   
«Dio, è ridicolo.» Sospirò, sentendo le gambe farsi pesanti.  
   
Mycroft aveva cercato più volte di farlo desistere. Poi, alla fine, gli aveva scritto l’indirizzo su un pezzo di carta, porgendoglielo con un gesto sbrigativo. «Vai solo se sei sicuro di poter essere qualcosa di buono, nella sua vita. Te ne prego.» Aveva detto, accompagnandolo alla porta.  
   
Il medico si era rigirato il pezzo di carta tra le mani per due giorni, prima di decidere che “essere qualcosa di buono” per Sherlock era una delle cose che più desiderava al mondo.  
   
Aveva ripulito casa con l’aiuto della signora Hudson, ed infine aveva prenotato i biglietti.  
   
Per tutta la durata del viaggio aveva pensato a cosa avrebbe fatto, una volta davanti alla sua porta. Una domanda alla quale non riusciva a dare risposta neanche in quel momento, ormai ad un passo dalla villa.  
   
Alla fine decise, semplicemente, di attraversare il piccolo giardino privato e bussare, aspettando che l’altro decidesse cosa fare di lui e della sua presenza.  
   
Si portò con passi lenti sul patio, alzando una mano, pronto. Non fece in tempo a sfiorare  il legno con le nocche, che la porta si aprì all’interno, lasciandolo con occhi sgranati a fissare la figura del detective, immobile nello specchio dell’ingresso.  
   
«I-Io…» Balbettò, sentendo improvvisamente la gola serrarsi, incapace di alzare lo sguardo sul viso dell’altro. «Io…» Tentò di nuovo, il braccio ancora alzato davanti a sé.  
   
Per qualche secondo rimasero così, immobili, le prime cicale a riempire con il loro canto le distese d’erba attorno a loro.  
   
Poi, in un secondo, il tempo di un battere di ciglia, John si sentì premere contro la vita, le braccia del detective strette attorno al corpo ed il suo viso premuto contro il petto.  
   
«No, no, cosa fai, alzati…» Sussurrò, mentre l’altro faceva cenno di no col capo premuto contro i suoi polmoni.  
   
«Sherlock…» Provò di nuovo, le gambe troppo deboli per reggerlo ancora. Si lasciò quindi cadere anche lui sulle ginocchia, riuscendo a staccare da sé il detective quel tanto da poterlo guardare negli occhi. «Perché fai così?» Domandò, nella voce tanti piccoli singhiozzi. «Non sei tu a doverti mettere chino davanti a me.» Continuò, ignorando le lacrime che sentiva risalire lungo la gola.  
   
«Pensavo non saresti venuto.» Sherlock sorrise appena, gli occhi lucidi e gonfi e le labbra tese in un sorriso tirato. «Ho pensato che non-»  
   
John gli posò una mano dietro la nuca, portando le loro fronti a toccarsi.  
   
«Non credo di aver mai fatto tanto male ad una persona quanto ne ho fatto a te.» Sussurrò, tentando di prendere fiato.  
   
«Non imp-» Iniziò l’altro,  in un automatismo di difesa che il medico bloccò subito.  
   
«No, invece. È importante. _Tu_ , lo sei. Io…» Annaspò, cercando le parole adatte. «Io sono mai stato bravo in questo genere di cose, ma ho bisogno che tu lasci che mi scusi con te. Che implori il tuo perdono e…»  
   
«No, no.» Sherlock alzò una mano tra di loro. «Smettila.»  
   
«…che mi dia la possibilità di dirti che ti amo.» Terminò l’altro, il respiro denso contro il palmo del detective, una barriera che gli impediva di vederne il viso.  
   
Sherlock chiuse le dita una ad una, lento, i brividi a rendere complessi i movimenti.  
   
Quando riuscì ad abbassare il braccio, trovò John con espressione tesa sul viso, le pupille dilatate e le labbra schiuse, tremanti.  
   
«Perché anche se mi sono comportato da perfetto stronzo, non credo di aver mai amato tanto qualcuno quanto te.» Buttò fuori, la voce a morire sulle ultime parole. «Ora… ora puoi anche mandarmi al diavolo.»  
   
Sherlock parve perso, negli occhi lo sguardo di qualcuno che si trovava di fronte ad un qualcosa di nuovo, inesplorato, _spaventoso_.  
   
John chiuse la bocca, annuendo. «Non riuscivo ad immaginare la tua reazione, venendo qui…» Ammise, un velo di tristezza ad appannare i lineamenti. «Ora la conosco.»  
   
Fece per alzarsi, ma Sherlock fu più veloce. Si chinò su di lui, gli occhi chiusi e le labbra contro le sue, le mani in disperata ricerca del suo viso.  
   
Gli bloccò il collo, costringendolo a rimanere fermo, e l’altra gli posò una carezza bollente su una guancia.  
   
John si immobilizzò, sorpreso, il petto sul punto di esplodere e il sangue contro le vene, pulsante. Chiude gli occhi, aprendo la bocca contro la sua, cercando con i palmi i fianchi del detective.  
   
Rimasero così qualche minuto, quasi immobili, mani e lingue a parlarsi di mancanze e perdono.  
Alla fine fu John a staccarsi, le labbra arrossate e gonfie e i segni delle lacrime ancora umidi sulle guance. «Inizia a far freddo, qui fuori.» Gemette sulla bocca dell’altro, gli occhi pieni dell’immagine meravigliosa che aveva di fronte.  
   
«Sì.» Riuscì appena a rispondere il detective, trascinandosi in piedi ed entrando in casa con passo malfermo.  
   
John si chiuse la porta alle spalle, lanciando una sguardo alla stanza dove si trovavano. Il fuoco di un enorme camino incastonato in una libreria di legno scuro riscaldava il piccolo ambiente, gettando piccoli lapilli rossastri verso un vecchio divano coperto da una fodera scura.  
   
«Non mi avevi mai parlato di questo posto.» John seguì il perimetro delle scaffalature, giungendo fino alla porta che dava sulla sala da pranzo, della quale di intravedeva il tavolo.  
   
«Io… Non venivo qui da molto tempo, in realtà. È un qualcosa che riguarda il mio passato e…»  
   
«Non importa, davvero. Va bene.» Lo interruppe il medico, con un sorriso.  
   
«No, io… io te ne voglio parlare, davvero.» Terminò l’altro, annuendo per darsi forza. «Te ne parlerò.» Ripeté.  
   
John lo guardò per qualche secondo: i capelli lunghi e la barba di qualche settimana, sembrava ancora più magro di quanto lo ricordasse.  
   
«Non avrei dovuto farti questo…» Iniziò il medico, abbassando gli occhi.  
   
Sherlock inspirò profondamente, coprendo con un paio di passi la distanza tra loro.  
Si chinò di nuovo per baciarlo, le labbra ancora dolenti. «Adesso smettila tu.» Sussurrò, la voce calda direttamente posata sulla lingua dell’altro.  
   
John sospirò, arrendendosi contro il suo viso. Chiuse gli occhi e, semplicemente, smise di pensare ad altro che non fosse loro due, i loro corpi e le loro mani.  
   
Accompagnò Sherlock verso il divano, la bocca legata a quella dell’altro ed il respiro corto, mozzato dall’emozione.  
   
Lo lasciò sdraiare, mettendosi sopra di lui con cura, attento a non fargli male in alcun modo. Incastrò la gamba destra tra le sue, la sinistra schiacciata tra il divano ed il detective.  
   
Il petto premuto contro quello di Sherlock, approfondì il bacio, sentendo il corpo dell’altro reagire immediatamente. «Dio…» gli soffiò sulla bocca, il bacino adesso premuto contro il ventre del detective.  
   
«John, io…» Iniziò lui, zittito da un piccolo morso del medico, che gli fece allungare il collo, la pelle in fiamme, cosparsa di brividi.  
   
«Ti amo, lo sai?» Chiese l’altro, iniziando ad allentargli i pantaloni, le mani tremanti e goffe.  
   
«Io non credo…» Gemette Sherlock, alzando il busto per aiutarlo «di aver mai agognato tanto che qualcuno mi dicesse una…cosa… simile.» Singhiozzò, i bottoni allentati e le dita di John finalmente su di lui.  
   
«Dovrebbe essere una dichiarazione?» Scherzò l’altro, aiutando il detective a svestirlo.  
   
«Il meglio che sappia… fare.» John si staccò da lui, alzandosi di scatto. Finì di togliersi i vestiti velocemente, tremando, la luce calda del camino a macchiargli la pelle. Sherlock, gli occhi arrossati e le labbra socchiuse, lo osservò spogliarsi con respiri strozzati, pieni di un desiderio che si mescolava ad una paura crescente.  
   
Il medico si fermò, leggendogli nei lineamenti. «Vuoi che… smettiamo?» Ansimò, preoccupato.  
   
Il detective fece cenno di no con la testa, e per qualche secondo, alla luce del fuoco, sembrò molto più giovane, il pallore del viso arrossato dalla passione e dal timore.  
   
«No.» Ripeté, sottolineando le parole con i gesti, finendo di spogliarsi a sua volta.  
   
John lo osservò per qualche secondo, la pelle chiara solcata da profondi segni rossi. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, diventando improvvisamente scuro in volto.  
   
«Da quanto ce l’hai?» Domandò, negli occhi un’espressione che Sherlock era certo non aver mai visto prima.  
   
«Non è imp-» Iniziò, ma John divenne ancora più cupo. «In missione. Ti… ti parlerò anche di questo. Te lo prometto.» Si arrese, allungando un braccio verso di lui.  
   
Il medico percorse un’ultima volta il corpo dell’altro, soffermandosi su ogni segno che vedeva. Alla fine, con un sospiro, tornò su di lui, facendo ancor più attenzione a non pesargli addosso in modo eccessivo.  
   
Sherlock gemette non appena sentì le pelle entrare in contatto con quella dell’altro. Il tempo di un respiro, e John lo sentì irrigidirsi sotto di lui, ormai entrambi troppo sensibili per cercare di resistere ancora semplicemente sfiorandosi.  
   
John abbassò una mano, le dita ad accarezzare, saggiare, premere, _preparare_. Sherlock, il corpo teso ed i fianchi alzati, lasciò che l’altro si muovesse su di lui, le labbra tra i denti nei momenti più dolorosi, o piacevoli.  
   
«Ti prego…» Ansimò dopo qualche minuto, sentendo il petto e le gambe sul punto di esplodere.  
   
John si chinò su di lui, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra mentre, con delicatezza, dolcemente, iniziava a farsi spazio dento di lui, sentendosi avvampare.  
   
Sherlock reclinò all’indietro la testa, un gemito stretto in gola, cercando di aiutare l’altro con il bacino. Un paio di tentativi, e John riuscì ad arrivare in fondo, un grido di piacere posato sulle labbra di entrambi.  
   
«Sherlock…» Lo chiamò, strozzato, i movimenti adesso più sicuri e ravvicinati.  
   
«John..» Gli fece eco lui, allargando le gambe e stringendole attorno al corpo dell’altro.  
   
«Io non… non credo…» Il medico si aggrappò al bracciolo del divano, aiutandosi a dare spinte più profonde. Sentì Sherlock irrigidirsi, i gemiti trasformati in piccole grida. «Non penso di riuscire a…» Tentò di nuovo, sentendo l’altro aprirsi in un urlo che fece eco al calore che John percepì allargarsi sullo stomaco.  
   
«Dio… Sei… sei…» Ringhiò, un’esplosione di piacere a bloccargli respiro e pensiero. Diede altre due spinte, con forza, le unghie di Sherlock contro la propria schiena e il suo respiro caldo sul collo.  
   
Sconvolto, tremante, la pelle imperlata di sudore, si lasciò andare su di lui, scivolando fuori quasi con dolore.  
   
Senti il nodo attorno al petto sciogliersi, diventando singhiozzi e lacrime che vide riflessi in quelli dell’altro, anche lui ansimante, gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso incerto a fremere sulle labbra.  
   
«Ti amo da morire.» Disse ancora, baciandolo, una lacrima salata intrappolata tra di loro. «Io ti amo, mi hai sentito, Sherlock?»  
   
«Sì…» Annuì l’altro, cercando di riprendere fiato. «Sì.» Lo rassicurò, rilassandosi sotto di lui.  
   
«E non permetterò mai più che qualcuno ti faccia del male. Mai più. Neanche io.» Sorrise sulle sue labbra.  
   
«Nessuno più farmene, a parte te.» Rispose il detective, il respiro a mescolarsi con quello del medico.  
   
   
   
«È per questo, che so per certo di amarti.» Sussurrò poi, appena un flebile movimento della bocca.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Nell’oscurità della vallata, le luci provenienti dalla villetta sembravano piccole lucciole stanche immobili su di uno stelo d’erba.  
   
John - gli occhi ai profili neri degli appezzamenti di terra - si voltò verso Sherlock, in piedi dietro di lui, allungandosi per prendere una delle tazze che l’altro stringeva tra le mani.  
   
«A Sherley piacerebbe, questo posto.» Sussurrò il medico dopo qualche secondo, mentre il detective prendeva posto accanto a lui su uno dei gradini del patio.  
   
«Sì, immagino di sì.» Gli rispose lui, la voce a mescolarsi al canto delle cicale. «Quando avrà diciotto anni potrà chiedere di conoscere l’identità dei suoi genitori biologici, lo sai.»  
   
John annuì, in silenzio.  
   
«Potrà scegliere di cercarti. E sono sicuro che lo farà. Ti somiglia troppo, per non amare l’idea di un’avventura simile.» Il detective diede una sorsata al the, sentendo l’altro sorridere.  
   
«E nel frattempo?» Domandò lui, bevendo a sua volta.  
   
«Nel frattempo continueremo a fare in modo che Londra sia una città sicura, per lei. Terremo assieme i lembi, finché le ferite non si saranno chiuse.»  
   
John si voltò verso di lui, trovandolo con gli occhi attenti fissi alla campagna circostante. Allungò una mano, sfiorandogli le dita con delicatezza.  
   
Sherlock, in silenzio e senza voltarsi, intrecciò le sue attorno a quelle dell’altro, stringendo appena.  
   
Rimasero così, gli occhi verso la notte ma la luce di un riparo sicuro sempre dietro di loro.  
 

   
***

   
   
«John?» Mycroft si voltò verso il fratello, la punta dell’ombrello affondata in parte nel terreno umido.  
   
«In auto.» Rispose il detective, risalendo la piccola collina erbosa con passo veloce, la sciarpa stretta al collo e il bavero del cappotto a protezione dalla brezza mattutina.  
   
«Verrà?» Il maggiore aspettò che l’altro gli fosse accanto, prima di tornare nuovamente a guardare di fronte a sé, rivolto alla piastra di marmo lucido.  
   
«Certo. Voleva che prima “avessimo tempo per noi”, o qualcosa di simile.» Sherlock scorse con gli occhi le lettere di metallo lucido. «Sembra curata.» Constatò.  
   
«Lo è. Vengo qui ogni settimana.» Ammise l’altro, assumendo una postura rigida di fronte all’espressione sorpresa di Sherlock. «Non fare quella faccia.»  
   
«Non ti facevo tipo tanto sentimentale.» Si limitò a dire il detective, un sorriso divertito ad increspargli le labbra.  
   
«Neanche io ti credevo capace di telefonare quotidianamente al mio reparto.»  
   
«Mai fatto nulla del genere.» Mentì l’altro, in fretta.  
   
«Certo.» Gli concesse Mycroft, addolcendo appena i lineamenti. «Gli hai parlato di lui, quindi?»  
   
«Gli ho raccontato che giocavamo ai pirati, e che mi leggeva libri di clinica psichiatrica quando mamma e papà erano fuori. Gli ho anche detto che tu gli ripetevi costantemente quanto somigliasse ad un setter irlandese, con quei capelli rossi. Chiaramente, era solo invidia, la tua.» Rispose Sherlock, trattenendo lo sbuffo di una risata.  
   
«Meraviglioso, riesci a farmi apparire un mostro in ogni occasione.» Mycroft si rigirò il manico dell’ombrello tra le mani. «Non abbiamo mai parlato molto, di lui, vero?»  
   
«Non abbiamo mai parlato molto e basta, Myc.» Sintetizzò il minore, girandosi verso la figura che, alle loro spalle, iniziava a risalire il poggio con passi lenti.  
   
«Vero.» Si affrettò a dire l’altro. «Lascia quindi che ti dica ora, per non ripeterlo mai più, che sono felice che tu abbia trovato il dottor Watson. Alla fine si è rivelato _la tua salvezza_ , dopotutto.»  
   
Sherlock si voltò con aria confusa verso di lui. «Cosa?»  
   
«Niente, solo una cosa che dissi ad Anthea anni fa. Non farci caso. John!» Salutò, alzando una mano in direzione del dottore. «Lieto che tu abbia deciso di venire a questo piccolo requiem in forma privata.»  
   
John sorrise, affiancandosi a Sherlock in silenzio.  
   
Mycroft prese un respiro profondo - un pallido sole primaverile a lambirgli i vestiti, asciugando terra e lapidi – e poi, con un leggero sorriso, iniziò a raccontare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
«Sapete cosa mi ripeteva spesso, quando eravamo piccoli?»  
 

   
_“Nella morte non c'è niente di triste, non più di quanto ce ne sia nello sbocciare di un fiore. La cosa terribile non è la morte, ma le vite che la gente sceglie di non vivere, l’amore al quale rinuncia. Quella, è la vera infelicità. Scegli di essere felice.”_  


   
   
   
 

 

   
   
   
   
   
 **Angolo dell’autrice (76 pagine dopo):**  
   
Questo è stato un parto. Gemellare. Podalico.  
   
   
In questo episodio ci sono così tanti richiami, omaggi, citazioni, che spiegarli tutti sarebbe noioso per voi e troppo impegnativo per me. Spero, almeno in parte, di essere riuscita a farli arrivare. :)  
   
Le uniche cose che mi sento di spiegare sono:  
   
\- “Teach”, nomignolo con il quale Sherrinford si rivolge affettuosamente a Sherlock, era un riferimento ad Edward Teach, meglio noto come “Barbanera”, celebre pirata britannico. Ho pensato fosse carino che Sherlock chiamasse lui Barbarossa, per via dei capelli, ed il fratello facesse altrettanto.  
   
\- Marion (il vero nome di Mary nella mia storia), fa riferimento all’attore che impersonava Watson nella serie tv (trasmessa nel 1954, per un totale di 39 episodi) nella quale Ronald Howard vestiva i panni di Sherlock Holmes. Mi piaceva l’idea di inserire accenni ad altre opere tratte dal canone… non sto bene, lo so. XD  
   
   
   
   
Grazie, grazie, grazie e ancora grazie a chiunque abbia avuto la forza di arrivare fin qui. È stato un viaggio meraviglioso.  
   
   
E, mi raccomando: fate contento il mio personale Sherrinford.  
   
   
 _Scegliete di essere felici_.  
   
   
A presto,  
B.

 

 

PS: vi lascio con questa bellissima immagine rinvenuta nel web.  
Mi sembrava perfetta per rendere "in immagini" un passaggio (chissà quale...XD) di questa storia! ^_^

 


End file.
